Fallen from Divinity
by Straight Edge
Summary: Set 3 years after the events on Namek, 18 is on Earth in exhile, living an all too normal life. How will the already altered past shape the future? Updated 44: The climax of the Andriods. Enter Cell.
1. Mechanical Life

**Notes**

**1: This is the sequel to Cold Crystal Eyes. I have NOT finshed writting that story yet, but I will finsih that. But this is the sequel to that. And I say you shouldn't worry about being spoiled about everything. I tell only what needs to be told to understand what is going on.**

**2: This isn't meant to follow ANY DB/DBZ CANON. Please do not waste time trying to justify something that different from this story to dbz. I DON'T CARE!(I'm just trying to make that clear).**

**3: As far as updates, I will try my best to make each chapter be of good quality, and not a rush job.**

**4: A few simple review guideline questions will be at the end of each section for those who can't review good themselves.**

**5: This is meant to be a serious literally work. This one is more drama centric than Cold Crystal Eyes(even though some say that was too). The plot for this story will be more tighter and well knighted than CCE because of already having the foundation set.**

**6: New readers don't be afraid to go ahead and read this.**

**7: I hope you all enjoy the story!**

**Fallen from Divinity**

Introduction: Mechanical Life

_**Life**. The mysterious gift or curse that is bestowed among every living creature. What does it mean? What's the purpose of it?_

_Life is created through the sexual desire of procreation. The simple need to survive and pass down genetics for future generations. But is that it? Is that all there is too it? To simply keep the human race alive?_

_Life has a beginning, Life has a end. There are no other choices. You only have that one life, that one chance to accomplish what you want._

_So does life just mean that you are alive, in flesh and bone? Some philosophers like to think that life manifest in the journey from beginning to end. The journey, the purpose is the benefit, not living._

_If so, how do you define purpose? How is anyone suppose to know what they were made for? Scientifically reasoning, everyone is created by the by product of a man and a women's personal sexual desires for each other. There is nothing divine or meaningful in that._

_Does it matter what you do with life then? What's the difference between good and evil? Right or wrong? Does any of it mean anything at all? Does love, hate, desire, greed, purity, addiction, romance, war, karma, racism truly matter when we all hit the end of the tunnel?_

_Ever since life mysteriously began, people have always tried to justify everything, even though nothing may have needed to be justified. No answers, just solutions. No logic, just here. What is the real reason we all live and experience what we do?_

_Me, I sit here writing this today, to try and put some of my thoughts on paper. I once would never have considered doing it or asking all these soul searching(do I even have one?) questions. No one is ever going to read this. What does it matter? I don't know, but I'm doing it anyway. _

_Unlike ninety-nine point nine percent of people that are given life, I was a creation of a different type. A different mind-set, a different cause. I was actually given a purpose from the beginning. They told me it, they branded it into me, and I completely obeyed. It would be so much easier to just believe in that simple purpose. So much easier._

_But it never turned out that way. My "purpose" eventually got dull. So I decided to take matters into my own hands. I wanted my destiny to be in **my** control. I did the same thing, but I did it because **I **wanted too._

_I have so much blood on my hands that it makes every major war casualties combined a simple joke. I so much enjoyed ending the thing we call "life". There was such a power rush when you had someone else's life in your hand. I loved, cherished every moment of it. The blood, the screams, the terror. Everlasting paradise! _

_Death comes to all, except me. My creators made me immortal. I am never to die of old age, or sickness. Does the road never end for me? Do I defy life itself?_

_I don't even know if I feel sorry for what I did. It just seems so unrealistic, like a dream now. Five **billion** dead, all by me single handily. How is anyone suppose to comprehend that statistic. Men, women, teenagers, small boys and girls. I didn't care at all. The crunching of bones, the carnage that I caused. I could never get enough of it._

_Shouldn't I be punished for all the things I've done? In a normal society, I would have surely been executed, sentenced to death. But in their world, I am the executioner. I was always the judge, not them. Hah, there I go again separating myself from their collective._

_But I was their creation. I wasn't one of them. I was made to represent the "master race". The "perfect being" they liked to call it. I liked to call me that. I liked myself as the image of "the real" God._

_I was so wrapped in my little own world. I couldn't get enough of it. But then I ran into **him**, and everything changed. Not necessarily because of **him**, but the circumstances. I was planning on just disposing of him, using him to get what I wanted. But as time went on, he stood out to me more and more. He wasn't like anyone I'd ever run into before. _

_He didn't have much of what you call a life either. Maybe him being so independent, strong, like me, made me think of him as more of an equal than a silly human. But that's when everything changed._

_That's why I ask this today, looking back at everything I've written down here, and everything I haven't written down here. What is the purpose of me? Was I just meant to wipe out a entire race? _

_Ever since things **changed** I've become lost. I still am. I've experienced things I thought I never would, thought I was incapable of feeling. How could anyone feel anything when they kill five billion people?_

_I don't know the answer to that question as I sit here on the couch, writing this silly rambling that no one is ever going to read, but yet I write it. The sun is setting outside right now, its quite beautiful._

_The truth of the situation is that I killed so many, did so many "bad" things, and I have yet to go unpunished. I haven't done what I did in so long, and... I don't want to do it anymore. Not since I learned new things, new feelings, new emotions. _

_I think I was just scared the whole time really. What would I do without a purpose. How could I "live". Some people will never get over what I did, and can't understand the current situation. But the situation is how it is. It just happened. But I'm going off topic._

_I don't know how I can apologize for killing the entire world to those who hate me. I know they want to see me whiter and die a painful death unlike anything imaginable. _

_I personally wish I could make them see the good in me. I've tried so hard to change, to show that I'm not what they think. But the truth Is I don't deserve what has happened and I deserve much worse. I even know that now, and it scares me._

_It scares me to think that all this could be taken away now. And I deserve it. I deserve for it to just vanish into thin air. But it won't, because that's the reality of things. _

_For right now, I'm just going to shoot for the good. The good in anything is worth fighting for. As long as I'm here, I promise to keep on trying to make up for what I've done, even though nothing will. But nothing could ever, not that type of weight._

_I just hope that one day, I could make peace with my demons. But they will always be there, lurking in the shadows of my brain. The lust of a killer never goes away, even after all this time. But I fight it each and every day. Like an addiction. At night it's the worst in my dreams. The vivid flashbacks I have of killing terrifies me. To think I could be as heartless and merciless as I was. _

_No matter the reason or purpose, all I can do though is live this "journey" that people call life. Isn't that good enough?_

—_no date listed– _

**Page Break**

**Life**. The city flooded with that very force. Thousands walked up and down the sidewalks, each with their own agenda's and motives. Jobs, appointments, early day off at work, all different types of reasons or excuses. Each person was easily caught up in their own little world.

For some it was good. For some it was bad. For a few somewhere in-between. But no one cared about the other person's triumphs or troubles over the day. No. They were too concerned with what was going on with themselves instead to be concerned with asking about the others.

One individual could easily fit in, easily assimilate into the populous without any worry. As long as nothing unusual happened, nobody would notice the mask, the hidden identity that lay beneath the vision. No one could see the monster that surrounded them all. They were too blind, too caught up with themselves.

A blonde haired woman walked along the sidewalk by herself, surrounded by the very thing she hated. People.

She adjusted her sunglasses that hid her cold crystal blue eyes. Eyes that couldn't stand the site of any human. Eyes that could bore a solid hole into just about anything.

Eyes that could scar you for life.

The mysterious woman strolled along the sidewalk lined with people in her light tan khaki pants and orange striped long sleeved shirt. She brushed the left side of her hair back behind her ear. It was an annoying habit, but she liked it that way.

A ATM machine was near, and that was were she went. She fluidly took the card out of her purse as she slid it into the machine. Of course, she didn't have a account with the bank(why would she), but that was where the card and her "handiwork" came in.

The machine whizzed for a few moments, trying to recognize the data on the card. Usually, it wouldn't accept it, but then it clicked and the screen asked for a pin number. Oh, this was the fun part.

Which pin number to chose? She had roughly around 2 billion different pin numbers to choose from. The woman looked like she was thinking throughly when in reality she was filing through the list of numbers electronically though her head.

She found one she hadn't used in a while. The person who owned the account must have been quite the millionaire. With wasting little time, the four digit pin number was entered and five thousand in cash was rolled out of the machine. She grabbed the cash and her card and re-organized it in her purse.

Unfortunately, the hair behind her left ear fell out. She wanted to fix it, but there was no way she was going to touch her clean hair after touching filthy money. She was a woman of class after all.

The young and jaw-dropping beautiful young woman continued her way down the sidewalk, her feet tapping the ground in her shoes.

How long had it been? About two years and five months she estimated that her life had since become like a drone. Here she was, in a big city, among the things she hated the most. She was forced, trapped in this pitiful excuse of _her _existence.

How fitting that it was in a big city like this that her luck started to fall down the drain.

_She kicked the boy through the rubble, sending him sliding across the street. She walked right over him, ready to end his pitiful existence once and for all. The boy was just about dead, she had won. Soon, everyone else would be dead, just like before. _

_She prepared to send the boy down into hell, where she hoped he would rot in the most horrible pain possible. A cruel smirk enveloped on her lips. A small piece of rock behind her crumbled._

_The woman turned around, wondering who it was. As she met the eyes of the man, her eyes shot wide open with surprise. It was impossible, improbable. Oh, but it was real. He was **real!**_

Yes, the man she had killed in the past looked just like him and shared similar traits. It was the same person after all! But the man was like a twisted polar opposite of the one she killed.

Her red corvette waited for her in the huge parking complex right where she had left it. She quickly took out her keys and turned the alarm off causing the doors to unlock She slid her slim figure inside the smooth ride rather comfortably. In no time she was on the streets, heading towards her next destination.

Oh yes, the unlimited amount of cash she had at her disposal bought her many great things. She wouldn't live without the wonders that big money could buy. Speaking of which, the man that was suppose to be dead offered her a deal she couldn't refuse. A wild treasure hunt for immortality. Something she wish had never happened.

At first, she was very uneasy with him. Neither trusted the other. But as time wore on, they kinda had gotten used to each other. She had never talked so openly about things to anybody except her brother, and yet, it was different than it ever was talking to her brother.

He was different. They both were different by their own societies standards. Not that she was going all ga ga on him. When the time was right, she was going to kill him and take the prize for herself.

But yet still...

_She threw her cameo shirt over him, walking away from the bond fire and him. He had a stunned look on his face as she stood by the streaming river. _

"_Why you give me that?" he asked._

"_Oh please. Your shivering over there. Your body temperature is very cold. In the condition your in, you shouldn't be complaining, you should be thanking me!"_

"_But aren't you cold?" _

"_I've told you before, my body regulates the temperature for the given situation. I don't need anything to warm or cool me,"_

"_Can you feel the cold?" _

_She looked down at the running river. "I can detect it. My nerves are telling me the temperature is cold. But I can' t **feel **it."_

"_**I can't feel a lot of things,"**_

Rain began to patter on her windshield heavily. She had the roof already raised. The privacy of the car and the cloudy outside only encouraged her thoughts to continue along the dreadful path.

_That big bulky fist of Omega's went right across Gohan's face. It completely twirled Gohan's face the other way, spewing thick red blood from his mouth. He tried to put up his dukes to block but Omega landed another blockbuster punch at his jaw. More blood seeped out._

_He was fighting a losing battle. _

_Omega threw his fist in Gohan's stomach, helping to bruise the abdomens even worse. Gohan slumped over paralyzed by the shot. Blood dripped off Omega's hands from Gohan's mouth. Omega landed yet another blow with his forearm, bruising Gohan's left eye. _

_He didn't have a chance._

_Gohan stumbled sideways, his clear thoughts lost. Excitement ran through Omega's electric visible veins, lighting up intensely. Omega wasted no time unleashing a furry of hard stiff punches in the abdomen, the ribs(breaking a few), and the head. _

_Omega followed up with more of his big bulky power offense with beaning Gohan in the head several times. Each time blood just gushed out ridiculously from Gohan's face. It was gushing out horribly in a sick display as he was battered with no mercy. _

_Omega reeled back, charging his punch with his electrical power, and unleashed his fist furiously on Gohan's defenseless face. A huge impact could be heard as Gohan literally snapped backwards across the ground, grinding his torn cameo and exposed flesh on the dirt. _

_He hadn't moved an inch when the punch was thrown. _

_Juuhachigou just looked on at the slaughter site. She looked into Gohan's eyes. Those deep dark brown eyes of his were completely unresponsive, lazily rolled into the back of his head. Juuhachigou fainted to her knees, feeling very weak._

_This was the end for her. She was no GOD! She was going to die! Omega had turned Gohan into nothing more than a piece of raw, barely alive meat! How could she possibly stand up to Omega?_

_He didn't even have any battle power! He was strictly using electrical currency, and yet, it didn't matter. Battle power was totally ineffective. She knew she was dead when that revelation came about. Electricity of that magnitude would just fry her mechanical parts. She would literally disintegrate painfully! _

_Juuhachigou did something she never anticipated. She was crying. Crying uncontrollably as she looked in Gohan's dead looking eyes. They still hadn't even moved!_

_She was shaking so uncontrollably. Tears were over pouring her eyes. No! It couldn't end like this! **NOT LIKE THIS!**_

And it didn't end that day. Her _being _didn't end that day. She was given a simple task, and that is what saved her.

Juuhachigou pushed all thoughts aside as she pushed the shopping cart down the isle, looking for the parts of her favorite dish, chicken alfredo. She had already gotten the rest of the supplies she had come to get, and was impatiently trying to decide which brand of pasta to go along with it. She winkled her nose thinking about which to chose.

She had enjoyed the Papa Luke's brand very much, but she wondered what the Official Olive Garden pasta tasted like(she never did go out to eat anywhere, though she considered it a nice restaurant). She made the choice to stay loyal to good ole Papa Luke's. Why risk ruining your favorite dinner over a corporate produced and hyped product?

Juuhachigou made her way to a line that wasn't too long(it was always too long to her). She always kept her sunglasses on in public, as she couldn't stand too look at another humans face with her eyes. Slowly but surely, she was finally next in line to be checked out.

Her gaze met that of a young blonde headed female cashier. The girl had to be a college kid, as this was one of those part-time type of jobs those young kids did to try and pay for their "privileged" education. The girl was also quiet the looker, remarkably in Juuhachigou's flavor, though that meant nothing.

"Hi" greeted the cashier cheerfully. Juuhachigou ignored the greeting and started to put her items on the small electronic conveyor belt. The women's complexion changed to that of shyness as she started to bag the items. The lack of emotion from the woman scared her.

"Uh, that will be $86.96 ma'am,"

"_That will be $196.26 ma'am" _

"_You...want me...to pay?"mocked Juuhachigou, laced with her trademark smugness. It was such a stupid question to ask her! _

_The clerk didn't get another word in as a cold hand clenched down on the clerk's skinny neck. Gasping, the clerk was brought straight to the androids cold blue eyes._

"_You have the audacity to even imply me to pay? My my. Im going to have to teach you people proper **obedience** all over again," _

_With brute force followed by shattering glass, the girl's head was sent through the jewelry case. Blood seeped through her cuts, oozing out from her cheeks that were knifed, ripped by the razor sharp glass. The alarm blared as the girl screamed as loud as possible._

_Her last mistake._

_Her neck was fiercely slit against the razor sharp edges leftover from the counter's rim. Blood spewed out the cut like a streaming river overflowing._

_Her screaming was stopped, but her panic and horror tripled._

_The girl simply slumped to the back wall, her body contoured and mangled in weird positions from shock. Her wrist and legs would twitch as her gaze drew father and father from this world._

_Juuhachigou looked on with a tasteful smirk, taking note of all the signals the girl sent._

_Panic! Fear! Desperation! Confusion! Shock! All told within the human eye! All for everyone to see! _

_Such an intimate experience!_

_**It was so invigorating!**_

A one hundred dollar bill was cast on the counter as Juuhachigou walked over to the bag. She didn't hesitate one more moment as she grabbed her groceries and started to walk off.

"Keep the change," Juuhachigou offered, still wearing the same cold demeanor. The grocery cashier just looked on in confusion at the cryptic blonde woman.

"Th-thanks,"

That girl had the mark of beauty. A true Aryan type. The only **real** beauty.

_She gently stroked the whimpering teenage girl's long silky blonde hair. The girl looked so remarkable. A true version of her almost. Juuhachigou moved her hand to caress the girls cheek, to wipe away her watery tear._

"_Such a beautiful creature,"_

_Beauty that only belonged to her._

_Sharp nails dug under the skin of the girl's soft cheeks, leaving four slash marks that quickly filled with dripping blood. The girl yelped in pain and reflexed to cover the burning scars. _

_Scars that physically would be permanent._

_The girl dropped to her right knee, in complete emotional turmoil. A soft warm breath tingled her ear. Chills sparked up and down the teenage girl's spine. Every word, every breath caused her scars._

_Emotional scars._

"_**Think of me when you sleep. Never to know when I'll come to kill you in your dreams." **_

Amazingly on her way home, she managed to not think about the end of her little story, which was what she wanted. She had already remembered enough of that.

She pulled into the apartment parking garage, parking into her usual spot that was easy to get to. She got out the car and grabbed the grocery bags as she set the alarm on the corvette. She waddled towards the elevator door with her grocery's in one hand.

Luckily, she was the only one down there at this time. She absolutely hated to be next to a person in a elevator in that small space. It was enough to almost send her over the edge!

A few minutes later she arrived on her floor and strolled to her door. She inserted the key and opened the door, glad to be back in her domain instead of with all those humans in the public. She laid the grocery bag on the counter in the kitchen as she took off her sunglasses, revealing fully those cold blue eyes she possessed.

She walked over to her big view of the city down below. She put her right arm against the wall and rested her head on it. Gazing at the streets below, Juuhachigou thoughts resurfaced about why she was trapped here, in limbo. In agony.

There was only one thing she was scared of.

_She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The boy, Trunks, was gone. This being that was now possessing him gave her a stare that sent chills down her spine. He was overflowing with golden light, engulfed all around. He kept his pure pale eyes on her, grimacing. _

_Juuhachigou was dumbstruck. Those eyes, the look, it was the exact same as the day that thing killed her brother. Now she understood what had happened. She had no idea how to get out of the situation._

_But then the being spoke, giving her an order. _

"_Save this man, and you **live**. If he dies **android**, you **die!**"_

_Juuhachigou looked on, intimidated. She then snapped back to reality and literally ran to Gohan's fallen corpse. She hastily scooped Gohan up in her arms and turned immediately away to fly as fast as she could. _

_She didn't want to look even a second more into that being's eyes. _

And yet, the being had managed to burn those images of his soulless eyes into her mind. They were always watching her every move. Even though the physical form of Trunks could very well be dead, she was scared that being would manifest in some way and come back to kill her.

Juuhachigou's hand started to slightly shake at the paranoia and thought of it.

She hated him, hated him with all her heart! She hated humans! She hated Piccolo! She hated everything!

This was her life.

**REVIEW Guidelines:**

**1.What are your thoughts on how the "Journal" entry was done? ****2. Did I present a good deal of info/flashbacks to make sense of what has happened?(I haven'tfinshed explaining yet) ****3. How do you like 18'spersonality/character? ****4. Did thisintro perk your interest? 5. Anything else you want to say/add?**


	2. Haunting Turmoil

**No reviews? Oh well I still going to write. I'm sure someone will be provoked sooner or later. I just want to say that some of the subject matter is going to be controversial. If you can't look at it as just part of the themes of telling this story, don't bother to run me down. Please handle this with some maturity. This is all meant to provoke thoughts. I'm just going to say this, but none of this is refective of my opinons on different things mentioned. With that out the way, please enjoy. And if you would, give me some insight.**

Chapter 1: Haunting Turmoil

_She was sprinting as fast as her legs would take her. She twirled her head around to see if her chaser was still pursing._

_Nothing was behind._

_Suddenly she was stopped. Something made her bounce the opposite way, falling on her butt. Her head instantly fixed its position forward. She just blankly stared in terror._

_That thing was right in front of her._

_She let out a feminine cry as she struggled to her feet, hastily going the opposite direction. She had to get away, had too! She moved with such a quick pace as if her body was on fire and it needed to be extinguished._

_She slid down a small slope. The leaves ruffled and crunched as she did. The numerous amount of trees surrounding the area were nothing but blurring abstractions. She was gasping for breath more and more as she ran harder, faster._

_She was so tired of running away._

_Within the next flash of a second, that thing formed before her blue crystal eyes. Its cold gaze chilled her to the bone. The strong flames surrounding her body seethed with heat. Heat that burned, furnished with hatred._

_He was the predator now. She was the prey._

_She gawked, unable to think as she fell on her bottom again. Her body was coursing with fear. Her legs were frozen, not able to physically get her up and running again. She panicked out loud as she used her hands to crawl away from that **being**. _

_Both their eyes were locked at each other. The panicked woman backed into the trunk of a tree. The realization that she wasn't going anywhere hit her. It hit hard._

_The being flames grew wider as the ghostly howl of madness filled the area, echoing out for all to hear. The roar growled for something to slaughter. To kill. The animalistic cry ended, as the bright golden being walked over to her. Each step echoed in her ears, in her mind. _

_She wasn't going anywhere. She couldn't run. She couldn't hide. Their was no escape._

_She couldn't run from her fate._

_Her heart pounded so rapidly that her chest felt like it was about to explode. The warrior just stared at her as he raised his hand. He opened his palm as busting light, radiating energy filled his hand. _

_Her mouth gaped open with nothing to say. She was speechless. All there was to do was to dread and shake miserably. It was all over. _

_Loud screaming filled the area. It defined a chaotic and terrified scream. A scream of sadness and sorrow._

_But it wasn't her's, was it. . ._

Juuhachigou darted back to reality, her eyelids jolting open with excitement while the rest of her body was still in a lazy slumber. A shrill scream vibrated through the room.

Juuhachigou studied the living room, her eyes catching the television. A Islamic mother was shrilling loudly, crying out through a chaotic crowd. People scampered all around, confused and panicked. The camera footage was all over the place, shaking left and right.

Juuhachigou sat up in her lazy boy recliner, letting out a soft moan from her rude awakening caused by the tv. Though, she wasn't complaining about it.

She noticed the Victoria Secret magazine that laid in her lap. Apparently she dozed off looking through it. She had a bad habit of doing that, leaving the tv running. Her stomach growled, but she just laid back in the chair. She didn't feel like getting up to fix something.

". . . a supporter of HA MAS gunned down several Islamic civilians today. The terrorist was in the middle of a large crowd before unveiling his AK-47 concieled under his robe. Fourteen were killed while five were injured. The man was then quickly caught by authorities and arrested. The man reportedly screamed several things while he was taken away," informed a female reporter.

The channel showed the video again with the reporter giving a voice over. Juuhachigou watched on in interest, simply thinking how pathetic humans were. These people didn't know what real _terror _was.

The video then showed officers pouncing on the man, handcuffing him. As this was all taking place, the terrorist was screaming off his head.

" The man is quoted as saying _Allah_ is at hand. Praise _Allah_. Praise the _Aryan_. The _Aryan_ will come and be _Allah's_ hand," stated the reporter. Juuhachigou let out a loud snort to herself.

The idiocy of those HA MAS and their little terrorist organization was ridiculous. She had discovered that her little carnage she caused so long ago hadn't gone unnoticed. The Jihad supporters had jumped on this as being a sign from their "god" that "Allah" had sent a powerful being that would set the world straight and grant them the holy land. Other groups had believed different things and stretched it however they wanted.

To Juuhachigou it just made her want to kill them all for their stupid beliefs. Their had been so many of these typical attacks over the years. It ceased to never end.

"In other news, the civil wars within Africa have intensified as they casualties have increased dramatically. Analyst comment that the countries of Mozambique, Zimbabwe, and Botswana are literally tearing themselves apart day by day. There looks to be no chance of negotiation between the three parties. The president has already stated that he would like to stay out of the conflict, but try to help all parties reach some sort of agreement,"

Video played over the voice over with black soldiers in rusted tanks going through small towns and villages. Dust blew up in the air as the trail from the tank's tracks were imprinted on the ground. Several soldiers rode on the tanks while others were guarding around the moving vehicle.

Juuhachigou hadn't paid much attention to the news item as she was skimming through the Victoria Secret magazine again. She loved those type of thick catalogue books. She would skim though all the pages, mentally picturing how sexy outfits she liked would look on her.

She found how most of the women modeled was pretty funny. Technology could so easily hide imperfections on women. She, unlike the rest, didn't need airbrushing to look perfect. Her looks were something only the magazines had, not the real women in the photos.

"In a controversial move, the United States has went into a multi-billion dollar agreement with Tech Incorporated this morning. The new bill which has been signed by the president himself will let Tech Incorporated hold over seventy percent share of the U.S. military branch. This is in contrast to the forty percent previously over the past ten years that the US army has been working with Tech. The conference was held this morning where both the president and CEO of Tech Inc., James Briefs were present," finished the reporter.

Juuhachigou's eyes wandered off the magazine and back to the tv, somewhat stunned at the news. James Briefs, that brat Trunks grandfather. Humph, he was just a rich jackass to her.

"Today marks the dawn of a new era in the U.S. military. Today, the United States army, navy, marines forge a new path. A new path that will lead to the most technologically advanced soldiers the world has ever seen. This contract with Tech Inc, who have been great partners with the United States army over the years, will raise the bar even more than they did before. Tech Inc will be vital in providing safety to our great country. This deal will allow the United States to become an even bigger super power. We are the policemen of the world, and we have the duty to be the big brother over other nations. Trust me, America. When I say we are in even better hands now, we really are. Thank you for your time," declared the President.

Flashes from camera's surrounded the president as he waved off and motioned for Mr. Briefs to take the stand. Mr. Briefs took the stand, combing through his black hair as he faced the podium, ready to speak.

"Today marks the biggest accomplishment in Tech's history. Forty years ago, when my grandfather started this great company. He had a vision. A vison of creating ground breaking technology. I'm sure Tech today has exceeded my grandfather's wildest dreams. Today I stand before you, the people, and say that it is a honor to have this resposiblity. Over the past ten years, we have worked hard with the military, helping to provide the biggest contributions to their technology. With this new contract, we now have unlimited resources in the research of weapons development. We can make even bigger strides in being the technological forefront for weapons and development," spoke Mr. Briefs.

Juuhachigou simply chuckled to herself. This political bullshit was ridiculous. Humans and their silly little weapons. More like toys.

"The relationship between the government and Tech Incorporated started back over twenty years ago during world war three. My father made the decision to help fight the Red Ribbion army. We chose to help the world fight and oppress that evil. We helped develop better weapons, better radars, more effective bombs. With all our combined efforts, we ended that evil. Just like America always does, we conquer and strive for success, for victory. Since then the working relationship between us and the government has been a very successful and rewarding business partnership. I vow to help the United States become **the **military power over the political climate, and we shall. America is opportunity. America is the land of the free. I promise to do everything in my power to keep it that way. Thank you for your time," finished James Briefs.

The young CEO made his way down the small steps and off stage.

Juuhachigou's thoughts wandered around with the mention of her _creators_. The **Red Ribbon Army**. They had quite the history. According to _her _history, they were a splinter faction of Nazism. Though the name "Red Ribbon" came from the Japanese portion of the group. Over the years they had grown into a huge superpower, but just like Hitler before them, they fell to the same trap of over estimating the enemy.

Funny how the world still seemed to be entrenched with the name.

"Now we are joined by two political analyst. Please welcome Jean Roberts who is a columnist for the _New York Times_, and also welcome Pete Gaspard, former military advisor. Alright, the question on everybody's mind. What do you think this means for the United States, good or bad?"

Roberts spoke first. "Well I believe that this is a prime opportunity for our military to go places it never has before. Tech Inc over the years has surpassed the governments own projects in terms of innovation and research. Its only a smart decision to now entrust Tech Inc with taking the military technology to the next level," spoke the female analyst.

"You liberals and all your big spending money have no idea what is taking place. Let me use a word that both the president and Mr. Briefs hide behind. Privitization. Tech Inc now owns seventy percent of the U.S. military! Your talking about a private company owning a government branch. This country is turning into socialism. What's next? Will a corporation buy a city, and own all its property. Can you imagine how people wouldn't own anything anymore and would be forced to live wherever there told or face explusion. This is leading in the wrong direction. If a private company can own a majority of a branch of the government, how long before some other company takes over another branch. We are seeing the downfall of this country!" spoke Gaspard.

"What are you talking about? Tech Inc doesn't decide when we go to war or anything. This has nothing to do with buying a city of privitizing the government branches. This is about doing what's best for the country and our people. This isn't about corporate stocks or bonds,"

"Yeah well this isn't a democratic way. And all this talk about being the super police of the world can be sumed up easily. Our president is a lousy hypocrite. Why hasn't he gotten involved in settling the situation in Africa. They are literally hundreds being killed each day! What has this administation done as far as foreign policy. Absolutity nothing but sit and talk. Our former president Johnson knew and cared about policing the world. He didn't work with the corrupt United Nations. He acted. He helped. He had backbone unlike the current administartion! All the president is good at is wasting the tax players money,"

"That is not true! The president has made more social programs for the poor, elimnated taxes for incomes lower than fifty thousand. He has refined healthcare, worker's comp, he—

"He's spent a lot of money! He eliminated the taxes but guess what? The people above that level are paying more now! And they already paid for most of it! All he has done is pump more money into old programs. Not fixed them!

"I'm sorry, but we have to cut this startling debate short. Final thoughts?" stated the reporter.

"Well I believe that this will in turn mark a true historical day for our countries military. This isn't about making bigger bombs or weapons of mass destruction. This is about protecting our country and having the means to intimidate others so we don't have to go to war," stated Jean, who was still mad at Gaspard for arguing with her.

"I think this is a horrible move and a corruptable one at that. Simply put, this contract may be the beggning of the end of this country. Sooner or later, we are going to start seeing privately owned functions of the government if this thing takes off. This is the worst decision this administartion have ever made. They have screwed up!"

"_They have screwed up!_ Yeah, no kidding bozo," mocked Juuhachigou. This was quite the interesting development. This of course didn't concern her at all, but it was interesting to see people argue amongst each other. Politics were nothing more than playing a game of poker.

You had to bluff when need be.

Juuhachigou let out one of her petty sighs as she rested her head back against the chair. Man, that James Briefs was a joke. Though she had to admit, while she had stayed at that man's medical facility, they're was something rather odd about him. He was always so interested in Gohan when they were there. . .

_**Creak!**_

Juuhachigou's head shot toward the hallway with the door, but nothing was there. She leaned her head further, getting off the chair as she did. What could it be? That was rather a loud noise.

She walked up into the hallway, going all the way to the door. Could it have been a couple of nosey kids? She looked through the eye view seeing nothing but the distorted view of the decorative hallway. She shrugged her shoulders as she walked back into the living room. She stretched her arms to the sky as she yawned.

She went over by the open patio sliding door, looking out at the view. She hugged her waist as she gazed out into the world below her. The humans went about there orderly business. Their work, their jobs.

They all resembled a bunch of ants. Ants they needed to be smashed by her.

She figured it was time to eat something. Her eyes rolled back up to the reflective surface of the glass. A different pair of cold eyes met her gaze. She stumbled backwards on reflex as she twirled around.

"No...It can't be...No.."

Her angel of death was standing in front of her. The demon was here.

_Trunks_ was here.

Juuhachigou completely froze. "What, What are you doing here? Your dead! You can't be real! You can't!" She stumbled across the room trying to run into the kitchen, but it was useless. Trunks caught her from behind and nailed her against a wall.

She was helpless. She tried to fight it, but she couldn't. His grip was too strong. He twirled her around with ease, still having her pinned against the wall. She looked into his cold blue eyes.

"No, you can't be real. Your not real! I'm just having a dream!" exclaimed Juuhachigou. She closed her eyes, just trying to pretend this wasn't happening. Pretending for it to go away.

She turned her head to the side, feeling his strong fist clutching her arms and shoulders. "Look at me,"

Silence..

"Look at me!" yelled Trunks, shaking her violently. She whimpered as she did as ordered. She slowly opened her eyes, looking back into his terrifying ones.

He was no boy anymore. He wasn't the same anymore. He was different, changed. She could feel the strength he possessed now. He was cold, vindicating. The formation of his face looked rugged, experienced. His purple hair was long, untamed and wild. No more was he the boy Trunks who could never hope to be a threat.

He was a man now.

Trunks leaned in close to Juuhachigou's scared face. "I should just kill you right now. You don't know how long I've dreamed of when I would be able too. You killed so many. You killed my father, my mother! You killed Gohan! My best friend! So many innocence slaughtered by your hand, and yet you live."

Juuhachigou sneered at Trunks for saying those things in his tone of voice. Trunks responded by throwing her to the ground. She yelped as she went down.

"Look at you! Your pathetic. Your shaking in fear from me! You've regressed to nothing more than a low-life coward. Where is the mighty and glorious Juuhachigou I knew," Trunks yelled. He was stern in his mannerisms.

Juuhachigou used her hands to sit up, looking on, not knowing what to do. Her heart was beating so fast, so quick, so hard. She felt like she could explode at any moment.

"How does living in fear feel android? How does it feel for someone to be superior!"

"Fuck you!"

Trunks gleamed with anger as Juuhachigou tried to get to her feet. Trunks grabbed her and propped her up immediately. He threw her against the nearest wall, almost breaking it.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL ME!" screamed the intimidating Trunks. He had one hand on her throat, choking her. Her feet were off the floor several inches completely. She gaged as she tried to speak. She struggled with his hand, but it was helpless.

She couldn't breath as the pain tripled in her throat area. Her lungs started to spase in desperation for air. They couldn't get any! Trunks almost seemed to enjoy it with the look on his face.

He then let go of her. She crippled to the ground, falling on her knees. She was coughing, gagging for air. Saliva came out of mouth as she was air vomiting nothing. Her hands rubbed her throat to try and relieve the pain.

"You do one thing wrong, ONE thing wrong, I will kill you. If you even suggestively look at me I will **kill **you. Do you hear me!" demanded Trunks. The only response he got was more coughing.

Trunks planted his boot into her gut. She let out a shriek of pain as she collapsed on the ground. Agony accompanied her facial expressions. She was still trying to cough, but now was struggling with the new sensation in her stomach. She couldn't focus on anything.

She heard footsteps echoing off in the far distant. Each one seemed to fade father and father away. She laid sprawled on the kitchen floor, holding her abdomen, curled into the fetal position. Spit coughed out on the side of her mouth as she laid there shaking uncontrollably.

She was all alone. Cold. Nothing was their to comfort her. Only the pain remained in her belly. Her throat was sore.

She laid there for the longest time, struggling to regain her composure. But she couldn't. The physical pain he caused was great, but the words he chose stung even more.

She was pathetic. She was trapped in a never ending limbo. Trapped like a rat in a cage.

All her former glory, lost in the past.

_The people of Northfolk village were gathered outside their church. Soldiers had rushed out to the area, into there homes, kicking the people out. They all had the weird insignia of a red Ribbon tied with two black R's on it. _

_The village people looked all around at the men with guns that surrounded them. What could they do? They noticed they're were a couple of white sheets that covered the top of the church. What could it be?_

_At that moment, a women wearing a blue denim jacket vest with a blue denim skirt with tan boots walked in front of the town folk. She had her hands behind her back as she turned to face all the villigears. She wore a big smirk on her face as she began to speak._

"_Hello all you dirty rats of North's folk village. I am the new ruler of this so called planet Earth. I am here today to have a little meet and greet with you. As I can see, you all are alittle behind in the times," Juuhachigou began._

_The village people were definlty behind society. They all wore colonial style clothing. Their technology was similar. They were of the belief of simple living. _

"_Though we all have something we all are passionate about. Something that we all enjoy doing. And I think we should share that type of thing amongst our selves. I realize this to you people may be church. It is the centerpiece of your precious town here apparently. So I would like to show you my passion, my enjoyment. I'm sure you will all like my offering to your respective religion. I've combined it with your favorite thing!" Juuhachigou continued as she motioned for the guards to pull the rope to reveal what was hidden beneath the cloth._

_The guards pulled the rope, as the cloth fell to the ground. The village people started to scream and act utterly mortified._

_Two crosses were hung side by side on the top of the church. Two very dead villagers, a man and a women, were nailed by their hands and feet to the crosses. Blood dripped down from there wounds. They were both naked(sans a cloth covering the genital parts), there skin with hundreds a sharp cuts._

"_As you can see, I tried really hard to faithfully recreate the crucufiction. I even lashed them and put thorn crowns on there heads," laughed Juuhachigou. She was literally feeding off the villagers scared energy._

"_Devil! You're a devil! This is lucifors work!"_

"_Yes I am a devil. Sometimes I go alittle too far don't you think?"_

_A small girl recognized it was her parents. She came crying out, sobbing wildy as she ran through the crowd. She was in utter horror and dismay. _

"_Mama! Papa!"_

_The girl got loose of the crowd as she ran towards her dead parents hanging above the church._

_Suddenly the girl's head snapped back. She plopped on the ground, **dead**. The villagers started to scream in horror._

_Juuhachigou just smirked as she clenched her fist that killed the little girl. _

"_Foolish girl. She should know better than that,"_

"_God protect us! Deliver us from this evil! Deliver us!"_

"_Deliver you? You all want to be delivered? Lock them up in the church!" commanded Juuhachigou. The guards motioned in the group, forcing them all inside the church. They locked all the doors and windows, trapping the villagers inside with no hope of escape._

_Juuhachigou simply pointed her finger towards the building which had already been poured with kerosene. She shot off a weak beam that lit the place on fire within seconds. _

_She watched on at the panic, the fear, the horror. She listened to the screams of people dying, suffocating, burning to death. They knocked on the walls trying to get out. There was no way out for them. None at all._

_Juuhachigou watched the whole thing, never gazing at anything else. She enjoyed every minute of it until the church was just ashes._

_The best part, of course, was that there would be so many more that would suffer like these people had._

_This was just the beginning. _

**Review Questionare:**

**1. What do you think about the news as a whole. 2. How was teh Juu-Trunks situation handled? 3. What did you think about the last flashback? Remember this is just a guide. I prefer for people to just tell me there thoughts however they want.**


	3. The Genesis of War

**Well I'm happy to be back with a BIG chapter that sheds some light on the plot. I hope this will get some of you who read but haven't reviewed to review. I'm tired, so I got nuthin much to say. Enjoy! And thanks to LauraNeatO for supplying me wiht a very vauable last name! lol. I think I will try to pump out a Cold Crystal Eyes update for this weekend, so keep an eye out for that. Remember, thats the first story, this is the sequel.**

Chapter 2: The Genesis of War

Home. Sweet home. It felt so good to be back in old familiar settings. Well, something that resembled the closest thing to _his _home.

For Trunks Briefs, being home was a gift from heaven.

The showerhead bursted out a stream of hot soothing water, relaxing his muscles with it's hot temperature. He estimated that it had been about one month, four days, and sixteen hours since he had last felt the pleasuring feel of proper hygiene.

Hey, he had a lot of spare time to keep track of his last bath/shower. Something had to keep your sanity from vanishing when being isolated for so long. All to well he knew the feeling of reclusiveness.

It was the hardest right after the events on Namek. He had barely escaped Namek with his skin. A "bomb" for lack of better term had been sent down by Colonel Omega into the core of the planet, certifying its destruction. And it was far from a ordinary "bomb." More like a supped up super nuke. He didn't find out till much later that not all of Namek was destroyed, but he would have certainly perished.

At the time he couldn't remember what had happened. All he knew was he was in the wilderness, trapped in nature's kingdom. He was wounded, starved, and scared. Those had been the hardest days. No question.

Those days had changed him. But those paled in comparison to _changing_ like the ones later on. He was found by a small military unit consisting of _saiyans_. They had been on a escort mission or something. He couldn't recall. He was just thankful the situation called for being in the right place at the right time. They're was no telling how long he would have been stuck there if they hadn't showed up.

It was strange fate that the very group had been the squad Gohan had been apart of during his days in that particular division. A couple were new, but the other three had served with him. All of them were one for all and all for one.

That type of stick together attitude had unlocked a feeling of belonging in Trunks. His saiyan heritage beckoned him to stay and learn, to experience what being a real saiyan meant.

He knew Vegeta would be giving his trademark smirk down in hell, proud of his son. Hell was most probably where Vegeta ended up. In the last year Trunks had definitely realized his father wasn't "good" in any sense of the word.

The others had always shielded it from him. His mother, Gohan. All of them never would really tell him much. They forced him to live in a bubble full of contrived lies and half-truths. Living in the saiyan culture had taught him many different things.

Ugly horrible things. The dirty truths about the world which stayed hidden from most were front in center to his eyes. His child-like innocence would forever remain lost in the past, never to return because of the new knowledge, the new experiences and sensations he underwent.

But without the metamorphous, he would have perished. The change also became necessary to control his newfound "power". A shielded weak-minded child could not control the darkness that consumed him from the suffering he went though. Without a strong foundation, the powers of a **Super Saiyan **could not be harnessed or controlled.

It would start to rule you piece by piece, day by day, until it killed you. That was the burden and hardship of a true Super Saiyan.

But he wouldn't let it win.

Trunks was now out of the shower and in th bedroom next to it changing into some fresh clothes. Actually, he was in his future mother's "grand" bedroom. The room was definitely grand. Lavish furnishings covered the bedspread, walls, cabinets. Everything was vibrant and decorative in that girly taste.

Trunks slipped on a new clean pair of blue jeans, buttoning it with ease around his tight waist. They fit comfortably. He paused, once again examining the very characteristic room. It was full of vibrant life, just like his mother was. He walked over to a counter that held a slew of pictures on its' top.

All the frames held different colors, themes, and designs. Each one was very unique with its own identity. The pictures consisted of Bulma with her girlfriends, making a fool out of herself with funny and ridiculous faces. One was her and her dad, his grandfather apparently, hugging each other with big warm smiles on there faces.

The one that caught his eye though had a exceptional young man rather close to his mother. Or rather, the second son of Goku, Goten. Trunks picked up the picture frame, analyzing the rather cozy scene. Both he and Bulma were snuggled closely towards each other.

Trunks thought back to the one time he met Goten. It was before they had left Earth to pursue Juuhachigou and Gohan. The black sleek helicopter had landed with the two, carrying the supplies they would need for the long trip..

Trunks could still remember how **freezing **it was. And yet once he laid eyes on his mother, a lot younger but _alive_, coldness was the last thing on his mind. And when Goten had snuggled up to Bulma and almost kissed her, he could remember the dislike he held for him. Making snide comments about him being a _kid_ didn't help either.

A light heartened smile enveloped on Trunks face. It was funny how he was so uptight about the situation. Of course that was because of his immaturity of having to deal with his mom being intimate with someone else. Looking back on it he was being real silly about it. His mother hadn't even met Vegeta yet.

Besides that, as Krillen once told him, all girls all went though a stage of being light-headed about "the cute guy" and not "real recognizing real". Whatever that last part meant, he was sure the meaning was that the guy's hour glass was almost out of sand. It was only a matter of time before the air was let out of the bag.

The creaking noise of a door echoed from behind as Trunks swung around to face the intruder. _Intruder? _What the hell was that suppose to mean? The instincts of trusting no one still held up within him. He slapped the picture down flat so it was not obvious he was studying the photograph.

The aqua-haired beautiful daughter of James Briefs walked in holding a tux and a enveloped item in her hands. Her eyes met that of bare chested Trunks on site. Trunks was almost ashamed of the situation as she turned her head away hiding her blushing cheeks.

"S-Sorry, I thought you had been dressed by now," she giggled delightfully. Trunks quickly rushed to put on the provided gray T-shirt. The cloth fabric stuck to him, still showing off the curves and depths of his masculinity.

"No problem. It happens." answered Trunks. Bulma turned back facing Trunks as she walked over to the bed where she laid the tux on.

"Gosh its still amazing how much you've grown! Only a couple of years ago were you a short skinny kid. Now your taller than me! And look at those big hulky muscles you've put on!" she teased painfully.

Trunks mind raced to end the torture. "What's the tux for?"

"For the party, what else?"

"Party?"

"_Where have you been_? I'm sorry! I can't believe I just said that! Of course you wouldn't know! You just got back after all. The United States has just renewed their contact with my dad! He's throwing a **huge** party to celebrate. He's flying in from Washington as we speak," Bulma explained.

"That's good to here, congratulations,"

"My dad has so eagerly wanted to meet you. After hearing so much about you from Piccolo and the others. You being the _Super Saiyan_ and all,"

"_Super Saiyan_? How do you know that term?"

"That's what Piccolo and the _woman_ described you as. Actually the woman was the one who called it that. Gohan at that time was in a coma, though he later confirmed with my dad that was indeed what its called." Bulma explained. Trunks eyes shaped like a razor's edge with the mention of the _woman. _

"You mean Juuhachigou. I just paid her a long _overdue _visit. What was she doing here?" asked Trunks.

"She and Gohan were the first ones back. She had no idea what to do other than to bring him here. It wasn't like you could take him to a public hospital. She didn't try to pull anything if your wondering about that. Though I swear she would have if she could, but it was like something held her back. She was so creepy. Those eyes of hers. I felt like she wanted to snap me in half!" Bulma went on, her eyes very somber.

" It was such a weird feeling having a cold blooded murderer stay with you, and not call the authorities or anything. But as my dad said, what could they do? I'm just glad she left once Gohan left. She killed all those people on that day, and yet she showed no remorse. Those eyes showed no remorse. . ."

Trunks grabbed Bulma's shoulder, rubbing it gently. "Hey, its ok. We won't ever have to worry about her ever again. Ok. She won't ever be a threat, especially now that I'm here," he comforted her. It was true. Juuhachigou was no threat anymore.

She _never_ would be again.

Bulma looked up at Trunks and put on a reassuring smile. "Now that the hero's here, right? Trunks smirked back to her in response, soothing her dark thoughts and experiences with the being known as Juuhachigou.

"Well, I have other things I need to do. Be sure to try on that tux to make sure it fits. I'll be back at four thirty to pick you up so we can get prepared for party, ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, no problem with that,"

"Oh! Before I forget, I have letter written by a _special someone_ for you. I've been keeping it for you till you returned," she slyly suggested.

"Um, thanks," he said. Trunks was completely dumbfounded about what she meant.

"Well see you later, _big boy_," she teased, almost walking out the room. "Oh one more thing. What were you doing looking at me and my boyfriends picture_? Jealous?"_

"What! No its nothing like that! I was just looking, I swear!"

"Looking at me!" she finished, walking off in the distant. Trunks was embarrassed about being caught like that. Women and their natural instincts. Though of course, he **_wasn't_** looking at his mother **_like _**that.

His mother was definitely a huge flirt. She appeared to be a girly goofy type, but down inside she was very smart and independent. Guess that was natures way of balancing the scale. Though it was still weird to see his mother act this way. He'd never seen this type of behavior from her or ever guessed she would exhibit it. She was always a strong influential individual. Then again, in his time she had to be.

Trunks sat down on the bed, grabbing the envelop. He wondered what was written inside. He easily tore the opening and slipped out the piece of folded paper. He unfolded it, getting goose bumps across his skin as he read.

_Dear Trunks,_

_I don't know when you will get to read this, but I hope that you eventually do. I don't know how to start this off but. . ._

_How are you doing? I've been doing ok I guess. Its been two months since we "met." School started about three weeks ago. I'm a freshman(even though im almost 16, started late). My parents like to say that high school is the most enjoyable and carefree period in your life. I don't know about that, but its alright. It certainty has a big atmosphere to it. _

_I've tried out for the cheerleading team and. . . I passed tryouts! I'm so excited! I can't wait to preform in the stadiums in front of people. Its going to be so awesome! I hope you get to see me one time!_

_Bulma has been a great friend. Me and her met back when my brother was in the hospital. She was doing volunteer work and she recognized me from tv. She told me that you had went with others because you "could help find that blonde headed murderer." She swore me the secrecy about what she told me, though I don't understand it anyway. I don't know how you could help in any way, but I hope you come back. I pray to God every night that you are all right. _

_Bulma helped pay all of my brother's hospital bill. He is doing awesome now. I thought he was going to die on that day, but I thank god that he is doing good after what happened. I don't know what I would do without my brother._

_Its easier fitting in high school being involved in something like cheerleading. But I really don't have any real friends. I'm not very good socially or with people...but I try to just make the situation the best. All I see are cliques, back stabbers, and liars. Why must those ugly qualities be in people like us. Can't we all just get along?_

_I still wear the locket you gave me every day. I believe it does bring good will. Everything seems to be on the upswing since. I guess I should thank you. Its rather odd though that your mother in the photo looks like Bulma. _

_The only thing that hasn't healed are the scares that she caused. They still linger on my face, but I try to put a bunch of makeup on to cover up the lines. Its not very noticeable unless you look really close. I wish they would just go away. I hate thinking about what happened._

_Well I guess I just wasted enough of your time. I hope you are alright and I can speak to you sometime. Maybe when you get back me and you could do something together. . ._

_Hugs and Kisses_

_Jewel Pagnola_

_PS: I also sent you my picture from school. I think it turned out good. I'm very photogenic you now! Movie star on the rise!_

Trunks dug in the envelop and found the mentioned small photo. His eyes studied the vibrant portrait.. She looked just like he remembered, only better. Those blue tantalizing eyes shined like jewels(no pun intended). Her big bright smile categorized her cheerful character. Th style of clothing she dressed in displayed her vigor sexiness.

God she was _beautiful_! The butterflies were in full effect inside his stomach He didn't know why he held these _intimate_ type of feelings for her. Something inside him wanted to know what she was doing, what she was thinking, how she was growing. Even though he never had the chance to engage with the opposite sex, he wasn't the type to want relationships. To even feel attraction wasn't much in his nature. He wasn't raised that way.

Yet, for her he felt it. Maybe it was just the thrust and adrenaline high when she clung onto him that day for help. Maybe it wasn't really anything special and just the situation they were in that caused these feelings. But he loved having them and didn't want them to fade away.

It made him feel more human.

Trunks stuffed the letter and picture back into the envelop, thinking about the few hours of downtime he would have before Bulma came back. He just relaxed on the bed, once again getting lost in his sensual thoughts.

Jewel _Pagnola_, what a wonderful name!

**Page Break**

The grand hall was just that, **grand**. The visual aspect paled in comparison to anything that resembled it in a movie. Thousands of people were moving about, all dressed in their finest and most respectfulattireShiny black and white tux's and the most elegant dresses paraded around the glorious hall.

For Trunks Briefs, this was one of the most unnerving situations in his life. He didn't even fell like himself as he stood on the tall steps that lowered into the center of mayhem. He had never worn a tux before, and from looking at it he knew he wouldn't like it.

He didn't like it. The tux clung to him like it was trying to snuff the life out of him, especially the neck collar. His purple hair had been combed all the way back with the long part in a nice ponytail. He cursed every time Bulma used that damn comb on him, his hair getting stuck to it every time.

"_Ah that hurts! What's so wrong with the way my hair is?"_

"_You don't go to a dress up party with hair as wild as yours Trunks! I swear you and Goten may be able to fight exceptionally but you two both like to look like slobs!"_

For this style wasn't him at all. He was a simple man, not a glorified make up doll.But it was futile to even try to argue with Bulma. Once she had her mind made up about something, she stuck to it.

Trunks touched the small red rose that Bulma had decked out on his right pocket. He groaned wishing he had decided to stay holed up in his room. Anything was better than being dressed up like this in front of _thousands_!

And he didn't like large crowds at all. And this was a large crowd on super steroids for sure! He almost decided to turn back and head out the door but Bulma came into his view. His mom was like a vulture, always keeping an eye on you.

She walked up to him, dressed out beautifully in a pink glittering gown. She wore long white stocking gloves on her arms. She by many standards looked dazzling.

"And just where do you think you were going?" Bulma questioned suggestively.

"Oh I was just _waiting_ for you of course!"

"Well how about lets head on down so I can introduce you to my dad before the big speech," she suggested, sternly.

Trunks nodded as he let her take the lead and tried his best to follow her in the crazy crowd. All sorts of shuffling, moving, dancing, and chaos swarmed Trunks. He just wanted out of this drastic situation.

On the way, people would stop Bulma, leaving Trunks forced to wait by her side while they conversed. He hated being the quiet one. He really didn't like it when they would ask who he was, or if he "was the new boyfriend." He groaned every time some poor chap or woman asked that. Finally, after almost being put to sleep though all the drab hellos and pointless "fake" greets, they met up with Mr. James Briefs.

Or rather, his grandfather if you like. Three gorgeous girls in different colored dresses surrounded him, obviously all flirting with him. Gold bracelets, pear necklaces. You name it, they had it. To Trunks this was almost pathetic. It was so easy to see all three as nothing more than "gold diggers." Though this did show that Mr. Briefs was definitely a very rich late 30's looking playboy. A man with as much money as him could buy child custody with a snap.

"Oh James! Your so funny!" cooed one of the women. Bulma cleared her throat very loud to catch the girls and her father's attention.

"Oh hey princess! How you've been enjoying the party?" he asked, hugging Bulma.

"I ran into a couple of old pals and chatted awhile. How was Washington daddy?"

"Oh the usual darling. A bunch of facades and whitewashing. You know how those politicians are. But I'm happy to finally be back,"

"I can **see** that," suggested Bulma. The three woman gave her a dirty look at her stern remark. "But right here is the guy I _told _you about over the phone, remember?" Bulma nudged. Mr. Briefs eyes wandered over towards Trunks. He studied him a moment before he exchanged his hand in the air.

"Oh yes, I been wanting to meet you for _so long_. I've heard so much about you. What's your name, Trunks. .."

"Br-Boon, Trunks Boon," stuttered Trunks. He took his hand and shook it accordingly.

"Boon? That's sure an odd combination," he thought aloud. "Well I'd be happy to discuss our _business_ now but at the moment you can see I'm somewhat _tied_ up. We'll talk later for sure," finished Mr. Briefs. He gave off a grin to Trunks and then to the ladies which made them squeal from the ecstacy of it. He walked off with them, with Bulma giving a nasty look. Trunks could tell she didn't like other females around her dad.

"Well I'm going to try and find Goten in this mess. The auditorium is over there to the right of that big door. Sit in the front row and we'll meet you there," she instructed. Trunks nodded as she went off back into the crowd.

Front row, great, just great.

It didn't take long to find the place. He got a few _suggestive_ looks from different girls as he went by. He tried his best to act naive to it. That was his only defense. He sat at the edge of the middle section of the front row for some time. It was pretty much empty though more people were starting to file in.

It took about five minutes for Bulma to come along with Goten. Apparently he too suffered the wrath of proper grooming. He chuckled to himself. A least he wasn't alone. Trunks sat up from his seat, eyeing up with Goten.

"Well I'm sure you remember each other, right?" Bulma uttered. Trunks put on his greet face as he extended his hand.

"Yeah I do. How are you doing?" he asked.

"Man haven't you gotten big! I guess the stories Piccolo told were true after all, **Super Saiyan**!" emphasized Goten. Trunks grinned in response as he sat back down. Goten sat next to him followed by Bulma. During the next fifteen minutes, it would have been ultimately boring, but Bulma and Goten's rambling entertained him. Sometimes Trunks focused in on the orchestra playing outside. He was new to that type of music, but he thought it was soothing. A change from the rushing and banging sounds he was accustomed to.

Finally most of the people filed in, getting properly seated before the assembly officially started. Reporters and photographers were standing in front flashing pictures as several different employees took the stage. It was the usual public relations display. It too almost put Trunks to sleep.

Things certainly lightened up when Mr. Briefs finally got on stage. The man was clearly very charismatic. He made several amusing jokes and kept the crowd well entertained. Trunks sadly didn't get that part of the gene pool apparently.

Finally after about twenty-four minutes it was over. The three of them headed towards a private dining area blocked off from the other dining rooms. Bulma lead them to a single room that held a mid-sized table with four sides to it. Candles helped give the room a personal feel as did the decoration.

Now this was something Trunks liked. Eating, or rather stuffing himself till he couldn't hold anymore possible food. Though it wasn't healthy to binge on foods, as he had a strict diet he followed, he saved it for "special occasions." And this certainly qualified as a special occasion. He was just going to have to watch his table manners and how fast he ate. He would certainly embarrass his mother if he did.

They made small talk for several minutes while the food was put on the table. There was clear variety and abundance of delicious courses. Mr. Briefs made his way in shortly after as he greeted his guests. Trunks sat opposite of Mr. Briefs as Bulma and Goten sat opposite of each other. Oh, what a combination this was going to make.

Several minutes of small talk followed of how Goten's college was going and his fighting career. Goten wasn't exactly doing so well as he was more laid back in his studies(even though his mom nagged at him severely), but he was really starting to make a name for himself among the MMAA(Mixed Martial Arts Association). Mr. Briefs made a comment about that being a long way from him fighting in bars for $25, which was how Bulma met Goten.

"My mom used to tell me that my dad went though the same thing with paying his dues. I've been more fortunate than my dad with injuries apparently. Mom said he used to really get banged up sometimes. But it seemed like his spirit didn't know the word 'quit' in its vocabulary," Goten spoke with pride.

"Yes. I remember those days when your father was the world champion of MMAA. He holds the longest record for holding onto that title. You could definitely fill his shoes one day," answered Mr. Briefs. Mr. Briefs then turned his attention towards Trunks. "So Trunks, how does it feel to be back _home_ after all this time?"

"It feels pretty good Mr. Briefs. After being gone for so long I was really getting home sick,"

"What took you so long to get back? I had personally thought you be dead after all this time,"

"Well the short version is that I escaped the planet barely with any time to spare. I found myself stranded in some wilderness for some time. Thankfully a saiyan squad appeared and they recruited me into their ranks,"

"Why did they take in a unknown? That's not procedure, right?" Mr. Briefs inquired.

"I had to prove I was saiyan,"

"You mean you turned Super Saiyan right?" Goten jolted up asking.

"No. At that time I couldn't remember a single thing about what happened. They took my blood sample. That was enough to verify the fact,"

"Interesting," Mr. Briefs smirked. "So you got to learn from them I take it?"

"Yes, very much. Pretty much like the army. Guns, battle tactics, combat, the works. Actually what's funny is that ironically it was the same squad that Gohan served-"

Goten interjected "That my brother severed with! Did you run into him out there?" Bulma eyes became somewhat drab at the mention of the topic.

"No, no I didn't. He hasn't been into contact with them in years since he left for operative work," answered Trunks. Goten looked disappointed at the answer, as his hopes were crushed.

"Wasn't Gohan brought here to receive medical treatment?" Trunks inquired.

"Yes he was. He stayed for about five months rehabbing before he left. Goten here tried to confront him about shall we call it the **truth**. He didn't take it very well,"

"Its like I told you Goten. You shouldn't have bothered. Do you think he going to give a crap about you or your mother?" Bulma interjected.

"But he's my brother! Those damn saiyans took my brother and brainwashed him! I know he can understand I-"

"No Goten. She's right. Your being very short sighted about all of this. It was hard for me to sallow too, but I've come to understand what its like to be him. When you tried to tell the truth to him you mistakenly threatened the very fabric and morals that he has grown up on. Basically taking away his heritage. That's very hard to sallow. Imagine if somebody one day tried to take away your heritage as son of Goku," Trunks reasoned.

"That's not the same thing!" Goten barked.

"Yes it is Goten! Why are you so stubborn about this! It doesn't matter about what happened. What done is done. Stop trying to have a family that can't be," Bulma pleaded. Goten banged the table hard.

"Family! Since when do you know about _family_! You and your dad! What do you know about having a mother that weeps and cries painfully on random nights that her family was ripped apart! And _you_ Trunks! What the hell do you know about my family! I should have been the one to go to Namek! How can you even be a damn supposed Super Saiyan who defeated a man that crippled my brother! You were only a kid then! You just dropped out the sky one day!" Goten yelled in anger at the two.

Bulma broke down into tears sobbing uncontrollable. Mr. Briefs stayed quiet while Trunks just looked on not knowing what to do. Goten eyed Bulma crying and let out a aggravated yell at how his temper got the better of him. He sat up and walked off, leaving the three to themselves.

"Bulma its,"

"Excuse me," sobbed Bulma who left to the bathroom immeditatly. A few anxious seconds past.

"Im sorry abo-"

"Its my fault not yours. I should have warned you beforehand about bringing up anything about Gohan. I not mad at the boy. I know how frustrating it is to have a dysfunctional family. I grew up like that and I've tried not to make the same mistake. And yet I've fallen to the same trap with Bulma and her mother. It's pretty ironic that we try to avoid those mistakes of our parents and yet still fall into the same trap," Mr. Briefs explained. Trunks nodded in agreement.

"I hope the day comes when the boy can move on. I learned long ago that living in the past keeps you from moving into the future. Trunks, I want to have a talk with you in my private office. I'll be there in five minutes. Guard! Show him to my private office," commanded Mr. Briefs.

Trunks followed the guard to the destination. When they reached it the nameless guard opened the door and let Trunks in. He shut it behind him as Trunks studied the room. It was rather small, with plaques on the walls and a couple of pictures. They looked like historical war antiques.. Wooden bookcases and polished cozy furniture also lined the room. It was pretty simple and straightforward..

Everything looked top of the line just like every where else in this _maze_. Just a lot more personable in this office.

Trunks took note of a small navy boat collection. The models all lined the right wall with a metal plaque telling the model ship number and the like. A glass counter protected the very rare miniatures.

The door creaked behind Trunks and he turned around to face Mr. Briefs.

"Sorry but I had to check up on Bulma,"

"How is she doing?"

"Better. She's outside right now on the patio. It would take a lot more to bring my baby girl down than a little argument. She's one fo the strongest woman you'll ever meet, believe me,"

"Oh trust me, I know," Trunks made clear. Mr. Briefs made his way to his desk and his chair. He leaned over as he took out two cigars from a box.

"Cigar?"

"No thanks, I don't smoke,"

"Pity, Cuban cigars are a real treat,". He flicked open his lighter and lit the big cigar up. "There's nothing quite like a Cuban cigar after diner,"

"Mr Brie-"

"Call me James, Trunks. A man of your stature can be casual with me. Or should I say _saiyan_."

"Alright then, _James_,"

"So lets get down to business. No bullshit like those guys at Washington. Man to man. Mano y Mano. That's the way I like it. As you know Tech Inc main focus is in weapons research and development. But I have my _side projects_. To me a man shouldn't just leave one mark on the world, but several big ones. It has come to my attention that saiyans have quite the superior DNA compared to us humans," began James Briefs.

"What's the interest?"

"The interest is that the saiyan you call Gohan should have **died** within two weeks once he was brought here. He was damn near quadriplegic. Brain damage, numerous broken bones, torn cartilage. A real mess. Hell I don't even know how he survived the trip to here myself. A human would have already been dead, and yet he wasn't. In an almost miraculous turn of events, he started to recover not just physically but also from brain trauma, nerve sensors. His brain wave frequency picked back up.. Things that should have been irreversible he recovered from,"

"That's very interesting,"

"More than interesting. That's damn impossible! Over three months time he was functioning properly again. Of course he had to retrain himself for walking upright and basic motor movement. The fact was though he was well on his way to recovery. At that time I couldn't understand it, so I had some blood and DNA test done. And what I found was astounding. The saiyan genes contain a type of retroactive healing system. Its far superior to anything I've ever seen. Once the organism takes a beating, the system becomes active and helps damaged cells from dying. They also help reproduce cells at a incredible rate which in turn speeds up the recovery process extensively. In short, I think you're a working miracle," James finished.

"Im not so sure about being a miracle. Isn't it wrong to mess with mother nature?"

"_Trunks,_ I'm not trying to purpose any type of genetic mutation to humans. Simply imagine if we can isolate that _gene _that speeds up the healing synthesis. What if we could turn that gene into a medicine that could cure victims with life threatening diseases. Imagine the lives that could be saved. Things like cancer, Heart disease, paralysis. Hell even the flu. We could all cure those like they were common colds. This could be the medical solution of the century!" explained James Briefs. Trunks was now catching on to what he was saying.

Was he even talking to the same James Briefs?

"Gohan's sample has proved very useful. I've also taken some of Goten's DNA, but the saiyan gene isn't as strong as in his brother. I think yours may be even stronger sense you've reached a level even beyond that of Gohan. All you'd have to do is give some blood and maybe a few body scans and that be all. What do you say?"

" I say you have a nice collection of miniature ships,"

"Hm? Oh those. Why yes I do. All are very rare and expensive. Its hard to come by any World War II antiques these days of course," James spoke while moving over besides Trunks. He took a puff of his cigar as he rolled it around in his mouth.

"My great grandfather served in that war. For myself its my favorite part of history. Everything was so clear. The Allies fighting the Axis Powers. Two sides of good and evil fighting it out for supremacy over the world. That was back when war wasn't fought with technology but sheer man power. It must have been exciting to be on the fields,"

"War is not _exciting_.** Scary **is the correct word," Trunks shot back without hesitation.

James grinned at the almost serious remark. "Well I guess you're the one with the field experience after all. So Trunks, do we have a deal?".

"I don't see the slightest hassle with what you want. Besides its my way of repaying your hospitality of providing me with a roof over my head and good food,"

James chuckled lightly. "So shall we start Thursday morning then? That should give you a day to adjust somewhat around here,"

"That's good enough for me. I think I bid you farewell for now. I'm ready to enjoy good ole fashioned sleeping in a comfortable bed for once," he said moving towards the door.

"_If_ it would be alright to you, I like to ask you a question before you leave,"

"What is it?"

"That woman. Or should I say machine. She was created through the Red Ribbon Army correct?"

"How you know about that?"

"Piccolo told me privately. He thought it best to share that with me and keep the others in the dark as to not to worry them. I guess I'm asking is how long before this _future prophecy _of yours comes to reality. The end of the world isn't a pleasant thought,"

"Truthfully I've really lost track of time. But I really don't give a _damn_. I've far surpassed the power that the current android possess. As far as I'm concerned, there isn't a _threat_ to worry about,"

Trunks bold statement echoed silently though the square shaped room. A few seconds ticked by before Trunks vanished out the door.

James Briefs simply puffed his cigar in silent response.

**Page Break**

The stars overhead the night sky speckled with insignificant light. The mood it settled for consisted of loneliness and somber delight. Bulma leaned on the beautifully craved stone, looking longingly into the night's sky.

The _starry night _seemed to belong to the restless and afflicted of God's children.

"Are you alright?" came a familiar voice.

"...Yes..." sniffled Bulma. Trunks walked over to where she was, leaning on the stone railing.

"I'm sorry about bringing it up. I had no idea that-"

"Its alright. You couldn't have known about it," she sighed heavily. "I love him, I really do. But he is so focalized on what happened to his father and brother. He acts like its his fault! I don't have the perfect little family either and he acts like that doesn't matter." she mumbled. Trunks hand eased on her shoulder trying to bring his future mother some comfort.

"He puts so much weight on trying to be just like his father. He spends so much time training and going overseas now. My father keeps me so busy helping the company. Sometimes I feel like my head is going to explode!" she exclaimed. "But Goten thinks that he can just see me whenever and expect a full affectionate _relationship_ from me," she rambled on.

Trunks just stood there and listened to her, letting her air her grievances out. Bulma's blue eyes turned their full attention to the dark captivating sky. "Sometimes I just wish a _prince_ in shining armor would just fall out of the sky and take me away from it all. Just like in the fairy tales,"

"You never _know_,"

Bulma turned towards Trunks, smiling. "Thank you for listening. I'm sure me and him will work it out,"

"Bulma, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What happened to Jewel? That letter you gave me is pretty old,"

Bulma looked up at Trunks, looking very sincere. "Well you were gone for so long. I think she thought you were dead. But I haven't even talked to her in almost a year. I've just been so busy since I graduated college. I can give you her address so you can go see her if you like,"

"I appreciate that greatly,"

"Lucky you. She should be starting her senior year soon. And she's _18_ now by the way," she teased.

Trunks blushed from the accusation. "No, Its nothing like that!"

"Sure it is. But even though your so uptight about it I believe she would _ravage_ you since you've gotten those big muscles now!" she laughed. The teasing and humiliation went on for quite some time between the two.

_Jewel Pagnola. _

_What stars do you dream upon this night?_

_Wake up...Wake up..._

Voices? What are they? Tingling inside. Inside what? Blissful gooey engulfment. So warm, so peaceful.

_Wake up...Wake up..._

Again. What is that? Tickling feeling. Rushing warmth. Could stay here forever...

_Wake up!_

Threatening. Something flinches. Open eyes. Green color. White spheres floating from the warmth. Something outside? Clear. Can see outside. What? Blurry. All green colored.

Jerk. Something moves. There's more of body. Some stuck. Can't move.

Scared.

Some physical feature pressed against the glass. Something that looked similar. A being saying something. Gibberish.

"_Can you understand me?"_

Agree. Too scared.

The green fluid disappears. Losing balance. Feel more now. Turned sideways Fire burns down somewhere. It releases through some action that controls. That gooey liquid spit up.

So cold. So scared. Shivering. Freezing.

Something warm covers around. Presses against two soft round things on the front. It warms somewhat. Still cold.

Moved. Leaned against glass. At height of the being. Equally cold things hold face. Strokes face and hair. Don't like it.

"_Do you remember anything?"_

Can't understand. Look away scared. Pulled back. No choice. Look at him. Stare.

"_Do you remember your **name**,"_

Scared. Bold eyes stare. Confusion.

"_What's her status" _

" _Life signs stabilized. All scare tissue healed. All limb implants responding. All neurologic implants responding. All nano responding. She is fully functioning and ready to go online,"_

Another being comes near. Moving something onto some surface. What is it?

_The man noticed her mesmerized look. He took the clipboard and pen and handed it too her._

"_Its called a pen,"_

What? Move like this.

_She drew large irregular circles on the page sloppy. _

"_Yes, pen"_

"Pa-Pa-enn"

" _That's right, pen,"_

Maybe no harm. Not prey. What then?

" _I want her under twenty four hour surveillance. Lab testing. Every detail recorded. I want a report every hour on her **development**. _

Two grab. Moving to where? What? Feel strange.

Back to scared.. **Scared.**

_Dream. . ._

**Review Questions:**

**1: How do you feel about what Trunks has been up too? 2. Trunks/Bulma/Goten/Mr. Briefs How did those work out for you? 3. Just what was that last scene? Was it a dream? 4. Anything seem stupid or whatnot. Good Bad? 5. Any random comments about this chapter?**


	4. A Cup of Hot Coffee

Chapter 3: A Cup of Hot Coffee

_Comfort. Warmness. Nirvana. Escaped my troubles and entered paradise. Oh so relaxing._

Light cracked through the blindfold. The bright beams hit her shut eyes, threatening them.

_Disturbance. Intruder. Don't want to leave this pleasure._

She moved on her right side lazily. The padded cover and silky sheets rustled and creased. Her blonde hair lied plastered to the pillow top in disarrayed fashion. Her tongue licked her lips as a distressed moan escaped her throat. Drool ran from her mouth staining the pillow with its moistness.

_Intruder gone. Slipping back. Enjoy comfort. Paradise forever. . ._

Blare! Blare! Blare!

_Paradise lost. . ._

Her eyes halfway opened in a haze, the real world seeping in.

She forgot about that damn alarm.

**Page Break**

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

A small wall clock in the far north of the room echoed minutely every second.

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

The bright expansive space satisfied the view of the blind. Only a clear glass table and two glass chairs were situated in the sterile, blank environment. A rectangular wide mirror stretched across the right side of the wall concealing a large group of researchers.

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

All members of the unit worked diligently. They studied every particular, analyzed every physical and psychological pattern the subject displayed. Intricate details were very important. No miscalculations could be afforded in this stage of development.

That, or it would be _their_ heads.

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

"Now, how do we arrange the blocks?"

Oh! She knew this one! Immediately she commenced moving the clump of numbered blocks back in the correct order. This one over here and that one over there. Move this one to the right. Exchange. Finished.

She looked up to the man as she waited for communication. "Very good,"

Her face exploded in bright child-like jubilancy. She got it right again! The man standing tall sat down in the opposite chair while she gaggled ignorantly.

"Now I want you to look at these pictures and tell me what they are,"

Now this was hard! Her physical expressions morphed into displaying pitifulness at its worst. Her eyes adored themselves in sad puppy dog display. So innocent.

She was having tremendous trouble with speaking the words they told her to say. She understood better than she could vocalize.

"Ok now, what is this?"

The blonde haired woman leaned forward examining the picture, hugging herself tightly against the clothing provided. Far from being fancy, the garbs matched the color of the room. Plane Whiteness. The sensation at least was better than being naked. . .and cold..

She studied the picture, going over every detail, trying to recall what this man had taught before. Gray covering, four legs, nozzle for mouth. Bark. Bite. Growl.

Ah! She knew it! "Wu-Wo-uf. . .Wo-olf,"

"Good," smiled the man, flipping to the next panel. "And this?"

"J-ag-uar,"

"Your doing real well. This one?"

She traced the outline of the image with her eyes, formatting the image in her brain. This one was always tough to recall.

"El-ele-fuu-ph-an-tt,"

"Good," the man encouraged. He folded the spiral notebook back up and plopped it onto the glass table as he sat up moving towards the subject. She looked nervously at him.

They moved at such a quick pace. How long before she messed up?

The man patted her on the head to try and ease the tension pulsing through her. "Its alright, your doing good," he smiled widely. Her expression broke and struggled with delight as he stroked through her loveable silky blonde hair. She loved being caressed.

"Where are we?"

"Earr-th,"

"What am I?"

"Hu-ma-nn,"

"Which kind of human?"

"Ma-n,"

"What are you?"

"Wo-ma-en,"

"No no," he corrected. The man grabbed a small hand mirror off the table and held it showing her face. She looked in awe at her reflection. She was such a beautiful creature. "What are you?"

". . .Ar-e-an. . .,"

"Good!" he exclaimed as she smiled at him. He slid the mirror back onto the table as he knelt down, looking directly into her eyes. "You've been at this such a long time now. You ready for some rest?"

Her smile faded as she nodded modestly. That almost sad look had overtaken her complexion again. So adorable. The man placed his right hand on her cheek, rubbing it ever so gently. Her eyes looked to the ground as a slight smile overtook her. She liked the warmth his hand gave off.

"We have all the time in the world. Don't you worry about anything,"

The man then knelt back up, giving a hand signal to the mirror before he left the big empty room. A few seconds later to guards walked in. One guard sat the woman up, while the other led the way to the unknown destination. The woman trudged on lightly with her head down. She didn't like being around the guards.

A minute passed before they reached the intended room. A comfy and luxurious bedroom awaited her inside. The two guards silently walked out and stood post at the sliding door. The woman got up on the bed and curled tightly into a ball.

She crossed her arms and pushed against her breast. They felt so soft, cushy, and warm. She liked the feeling. Several minutes passed as she laid there, thinking about what all this was. What was she? An Aryan? What was that really?

Only questions filtered through her simple mind. She didn't like this place. She didn't like being isolated and alone. Her eyes were closing and flickering as she fought the weariness.

The man made her feel good. He was the only one. Everyone else was cold. But he wasn't. No. He was warm.

Her eyes shut finally, losing the battle to unconsciousness. For the first experience with sleep, she slept perfectly. Like an angel.

_She sat there, shivering cold in this white abyss of a room. Only the weird cloth they gave her covered her naked bare body. She was leaned over, clinging tight to her own warmness._

_Her hair was tangled and sticking to her head. A big puddle had formed from the continual dripping. Her eyes were big, lost in limbo as she stared at nothingness. _

_A swishing noise was made as she looked up to see none other than that man. The man that was the first being see saw. She didn't like him. She was afraid of him._

_The man walked in, dragging the available chair straight towards her. As he sat down and attempted to reach for her, she moved away, looking to the other side. She wore a big frown as she continued to shake from the coldness. _

"_Hey its alright. I'm not here to hurt you," _

_Nothing. The man then reached out and touched her face. She cringed at the touch, but tolerated it. The man then ran his finger up through her thick wet hair. "Your going to be alright,"_

_She turned finally to look at him. Her eyes showed confusion, hurt, pain. Her soul was lost. But she didn't have a soul anymore. Not now._

_Without warning she eased into his arms, burying her head into his left shoulder blade. He put his arms around her, trying to comfort and warm her. She was freezing. _

_A couple of sniffles made there way followed by trailing tears, tears he could feel slide onto his arm. All on instinct. He clenched her tighter, letting her know it was alright. _

_Her silent whimpering_ _slowly started to die down. His hand rubbed on her bare back in a circular fashion._

_She wasn't alone. He was there for her. He was there._

**Page Break**

_Brush, Brush, Stroke, Stroke._

_Stroke, Stroke, Brush, Brush. _

Juuhachigou swiped her nails over and over in a deliberatemotion. Each time the minute brush would stain her untouched nails a shade of crimson red. Oh how she loved crimson red. If she was given a survey asking her favorite color, that would be the answer. No questions about it.

The solid dark theme and vivid presentation of it drew her taste. Regular red didn't cut it. It was too drab, too weak looking. She wanted something darker, stronger, bolder. Crimson red expressed her feelings perfectly.

Just looking at the transfixing color brought up the desire to sniff a red rose. Oh she loved those so much! They were her favorite flower. So dark and menacing.

She wished there was a pot holding a dozen on the counter so she could playfully tickle her nose. Taking a whiff with her nostrils after teasing was a guilty pleasure. The flower buds scent was so alluring. She would so have to go by the flower shop and pick up some soon!

The background noise of the today's news crept into her hearing. It only took a second more to shut it out. The news channels ran most of the time she was awake. She didn't like to rot her brain with tv's senseless selection of "entertainment."

She didn't dare watch any of those stupid laughable soap operas during the day. Well, that's not entirely true. She did sometimes look here and there to ogle at some handsome blonde haired blue eyed guy. The only catch was just to pretend he wasn't a human, but at her level. Playing pretend never hurt anybody, did it?

Rule of thumb stated that only a pure Aryan could indulge oneself with another pure breed. Any non-Aryan would compromise the purity of the race. That was not tolerated.

Though she wouldn't dare let someone even think about being provocative with her. Her beauty was balanced and perfect. She was flawless. No one deserved to experience what joyous estacsy she could provide. No one.

But the news. Yes the news. Way to not even finish her original thought. Humans were so ridiculous with the things they argued about. Like "under god" in the pledge of allegiance or pornography classes in college. Did those things truly matter in the overall scheme of real threats and real problems?

Nope, not at all.

Juuhachigou inserted the brush back into the nail polish bottle, finished. She open her hands wide as she admired the good job she did. Her nails certainly looked quite spectacular. To her it was important at least. Always a stickler for small details. She wiggled her free toes dangling from the stool. She had to give herself a pedicure on the couch sometime later.

She turned off the lights from her small mirror on the counter, moving it to the side. Her hands fell to the top of her quads touching her (very) short blue jean pants. They revealed a great deal of her finely shaped legs.

She felt hungry. Maybe a snack would suppress her appetite. But what could be a delicious and delicate treat fit for her? Pineapple cake with scoops of vanilla ice cream on top? Yeah, that sounded eloquent to her taste. Mm-mmm.

Maybe some coffee to. . .

Her eyes went big. Her mouth dropped open in surprise. She couldn't believe it. . .

She forgot about this months new Victoria's Secret catalogue! How could she forget that! Juuhachigou hastily paced herself to the door, sliding on her brown furnished sandals. Oh she couldn't wait to read it! Devour it page by page!

She quickly went back to the counter to grab her keys(that she forgot) and headed out the door in a flash. It took no time to make it down the small narrow hall and into the main elevator. The way down usually took about a minute and a half. She huffed impatiently as she tapped her foot on the ground.

She glanced around feeling the nerves of excitement as the elevator opened, granting her access to the extravagant main lobby. A very populated extravagant lobby. She walked on towards the front desk, receiving a couple of provocative whistles from jerk offs. Obviously they were drooling silly over her exposed legs and tight red cut off shirt.

Oh what she put up with for her Victoria Secret fix.

The tuxedo clad desk man greeted her as he always did. "Well hello Ms. Victoria Secret Thursday. I had thought you'd almost forgotten about today,".

What a lame joke. Juuhachigou folded her arms on the counter as the man grabbed the outrageously large magazine. All she wanted was that damn magazine.

"So Miss _Crystal_. When are you going to get bored of being cramped up in that apartment of yours. I get off at seven. I wouldn't mind taking you out for the night. I know a real good restaurant on Bail St.,"

"Sorry _Charlie_. But I stay really busy in that boring apartment," she forced. Her face was contorted in a very ugly smile. She just wanted to ring the sonofabitch's neck instead of playing bullshit games like these. "Maybe another day if its not Victoria Thursday, ok?"

Stupid stupid stupid! Why the hell did she add that. "Well Miss Crystal I understand. You have such a unhealthy obsession with fashion and all. Have fun,"

The man gave her the catalogue, which she swiftly took and turned around in fluid motion. Bastard.

"Um Miss Crystal,"

Juuhachigou turned around, doing her best not to show her angry annoyance at the man. "I just talked to this guy about ten minutes ago. He seemed very _interested _in you,"

"What! What guy?"

"He didn't give me a name. He didn't give me yours either, but from his description I knew he was talking about you. There's no way I mistake you over anybody else,"

"Where did he go!"

"Hey relax! I just told him you'd probably be up in your apartment. I apologize if your concerned and want security too-"

"No no. Its fine. I'll go see for myself,"

"Bye Miss Crystal,"

"_Bye_"

Juuhachigou nervously stood in the elevator as the destination neared her floor. Her blood was pumping. Was it Trunks again? She couldn't take that again. What did he want with her! She hadn't bothered anyone! Her mind had completely forgotten about the Victoria Secret catalogue.

Oh shit! She forgot to lock her door. Shit! Great Juu, just great. Now the lousy bastard can just walk right on in. Pat yourself on the back for being such an idiot!

_Ding!_

The elevator's door slid open slowly, revealing the bland texture of the empty hallway. A quiet hallway. She was panicking. The possible laden scenarios tortured her numb mind. She clinched the thick catalogue to her chest tightly as she cautiously stepped out the cramped space.

Her heart raced as she peaked into the long narrow hallways. No sign of anything, except her door wide open to the world. That scene alone sent shivers down her spine. Not one sound.

Pace yourself. Pace yourself. You can make it. There's nothing there, is there? No, just some crazy mistake. Just another crazy dream, right? Had to be. Just had to be.

She never forgot Victoria Secret Thursday.

She leaned against the door, tilting her head to look in her apartment complex. She bit her lip for the pain to ease the tension coursing though her..

So she finally opened her eyes. Nothing was there. Yeah, just like she knew. Just paranoia. Simple paranoia.

She eased on the door knob as she cracked the door shut preciously. It clicked into place, followed by her locking it immediately. She was still hesitant, not daring to make a loud noise as if there was something waiting for her to get comfortable. Vulnerable.

It took a few moments for her to start crossing across the wooden part of the floor. She heard a noise as she entered the living room. What was it! Oh, just the news. Nothing new. She took quick glances around the kitchen and looked through her bedroom. Nothing again. She sighed, letting out her balled up nervousness as she finally relaxed.

She went back to the living room, flicking her sandels off and plopping herself on the couch. Her back snuggled with the soft pillow on the couch. Very cozy. She propped her knees up as she finally drew her eyes to her favorite magazine. The cover simply looked extravagent this month. What goodies that laid inside. . . .

The next few clam minutes resembled what paradise would be to her. Every page she flipped sent new jolts of pleasure all over. Why did this make her so happy? Hell if she knew. She just loved cloths. . . and shopping.

Oh how she wish she could be in a paradise. Yeah, out in the sun, wearing a revealing bikini lying on a folding chair. She could sip on some type of fruit juice or something with those umbrellas. No troubles, no worries. Just the peaceful sky and her. . . all alone together. . .

"You were always so enamored with _fashion_,"

Juuhachigou jumped immediately to the other side of the couch, jittered by the unknown assailant. She instantly bent her knees for protection clenching to the magazine. Her eyes were wide until they registered who it was. Unbelievable.

She never thought she would see that face again. "And just what the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"I see you haven't changed one bit,". Her face brightened up, simply giving him a teasing smile. He was the only man she'd could smile at. Well, besides her brother.

"You still haven't learned any manners either. Is this how you treat all your guest?"

"Manners! Since when do manners include sneaking up on a civilized lady in her apartment!"

"Hey. I was going to knock but you came busting through that door like it was life or death. What could I do but invite myself in?"

She snorted loudly. "Well excuse me then. Would Mr. Gohan here like to get full room service complete with the ass-kissing hospitality,". He smirked back at her, amused as ever with that wit of hers. "Or how about some hot delicious coffee instead?"

"Coffee?"

"Yes, coffee," she chuckled. His limited education of earthly things was amusing, or even _cute _at times.

The coffee machine whirled the dark brown fluid around for the finishing touches as Juuhachigou removed the pitcher and poured them equally into two abstract colored mugs. She poured two packets of sugar in each and began to stir slowly.

Gohan sat on the counter, waiting to taste this so called _coffee_. His arm was bent on the counter, supporting his head. He humorously enjoyed seeing her fixing something in a kitchen. That was something you could bet your entire fortune against ever seeing. And apparently, you would lose too.

Gohan eyes unconsciously lingered on her slim outline. Those bare legs and protruding chest members caught his eyes' glancing attention. He was still amazed that a woman estimated on the verge of her forties could look so youthful and wrinkle free. Not that he was complaining or anything.

Juuhachigou walked forward with the two cups as she sat on the stool, sliding carefully his cup of coffee over. He snapped out of his trance as he looked to her then down at the smoking brown liquid.

"Careful. Its scorching hot you know,"

He already had it up to his lips before she intreuppted, saving him from possible said scorching. He put the mug back down wavering to the warning.

"I have to admit you have a nice place here. I'm glad to see your doing good for yourself,"

"I guess you could say I am. And I guess you could say I'm not. Take your pick,"

"Any job?"

She scoffed ridiculously. "Why yes. I'm a full-time housewife. I like to cook, clean, and iron,".

Gohan sipped on his cup of coffee carefully. "Well what do you do? I mean, besides playing model all day,"

She shot him a dirty but amused glance. "Why all this interest in me? Got something your not telling me?" Gohan took another sip of his coffee, smirking. "So what about you?"

"You could say I've been doing different sets of odd-jobs,"

"_Odd-jobs_?"

"Assassinations, infiltrations, special-Ops, escorts. Anything like that available from the black market,"

"Wow. You have been keeping busy. I bet a legendary mercenary like yourself gets quite the fee,"

"Mr. X you mean,"

"Mr. X?"

"Mr. X. No one knows or ask questions. He makes just enough to get by and survive,"

"I don't understand. Why don't' you just go back to Vegeta. You've been cleared of your treason,"

Gohan paused, his facial complexion changing to disgust. "Go back? How the hell can I do that after what happened to the Boss?"

"But she died for-"

"But I refuse to be a political tool for King Vegeta like she was!. . . I can't go back to that life of being a pawn. Not after Boss,"

Juuhachigou lowered her eyes toward her coffee mug. She hated to see him when the Boss was brought up. The one person he had trusted and cared for the most, gone. Just like how her brother was taken from her in a blink of an eye.

". . .You make a good cup of what's this called. _Coffee_, right?"

She looked back up to him, smiling slightly. "Why yes I do,". His face changed back to a light heartened gesture.

"Why didn't you ever cook for me? I wouldn't have minded that you know,"

"Cook for you? I didn't even cook for my own brother! What makes you think I would even consider that for you?"

"Wishful thinking Juu. Just wishful thinking,"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"And how many times have I told you I refuse to say that ridiculously long _name_ of yours. Besides, I thought you were my friend,"

"Friend? Right. I rather throw myself over a boat than be considered friends with a saiyan. What type of barbaric person do you take me for?"

Gohan chuckled in response to her feistiness. You always had to watch what you said with that silver tongue of hers.

"So, what decided to bring you here of all places?"

"I was near this system on my way to knock some poor bastard off. I just figured I come by for a small visit,"

"Who's this poor guy?"

"I don't know. Some fat slob of a republic guild or something. Used some of my employer's money for his personal use. Then decided to double cross what he promised. Doesn't really matter,"

"How do you plan on killing him?"

"Sniping from a building the best bet," he signaled. His hand formed a play gun as he looked into the imaginery scope and made a pow noise.

"Sounds like JFK rip off to me,"

"_JFK_?"

"Oh nothing. But that does remind me. Remember our good friend Mr. Briefs,"

"How could I forget a guy that is his own biggest fan?"

Juuhachigou chuckled. "Well Mr. Briefs has just taken a very strong foothold on this countries military power,"

"So how long before they start having a yearly parades in his name?" he joked. Juuhachigou smiled slightly before yawning and stretching. She studied Gohan with her eyes for a moment during her little pause.

"I'm glad to see you've gotten your bulk back. It was so pathetic seeing you lose all that weight,"

Gohan looked at his arms and chest, pumping his muscles as he did. "It took a while, longer than I wanted. Those five months are something I'd like to forget,"

"The thing that always bothered me was how much blood they always drew from you. They treated you like a damn pin cushion.. Sometimes it seemed like they would take so much that there wasn't any left over for you!"

"Must have been when I was in dream land,"

"Which caused me to be the one to stand up for you,"

"I pity those people that were just doing there jobs,"

Juuhachigou grinned. "Well I held back a little. Though Mr. Briefs got it good,"

"What would I have done without you playing nursemaid?"

"Been stricken pale the rest of your life,"

"I'd like to forget that whole peroid,"

Gohan sat up and went over to the window in the living room. He leaned against the structure, watching the cars outside move by slowly. Juuhachigou just watched this sudden change of demeanor.

"Do you dream about Omega Juu? I do,"

"I don't want to talk about him,"

" I can always remember what it was like. My nerves on fire. The blood flooding my face, choking my throat. Every scar I can experience him ripping into me. I couldn't believe the pain,"

"Stop it. I don't want too talk-"

"Every punch felt like it turned my brain into putty. I couldn't even move my dangling arms,"

"Please. . .don't talk," she pleaded. Her hand was on his shoulder, giving him a concerned look.

"The last thing I always remember isn't the final punch or electric shock. The last thing I always see is you. . .Even though I'm not really seeing it, your there. Your on your knees, crying profoundly,"

". . ."

"The last thing I see. . .are your eyes looking at mine. . ."

She turned her look away from him, not being able to stand the feelings in his face.

"Yes. . .I dream about him. Not a day goes by that I'm not tortured by it, by your corpse. . ."

He used his hand and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. The blue shining crystals blurred, on the verge of tears.

"Look at you. You look like an angel,"

"Why you'd leave?"

Gohan ran his hand along her cheek gently. "I had too. I had to get away. I just couldn't take it here anymore,"

"Why come back?"

He tugged her in close to him, her breast and body pressing tight against his. Her body shivered with exhileration. She froze. None of this was part of her games, her calculated teases.

". . . to see those blue eyes again. . ."

He leaned in, pressing his lips against hers smoothly. She absorbed it, unable to process any thought. Her upper lip was sucked into his, causing a torrent of emotion to hit. She sank herself deeper into his mouth, the feeling of the moistness overwhelming her. Gohan pulled back, gazing into her cold eyes.

She was quivering in his arms. Her whole body was in shell shock mode. Nothing had ever felt like this. Nothing. This wasn't her. No. This couldn't be her. She had no emotion for anyone. Not a soul.

_This was forbidden. She was an Aryan._

He delved back in, catching her whole mouth. She obliged without any resistence. Her arms slowly found there way around his neck instinctly. Both of them collaspsed on the nearby couch. Both of them didn't break the kiss, but only went deeper and longer into each others mouth.

_He was compromising her purity._ _But this was paradise. . ._

He broke off, staring into his eyes. Her breathing was irregular, thrown off. The emotion in her eyes, loving.

_She was so beautiful. . ._

He began fondling her neck with passionate kisses. She reacted by indulging tighter to his warm body. He slowly ran his left arm down her exposed thigh. She took a panicked breath from the skin senses. His hand moved upward, finding its way to caressing her left breast. She arched her back as intense jolts of pleasure shot through her. A couple of stifled moans escaped her.

_Oh god that felt good. . ._

He returned to her face and locked lips with her again. His hand ran up and down the side of her chest. Another moan escaped her throat. She wrapped her legs around his waist in response.

_How much more could she take. . ._

Gohan broke the kiss, staring into her eyes once more. She should have seen warmth in his eyes. She could feel it. There should have been compassion in his eyes. She was experencing it.

It wasn't there.

A look of bewilderment had overtaken him. It almost seemed like he feared what he was looking at.

"No. . . I've made a mistake,"

_Mistake? What mistake?_

Gohan let go of her as he sat up, darting towards the door. "I shouldn't have come here,". Juuhachigou sat up, in disbelif. She tried to say something, but nothing could come out.

He was gone.

What just happened? Why? How could she let him be intimate?

She stared at that direction for the longest time, yearning for the answers, for the satisfying feelings to come back. None came.

In only a few seconds, the euphoria was crushed. Gone forever. She was all alone again. Alone. . .

_Paradise lost again._

**A/N Note: Well I took alittle bit longer than anticipated didn't I. Sorry for that, but the last part has been a great deal of pain to write, and write correctly. I am very concered as to how it came off. I wanted it to really envoke the reader, not be some sappy assed "cartoon characters" in sexual tension. I hope I achieved that. You tell me.(Note: A song that really goes well with the scene is "Green Eyes" by Coldplay. You know, that kick ass band that one of the few real "bands" around these days that understands "art form".)**

**Review Guide:**

**1. What do you think of the "tick tock" scene. 2. How about the whole hotel victoria mag comedicbit? 3. Were Gohan/Juu's convo entertaining and witty as usual(I have something to live up too as all you CCE readers know)**

**And most important! **

**4. How did the "sexual tension" scene come off. Did you feelit? Experience it? See the vivid imagery? This is most important too me. I don't want to add another piece of uneventful shit to this site thats already overflood with"romantic" trash. I want your HONEST opinion. I like honest people, remember that.**


	5. The Jewel Pagnola Experience

**Authors Note: I would just like to very much apologize with being THIS late with this chapter, but its truly not my fault. A bunch of crazy personal shit went down, and it kept me from writing. Not because I quit on you guys or anything. I hope you very much enjoy this chapter which is different to say the least. I promise more very soon. Enjoy!**

**PS: This is the 1st right off the press edition. I plan on immediately going over and fixing any errors, grammer or narrative wise.**

Chapter 4: The Jewel Pagnola Experience

Another day of city life enveloped the sidewalks, the streets, the people going about their daily business. Cars honked, traffic signals switched. People blabbed. They babbled, uttering pieces of messages. Some were interesting, some were not.. To Trunks, none of them mattered on this day.

It was the late summertime, but a breeze decided to grace everyone with its cooling effects. Trunks strolled along with the masses, lost in his little own world. Thoughts. His hands rested inside the pockets of his jeans as he looked up toward the sky. A storm was brewing.

He took his eyes off the dark clouds that were holding the sun rays hostage. The past three days had been eventful to say the least. Though more in the boring agonizing way.

_All you'd have to do is give some blood and maybe a few body scans and that be all._

Wasn't that the understatement of the year? What Mr. Briefs told him was true. There was only a blood and DNA test along with a few body scans through MRI and CAT scans. What he didn't tell him was being injected with die and having to wait a couple of hours, then go and be stuck in those machines for hours as they scanned him.

And it wasn't just a couple of routine scans. They scanned everything! Each individual arm leg. The head and chest. The MRI was the absolute worst. He hated being cramped in that damn tube. Then the next day they had him do it all over again lying on his stomach!

You'd think that at least getting your blood drawn would have been the easiest. You'd be wrong. They drew so much blood, tube after tube, he felt like passing out right after they finished. Trunks could not even begin to comprehend why medical biologist would need THAT much sample blood. Hell that's not even a sample.

In the end, he was just glad the whole ordeal was over. Mr. Briefs got what he wanted. Mr. Briefs was happy. Trunks was happy. Everyone was happy.

That was up until last night. Those horrible MRI and CAT scans ceased to matter as something much worse tormented him. Bulma had finally gotten the time to give him Jewel's phone number, which he decided to muster up the nerve he lacked and call her.

It should have been wonderful.

His adrenaline increased when the receiver picked up. Bulma had written him a procedure note card to help him out. He felt rather silly about it but went along.

_Is Jewel there?_

The voice on the receiver had paused. Broke, like on the verge of crying. It was all downhill from there.

_What? Do you know something about my daughter?_

The ugly truth of reality hit. The devil himself was grinning ear to ear as the broken down mother rambled hysterically. The most horrifying thing that could happen in the world rang in his ears.

Jewel Pagnola was missing.

Vanished. Disappeared. No trace. Just one day not here. Gone.

Trunks thoughts scattered themselves as he turned a corner on the leading sidewalk, entering a more restrictive part of town. This division was more separate and isolated compared to the others. Not as many people populated the area. This was of course, the slums.

Cracked walls and decaying foundations littered the area. The populations economic status was clearly shaped and outspoken silently. All clothing and accessories slowly degraded in status and value as he strolled along the linear path.

Out to the left of his eye was a small back alley. Two bums sat against the local garage disposal, taking turns drinking their provided cheap bottle of alcohol. The alley around them looked polluted by unwanted trash. Probably just like them. Rejection by society must have been a soul-crushing experience.

To the right were a group that appeared to be a black family. They were out on the steps, all sitting in a make-shift circle. All of them looked at the odd lavender haired guy passing though. Trunks replied back with the same look.

The mother of the group was certainly "well rounded" to say the least. The man barely had any clothes on except sagging blue jeans and a white tank top. The children both had to be around seven to eight. The bunch of them looked like they hadn't had a good shower in a while. Poor kids.

The working class of America, rejoice.

Trunks noticed the numbering given to him two houses down. He walked along, stopping at the center of it. So this was it? It looked like all the others nearby. Cracked and decaying two-storey cement structure. No great characteristics or vivid color. The entire place looked drained of life and passion, replaced by hollow hopelessness.

He took a deep breath, walking up the worn cement steps. He pushed the doorbell, which itself sounded pretty weak and wounded. Ruffling rushed echoes of feet shuffled towards the barrier of the door. The knob clicked as the motion of the front door opened slowly.

Blue worn and torn eyes met his sight. The woman's hair was messy short with the dirty blonde highlighting. Her wrinkled face conveyed her experience with the struggles and hard times life could give. "Are you. . .Trunks?"

"Yes ma'am."

She opened the door wide, gesturing for Trunks to come inside. Trunks went inside, met by green colored wall paper with white dots. The wooden floor creaked underneath his movements as the lady shut the door. "I trust you had no trouble finding your way,"

"Nope. None at all. Just like you told me."

She smiled lightly at him. "Good. Would you like some green tea?"

"No thank you. I don't want to bother you wi-"

"Nonsense. Its not a trouble. I promise. Have a seat at the table."

The swirling liquid splashed into two orange tinted glasses. The tea filled the space quickly, causing the ice to float at the brim. The contrast in the temperature was already forcing water droplets to ooze down the drinking glass.

"Good ole green tea sunrise. Just how my Jewel liked it."

Mrs. Pagnola sat the two full glasses of refreshments down as she tweaked the blinders, opening them to let what little sunlight could be beamed inside. She sat down, resting her back against the padded chair. Trunks took a hold of his cold glass of green tea, relocating it near him.

"So, just how do you know my daughter?"

Trunks simply sighed, knowing all too well his answer wouldn't resemble the slightest logical deduction. "I was at the mall where Jewel was that day when that mysterious woman attacked. I was fortu-"

"Wait a moment. I remember. . .yes Trunks. I knew I heard that name before. You helped her and Joey wait it out till help could arrive."

Trunks nodded as she continued. "My two babies were hurt. I thought we'd might lose Joey. But, but God blessed us. . .that day," Mrs. Pagnola's lip began to quiver as she covered her eyes with her open hand. Her elbow leaned on the table for support.

"Hey, are you. . .?"

Mrs. Pagnola sniffled "Yeah. Yes I'll be alright. I just lost it a bit. One month of dealing with the reality and you think I wouldn't have moments like that,"

"Not at all. You seem to be coping well under the circumstances you know? I'm sure there would be way less stable mothers who couldn't be as courteous and invite someone in for some generous green tea, which by the way is really good."

Mrs. Pagnola let out a small smile towards the mysterious young man. He seemed to possess a good nature about him. Honest, caring, polite, gentle. Her suspicions of some twisted sinister plot were drowning. Her husband on the other hand, wouldn't feel that way.

It was a risk. But a risk worth taking. She had to get her daughter and son back at any cost!

"Ma'am, I just like to let you know that your not alone when it comes to losing loved ones. Through my life I"ve suffered losing my father, my mother, my best friend."

"My god. . .how were they. . ."

"Murdered. . .all murdered. . ." spat Trunks, with a clear image of the killer female android forming inside his mind.

"Poor dear. For someone so young as you to go through all that. . . my condolences."

"I must admit that I didn't have much a chance to speak to Jewel. I've been–_gone_ for a long time. . .growing up I guess is the best word," Trunks stalled his speech pattern. "But I had always felt bad about what happened to her that day. I just wanted another chance to tell her how sorry I was about everything."

"Sorry? Sorry about what? You're a courageous young man to me as far as I'm concerned. It was a pure disaster that day. Nothing could have prevented it, Trunks. You make it sound like it was your fault or something!" Trunks face lowered towards the ground, guilt overtaking him.

But it was _his_ fault. He was the one that recklessly left his time and incidently brought the murderous android to this world. He was the one responsible for all the civilian casualties that day. _He_ was the one that caused Jewel and her family great pain and suffering. All because of his irresponsible irrational selfish behavior!

Mrs. Pagnola's head leaned back against the shoulder rest of her chair as she smiled lightheartedly. "You know, for the longest time, the only guy I would hear her talk about would be you. _I wonder what Trunks is up too mama? Wonder when he'll be back? He was real cute too mama!_" she giggled at the nostalgic thought.

Trunks was almost taken aback by the statement, but he just smiled back in enjoyment. It was nice to see Mrs. Pagnola having a laugh, especially under the circumstances.

"She was always so nice and friendly with everyone. She never caused problems or made things difficult to me, as a mother or even as her friend. Such the little angel," she continued. "Of course, then you have to consider Joey to be the devil's advocate, always getting into some type of gang-related trouble. He kept getting suspended, so he just dropped right out of school," she talked on, her demeanor growing more somber."

"Where is he right now?"

"I don't have the slightest clue. My husband and Joey had a real nasty argument one night. Stan kicked him out the house and Joey just cut us all off to his whereabouts. Its almost like he went missing just like Jewel. . ."

"Why did he kick him out?"

Her face shifted, looking to the near window. "Just. . .just Joey didn't like it here anymore, couldn't handle being cooped up in the house. . ."

Trunks face and neck shifted, acknowledging her statement. But there was something more to this, wasn't there? "How far apart in age are Jewel and Joey?"

"There not. They're twins. Both turned eighteen last Thursday," she replied with a smile.

"Why the vast difference in names?" falsely questioned Trunks. Them being twins wasn't any new information for him, as it was obvious, but for the moment he wanted to keep the ball rolling in his court. His suspicious questions would get their answers later.

"Well its something silly me and Stan decided upon way back. See, he was wanting a more Americanized plain name, while I wanted a more dazzling name you could say. When we found out it would be twins, and that they were opposite sex, we agreed I would name the girl what I wanted, and he would name the boy. Its stupid really, but its just one of those silly things between a couple."

"Nah, not at all. Sounds like you two were just having fun naming your kids," Trunks suggested. "Certainly beats the hell out of the practical joke my name is. It must have taken my parents like two seconds to brainstorm _it_." commented Trunks, continuing with his amusing comment. "I don't even know how they settled upon it. My dads was too simple minded, while my mother was way more, extravagant. So I'd have to say my mother, as back in her day she always did get her way."

"Your mother sure sounds like a real character."

"Yeah. . .my mother could make you bend head over heels. Once she made up her mind, you had voice or opinion,"

"Stern woman."

"Very," laughed Trunks, lightening the mood between the two. This conversation was rather pleasant, something she needed.

"Just out of curiosity, what's your name?"

"Silvea."

"Beautiful name. Makes sense now about the differentiation in your children's tone of name. Stan and Silvea. Jewel and Joey. Very clever," he deduced.

Silvea curled her lip. "I hate to change the subject, but I need to know what you know about Jewel's disappearance," reinforced Trunks.

". . .No one knows nothing. Not a thing. . ."

"Police?"

"They don't have the slightest clue,"

"Is there anything at all that can give me a clue as to where to look?"

"I-I could show you her room upstairs. . .don't know how much good that will do. I couldn't find anything to hint or help where she is. . ."

"I'm going to find something ma'am," he replied. She responded with a weak smile before both sat up, leading him to the stairs. A small wooden right angled staircase met their feet as they spiraled to the second floor.

"Here, to the right" she directed, turning the bronzed knob. The door creaked open, not unveiling its contents till a light switch was flipped on. The lime painted walls revealed their owner's personality as they were covered in pop artist posters, magazine articles, picture frames of close peers, relatives.

A somewhat old CD stereo sat atop a tall dresser, with small decorative girly items surrounding it. A wooden furnished desk and a chair for studying. A bed cover speared with pink, covered in red shaped hearts. Wow. . .this was her room. . .

"Just. . .like she left it-"

Trunks caught Mrs. Pagnola, bringing her into his arms as she lost complete control and gave in to her grief once more. "My baby! I want my baby! Why did this have to happen to her! She never did anything wrong!" she wept openly. She clenched tighter to Trunks, laying her head on his big enough shoulders.

"Look, lets get you back downstairs," he suggested, escorting her back. As he guided her, her sobs changed to sniffles as she was gaining control again. "Look, take a seat here,"

Trunks helped her relax in the blue lazy boy chair. Mrs. Pagnola lurched over her knees as she continued to fight the pain with inside her. "I miss my baby so much! I miss both of them!"

"Relax ma'am, relax. Look at me," Trunks commanded. Mrs. Pagnola's teary old eyes looked directly into Trunks youthful ones.

"I swear to God that I will find your daughter. I will bring her back her here , back home. I swear I will find her ma'am!"

"Why, why do you care so much? Why do you want to help?"

Trunks headed back towards the stairs, turning his head back toward her, looking into her eyes dead on. "Because I _owe_ it to her. . .and your family. . ."

Mrs. Pagnola just kept thinking about what he said, letting the mystery make her bury her grief once more, for the moment. Why was this young man so intent on helping her?

The wooden floor underneath Trunks feet creaked as he entered the room for the first time, taking the design and decoration only a woman could have. Except this wasn't like Bulma's room, not at all.

No high priced decorative things. No stainless steel flower designed picture frames. No perfectly position spotless architectural overlay. But yet, there was something. Something pure about it. Something filled with the spirit and charm of a girl that loved life.

That loved people.

Trunks studied the dozens of pictures on the wall. Almost every single one of them had her hugging some friend, some companion. Her smile. Her smile was so bright and cheery. The look in her eyes made Trunks shiver inside.

He wished he could have joy like that.

Purposely he skipped the posters of Jewel's idol pop artist. He made his way over to her study. The desk didn't quite match the room and its various decorations, but it served its usefulness for school work and the like. Various papers littered the desk in disorganized order. She definitely wasn't a book worm.

He began shuffling the various papers, looking for some sign, some clue that would take him in the right direction. He began to open the desk drawers, searching through the wads of meaningless papers. There had to be something here!

He let out a sigh as he found nothing that helped, just a bunch of school papers. He sighed as he put the papers flip side on the desk, his mine wondering, searching for some answers. As he looked back down, something on the back of the last page caught his eye.

_Note to self: Jewel. Remember to write in your journal after homework! How else will you log your memories for your future auto biography when you're the hottest Hollywood star you know you'll be! _

Journal? Maybe that would contain some clues! A chance of it anyways. But at the moment, he would take anything he could get. A few minutes passed as he emptied all the desk drawers(of course cleaning up as he finished), politely looked through her dresser(it didn't feel right looking through girl's underwear at a time like this), and her closet, which was full of clothes.

Trunks peeked the underside of the bed. Nothing could be seen lying on the floor or taped underneath the mattress. In a last desperate attempt, he lifted the mattress up, looking for signs of anything hidden. Nothing in sight.

That was too obvious anyways.

Trunks plumped his rear on the bed, thinking about what to do next. Where did he go from here? He found nothing, just like her mother. Just like the police. Ah! it was hopeless!

He stomped his foot on the ground in frustration, awkwardly feeling something rip against his pant leg. "Wha?" he commented aloud. It was a loose spring! Wait a moment. It was sticking out the bed. Could it be. . .Yes! A hole.

Trunks bent down reaching his arm in the small hole. He was careful as he felt around blindly. There! He felt something leathery, like a book cover. He grabbed the hidden object, brining it to his foresight.

Yes! This was her journal. What a clever place to hide it. No wonder no one found anything. She wanted to keep this well hidden, but why? Trunks dusted off one the front side of the book that had collected dust.

The front had a key lock on it, preventing it form easily being read.

"Forgive me, Jewel."

The lock was easily ripped off, thus allowing nothing preventing knowledge of her thoughts, secrets, experiences from being exposed. Hopefully there was a lead inside to what happened. He nervously flipped through the pages, looking for a substantial date to start at.

_One year ago. . . when life was normal . . ._

_Its almost the end of summer. I can't say im so enthusiastic about starting my 11th grade year at Cedar High. I already tired of all the stupid politics and cliches and drama that goes on. It makes my head swim! But I guess that's what I get for being part of the cheerleading team, part of the upper leaders of our school. _

_Though it will be good for Joey. He's such a hell raiser. He's really gotten too involved with his "gang" as he calls it. I sass him and everything, but what can I do? I'm just his sister. Going to school will hopefully keep him out of trouble. And maybe it will cut down on the arguments with him and dad. I hate it when they fight. They get so loud and vicious. I just cover my head with my pillow to try and drown the sound out. Note to myself: I hate arguing._

_I can't lie to myself though. I'm so excited for the first football game! To be out on the field, with thousands of people watching you(especially half-time, my favorite). I truly feel alive when I'm performing. Gosh I just want to be famous, have wealth, and entertain people. Is that too much to ask. I wanna be able to take care of my mom and dad when they get old. They worked so hard for both me and my brother, and they gotten so little in return. _

_I don't know how exactly we are going to pay for college, but I'm sure there's some way. Maybe a federal grant. My grades aren't too shabby(actually there good, though I slack in math. . .Note to self: I hate math). _

_As I say, give it your best! Success is sustainable, slackers are lackers!_

Trunks thought about what he just read. Nothing seemed so out the ordinary, other than her brother having family problems. It fit with what Mrs. Pagnola told him.

A door downstairs shut very hard. It caught Trunks attention, but he paid it no mind. Mrs. Pagnola must have been checking on something. He couldn't hear her sobbing anymore.

Trunks skimmed the next few pages till he caught looked like something major.

_9 months ago. . . the fall of a family_

_Why? Why must my brother be like he is? But why can't he stay out of trouble? Why did he drop out of school? Why does he hang with the wrong people? Why does he smoke pot? I'll never understand any of this. . ._

_He's not a bad person. He very giving and kind. He loves me. He's the best brother that any sister could have. Always buying me things from what little he earns from his job. But, but why can't he just do the right thing? Why couldn't he finish school, finish his education, get a great job. Something that would give him so much more than what he has now. But he so hard headed! Now its over. . ._

_Now it will never be the same. He's gone, kicked out. He broke the final straw with dad. He knows not to get in a fight when dad's drunk! You don't get in a fight with dad when he drunk! He knows that rule! And yet he did anyways. Now I'll be alone here. I won't get to see my brother regularly anymore! Its not fair! He wouldn't even tell me where he going! I won't have my brother to talk too or gossip too anymore! Its not fair!_

_Look at me. I'm crying like a complete wuss. I can't stop crying. It hurts too much. Its never hurt so much like it has now. The only other time was when we almost lost Joey because of that satanic witch! But know I might not see him ever again, and it hurts!_

_How does he stand up to dad? I'm scared of him when he's drunk, when he's arguing with mama. Why can't we all get along as a family? That's all I want for us! Now no more thanksgiving. No more Christmas. No nothing! Joey's gone! _

A cold chill crept up Trunks spine. He couldn't believe what he just read. It had become more of his interest to read the journal, though not for the right reasons. Mrs. Pagnola hadn't be completely straight wi-

_Pow! _

A woman's yelp followed by the sound of a broken beer bottle.

"WHAT! You just let some fuckin' stranger in this house lookin for Jewel? How god damn stupid of a bitch are you! The thug could be here to rape your ass! He could have been the one that kidnaped her!"

"Bu-bu-ahhhhh!"

Another hard slap echoed downstairs.

"You shut the fuck up while I'm takin to you! I done told your bitch ass that no one comes in this damn house except the police! And that's even if they have a warrant!_"_

Silvea sobbed uncontrollably as a drunk Stan staggered over her. "Don't you ever, EVER, let anyone in this house again. Do you fuckin understand? Do you FUCKIN understand?"

Silvea hysterically nodded, scared to death of her husband, who look like was drugged up on something. Before he could continue his exercise of power, something caught his attention.

"And who the fuck are you? You little thug. You get your fuckin ass out of here before I go get my damn shotgun. Your trespassing on our property!"

No reply was given with the young man, just a cold hard stare. Icy cold. Intense. Angry.

"Who do you think your dealing with you purple haired faggot? Get the fuck outta here now!" commanded Stan. Nothing happened.

It didn't take long for the aggressor to snap, and practice the same type of disciplinary action that gave him power over this household.

The empowering barbaric feeling of a man smacking another man senseless was something to have pride for. It was sure pride for Stan Pagnola, a beat down drunk working in construction who took pleasure while under the influence of taking the anger of failure out on his wife.

Unfortunately, this was the wrong offense to take with the son of the prince of saiyans.

Stan's right hand was caught, and almost instantaneously crushed with little effort. Stan hollered, screaming to the top of his lungs as the pain was simply unbearable. Unbearable! And it only got worse.

Trunks face showed zero emotion. He was almost in a trance, staring off into nothingness as he clutched Stan's hand even tighter. That was all it took to bring down Stan Pagnola. A drunk. A wife beater. A low life.

Scum. Scum of the lowest kind. Scum that should be crushed, swatted, exterminated.

Stan was completely on his knees, completely at Trunks mercy. There was no doubt in Trunks mind. He deserved this. All of it. Even more.

A part of him wanted to go all the way. Go all the way and kill him. Snuff his life. End it. Any man that could dare to hit his wife, and even hit his children was just as heartless as a machine. As the android was. And she deserved to die.

So should this man. Stan Pagnola.

"PLEASE! LEAVE HIM ALONE," screamed Silvea, hugging onto her husband.

"YOUR HURTING HIM! LEAVE HIM ALONE! LEAVE US ALONE! LEAVE! LEAVE!"

Killing in cold blood. . .wasn't. . .right. . .not. . .the. . .way. . .

_Trunks. Always remember. We must not take a person's life unless it is absolutely necessary. We have no right to take a life unless there's immediate danger to others. Even then, we never have the right._

_Who taught you that Gohan?_

_My father. . ._

And it was over, just like that. Trunks let go of Stan's broken twisted hand, letting it plop to the ground. He looked over the couple. Stan was out of it with pain while Silvea was scared to her wits end.

"le-ave. . ."

A small amount of compassion surfaced through Trunks eyes. His hand started to slowly shake, realizing the effort and force he used. Trunks studied his shaking hand, and then gazed into the crying eyes of Silvea. Those old, tortured, crying eyes.

And with not one word, and not one sound, Trunks Briefs left the household of the Pagnolas.

He wanted to cry inside. . .but his cold suppressive wall kept him from so.

_6 months ago. . .Worthless. . ._

_Should I just kill myself? Let it be done, get it over with. I don't want to live anymore. I'm tired of hoping for the best and putting on a pretty face and smile. Am I worthless? My dad thinks so._

_He hit me. My dad actually hit me. He never has before. Why now? He hit me as hard as he could. He called me a no good whore. A whore! He told me I was just a drain on his income. He told me I should just quit school and become a whore for those shitty pop bands that I listen too. My own dad said that! _

_It hurts so bad. Worse than anything I've ever felt before. I can't stop this crying. I can't stop this sniffling. Does he even love me anymore? He used to call me his angel, his princess. He quit doing those things once I became a teen. Why. Why does he not love me anymore? I still love him. And its sick. Its sick that I can but I can't help it. _

_Maybe that witch should have killed me! It would have been better instead of the pain I feel now. Daddy right now is probably arguing with my mother, slapping her around. I haven't seen brother in so long. I miss him so much. He wouldn't have stood for dad hitting me. He wouldn't!_

_I just want this pain to end. My pain. I just want to have a happy life of my own one day. Share it with my husband, my children. That's all I want God! Please help me. Please to God help me! I can't take much more of this. I can't. I can't end it. I can't kill myself. I'm just useless. Useless! _

_Please free me. . ._

**Reviewers Guide: 1.Do you like my chararterization of Pagnola family. 2. How were the journal entries? 3.What do you think about the confrontation between Trunks and Stan Pagnola? 4.Anything else?**


	6. Doubt the Questions, Not the Answers

**Hey everyone that reads. . .all 3 of you. Anyways, I'm back with another update. Told you I hadn't abadoned all of you becuase of laziness. Like I said, personal stuff got in theway for a while. But now thats a non-factor. Hope you enjoy this chapter, i really really feel very strong about its execution. I ask that PLEASE if your reading this story, and enjoying it, please review. You do not have any idea the HOURS and effort I put into each of these chapteres. It doesn't take much effort to leave a few intelligent points to help the author get some feedback. It only takes a couple of minutes, hardly a dent in what it takes me.**

**Also watch out for a cameo appearence by a certian favorite saiyan. Also keep your eye out for afew nods to a certain cult favorite movie. ..**

Chapter 5: Doubt the Questions, Not the Answers

"_Juu! Where are you?" yelled the small boy in black overalls. "You can't hide from me forever Juu! I am a man! You're just a small girl," he threatened. This hide and seek game was very interesting._

_The boy stopped running through the thick tall woods. Chasing after nothing was getting rather futile. What was the point? He needed to just try and outsmart the girl. Yes, that would work well. She was just a girl after all._

_Gohan studied the forest around him. Great tall trees with an abundance of green healthy leaves bounced and jiggled with movement. This space seemed really awkward, and strange. How did they end up here anyways? Where were the adults for supervision when you needed them?_

_Still nothing. He didn't want to run aimlessly anymore. This was getting kinda boring. He rather play in the sandbox again. Yeah, the sandbox. There he could dump some sand on Juu's ridiculously perfect blonde hair. _

_Maybe even yank her hair. . ._

"_Hiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyaaaaaaa!"_

_Gohan gasped widely at the incoming girl. His mind wasn't quick and nimble enough to evade or dodge her quick tumbling speed, strength, technique, form, beauty, and hair styling combo. _

"_Oof!" he squealed as he rolled on the ground with her on top. She giggled delightfully as she had successfully pounced on the mighty Gohan, super mercenary sent out to destroy her Barbie dolls! With the accessory playhouse!_

_Juu clutched his hands and feet to the ground with her limbs. "Got you! Just like always silly boy!"_

"_Hey. I was the one that was it. Not you!"_

"_Uh un."_

"_Yea huh."_

_Juu got up, with a scowl on her face. Time to exert her advanced feminine techniques._

"_I was!"_

"_No you weren't."_

"_Yes I was."_

"_No you weren't."_

"_Yes I was."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_Then how so?"_

_Juu raised her finger point, trying to think of a response. ". . .Good point. . ."_

"_Doesn't really matter. I don't like that game. Your too good at it."_

"_Well of course I am Gohan. All women are. Want to know why?"_

"_Not really."_

"_Of course you did!" answered Juu, clearing her throat for the long explanation. "See its called a woman's intuition. Its how we hide so well."_

"_But there's a problem with that."_

"_What?"_

"_Your not a woman. Your still a girl."_

"_Preposterous!"_

"_Then where are those big things on your chest? Huh? Your way too flat you know."_

"_Well I don't see your Peter bugling out your pants!"_

_Gohan grimaced at her, but then he got a thought. "Hey Juu. . .Want to go play in the sandbox?" snickered Gohan evilly. Yes, he would get his revenge in the sandbox!_

"_Sorry kiddo. We don't have time."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because its time to go eat at your Moms."_

"_Oh."_

"_Hey Gohan?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Last one doesn't get food tonight!" smirked Juu._

"_Oh my god!" yelled Gohan, sprinting right by a sly Juu who just performed a calculated plan. Extend the foot and. . ._

"_Wahh!"_

_watch the fool fall. . ._

"_Sucker!" laughed Juu, getting the well deserved head start._

"_You rotten cheater!" yelled Gohan as he shot back up, running full speed._

"_That's what you get for pouring sand in my hair."_

_Gohan began to gain the upper hand with his stronger minute leg muscles. "I'm coming for you Juu! Haha!" Wow! He was neck to neck with her. He was about to pass. . ._

_Whoosh!_

_Juu took flight in the air. "WHAT? Hey, that's NOT fair Juu! How can you fly?"_

"_Because I'm a blonde stupid. Lite headed."_

_She had a point. It was a lost cause now. No matter how hard he ran, she just disappeared into the horizon like a dot. _

_Ahhhhh! No food tonight!_

_A few minutes passed before he reached his small hut of a house. The door was already open. Damn! She beat him! Hopefully his mother would be merciful tonight. _

_As soon as he entered the small wooden hut, a calm feeling overtook him. His panic and worry over food disappeared as he walked into the kitchen. His mother was standing at the stove, stirring a smoldering hot pot with a wooden spatula._

"_Hey mama, watch ya cookin?" greeted Gohan, pulling a stool up to the stove and sitting to the side of his mother._

"_Beef soup with all the types of nutritional vegetables my baby Gohan needs to grow big and strong!" she cheered, smiling at her only son. _

"_Where's Juu mama?"_

"_Oh she's in the bathroom washing up for dinner."_

"_She takes too long."_

"_All woman do Gohan. You'll understand that someday."_

"_Do you take too long too?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I have a question mama."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Why has Juu been staying with us? She's a great friend and all, but she's not part of our family."_

"_That's easy Gohan. Because you and her need to build a great relationship with each other."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, you two are destined to be together."_

"_Why are we destined?"_

"_Because you two just are. That's the way it works Gohan."_

"_Like you and papa?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But I'm too shy to sleep in the same bed as her mama."_

"_What!" snorted Chi-Chi unexpectedly. "Oh Gohan. Your way to young to understand any of this. Once you get older and become a great lawyer or doctor, you'll understand."_

"_Will I understand when her chest gets big like yours?"_

"_Gohan! That is an ugly remark!"_

_Gohan looked down to the ground, putting on his mopping face. "I'm sorry Mama. I just really don't understand any of this. I didn't mean to say anything ugly. I know ugly things are bad."_

_Chi-chi bent down towards her son and patted him on the head. "Awww. Its ok Gohan. How can I stay mad at my darling son." Gohan smiled back at her, clearing the small rift between the two. _

"_Mama, where's papa?"_

"_He's dead Gohan."_

"_Oh. . . Will I see him anytime soon?"_

"_Probably not."_

"_Oh."_

_Chi-chi sighed as she turned to face her son. "Gohan. Your father is the reason I don't want you too to ever get into martial arts, or any sport for that matter."_

"_But papa is champion of the world! I want to be a champion of the world one day."_

"_Gohan. Look. You can't. First of all, look at where we live. When daddy was here, we had plenty of money. He was here for mommy, we had a grand apartment in San Francisco. But once daddy got 'hurt', and couldn't work anymore, he couldn't provide for us anymore. Which is why we live here."_

"_But-"_

"_Do you want to get hurt and put Juu in the same predicament?"_

"_. . .no. . ."_

"_You want to get involved in something that has big money and job security. You want Juu to have a big, huge house to live in. Lots of fancy cars and gizmos. Don't you want to provide for the many grandchildren you and Juu will give me, right?"_

"_. . .yes. . ."_

"_Hey, you can still be a champion."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. You can be the grand champion of education."_

"_Yay!"_

"_That's my son. Now go wash up for dinner."_

"_I love you mama,"_

"_I love you too darling,"_

_Gohan plopped down off the stool and headed towards the bathroom, which was surprising missing Juu. Gohan shrugged his shoulders as he went and shut the door behind him._

_Click!_

_As soon as he turned around, something strange happened. Suddenly he wasn't a boy anymore. He was a adult male. His boyish overalls had been replaced by a very lavish black tuxedo. Gohan looked on in the mirror, stunned and dumbfounded._

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"_Gohan! Hurry up in there. Your running the whole ceremony late," yelled a familiar voice._

_Gohan turned around quickly and unlocked the door. Immedaitely the door swung openly wildly, almost knocking him down. His mother stood there, in a very nice dress, with her signature very demanding demeanor._

"_What took you so long?" she remotely questioned. Before Gohan could even stutter mindlessly she hooked his arm with hers and dragged him along forcefully through the hallway to a set of double doors. "Gohan I know your nervous and probably scared out your wits, but this is the great day. This is the start of a wonderful life."_

"_Bu-bu-"_

"_I don't care, I want grandchildren! Move!"_

_Two tuxedo dressed ushers greeted them at the door, acknowledging them by nodding. They both stopped as if they were waiting for something to cue. _

_Dun Dun Da Dun!_

_All of a sudden this horrible organ music started to play. His mother forced him to move along with her tucked arm. As he walked along the straight red carpet, a bunch of people he didn't know waved at him and smiled, one giving a thumbs up. They were all dressed in black tuxedo's and beautiful dresses._

_Was this a funeral or something?_

_As they reached the end, Gohan noticed a figure from his past. No it couldn't be. . ._

"_Raiven!" Gohan blurted allowed accidently. Chi-chi elbowed him quick in response. "Shhhh! Quiet."_

"_I'm your best man Gohan, just like always. I couldn't miss this even though I'm dead. . .probation has it perks ya know?" Raiven informed him. _

_Chi-chi pushed him to the right side, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Good luck," she whispered, taking a seat with their immediate family. Gohan turned to the center, where a man with a very thick book with a cross imprinted stood on a podium._

"_Vegeta! What the?"_

"_Hey, being the prince of ALL saiyans doesn't pay the bills. . .specifically the electricity. Greedy bastards," barked Vegeta, who fit a small pair of glasses on his eyes as he flipped the thick book wide open._

_Suddenly the god awful organ music began again. Shessh, how much worse could you get?_

_An unidentifiable figure in a pure white lavishing gown approached the aisle slowly, step by step. She carried a buoque of crimson red flowers with her, the perfect color for this special occasion. People all around sniffled and shed a tear at the magnifiscent specimen of the woman that walked before them._

_Finally, they all would witness two people that were clearly meant for each other being joined in holy matramony._

_Gohan was still rather clueless as the dazzling mysterious bride finished her route, standing face to face with him. _

"_Pitiful humans and mighty saiyans, we are gathered here today to celebrate the holy union between two people that obviously love each other, need each other, and want each other. I am sure they will engage in many, many sexual acts, some which are simply unspeakable, and enjoy the fruits of their labor. Personally, I hate Gohan, but I must pay my cable bills. I'm three months behind you see. Anyways, you may now uncover your bride!" _

_Gohan nervously grabbed a hold of the rough fabric, and flipped it over the woman's head. Gohan's mouth dropped as his eyes opened up in a shocked fashion. "J-Juu?"_

_Juu just simply grinned in a very provacative way at him. "I'm all grown up know ain't I? I grew a big chest Gohan, just for you." Gohan gawked at the shocking beautiful "friend" of his he was about to marry. _

_Wow oh wow had she changed! She was tall, way taller. Her hair was silky and long. Her figure, even hidden underneath her gown, voicelessly called to him to touch. And she had big boobs. Big boobs! This was almost too much._

"_Now, seeing as how I have a fake license to marry, I don't know jack shit about all these stupid precedings you humans have. I just know what I saw on cable, before those corporate jackasses cut it off. From what I know, this shit is boring. Too slow paced. And as we all know in tv today, slow paced is NOT acceptable. So lets just get on with it, as I'm sure Gohan and Juu just want to get it on."_

"_So do you, Juu, take Gohan. . .he doesn't have a last name? God dammit this is suppose to be fill in the blank! Who makes up this shit!" yelled Vegeta, his annoyance growing. "Anyways, do you Juu take Gohan, super saiyan solider, mama's boy, and a man who never pays his taxes on time, do you take him to be your lofty wedded husband, through sickness and in health, till death do you part."_

"_I do."_

"_And do you Gohan take Juuhachigou, Number Eighteen, to be your lovely wedded wife, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"_

_Gohan just sat there, in complete silence, not having a clue as to what to say. Vegeta grew agitated, while Juu face changed to an offended look. "I. . .uh...I. . ."_

"_Gohan. . .don't. . .don't you. . . .?"_

"_Juu, I. . ."_

"_Don't you want to roll in the hay?"_

"_Roll in the hay?"_

"_It means having 'sexual intercourse' you dimwit. The TV-14 rating won't let us say it means sticking your #&# in her $# mother$!" cursed Vegeta loudly._

"_I-I have big breast now Gohan," she informed, grabbing his hand and helping him grope her physically soft round asset. _

"_Don't you like that?" she smiled, ever so seductively._

"_Yeah. .but. .but-"_

"_But what? What is wrong with you? Don't you love me?"_

"_I-I. . ."_

"_. . .How can you not love. . .marry me? I thought you. . .After all these years, after everything I"ve done to please you. You. . .You. . .how dare you ruin my wedding day like this!" she cried hysterically. Juu lost all control as she ran back down the red carpet, tossing her crimson red roses away._

"_Juu!" called Gohan. The wedding crowd mummered loud protest amongst the insuing chaos. _

"_How dare you ruin this Gohan! Now I won't have any grandchildren!" yelled Chi-chi, who launched at Gohan with a frying pan of all things. Gohan ducked immediatly as he ran towards Juu's direction. _

_The frying pan smacked Vegeta right in the face, breaking his glasses. "You broke my glasses! Die Earth woman!" yelled Vegeta, obliterating her with a energy blast effortlessly. The TV-14 rating censored the graphic violence, twisting her death as being sent to the 'next dimension'._

"_Juu!" yelled Gohan, who found himself in an old church bell tower, running up the aged stone steps. He could hear her whimpering echo off the walls from above. He called her name again in hopes of reaching her. _

_A door soon appeared in his sight as he wasted no time in bashing it down in one quick ram. The door plopped open, but then everything changed again. Suddenly, everything that happened before seemed distant. Way distant._

"_The hour of need is at hand for us. . ."_

Gohan shot straight up, yelping in his distress, covered in a cold sweet. He wiped his face slowlyvaguely remembering different pieces of the dream. He plopped his head back onto his pillowfeeling like lead. There was only one thing he could think of that described all the crazy chaos.

. .damn soap operas. . .

**Page Break**

_5 months ago. . .long awaited reunion. . ._

_My father has tried to apologize over and over for hitting me. He's bought me gifts, tried to talk about my hurt feelings. He's thinks he can just buy some gifts and say I'm sorry, my bad! Even though I want to forgive him, to hug him again, I just can't. I won't. Even mom has tried to get me to forgive him. Says that I'm hurting his feelings. The nerve of that woman to accuse me. Me! of the wrong doing. How can we be a family again after all this?_

_At least I still have a brother that won't do me wrong. I finally got to go see Joey this past weekend(Things have just be been too distracting around here for me to feel like writing). I was just walking down the street, and poof, there he was, working in this alley. I couldn't believe it! I called and ran down to him as fast as I could. He was carrying some crates, loading em up in a cargo truck. We hugged real hard. He was so glad to see me. Just like I was._

_I had to wait inside this Nervina Hotspot café across the street while he worked till his break. Me and him had a long good talk about things. He had finally gotten his life straightened out, quitting that stupid gang and working a decent honest job. He lived with a couple of friends in a small apartment, and even had a girlfriend(I couldn't believe that part myself, he never had a real girlfriend before). He showed me a picture of her. She has quite the smile. _

_Joey told me he wanted me to go to college, get a good job. He didn't want me in his predictament, working long hard hours loading up storage trucks. He said being on his own really opened his eyes. I told him that we always knew I was the college one. He smiled at me and asked if I had a prep boyfriend yet. I teased him about it, telling him what's the point, he's so overprotective he beat up any of them regardless. He got a good laugh outta that. He always did. _

_As we walked back across the street, five guys wearing red bandanaa's were waitin at the loading dock. Joey stopped and got in front of me, warning me to run. But I couldn't. I couldn't leave Joey there by his self. They mocked Joey, saying they wanted to talk business. They encircled us, laughing and chuckling, making comments I"m sure weren't very nice. They wanted Joey to cough up some owed cash, something about lost drug money during a police raid or bust. They blamed it on Joey, but Joey told them that he wasn't the one that was paid off to snitch about it. He blamed the leader of the pac, one of them, I can't remember. Said he sold out._

_The guy didn't take it very well and ordered them to get a hold of me. I was too frightented too run. Joey tried to fight them off but they started ganging up on him. I tried to help but the ring leader grabbed me from behind. He put his knife to my throat as the rest held Joey, making sure he saw me. I was scared out of my mind. Joey was going nuts with anger, but yet he couldn't do anything. The man groped my breast as he push the knife tighter on my neck blood vessel. Joey went wide eyed, like he could kill him. I just shut my eyes as the man taunted Joey, saying if he didn't get his money, he might just have to make a visit to my house. _

_The man then said some more awful things about us, before he left. I collapased near Joey. I was pouring tears out my eyes. Joey looked like he wanted to hurt them, maybe even kill them, but it was like he didn't have the power to stop them. The way he looked sacred me. It wasn't like Joey. Not one bit. I cried to him, asking why did he get invovled with these people? Why did he have too? His only response was to hug me, and we both wept together._

Trunks walked down the adjacent sidewalk, turning, entering a mysterious alleyway between two tall buildings. He continued straight on, hands in his pocket, strolling as if he were still out in the open day. A group of young guys, more like punks for the proper description, situated themselves around an old storage barrel. They all noticed Trunks, who still hadn't even looked there way.

"Ah, can we _help_ you with something?" forced one of them.

"I'm looking for a certain group of fellows. You know, red bandana wearin punks. Seen any?"

"Give us a moment to get em will ya?_" _one mocked. The group of them circled around Trunks, laughing and chuckling too themselves. Of course, all of them wore red bandanas.

The supposed leader of the pack pulled a sharp gleaming knife out, grinning from ear to ear. "So just what is a purple haired faggot like yourself doing on our territory?"

"Yeah, our turf ya faggot."

"First of all, its lavender,"

"Hey! Quit being a wise guy or I'll cut ya up like a fish," threatened the gang leader. Light from the knife reflected onto the man's sunglasses.

"Your move," taunted Trunks, with his hands in his pockets.

"You little-" cursed the gang leader, launching the knife and himself at the same time. Trunks simply side-stepped and tripped the punk from his own momentum. It didn't take long for the other hoodlums to attack, one after the other.

Side step, side step, duck, dodge. Knee to gut, duck. Trip. Sidestep, kick. Effortessly the thugs were dispatched by Trunks, who still had his hands gently in his pockets.

Trunks calmly walked over to his first attacker, the leader. He placed his foot on the man's head, lightly threatening to crush it like a melon. Which would be no problem, not at all.

"Where is Joey Pagnola?"

"Wha? Hey man, I don't kn-Ahhh!" cried the man. Trunks put pressure on the punk's skull, not in the mood to play games.

"Where?"

"Man I don't know! Ahh–but da boss, yeah, da boss. He would know that,"

"Where?"

"Uhh-forty second street, near the projects. It's a crack house. You-you can't miss it,"

"Thanks," he uttered. And with that, Trunks Briefs left the alleyway, still with his hands in his pockets. . .

_Still 5 months ago. . .a new friend. . ._

_There must be a God, a saint somewhere up in the sky. Those gang members were getting rather impatient, but the owner of the coffee shop is helping to protect my brother. God bless him. My brother unloads some of hus cargo at the coffee shop. The owner saw what happened the other day and offered him to live with him for a while, till things cool down. I'm glad because that means that those gang memebers can't touch my brother. Joey even told me he has people watching our house to make sure nothing happens. Whoever this guy is, he sure has connections._

_Speaking of the man, I got to converse him while I was waiting for Joey in the café. He' s real suave kind of guy. Rugged handsome, snappy dresser, smart, funny. Almost the perfect guy! His name is Tony Montana. I find that name rather charming myself. We had a wonderful conversation. We talked about everything and anything. I can't say I've been worn out jaw jacking before, but that was the closest I've ever been! _

_He was surprised that I was still seventeen. He said I looeked like I was 22. That made me blush!(haha) He looks like he is around 30, but is actually older. Can't say I'm not complaining. He told me he owns a chain of these cafe's. He likes talking to people, and wanted to create places that would make it very acessiable for people to be meet and have fun. _

_He asked about my golden locket I wear. I simply told him it contained something dear to my heart, a from a savior. I let him look at it. The clumsy fool dropped it in his soup! I swear it looked like he had a heart attack or something._

_I must say I do look forward to talking to him again. Thank god that there are good people in this world. God bless him for helping us._

BAM!

The splintered wooden door flew across the dirty and trashy room. Complete and utter filth could describe this urban setting, both the items inside along with the people. Barely clothed hookers scattered around the house, screaming as uzi-armed thugs made their way to the main door. The thugs wasted no time with testing their trigger fingers, letting loose a large barrage of bullets.

The bullets whizzed past, flew by, went around Trunks as he simply stood his ground. Debris flew from the walls being clapped with the pounding bullets. Useless weapons like guns were only wasting Trunks precious time. Nothing was getting in his way today. Nothing

After the clips emptied, Trunks raised his hand, sending a ki wave at one of the guards. The thug flew across the room into a wooden table, breaking it as he landed. Two more thugs appeared at the stairs, with AK-47's slinged on their bodies. The remaining thug and the others fired again, but to no avail.

Trunks raised the remaining uzi one with his ki, sending him flying towards the guys at the stairs. The man's neck impacted the wall, killing him. The uzi fired off in the direction of the other two. Bullets caught them in the chest, ripping into their flesh and organs. Blood splattered on the wall near them as they tumbled down.

Trunks started to walk in the direction of the last one alive as the rest of the inhabitants fleed, grabbing their shot of heroin or coke bag. This hellish den of drugs and sex was about to close down. For good.

Upstairs led to local drug boss Reggie McMiller's office. His usual desk of operations was flipped over, ready for a fire fight with the fuzz He flipped his long thick braded black hair, clutching his Uzi 9mm tightly. They wouldn't take him alive!

Without warning, the last alive thug from downstairs was sent through the floorboards, his head catching the roof of the 2nd floor. The man's now dead body swayed back and forth, caught hanging from the roof boards. Trunks floated through the newly self-made hole, grimacing at the clearly identifiable drug lord dressed in fine white threads.

"Jesus! What type of a witch doctor are you?"

Trunks wasted no time and grabbed Reggie by the throat, not being gentle with criminal trash. Reggie raised the Uzi, but Trunks swatted it, making it a non-factor on the floor. Reggie gasped for breath as Trunks pinned him against the window seal. "Where is Joey Pagnola! What happened to his sister!" Trunks grunted viciously.

"Joey Pagnola. That little ratb-Ohhhh God!" Reggie groaned in pain.

"What did you do to him and his sister!"

"Listen man! We had nuthin to do with what happened to Joey and his kid sister-"

"Bullshit. What about the drug money?"

"What drug mon-Ahhhh! Your hurtin me man!"

"The drug money he owed you!"

"Joey didn't owe us any drug money.. . we were paid to stage it. . ."

"By who?"

"The coffee show owner. . .Tony fuckin Montana. . .he paid us to make a scene. ." grunted Reggie. The grip on his throat tightened even more.

"Why?"

"I. . .I don't know. . .I swear! We were just paid to make a scene, I swear!"

Trunks clenched Reggie's throat tighter, not giving him a ounce to breath. "Do you know how to fly?"

"No no! I told you everyTHINGGG!" screamed the crime boss, flying head first out the window. He landed to the sound of a big crunchy thud, his body still as a mangled statue. Trunks stood, looking out the broken window, feeling little to no compassion for any of them.

His wrath would be felt among anyone that would harm Jewel Pagnola and her family. Anyone that dare touch her in a harmful way! Anyone!

_4 months ago. . .first date. . ._

_I can't believe what just happened. This has to be one of the most joyous days of my life. Its three o' clock in the morning, but I can't sleep. Journal Journal, I have so much to tell you, and so little time._

_Tony about a week ago asked me out on a date. I was hesitant not because I wouldn't have, but because of the obvious age difference, and that my brother wouldn't like it. Is it really that wrong to date someone that's about 14 years older than you. Not too mention that legeally I'm still underage( for only 5 more months). I really had to think about it. _

_I had to be truthful with myself. I like him. I can't say I've ever felt that instanteous attraction with anyone before, except maybe Trunks(but that was so long ago). My family wouldn't approve, but what they don't know doesn't hurt them. Its not like its some sexual predator or anything. My brother knows him, I know him well. Isn't it just the same as having a regular relationship?_

_But after a few days, I said yes. I had no idea what I be in for on this special Saturday night. I went down to the café today where he picked me up(can't just drive up to my parents house can he?). And pick me up he did! He had a freakin limosine that drove us around town! A limosine! It was so cool! I'll have to brag to my friends about that. But it really was so incredible. There was a bar(not that I could drink any. . .boo!) and a plasma tv with surround sound. I had no idea Tony would go to so much trouble, and this was only the beggning. _

_To start off, he took me shopping at this real expensive place. I couldn't believe I was actually shopping there! It was like where the hollywood movie stars go to buy their clothes. He said I had the pick of the store, no limits. I couldn't believe that either. I didn't let myself get carried away(even though I should have), but even then the stuff cost a fortune. The real fun part was trying on all those extravagent clothes and shorts and jeans and pants. I swear it makes me want to open up a whole mall full of clothes one day just so I can go and try them on. My obession with shopping is a bit too much sometimes._

_After that we went across town to this rent a tux place. They had the most beautiful dresses. I must have spent most my time trying dresses on than worrying about which one to pick. They were all so beautiful. I decided on this big beautiful black gown. It contrasted my blonde hair perfectly. _

_Then we went down town to this very classy restuerant. Tony had to pick my order. I'd never been in such a fancy place like that. I can't even pronouce the name right. The food was really good though. Me and Tony had a fun time talking as usual. I swear I've never met a man that can keep such an interesting conversation going. _

_After dinner we went down to the ball room. The whole room was decked out in extravagent things. They had a real orchestra there playing music! A real orchestra! Beats the school dance any day. It was a more slower pacing and footing, but Tony really kept me in line. Ah he's just so romantic! A complete darling! I loved the way he held onto my hips and looked into my eyes._

_And in the limo, my favorite part of the night, I shared my first kiss. . .and it was everything I thought it would be(as corny as that sounds). This whole night was just amazing. I never thought in a million years I would really get to date someone who is just so. . .so. . .amazing. I can't wait to see him again soon!_

_It does make me wonder though. . .if Trunks had stayed around(wherever he is), would he have had the honor Tony had tonight?_

Trunks entered the Nervina Hotspotcafé, alerting the employees by the door bell ringing. A bartender looked up as Trunks walked up to him. "What can I do for you sir?"

"Can I please speak to the owner Tony Montana,"

"Excuse me sir, Tony Montana?"

"Yes. . ."

". . .Our owner isn't this Tony Montana sir. . ."

". . .But wasn't he the previous owner then?"

"I wouldn't know myself sir. I just started working here a month ago. If you need to speak with the owner, I can ask the manager to see if he's avaiable now,"

". . .Yes, thank you. Its urgent. . ."

"No problem sir,"

_2 months ago. . .too good to be true. . ._

_Life is great. It's the best its ever been. Almost every day after school I go over to the café to talk with Tony. We could talk forever. I find it funny how now he's there almost every day unlike before, when it was like once a week. Claims he on a break from running his other 'businesses'. On the weekends we go to his place and hang out. Watch movies, talk, cuddle, that type of thing. Just being with each other is good enough. I've never met someone as wonderful as him. . .never. _

_Sadly not all news is good. My parents are getting very suscipous of all the time I spend away from home. But I think they just act concerned. We've become distant over the past few months. . . after what happened. I think its best that it stays like that for the moment. I have to admit its nice not to have to worry about my dad coming home drunk from the bar with his buddies. He is usually always asleep when I get home._

_Tony told me that the gang people that wanted a piece of Joey have tried to collect from him. Tony feared that they might find Joey at Tony's, so Tony has given Joey one of his apartments in Liberty city. He even sends him money every week. Tony promises me once this blows over that Joey will be able to come back. Tony's going to try and get his lawyers to dig up evidence against the gang, so he can convict them and Joey can come back saftely. _

_I'm sure everything will work out in the end. Tony has just some magical quality about him that makes everything seem alright. I'm so lucky to have someone like him in my life. . ._

"Trunks Boon? Mr. Tanner will see you now. . ." informed the secretary. Trunks sat up, wasting no time entering the small office area. He was humbly greeted by this supposed Mr. Tanner.

"Please to meet you Mr. Boon. What can I do to help?" asked Tanner, offering his hand.

Trunks took Tanner's hand and shook it, tightly. "I'm looking for a missing girl, Jewel Pagnola," he answered, giving his only photo of her he possessed.

". . .She looks like such a sweet little girl. . .I hate it when these things happen."

"I need information about the previous owner, Mr. Montana."

"Mr. Montana? I don't recall being given the previous owner's name. In fact, the sheet I signed for the turnover was left to by anyoumous,"

"What?"

"I never met the man. I just called a listing in the wanted ads about a month ago, talked to a machine to place my bid,"

"What about any former employees? They had to-"

"I'm sorry again, but I had to hire all new employee's. I honestly don't know anything,"

"But Mr. Montana owns the chain for Nervina Hotspotdoesn't he?"

"This is the only Nervina Hotspot I've ever heard off. I don't believe their's a chain of cafe's that carry that name. I'm very sorry. . .just what does this Mr. Montana have to do with her disappearence?"

". . .thank you. . .for. . ." staggared Trunks. He sat up, leaving the office, just wanting to get back home. His heart ached couarsly though his chest. His emotions swirled through his head, tormenting him with the truth of the situation.

Not even the legendary super saiyan, with all his might and power, could help save a missing girl. . .

_One month ago. . .is he the one?. . ._

_Have I found my true love? I. . .I think I have. Tony is the one. He. . .he truly loves me. Its all happened so fast, but I know for a certainlty I want to marry him once I turn eighteen this month. He's the greatest thing that's ever happened in my life, period._

_Today we made love. . for the first time. It. . .I've never felt anything as emotional or as powerful as today. The way he would touch my cheek, kiss me deeply, caress my breast. It all felt so, right. I felt wanted, needed today in a way I've never felt. _

_The thing I remember the most was when he pulled both our naked bodies together, holding my face with his strong hands, looking me in the eyes with all that passion, he told me 'the world is yours'. Then he kissed me. It was the most wonderful kiss in the world. I was so overpowered by the raw emotion that I felt a few tears run down my cheeks. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. _

_I know now who I want to spend my life with. . who I want to have children with. . ._

_Tony. . . thank you. . ._

_You've freed me_

**Reviewers Guide: **

**1. How well was the Gohan dream sequence. Was it funny? Entertaining? 2. What about the Jewel Pagnola Journals? Is the backstory entertaining you? Do you like Jewel as a character? 3. What about Trunks "methods" about dealing with the situation? How do you feel about that. 4. Did you enjoy this unfolding mystery? How do you think this all ties in with everything? 6. Whatmovie are my little nods from? 5. Any other comments, questions, anything? **


	7. Creating the Ultimate Killer

**Authors Note: Before I you begin, I would just like to say I plan on getting two more chapters out before Christmas holiday, whereby my wrting will cease till the next year comes into play, leaving at a juicy cliffhanger. One thing I want my readers to note, and this is a warning, if you get offended easily by certain subjective things, then skip some of the sections of this chapter. Some of this stuff is controversal, but its part of the story reasoning.**

**And with that, let me make this clear. . .I am NOT a racist, nazi supporter and anything near that in any way. So please don't accuse me of prompting any form of discrimination or the like. Off you go!**

Chapter 6: Creating the Ultimate Killer

Dr. Calvin Bennett sat inside the hidden observation room, alone, with his legs improperly propped up on the computer deck. The cooling darkness blanked the room around him, except for one flickering bright screen, filled with various information based on the subject's progress.

He twirled his clip-on ink pen over and over, a nasty habit he had formed while sitting around interpreting his work. Dr. Bennett relaxed his head into the back of the leather desk chair, rasing his digital audio recorder to his mouth. Pausing, he contemplated his thoughts before clicking the record button.

"Log 005-18-79, twenty-five days after initial operation, five days after re-awakening. The subject has progressed rather nicely. All biological functions are completely stabilized. The body has adapted exceptionally well to the inclusion of the various mechanical implants and steel in-fused tissue. As of yet the CPU is inactive, awaiting further maturing of the subject's brain."

Dr. Bennet paused, curling his lips into an arrogant smirk. "The process has been nearly flawless, thanks in part to the growing pains of the seventeenth unit. A number of mistakes and mishaps were corrected this time, despite our pressing schedule. I have full confidence that Unit Eighteen will surpass all expectations, and lead to my ingenious designed to being formally adopted."

"Sadly, there is only one fatal flaw with Unit Eighteen. Unlike Unit Seventeen, Unit Eighteen has shown undesirable characteristics that counteract with the intended psychology. Unit Seventeen traits showed a certain desire to wield the power offered to him, quite the opposite with Unit Eighteen. Unit Eighteen shows companionship, kindness, and compassion to fellow comrades. True some of the fault is on my end, befriending Unit Eighteen and acting like a surrogate parent, but nurturing the subject was absolutely necessary in the beginning stages. The effects should have been momentary, and wear off, but that is not the case. My only reasoning is that these leftover human traits are the nature of Unit Eighteen, and not apart of memory."

"This dilemma has been jarring my head for the past few hours, but I believe exposing the subject to materials that reflect our desired emotional and instinctive traits will solve this little nuisance. With that out of the way, Unit Eighteen should have no problem accepting the CPU when we turn it online,"

Dr. Bennet then grinned, satisfied with his text-book documentation. "Oh what I wouldn't give to rub it in that bastard Gero's face. I'm sure his _genius_ mind is rotting away as I speak. . ."

_Click!_

Dr. Petrovich Gero, his predecessor, was the original director/creator of the Artificial Human project. He was an extremist to the Red Ribbon Army, dating back to pre-WWIII Germany. He _was_ the leading scientific mind in weapons research and development. Today Gero was nothing more than a predated artifact from twenty years ago.

To Dr. Bennet, Gero was top notch overrated, and the closest thing he'd ever seen to a mad scientist. A morally corrupt, disturbed individual, completely obsessed with his work. His experiments with the android project resulted in all failures. . .and deaths.

The doctor just simply refused the more automated processes of today's surgical technology. He wanted his subjects alive and awake when he worked on them. It was a very gruesome sight, one that he had to endure a couple of times. Like watching sadism. . .

Gero also simply refused memory blanking, believing the subjects would simply accept the power and purpose without any resistence. This several times caused the subjects to go quite literally insane, killing themselves. The grotesqueness of experiencing the surgery was simply unbearable to cope with.

Gero's other quirk was that every subject was a blonde hair, blue eyed female. Or an Aryan. Gero believed in the Aryan's divine beauty and purity, especially females. This supposed female would be the one to give birth to a whole new, pure race of humans.

And he was shitting one hundred dollar bills out his ass.

This Aryan bullshit that the Red Ribbon pushed was nothing more than ridiculous fanatical beliefs. They produced no results. He had proven that. He had accomplished one fully working prototype, and the real unit was well on its way. Single handedly, he was the man that turned the tied for Red Ribbon's stake in establishing Utopia, a new world order.

How _original_.

But unlike the good doctor, Red Ribbon had grown tired of the flaws in its inner circle. It wanted results. By Mr. Anonymous bringing Dr. Bennett on board, Gero was infuriated. The mere suggestions of changing the program with cryogenic suspension, memory blanking, surgical laceration with technological sound lasers, and not basing the models on Aryan types drove Gero to total resentment. What really baked Gero was he was American.

Not a German. Not a descendent of the Europeans. No, he was a full-blooded American. An American _dog_ as Gero labeled him.

Gero simply couldn't accept that he had the better android design. He simply couldn't compete. And that was when Gero introduced this crazy project, none which the higher ups were interested in pursing after spending so much on the Artificial Human project. In his opinion, it was utterly ridiculous, and on top of that impossible.

What was it called again? C-E-L-L, Combat Efficient Living Life(Form). According to Gero's paper documentation, the idea was a fully genetically created organism, fitted with the highest degree of combat skill. In other words, creating an actual life form out of genetics. This was absolutely absurd. Even assuming that the life form could be created, there were simply too many DNA gaps for the specimen too adapt and grow.

The specimen was based on two types of DNA, humans and reptiles. Gero's miss sight and utter arrogance blinded him to the truth that DNA that different could never be fused together. Not without a similar agent adhering to the process, which none existed. But Gero simply refused to give it up, wanting the termination of his Artificial Human project he created many years ago.

All these little political struggles led to the doctor's demise with Red Ribbon, with Mr. Anonymous helping to eject him to the United States, where he was captured and tried as a long lost war criminal. It made quite the media frenzy. Gero was surely wasting away as the lifeless carcass he deserved to be.

And here he was now, the head honcho of the most top secret Red Ribbon project. Soon all his hard work would finally pay off, thanks to Mr. Anonymous. Before Mr. Anonymous chose him, Dr. Calvin Bennet was a top paid scientist at the Army, part of the Tech Inc.'s robotics division. Man did he hate that job.

Mr. Briefs was a bright business man and nothing more. Not once did Briefs ever show any competence with weapons R&D. It was just another business to him. Briefs especially had little interest in robotics, no matter how great his work was. And what Mr. Briefs didn't like, didn't get proper funding. Bastard. . .

Luckily for him, Mr. Anonymous took notice. He truly appreciated him for his grand and brilliant work. Strange he had never met this Mr. Anonymous, but he seemed to know every little detail about him. That's when Mr. Anonymous offered him a huge sum of money, five times what his salary made, to betray the United States and journey to Africa to help the hidden Red Ribbon complete their greatest weapon. And that he was doing.

Mr Anonymous only had one catch to his little game, and that was that he would select the two subjects to be used. And as always, this Mr. Anonymous delivered exactly what he promised. Two heathy, young, and most suitable matches for the process. The boy served nothing more than to make sure the process was bullet proof, but the girl, she was the real prized possession.

He knew something was up Mr. Anonymous's sleeve when he first laid eyes on the girl.

_Dr. Bennet stood with the science prep team by stacked crates of supplies_ _as he jolted several notes on his clipboard. They were in the loading bay, where dozens of tanks, humvees, and other military tactical vehicles were stored. Numerous solider's were lined up, awaiting the arrival of the commander of the Red Ribbon Army, General Volgin Kernvic. _

_Everyone was a buzzed and stressed, as a loading truck pulled into their sight, carrying the precious cargo, the second specimen chosen for the Artificial Human project. Suddenly the line of soldiers called to attention as General Kernvic_ _approached the line of men. _

_Everything got real quiet real fast._

_As Kernvic stomped down the line, the nervous soldiers saluted him. He acknowledged them with nothing more than a nod. Kernvic then stopped at the back of the truck, men jumping out the back end. Then finally, two men forced a slender figure in front of the general. Her face was covered in a hooded black stocking, both hands bonded to her front._

_Kernvic adjusted his slanted red cap, eyeing the female before snapping his fingers, calling for her unmasking. In a split second, the hood came off, revealing a beautiful yet dirty and tired face. Her big blue eyes clinched shut, adjusting from the shock of light. Her blonde hair unraveled from its irregular entanglement, flowing down to her shoulders._

_She was a beautiful one. Dr. Bennet had to give her that much. But he really could have cared less. Subjects were subjects. Nothing but cattle that were easily replaceable. He held no pity for her._

_Kernvic glanced over her facial features. He pushed both her eye lids down, checking for any trauma. Tired, weary, but nothing to worry about. Kernvic then seized her chin, turning two times to check each side of her face carefully._

_She reminded passive and quiet, not daring to cause any alarm. So much like a female. Dr. Bennett thought about the boy. He had put up a pretty good fight, but a butt from a rifle ended his little rebellion. _

"_What is this. . ." Kernvic questioned aloud. A big red bruise situated itself on the outer right of her cheek bone. No one dare raised their voice._

"_What is this?" Kernvic questioned again, in a more threatening manner. He accidently jerked her clenched face, pointing out the dark red bruise. She whimpered lightly to herself._

"_Sir. . .she. . .wouldn't corporate. I had too. . .settle her down, sir." _

_General Kernvic let go of the girl, marching his way calmly to the confessed soldier. He paused for a moment, tilting his head as he eyed the confused recruit. Then, without a moments notice, he pulled out his silver polished pistol, and rammed it to the insubordinate's temple._

_BAM!_

_Blood spewed, flowed from the missing part of the now corpse's head. The body fell to the ground backwards, due from the kickback of the gun. The girl yelped in response, almost screaming if her throat wasn't so dry. The two nearby soldiers reinforced their grip on her, keeping her panic contained. Warm tears trailed down her face from the inhumaneness of the sight._

"_When I say don' t lay a finger. . . I mean DON'T LAY A FINGER!" _

"_Yes Sir!" shouted the entire group. Any non-conformance would result in termination, as they just witnessed._

"_Get her cleaned and prepped for the cryo-lab. And check to see if she has acquired any damage."_

"_Yes sir!"_

_The two men pushed the girl along towards the intended direction. She gave no resistence, as fear and torment had won that battle within her long ago. Dr. Bennet kept his eye on her, receiving the subtle details of his new subject. _

_One glorious subject destined to be his greatest achievement._

It simply amused him how she would satisfy all the religious radicals and their Aryan obsession. Seemed like Mr. Anonymous wanted to appease them all. Especially after that mysterious day when the "Aryan God" appeared and wrecked havoc in California. That was what everyone here believed. They wanted to recreate a similar being with the same cosmic powers.

Fools! There was more technical genius at work here than they realized. Mr. Anonymous had given him word that indeed he knew exactly what she was. The only thing Mr. Anonymous shared with him were blue prints and diagrams of what made this supposed being 'tick' inside. It was all simply astounding.

The information took him a whole new direction. The design ambitions grew past boundaries that had barred them from going further. All of the old obstacles had been eliminated. He easily estimated that the power the two Artificial Humans would posses, especially Unit Eighteen, surpassed that 'being' in California by far.

And too top it all off, Unit Eighteen looked very close, no, _exactly _like that mysterious being. Very surreal when you thought about it. Like she was the future version of Unit Eighteen or something out a sci-fi novel. Yeah, right.

Dr. Bennet's thoughts settled back to the loading bay events. The subject there seemed so weak, so fragile, so scared. She knew fear. Funny how ironic things could be.

Soon, she would be _feared_.

**Page Break**

She used the brush to gently stroke her blonde locks of silky hair. An image of a youthful young beauty stained the three mirrors, reflecting her attractive aspects back to her bold blue eyes. The brush ran through her held strands of her, ever so trying to get each straightened perfectly. Being pretty was, well, pretty rewarding.

This _make-up _kit, that was a gift given by her man friend Calvin, was simply astounding to her elementary mind, save for that other thing called shopping. Already she had wasted a bunch of time in front of this mirror that shined so brightly all around. She could feel the heat completely concentrate itself on her exposed skin.

Her lips were smeared with the tube of hard crimson red. It colored her pair a pretty dark unnatural tone, but one that certainly complemented her skin's lack of strong coloration. Padding her nifty cheeks with that unnamed face powder gave off a nice tone, also masking some of her natural lack of color.

Most of her time was spent playing with the mascara, just because it was difficult to get the eyelashes brushed properly. She liked it though. Dark bold eyelashes really made an impression. It spoke to a person to pay attention to her beautiful eyes.

She liked attention. From anybody, about anything. She liked it when people smiled, cheered, anything like that. Nobody was here to hurt her, harm her, touch her in a bad way. No, around here she was safe. This was what they called 'home'.

The girl with no name put down her brush, slanting her head as she admired her brilliant hair styling taste. She was such a natural. Why was it so easy? It all seemed second hand, unlike most of the things she was taught.

She had experimented with several styles of hair-dos over the past day, all from a picture book given to her. Some of them were too complicated, while others just didn't fit her. A couple would have worked, but with longer hair.

Her hair ran just a inch from touching her shoulders. Keeping it straight seemed very stylish to herself. The hair length fell in synch with her instincts. It carried a calm but strong message with it. Like one of the grown-ups around here.

She smiled to herself, satisfied with the classy appeal. This had been fun, just like shopping the other day. What a trip that was. Calvin had let her outside for the first time. What a big world was out there!

The so called weather was rather hot, but that was ok. The place that Calvin took her was called a 'town', something with lots of people and buildings. It struck her strange that all the towns people were dark, very dark. Almost black you could say. Calvin called them 'Africans'. Something like that.

But the shopping, oh the shopping! They had so many different types of clothes. The local wear didn't really excite her, as it looked rather unfashionable. But the stuff they called "American and Europe Imported" sure did. The stuff was simply gorgeous. Very gorgeous.

Calvin was so nice, letting her take anything she wanted. So many bags they carried back. In fact, she still hadn't even went through most her clothes. That day had been a nice change of pace compared to what they mostly did each day.

Calvin called it education, or "giving her an education". She couldn't remember. Together they read these picture papers called books, wrote on the same type of paper using letters. Calvin was teaching her and pushing her so hard. She didn't know how she kept up.

From what she learned, letters formed groups called words. Words combined to make sentences. Sentences linked up to create paragraphs, but they hadn't gotten that far yet. And just how could she forgot about the numbers. Numbers made her head hurt. All that adding, subtracting, and multiplying drove her crazy. Not that she couldn't do it. . .just a bore.

She yawned tiredly. It had been some time since she sat on this stool in front of this "beauty parlor", as Calvin named it. Another gift for her.

There was just so much going through her head. She still didn't understand what was so important about an Aryan. What was that? Why was she the only one here that had this "blonde" hair color? What was her purpose? What was she?

No answers came to mind.

The sound of her door opening caught her ears, diverting her attention from her confused intellect. She swirled her head around, meeting the familiar heart warming gaze. It was Calvin!

"Hi there beautiful."

"Hi. . ." she replied sheepishly. She felt kinda funny around him as of late.

"I'm sorry to be abrupt, but I need you to come with me. There's something very important that has come up. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before hand but-"

"Its ok. . ."

He smiled back at her. "I know you like your private time, but its urgent. Lets go." Calvin headed back to the doorway, followed by her.

As they made their way down the hallway, a couple of guards passed them by. The girl waved and smiled hi to them. The two guards responded respectfully and smiled back. Finally, the two reached a sliding doorway where they stalled.

"Well, it will take a while, but I'll be back. Just go in and wait."

"Ok. . ." she responded, grasping towards him in a hug. Calvin looked a bit taken back. She snuggled her head into his shoulder. She liked that feeling.

"Why you'd-"

"I will miss-you. . ." she answered. And with that, she let go of her friendly hug and sat inside on the steel stool, the door sliding behind her, locking electronically.

"And _I _will miss you. . ." he whispered maliciously under his breath.

It was quiet in the four sided small room for the first few minutes. She sat, obediently, doing as told. What was suppose to happen? Was this like her former teaching sessions? The walls sure did look strange, not like walls at all. Something like. . .

The _walls _suddenly came to life, with visuals. Moving pictures all around. Old crusty black and white footage. She looked around, mesmerized by the mystery. Then loud, booming audio began to play. Four different pictures, four different audios. What was this?

"_Today, we initiate the Third Reich. The Final Solution to the sinners of the world! The Final Solution to the problems of all society! The Final Solution that will start the Blood Purge, proper and just!"_

Her eyes were wide. The harsh tone scared her. She didn't like this at all. This wasn't nice or calm or anything warm feeling. Chills were crawling up her spine. Who was this mustache man talking?

"_Nordic warriors arise! The time is at hand to demolish our enemies! We will lay waste to them! Obliterate them entirely! Our society will usher in a new era. An era unmatched in history! The next thousand years of the Third Reich will bring the world to paradise!"_

Hurt. . .people. . .why? She didn't want to hurt people. Not at all. This was starting to scare her. Scare her deeply.

"_A new, pure race of Aryans will rule the Earth. They will exterminate The Americans! The Russians! The Asians! The Islamics! The Jews! The Blood Purge will begin! It will be grand my fellow comrades!"_

She began to shake as fear coursed through her veins. This. . .this wasn't right. Wasn't. . .right. . .

"_The glorious race of the Aryans will subject all subhumans to slavery, to death! They will not deserve the freedom of our grand society my comrades! We will be the ones to create paradise! Our Aryan warriors will lead us during the Third Reich! They will dominate! They will purge the impures! The extermination of the Jews has already begun!" yelled the mysterious men as people screamed in joy. _

The walls displayed pictures of people, starving hurt people. People that looked barley alive. Pictures of tortured souls being forced to work continuously.

Her eyes got watery, threatening with tears. Her face trembled with grief, fear, and shock. She had never seen such terrible things, such terrible things. . .

"_The protocols must be met! So says the Elders of Zion! We cannot suffer race defilement any longer my comrades! The Aryan race must be clean and pure! No 'original sin' can be tolerated! Any impure must be met with death! Death!"_

Images flashed all around her. People being set on fire, burning alive. People being suffocated with poisonous gas. Crowds of them. Masses. People tied to post.

A man yelling at the firing squad. Cock their rifles. Position their aim. Bam! Victims fall as lifeless corpses. Two are still moaning, still not dead. A man walks over, looking them over. One's a kid. He doesn't care. Bam! Bam! Both now dead.

Flowing tears leave a long watery trail on her cheeks. She cried in desperation, in horror, in fear. Her fellow people being alienated, discriminated. Why? Why all this? Nothing calls for this. Nothing! The walls close in with the frightening images. The sound boomed louder and louder, attacking her now covered ears to no avail.

Bodies. Corpses. All now being dumped in vast holes. Holes already filled to the brim with bodies. Horrific starved dead, with their bones sucked in showing. Discarded and abandoned like toys, buried underneath with cheap dirt. Mangled and twisted they lay, sharing the grim tale of reality.

"Help! Help!" she screamed. Tears flared up even more intensely. Such a horrible sight! She wanted out. She needed out. No one was listening.

It was even worse now. Bodies just stacked on each other, left out in the open to decay and rot like bad meat. Useless. Flies danced all around, while nothing else does. Grim, gory, disgusting. Fellow man being purged of uncleanness.

She ran toward the door, scratching and clawing at it. She cried hysterically to be let go, to be freed from the horror. Its too much! Its just too much! Why! What was the purpose?

She fell on her knees, her hands sliding down the door, sobbing uncontrollably. She let out sob after sob as loud as she could, letting her hurt be expressed. But no one listens. No one saves her. She is trapped, forced to be in tremendous pain. Why?

"_We must purge the world of impures! The Aryan like gods will lead us into the Third Riech in an unopposed era of peace! The Aryans will set us right! They will remain after the Blood Purge! Aryans are the master race! The only race!"_

She covered herself and sobbed painfully. Hell had her in its clutches. . .

She was dying. . .

**Page Break**

She sat. Her eyes stared. Stared. Stared. Stared. Blankly. Glassy. Non-emotional. Non-human.

Thirteen hours of hell. Hell that killed humanity. Passion. Love. Desire. Happiness. All dead, forever.

Tears gone, already spilled. The black mascara and make-up stained her face, a mess. She just sat on the stool and watched. Watched nothing. The images meant nothing. Just recycled pieces, recycled messages.

The door unlocked, sliding open. She didn't move. She didn't look. She didn't notice. Calvin, the man that had felt warm to her, warm to her heart, walked in. Now she felt nothing.

He cautiously made his way to her, up on the stool, gazing blankly. He waved his hand in front of her, seeing if she would register anything. She didn't even blink.

Calvin then put his hands behind his back. He cleared his throat, the stillness quite eerie. "You may go back now. Wash up. Go to bed."

The woman stayed still for a moment, before sitting up, and taking step by step out the door. The way she moved was plain. Boring even. She made no reverence to anything, any motion. Her face resembled that of a slab of concrete.

She found her way back to her room, entering the bath room. Her eyes noticed the make up kit that she had been playful with hours ago. She swatted it off the counter, not giving it a moments glance.

She turned the sink's valve, the rushing water jetting out. She cupped her hands, letting the water flow into them. Her hands met her face, which washed the mess that clouded her complexion. She rubbed her face, looking back up to the mirror.

Her face was now clean. No contamination. But she stared. And stared blankly. Nothing was there. Nothing in her eyes, her being, her heart.

She was dead. . .dead forever. . .

**Page Break**

Amazing. Simply amazing. They had no idea that the results would be this great. He observed Unit Eighteen from the room as she sat in a desk, moving a pencil. This was better than amazing. This was incredible!

Yesterday they finally activated her CPU. The multi-threading core she possessed was comparable to the highest super computers. The question had been whether it would function with the human brain at full potential. And now they had their answer.

Unit Eighteen laid her pencil on the table, finished. The man behind the glass clicked the timer, finished at just under two minutes. In that time, Unit Eighteen had completed fifty of the highest-leveled calculus problems. Fifty in two minutes!

Dr. Bennett would be pleased, very pleased. He had already been working with her on using her eternal scanners and sensors. Everything was working perfectly. He himself had never been part of a project that didn't have its kinks, but there seemed to be absolutely no problem.

He studied on as Unit Eighteen sat in the room, not making a motion. She was very scary! Just to even look into her eyes behind the mirror sent chills up his spine. Compared to a couple of months ago, she was like a robot now. How ironic.

What truly was scary was the amount of power she could wield. That was truly frigenting Though she hadn't been tested, not yet. But if anything was indicative of Unit Seventeen, then Unit Eighteen would be much, much worse.

It was only a matter of time now. . .

**Page Break**

"Unit Eighteen. Meet your subordinate, Unit Seventeen," pointed Dr. Bennett. "Unit Seventeen, meet your dominant, Unit Eighteen."

The two Artificial Humans stared at each other blankly. A slight puzzled look both enveloped on their faces. They were almost a mirror image of each other, sans hair color difference and gender.

"Now Unit Eighteen, Today you will finally test your energy abilities on killing a live subject," Dr. Bennet explained. He pointed towards the guards, signaling them to bring in four captured black soldiers. Each had their hands tied behind there back, beaten and bruised. One tried to stand up and fight, but a rife butt ended his resistence.

"Now watch Unit Seventeen execute a subject," ordered Dr. Bennet. Unit Eighteen watched as Unit Seventeen walked over to a subject on the outer most left. The soldier trembled as he mummered his useless language. Unit Seventeen raised his finger, causing a small red dot to appear at the tip.

In one second, the light shined bright as a beam of power ripped through the mans skull, killing him instantly. The corpse slumped against the wall, useless now. Unit Seventeen showed no emotion as he walked back to Dr. Bennett, awaiting further instruction.

"Now, your turn Unit Eighteen. Eliminate the rest,"

Unit Eighteen stalled, looking at Dr. Bennet for a moment. Dr. Bennet was about to protest, but Unit Eighteen moved to the nearest available target. She raised her finger, just like Unit Seventeen, but no energy appeared at her tip.

The grown native African cried for mercy. He moaned and sniffled aloud, not wanting to meet his death yet. He begged and begged the once human thing not to kill him.

"Remember Unit Eighteen, they cannot help themselves of the plague they've been cursed with. It is up to you to exterminate their kind. They don't deserve to live Unit Eighteen. It is your duty to wipe them out."

A small sphere of blue energy formed at her fingertip. The black soldier looked up, mesmerized by the mystical energy. His begging continued, his fear evident in his complexion. Tears fan from his eyes. Tears of sadness and self-pity. Tears of fear.

Such a familiar emotion. . .

For the first time, Unit Eighteen lips curled into a pleasuring smirk. Her usual cold crystal eyes flared with enjoyment.

Such a familiar emotion. . .

The blue energy ripped through the man's eye socket, going out the back of his head. Blood squirted out onto the floor as the man fell, slumping into the wall. Dead. The pleasure on Unit Eighteen's face didn't disappear. It only intensified.

The impure had given her power, fed her his fear. Fear and power were addicting.

She had to have more. . .

**Page Break**

"Who are you?" asked General Kernvic, with his hands behind his back looking away from the Artificial Human. Dr. Bennet leaned against the white wall as he watched on.

" I am Artificial Human Number Eighteen, property of Red Ribbon Army," Unit Eighteen responded, sitting in the lone desk in the room. Kernvic turned around, looking into her eyes. He rolled his shoulders, thick as an ox. General Kernvic was a man that looked like he was ready to go thirteen rounds with a mutant alligator. "What is your name?"

"My name is Unit Eighteen. Eighteen for short, also my code name"

"And what is your purpose?"

"My purpose is to exterminate all subhumans. I will lead in the form of a new superior race of Aryans to replace the subhumans." droned out Eighteen. Her voice was lifeless and lacked any emotional entanglements. She didn't have any feelings to express.

" I think she's ready for a test run doctor. . ."

"So do I."

"Tomorrow shall we? Take her out and help our boys against those blacks. Should be easy enough. . ."

"It should be more than easy enough. For her. . ."

The general grinned, happy with the results this Artificial Human project grew. Mindless, powerful killing machines. .

And they thought the nuke was the ultimate weapon. . .

**Reviewrs Guide:**

**1. What do you think about the interal poltics that played into the creation of the androids? What do you think about the concerning issue of Gero and Mr. Announymous? **

**1A- What about the flashback scene? The revealing of 18?**

**2. How did the "brainwashing" scene affect you in what emotion way, if any. Was it effective?**

**3. How was 18's first kill for you. Did it seem logical for her to get off on it? **

**4. What is your opinon overall of the 18 scenes? Dr. Bennet and General Kernvic?**

**5. Overall, did you enjoy this chapter? Any other comments?**


	8. The Day the World Took Notice

**Authors Note: Well hell true believers! I hope you enjoy this chap, depsite it being the shortest one in the story so far(hint hint, title, drama purposes), but I hope it takes you for a good whirl. I have one more chapter I want to get out before the big holidays, leaving you yearning for more hopefully. . .anyways, enjoy.**

Chapter 7: The Day the World Took Notice

Two months. In two months, nothing had changed. No new information found. No clues uncovered. Every sinister motivation was left unquestioned, unopposed. The delirium of the whole situation was driving him mad.

Sitting on the couch watching tv, helpless to his mind's guilt as it ate away at his very fiber, was no situation for the legendary Super Saiyan to endure. Yet he did. His mind tortured him over and over, time and time again. The girl was gone, missing, vanished into thin air.

Was that really what was getting at his mind? Or was it that the sick bastard had his way with her intimately. Reading each word made him shake with utter disgust. Disgust for their sure animalistic love-making. Disgust for his obvious part in her disappearance. His saiyan blood boiled when he pictured himself strangling that bastard as hard as he could, crushing his blood vessels on the inside.

What? What was he thinking?

Trunks leaned back into the soft cushy couch. His body imprint had formed from his two hour "couch potato" session this morning. His fingers twitched as he pressed the channel up button on the tv remote continuously. Moving his right hand, he swabbed his smooth forehead emitting thickening heat. His white tank top dripped through its pores.

Tendencies of explosive anger were starting to rapidly occur more often with Trunks. It was unsettling for himself to have ravaging thoughts or desires, and actually enjoy them. Was the Super Saiyan in him beckoning for its return. Was it trying to trick him on the inside to let its magnificent power loose once more?

He didn't have answers for anything anymore. The questions and doubts kept on piling up, like unwanted overdue bills. These questions were the unwanted bills! But they kept stacking up, one after the other. The stack grew larger, not smaller.

The past month he had just given up, letting the misery and pain consume him inside out. His agony and frustration just wouldn't go away, no matter how hard he try to push it back into his mind. Staring at the tv didn't do much help, but he sure as hell didn't feel like doing anything you could call lively.

The tv screen flickered to the news, which halted his crusading hand. The boring, lack of emotional narration sung to him beautifully. Trunks rested his head against the couch, droning out the noise from the monitor. His eyelids closed shut, escaping all the invading light. That's all he wanted to do. Escape. . .

"Well good morning my saiyan friend. Wouldn't you agree it's a nice sunny day?"

Trunks slammed back into reality, propping his head up towards the visible figure that spoke the familiar voice. James Briefs stood his ground, wearing a red wool robe, carrying a fine glass of half-empty wine.

"I wouldn't know," answered Trunks, dully as possible. He raised a finger from his resting arm to point at the tv. "The weather channels are more informed."

James chuckled at the young man's sense of humor. Always a treat to converse with. James made his way to a side sofa chair opposite where Trunks sat. He plopped himself, groaning with relaxation, setting his drink in between his legs. He jolted from the cold ice meeting his bare legs unprepared.

"There's more to the world than slouching around my young friend,"

"Aren't you suppose to be running your company or something?"

"Ah yes. I normally would, but today's been my planned day off for some time,"

"What's the special occasion?"

"Trunks. . .sometimes you just have to sit back and enjoy the ripe fruits that bare after many days of hard work. Relish in the moment, for its only a moment. If you can't enjoy life, then what does the word _alive _really mean?"

"Means your still breathing and your hearts still thicken,"

James shot an amused smile at Trunks. "What will I do with you Trunks? How can I teach you to just relax and enjoy life a little?"

"You can't. Its helpless. I"m a lost cause,"

"Even the darkest causes have their time of light," retorted James. He dug in his pocket for his pack of smokes, producing the silver tinted lighter also. "Want one?"

"_Want one kid?" asked Krillen, grinning friendly. _

"Trunks-Do you want one? Hello?" James asked, snapping his fingers at the transfixed Trunks.

'Uh-um no thanks. . .I don't smoke. . ."

"You should. It really calms the nerves,' Briefs suggested, sliding one into his mouth. In seconds, the lighter came alive, dancing with the cigarette's tip, causing the misshapen smoke to flow into the air. A puff followed before his next response. "You can't beat drug induced relaxation after some provocative _social excitement_."

"That's why I prefer the hermit lifestyle. I like being drug free,"

"Say, why don't you join me after I finish my smoke? I got a couple of secretaries in my personal jacuzzi that really, really would like a handsome young man such as yourself to join us."

"No thanks"

"Come on Trunks. Don't be a spoil sport. Three's a company, but fours a broadway."

"You never give up, do you?"

"I'm just trying to get my humble guest to enjoy himself for once."

The two stayed quiet for the next few moments. James played with his smoke, spraying it out in rather artistic gestures. Trunks eyes danced on the t.v., the news wasn't much interesting. Something about standing by for a presidential speech at the white house. Trunks wasn't much the political expert, nor did he care enough to understand.

"Really Trunks, your too uptight about things. Look at you! Youth. Great looks. Incredible power, probably the strongest saiyan ever! Anything item, any woman, anything granted with the snap of your fingers, and yet you choose to sit around indoors watching a box all day," James ranted. "Call me dumbfounded, but I just don't get it."

"Your starting to remind me of my mo- I-I mean your daughter," Trunks retorted his mis-leading statement. He cleared his throat as James raised his eyebrow, almost questioning the little slip of the tongue. Did he know?

James laughed before he responded. "Yes, that's where she gets it from! Surprisingly that side of her didn't come from my deceased would be ex-wife."

"Deceased? I didn't know she was-"

"Yes, sadly. Shortly before the divorce she had an accident on the road. Nasty explosion. Had to have a closed coffin funeral."

"I'm-I'm sorry."

"It tore the heart right out my little princess. She was only five at that time. They were as close as a mother and child could be," James drifted off. The somber mood slowly crept upon them. "Bulma doesn't mention that fact to anybody, not even to me. Its too sensitive a subject for her, poor girl. . ."

"Its amazing that she can keep so uplifted about things after that, isn't it?"

James mouth shaped into a prideful smile. "As I've said, my daughter is one of the strongest characters you'll ever meet. She can pull wool over anyone's eyes, masking any personal feelings that cloud the usual feminine type."

"Perfect for leading a multi-billion dollar corporation in the future when its time, right?"

"Knowing that gals' hard as dirt work ethic, she might even surpass her own old man's achievements. Something I'd be mighty proud of. . ."

"What brought you in here anyways? I know your not the type to leave two pigeons un-nestled for too long. . ."

"Humph. That might be true, but I wanted to check on something. The president's giving an important speech today. Its worth the watch."

"Important? Aren't all political speeches the same old tirade of broken promises?"

:"No no. You _dare_ wouldn't want to miss this one. Word has it that he's finally going to propose some form of a war bill to congress about containing the African violence,"

"Its your job anyways isn't it?"

"Yes, there is that. Can't fall behind in military standings when you practically are the army's weapons payload. It could mean a big industry boom for me"

"I suppose so. Still boring."

"All business is my friend. All business is. . ."

"Well it says on the tv its about to start in five minutes. Shouldn't be too long."

"Care if I move over there with you?"

"Why should I? Its your house, your furniture."

James sat up, walking over towards the other half of the love seat. "But I don't like to be rude to guest. This place is my home just as much as it is yours. . ."

"Just please try not to get any smoke near me."

"I'll blow it the opposite way."

Trunks flinched his nose. "Can still smell that rotten odor. . ." The two sat, both watching in varying degrees of anticipation(Briefs mostly) as the press filed in like pack rats. Everything was getting proper and orderly as news analyst voiced over the scene, stalling till speech time.

"Trunks. . .I. . .I sorry about that Jewel Pagnola girl. Real sorry. . ."

Trunks head shot up, turning towards James in a questioning manner. "How you'd know?"

"Bulma told me. She herself is upset about it. They were close for awhile before Bulma took up with the company on a regular basis. I myself hate to see when one of the few decent people left in this insane world succumb to evil predators. . ." James explained, pausing. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to. . .you know. . .talk about it?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Well for starters, we need to cure this 'stay in my hole' routine you've had for the past couple of months. Its not healthy, and for someone that's been through so much, its not fitting."

"Then what is? What is fit for a person that grew up in hell? Helpless against the massacres, forced to watch people dear to him die year after year. What is fit for that person that could have been there for Jewel, could have come back sooner and. . .and. . ."

The room was fenced with tension between the two. "Trunks, you had nothing to do-"

"To hell I did! I should have come back sooner! I could have protected her. . ."

A warm hand smoothed across Trunks shoulder, trying to alleviate the demons within. "Its always easier to blame yourself, isn't it?" Trunks eyed James, who almost himself seemed shaken up. "Its scary to think that we had no control over what happened. We try to hide behind the pain instead of facing reality." Trunks gazed on, listening contentedly to James confession.

"After years of running a corporation, choosing when and where and how things would be, should be, I realized losing Julia was the first thing I had no say in. Only God did. There was nothing I could do. The reality hurt, hurt worse than any pain imaginable, but I had to accept and move on. I had a daughter to raise. I couldn't keep living in the past. . ."

"Your. . .your right. But-but its so hard to accept. . .I didn't even had a chance to-"

"It always hard when it's a loved someone. . ."

"But I only met her once. . .how can I feel-"

"It only takes one impression Trunks. Just one, that's it. No matter how small or subtle, love can happen anywhere, anytime. . ." James expressed, concerned. "Its important to always remember, to cherish her memory, but you have to move on with your life. For your sake and everyone that's sacrificed theirs for yours. . ."

Flashbacks formed in Trunks mind, the scenes of Gohan and Krillen's death resurfacing inside. Yes, they died to protect him, to save him. James Briefs was right.

"Not even the legendary Super Saiyan can stop all the evils with the world. . ."

"Thank you. . .I needed the reminder. . ." Trunks struggled with a half-smile.

"I just want to let you know that I may not be around much, but I do care about what happens to you. I don't know what it counts for, but I consider you apart of my family. . ."

"That, that means a lot."

James smiled at the young super saiyan, turning his attention to the tv. "Just remember you can express your problems with us when you need someone to talk too. We're here for you."

The tv summoned a big buzz of applause as the president of the United States made his way to the podium. Silently their conversation was ended as the president began his long, and surely enduring speech.

"_My fellow Americans. Today I stand before my country as the world watches on awaiting a official announcement concerning the rumors that have been flying around for the past week about my status on the struggle of tyranny going on in the continent of Africa. There have been many, many allegations as to what has been going down-"_

"By the way, the DNA samples you've provided are very interesting."

"What type of interesting?"

"Lets just say that it will be of real practical use for my purposes. I wouldn't put it above Gohan's strain, but it does have a almost _rich_ uniqueness to it."

"My saiyan bloodline you could say has some rich _history_ behind it."

"Actually, I'd say yours is more a _pure _strain than his. Some of Gohan's DNA structure seems enhanced or even mutated. I'm not really sure what it is but. . ."

"_I have weighed the options and risk of invading another continents conflict. I have judged the positives and the negatives. I've looked at it as humanly as possible. People are dying, losing their families and homes. Aren't we a nation of peace? Of self-righteousness?_

"Is Goten's DNA similar?"

"Its more natural as a whole, but his saiyan genes aren't as strong. It went unnoticed before, but his too seem _different_ compared to yours. . . "

"_Today I stand, stand tall and proud in front of my people. The time for talking is done. The time for debating has passed. My fellow Americans-"_

"I wonder what it could be then?"

_We must take action_!

"It will probably take more test to try and figure out what's wr-"

_BOOOOOM!_

"Holy mother of. . ."

The tv went black and white, the intersecting static lines going crazy. Trunks and James Briefs jolted up with shock, adrenaline coursing through their veins. A camera signal came back on, a female reporter shaken up outside the white house. . .or what was left of it.

"_The White House! The White House oh dear God! Its been destroyed. Oh my God_! _Everyone inside. . .the president. . .the press. . .cabinet members. . .all dead. . ."_

"Jesus Christ. . ."

James' cigarette bounced on the ground, slipping out his mouth. Both he and Trunks stared, dull headed at the impossible of the reality.

"_Jesus oh my God! I don't- I don't know what to say. I don't know what to say. Oh my God!"_

The people on the tv screamed as they ran forwards, backwards, any direction. Their civilized manners disappeared easily as light obeyed a light switch. People screaming, crying, shouting. The sky around was dark, mushroom cloud like. Dust rained over the landscape.

The situation reminded Trunks of one of the many dozens of destroyed cities his path had unfortunately crossed in the future. Flames ravaged everything in the smoldering smoke.

Was it them?

Suddenly the signal ripped away, going into an unnatural static black scene. A few errie moments passed. The screen flickered back to life with a couple of strong bright lights shining on a wooden speaking platform. The outlines seemed to suggest a huge auditorium was hosting this strange event.

Two thuds of heavy boots echoed off the tv, resulting in a hulking mass of man dressed in military cameo shaded fatigues. He held both his hands behind his back as he slowly made his way up to the podium. A ruckus crowd hidden from the camera were identifiable despite not being seen. The place quickly became hush hush as the figure tilted his red formal cap.

"_Americans. . .Just under one minute ago you witnessed the effects of a nuclear suitcase bomb, easily attainable and hidden from security. In one simple act, we have demolished the very landmark that has represented your false ideals of 'freedom'. This bomb was nothing more than an example of the connections and power we possess."_

"_I am General Volgin Kernvic, leader of the newly resurrected Reb Ribbon Army! Twenty years ago America and their scum allies drove us underground. They thought they crushed us after killing my father General Tao and his comrades. Along with the Japanese betrayal and our own homeland Germany's bane, everyone thought Red Ribbon was finished. I wouldn't dare let my fathers dream die by the hands of infidales like the patriotic pigs of the overbearing United States."_

"_Over the past twenty years with have rebuilt, reorganized, and re-emerged as the leading military super force that the world once new and feared! Today! Today we begin our campain against the world to establish Utopia, a new properous society! A perfect society! A perfect race! _"

The men rattled and raged at their leader, showering him with adoration.

"_As I speak we are over taking the African countries. One by one the world will fall in line. We will have our revenge on our former partners and motherland. And if any country decides to intervene, we will launch our nuclear payload on the world's largest cities. Either way a new order will overtake this sinful world. Nothing will stop us. Nothing will stand in our way."_

"_And the world shall soon see that we wield God's power, for we have re-created a true Nordic warrior. The perfect human. The Aryan has arisen from her ashes. She will lead the charge, and give birth to the purest human race that ever existed! The world will be cleansed of the impures and sinners. All will be set right!"_

The mindless soldiers continued their support. They believed. They truly believed.

"_Today marks a new day is history. A day that will never be forgotten! My comrades! We will rise and succeed where our great glorious visionary Adolf Hitler failed. My comrades. . ."_

_Rejoice! Re-birth! Rejoice! Re-birth! _

Like a linked mass, the soldiers raised the rifles, firing into the air blindly, repeating their in-brained motto. . .

_Rejoice! Re-birth! Rejoice! Re-birth!_

". . .there goes the rest of my day. . ."

**Page Break**

"Sir wait! Sir you-you can't just barge in here like this! Sir!" shouted the usher. Trunks pushed him to the side roughly without hesitation. The man was way out of his league. He turned down the hallways, back towards the apartment room he remembered. Nothing was stopping him.

"Sir please stop! You can't-"

BAM!

The broken door crashed down the wooden hallway. Trunks wasted no time stomping in, his head turning, checking ever angle. Where was she?

"Jesus! Your-your going to have to pay for that sir!"

The lights were off, the lighting damp inside. He poked his head into the kitchen. Nothing but open cabinets, pots and pans scattered frantically all over.

"Sir! Your trespassing on private property! Don't make me call the pol-"

Trunks lifted the man by the collar, wasting little effort on him. He eyed him, face to face, eye to eye. The usher squirmed from the intimidation. "You go do that then. . ."

He let him go, the usher running off towards the door. "You. . .you better be gone by the time I get back. I'm calling them! I swear it!"

The glassed door that lead to the patio shined the only natural light. Trunks turned to the tv, the news still blaring about the obliteration of the white house and the surreal speech. The current issue of Victoria magazine laid flopped on the couch, quickly discarded.

Trunks moved down towards the bed room hallway. The bathroom door was shut, but he quickly slammed it open. Nothing. He went inside her extravagant bedroom, fine attractive clothes scattered all over the place. Apparently unwanted and not needed. Ransacked.

His right hand clenched into a balled fist. What a fool he had been! He should have kept a closer eye on her. . .

He could still smell her piercing perfume scent floating around the bedroom. She hadn't been gone long. He should have been quicker. . .

Unfortunately, she always was the quicker one. . .

**Reviewers Guide:**

**1. How has Trunks character progression been for you? Great drama or soap opery heartbreak?(I myself the former)**

**2. The Trunks-James Briefs chat. What are your thoughts, speculations about their endevor? What about James Briefs? Sly. Sleek. Cunning?**

**3. How did the "white house" and the following events unfold for you? Does the mix-in make the plot more exciting?**

**4. What do you think Juuhachigou is up too after splitting town? Why is she running? What is her role in all of this?**


	9. The Conflicts That Surround Us

Chapter 8: The Conflicts That Surround Us

_Da Da Dun Dun Dun!_

"_This is Global News Network. Give us three minutes, and we'll give you the world!"_

_The tv cameras panned to the news stage, showing a cute Asian women that looked in her mid-thirties She stacked her script papers as she looked up towards the camera, ready to report to the live feed._

"_This is Xiang Mao reporting today on this pressing day of Thursday, November the fifteenth."_

_The camera angle switched to a close up view as a the digital tv graphic appeared on screen, depicting the now destroyed white house._

"_Our top story today involves the official announcement of former speaker of the house Ted Rosenberg being declared president of the United States. Rosenberg was the only cabinet member absent from the devastating attack three weeks ago that demolished the white house. No vice president or cabinet members have been announced during this emergency. A tape of his acceptance was sent among the various US media stations." _

_The signal switched to the tape, playing a edited highlighted version of the speech. "On behalf of all the former white house staff, the president, and the people of the United States, I patriotically accept the presidential role, bearing full responsibility and pride this position carries."_

_The clip skipped to another segment without warning. "America will not hide in this dark hour. We will stand tall, proud, united. No terrorist action can break the foundation this country was built on. We will descend on the evil Red Ribbon and wipe them out for their heinous crimes against humanity. We will not hide! We will fight! I promise that America will survive this trying time and that Red Ribbon will be brought to justice!"_

"_At this time, the locations of the president and his closest staff remain top secret and undisclosed to the public."_

_The camera switched to another angle with a fresh graphic, displaying a bland colored red ribbon over a whitened map of the African continent. "Mean while on the war path in Africa, numerous countries have already fallen under Red Ribbon control. These include the countries of South Africa, Namibia, Botswana, Mozambique, Zimbabwe, Zambia, and Angola. Not much is known with what is happening, but one can only imagine the sights."_

"_The United States and Africa aren't the only ones suffering from wicked actions. In the past few days there has been a very disturbing spike in suicide bombings in the middle east. Over the past couple of days, Israel has been devastated with over a dozen bombings. All bombings are linked to the insurgent groups HA-MAS and third-party Shiite Muslims terrorist cells. Tapes were released after the bombings spreading propaganda claiming that the "Aryan angel" would soon resurrect and commit genocide with all Israelites and sinners. This 'manifestation cited' is that same one that allegedly wrecked havoc in northern California three years ago in the cities Alum and San Angelica."_

_There was an irregular pause as the graphics and camera view switched again. The news anchor sat in thought, before she began to speak. "All these events have sparked the European nations to meet at a summit, discussing the possible war with Red Ribbon. A UN meeting is scheduled next Monday to arrive at a decision. We will have more at three this afternoon."_

_Da Da Dun Dun Dun!_

"_This was Global News Network. Give us three minutes, and we'll give you the world!" _

**Page Break**

The empty gym lay wasted to the evening setting sun. Orange light strained its way through the shady windows. Numerous high-priced machines and steel free weights littered the room, enough to fill two moderate sized gyms at critical mass.

For most it's history, the gym remained unused most the time by its owner, James Briefs. That all changed once the "shot heard around the world" was delivered to the white house on national television. Since then, the gym had been occupied for three weeks straight, day in and day out.

Trunks was a demon possessed. All his priorities changed, adapted to the current worldwide dilemma. His previous affectionate feelings for Jewel were pushed deep down inside, contained in a mental cell. Nothing could get in his way. He had to stay focused, stay up to the task.

His legs hooked themselves on a bar, supporting his dangling upper body. Trunks forced his abdomens to contract as he curled himself upwards. He went as far as he could, till the elbows behind his head would tap the tip of his kneecap.

Nine thousand ninety seven. . .

Pain trembled through his nerves with every rep. A big knot of pain swelled several sizes too big for his figure.

Nine thousand ninety eight. . .

His teeth gritted and clenched as he struggled for breath. His body wanted to stop, to quit. But he couldn't let his mortality win. His spirit had to win. His will.

Nine thousand ninety nine. . .

His abs ripped and throbbed with pain. He had to endure. Endure the pain. Pain was weakness. Weakness couldn't win.

Ten. . .thousand!

Trunks relaxed his strained back muscle, leaving himself dangling upside down. His arms crossed with his torso, tightening his grip as his abdomen screamed furiously at him. It was unbearable.

Block the pain. Remember, block the pain!

He had survived his torturous training to live yet another day. Trunks let his legs slip off the metal rail, rolling on the ground. He laid there, breathing heavily, completely exhausted. Sweat soaked his black tank top, sticking to his shredded ripped muscular body.

Three weeks of this painful training had boosted his pain tolerance level. Training to increase his energy was not a option. It would draw too much unwanted attention, even if he was a hundred miles away from anything resembling civilization. Besides, his super saiyan powers couldn't be beat.

He himself couldn't have dreamed of the true raw force that dwelled in his veins. The rush, the fire that was the golden aura that flowed intensely all around, never seemed to end. The hole only seemed to go deeper, granting more awesome power.

But super saiyan was so much more than a simple power up. It changed you. You were reborn, the ultimate fighter. No weaknesses. True invincible strength.

The greatest natural force in the universe. . .

And that was its most dangerous asset. Its power. The corrupting nature of such a power could drive the user literally insane. Trunks shuddered to think about what could happen if it fell into the wrong hands.

Possession was another term to describe it. The psychological changes it inflicted upon the user were demanding to master. The ghostly apparatus longed to be unleashed. Anytime, anywhere, it wanted out, back in control.

It took him a long time to understand it's nature, it's self-being. That was the biggest reason he delayed his return to Earth. He had to be sure nothing would happen, that he was the one who controlled it.

Even with all his mastery, the power would taunt him. Through anger. Through frustration. Through his temper. It was like a constant battle with disease, searching for all the cracks and kinks within his mental armor. If it ever found one, it would seep inside and subvert him to its desires.

But that wouldn't happen. The pride to inflate and make his ego vulnerable didn't exist. Because he remembered. He remembered those that sacrificed themselves so he could achieve this unprecedented level.

Gohan. . .

His commander. His mentor. His friend. The closest thing he ever had to a father, killed right before his eyes by that monster Juuhachigou. If it wasn't for that sacrifice, all hope of erasing their hellish future would have been lost. Re-writing history was their only hope for the survival of the human race.

_Trunks sat upward despite the intense pain. The ringing in his ears couldn't stop. As he opened his eyes, he realized it was over. The devilish femme fatal stood over him, a big cruel smirk enveloping her feminine complexion. A big blue sphere of burning energy waited at her palm, ready to disintegrate the brat indefinitely. Her eyes glazed on the verge on insanity. _

"_This is for my brother you little shit!_"

_At that instant, time seemed to slow to a crawl. His eyes grew wide, knowingly unable to dodge or defect. His only hope was for a painless end. This was it. . ._

_Suddenly, the blue blast vanished as the hand moved to counter a fist. As the entire arm came into view, Trunks saw Gohan's face over taken with hatred. His teeth clenched, his eyes bloodshot. His last ditch effort. . ._

_Juuhachigou swiftly crunched his balled fist, crushing his knuckles and hand cartilage. Gohan screamed in pain as his legs buckled from the mind blowing pain. Before he could go to his knees, Juuhachigou's other hand sank right into the middle part of his chest, he fingertips penetrating his hardened flesh. Gohan's eyes expressed his pain as blood forced its way out his mouth._

"_I've had enough of you!" _

_The hand ripped through his rib cage, blood spurting out in globs to the ground. His heart was clutched in her hands. It was about to be crushed. _

_Managing all his strength left, Gohan used his only good hand to cover Juuhachigou's eyes. He cupped his hand, releasing all the energy he could get. She screamed loudly, agonizing at her now blinded eyes. She dropped to her knees, covering the scorching pair as Gohan fell over, blood overflowing from his wound._

_Tears found their way down Trunks cheeks as he was helpless to save him. He stared at his commander for the last time. _

_Gohan's eyes fixated on Trunks, his throat choking on blood. With all the might left in his body, Gohan uttered his last order. . ._

_Run!_

_His eyes rolled over in the back of his head. . .dead. . ._

Trunks had realized some time ago that Gohan never planned to go back himself. No, that wasn't his plan. At that time, Trunks couldn't have understood. But now he did. Somehow, deep down Gohan had seen the super saiyan potential that Trunks possessed, and that alone carried to torch to end the android's reign of terror.

That potential however, came at a very costly price. With the present Gohan having cost the CRU in their plight to obtain the dragon balls, Colonel Omega vowed to make them pay in bloodshed, and that he did.

Gohan was the first up to fight, and the first to fall. Even as powerful as Gohan was, Omega beat and blooded him in horrific fashion. No living flesh and bone could withstand such a high poundage of electrical voltage. Then he, Piccolo, and Krillen tried their hand, three against one. But no matter how hard they tried, it offered the same outcome.

_Trunks staggered to his feet, barely able to stand. He felt as if a freight train had collided with him full speed. Blood dripped in two streams from his bruised mouth. He breathed heavily as the wear and tear was sinking into his head. He didn't have anything left to give to the struggle. . ._

_Omega set his eyes on the defenseless Trunks, crackling with sadistic laughter. He pumped his bulky fist as he charged it. Electricity surged through his wired veins, flowing to the concentration point of his arm. A huge sphere of unrestrained electrical voltage hissed and moaned on his hand._

"_I got a surprise for you kid. A one way ticket to hell! HAAAAA!"_

_Before Trunks could even blink, the bolt sparked wildly around Omega, unleashing from his palm. The thickening electrical sparks zapped in Trunks direction. His fate had been decided. He was cooked meat. . ._

_The next thing that flashed in Trunks eyes was a solid figure standing in front of him, blocking the lethal bolt's path towards frying him. It registered in his mind who it was as the concentrated bolt hit, engulfing his protector._

"_Krillen!"_

_Krillen screamed, engulfed in total agony. Seconds past, the vibrant thunderbolt ceasing its torture. Krillen crumpled to the ground, lifeless. Trunks knelt down, pain and grief overtaking him. Smoke was literally emitting from his carcass, blood oozing out his mouth. _

"_Guess I. . .shouldn't. . . ever. . .smoked. . ." Krillen managed with a half-smirk before he died. _

_No good-byes. No statements. No words. Not even a full smile. Just a bad joke that played on irony. . ._

_Omega hissed with his inhuman laugher and taunts. Trunks was lost in another world. His gazed traced numerous, lifeless things. His eyes stung with salty tears. Now Krillen would never get the chance to have the family he always wanted. . ._

_Krillen. . ._

_Why Krillen!_

That was the second sacrifice that saved him from death's grip. All the preceding things mentioned followed catalyst to the super saiyan transformation. But not even the sacrifice of a noble friend was enough. Their was only one site that could ignite that flame, only one. . .

_There she was. . .the machine, the android, the demon from hell responsible for all the pain and misery in his life. And. . .and she was crying! Crying for mercy! How dare she! She had no right to cry, no right at all! _

_After all the lives she ended and the psychological breaking torments and taunts, she cried. Now, now she cried! She cried from fear and mercy! Trunks attention swayed back to Omega. His smug mug displayed that sickening pleasuring smile he got from all this._

_They both were the same! Both of them! And as always he was useless. Everyone died, but him. He could never save them. . .never hope to save them. . ._

_All the demons laughed at him!_

That's when it happened. The last straw broke emotionally within him, knocking the barrier that hid that magnificent super saiyan power. He had needed it, wanted it, craved it to smash his enemies to bits! Rip them limb from limb! And so he was granted access to the legendary power on that day, being reborn. . .

Trunks grabbed the nearby towel, rubbing it over the soiled areas of sweat that drenched him. His body was exhausted, his abs still whining at him with the burning sensation. Now it was time for a break and some food.

He walked toward the conveniently placed kitchen area, ready for a break before he pursed even more torturous means of training. As he walked in, he startled as Bulma was sitting down at the only circular table in the room, smirking at him.

"What. . .what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what I'm doing here?" she snapped viciously. "This is my house. I can go wherever I please."

"I didn't-"

"Yes you did, but it doesn't matter. I just wanted to drop by to see how you were."

Trunks made his way to one of the cabinets, grabbing a can of tuna fish. Bulma turned around, giving him a nasty look.

". . .since you so rudely avoid me."

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Yes you are! In three weeks, I've heard nothing from you. I just want to know what's going on?"

"I'm just training. . ." stuttered off Trunks as he grabbed the whole wheat bread to make his daily tuna(protein intake) sandwich.

"Training my butt! You don't need to live in here to train!"

"What I'm I suppose to do? Huh? Sit and tell you what a good day it is with Red Ribbon out there! The androids could be roaming around as we speak!"

"But Trunks. . .you just don't just cut off everyone like this. What about looking for Jewel?"

"She's gone. There's nothing I can do to change that."

"Is there?"

"Don't give me that crap! She lived in the real world, unlike you Bulma. There are a number of psychos out there that take advantage of girls every day. Jewel is nothing but a statistic."

"A statistic? Is that what you think of her? A goddamn statistic?"

Trunks turned around to answer her, but before he could, a hand came across his face, stinging him hard. The left part of his face started to turn red from the blood flow.

"You bastard! How could you say such a thing? Jewel was one of my best friends! And she was so damn crazy about you it was hopeless. For you to say such a heartless thing makes me sick." Trunks stayed quiet, looking the other way, his face fierce looking. She huffed herself to turn around, disgusted to even look at him.

After a few moments of dead serious silence between the two, she heard Trunks chuckle lightly behind her. "I'm-I'm not good at any of this." Bulma turned back towards him. "Its just, just all so new to me."

"What is?"

"All this," Trunks waved his arms, figuratively summing up everything. "Everything you know and cherish doesn't exist in the future. Social life, relationships, going to the mall, hanging out with friends, spending time with family. All of it, gone." Bulma listened intently as Trunks continued. "People dying, its just a statistic. Part of everyday normal life. Your either useful or your dead."

"I. . .I had no idea, that-"

"Of course you don't. You can't comprehend it because you haven't lived it. I have to be the one that stops it don't you see?. I don't want you to live through any of it, to experience all the suffering and loss I had too."

Bulma reached out and touched his left shoulder, gently gripping it for comfort. "Don't be afraid Trunks. We're not going to start disappearing on you. I'll be here whenever you need me, along with my dad."

Trunks looked into her eyes, before looking to the side to avoid her emotional gaze. "Jewel's not here because of me. I could have done something, anything if I been back sooner."

"You can't keep blaming yourself. Its not your fault, and its only making it worse. But you can't give up on people you care about. You have to have hope that somewhere, somehow, she's still alive," Bulma paused. "You can't give up on life Trunks, you just can't."

Trunks moved his eyes back into hers. "I. . .I can't stand to look at her journal, to see those pretty hand written curves. Training keeps me distracted, distant from the pain. I-I don't know how to deal with this."

Bulma moved her hand to his cheek , brushing it lightly. "Oh Trunks. . ."

"Miss Bulma! Miss Bulma!" screamed a unknown butler. He stopped at the entranceway, saluting his mistress. "Miss Bulma I think you should check the news. Something urgent has happened!"

Bulma wasted no time in switching on the small tv located in the lounge, clicking to the channel three news station. Everyone in the room stood shocked as the images penetrated their eyes. The visuals sank in. They hit hard.

"_Ladies and gentlemen. This. . .This is unbelievable. The, the city of Tokyo has been completely demolished. There are no survivors. I repeat, there are no survivors. Bodies litter the streets, buildings, subways. I repeat, there are no survivors. The entire population has been wiped out. How is this possible? _

"_When the sun went down on this bustling city there was no sign of attack or intrusion. No indication of air strikes or bombings. This is unbelievable. . ."_

"Oh my God" shrieked Bulma. Trunks stared in horror as he felt his stomach churn, forgetting about the ten thousand reps he just forced them through. This was so much worse.

"_Ladies and gentlemen. Breaking news. The Red Ribbon has just sent a statement to all media outlets that this, this massacre was payback for the Japanese betrayal years ago. They say that this is just the beginning, that this is proof they wield God's power. They promise that their enemies will face their wrath and all the people of Earth will soon know who their true masters are. . .I. . . I don't know what to say. . ." _

Neither did the three in the lounge at Tech Inc. . .

**Page Break**

The wind on Kami's tower blew fiercely as Trunk's sight met with that of the Demon son, PiccoloTrunks hadn't seen Piccolo since he arrived back on Earth. Now was no time for pleasantries.

"We have to do something. You've felt what's happening on Earth haven't you?"

Piccolo acknowledged that he knew by nodding. "Yes, me and Kami have both felt the huge disturbance with the population life force."

"I know it was them Piccolo. Nothing else could have done that. Nothing. . ."

"Yes, I too believe the androids arrival has finally taken place."

"Then we must act now. We can't wait-"

"We will wait! We have no choice. They haven't shown themselves yet."

"To hell with that! Red Ribbon is responsible. All we have to do is-"

"We will do nothing! Not until the androids make their hand known."

"What are you talking about?"

"Trunks, we aren't allowed to interfere with human nature. Our powers are beyond that. They are beyond the balance. Nature must stay balanced to continue to exist. Creating an imbalance in society is too dangerous."

"What the hell are you talking about! People are dying down there! We possibly can't-"

"People die every day. Rapes are committed. Crimes are executed. We aren't the police Trunks. War is part of the cycle of life. We can't interrupt it. . ."

"But what about the androids?"

"They aren't apart of the equation. They are like us. Therefore us and the androids cancel each other out."

"This is stupid! With my power alone I could squash the entire army along with the androids!"

"Just because you are a super saiyan doesn't mean you can use that power regardless! You've already abused your power when you killed those street scum."

"You knew?"

"Yes I know. I know how you crushed that poor girl's fathers hand. I know about that drug boss you threw out the window to his death. Just because you have a little drama doesn't mean you use your powers to inflict your will."

"Those scum deserved to die! For what they did to Jewel! So what if I killed them. They are meaningless."

"Is that what Gohan taught you?"

Trunks face glared in seething anger. "How dare you mock me like that. . ."

"Don't you see how the super saiyan power has corrupted you? You've let it make you thick-headed and blind to the truth."

"Yeah? Well it's the only power that can kill the androids. It's the only method that can save us."

"Your 'method' is the reason Juuhachigou bailed out of town. If you'd left her alone like I advised we'd have the information about the current androids possible locations."

"To hell with her! She deserves to die like the rest of them!"

"Your rash behavior cost the people of Tokyo their lives! This not a game! This is not you saving the world!"

"To hell with you! Sitting on your ass like you are now is what cost lives! I won't let the androids ruin this time. I will stop it! And I don't need help from you. . ."

Trunks turned around, levitating in the air. "I can take care of this myself!" barked Trunks, blasting off into the bright sky. Piccolo looked on, thinking, wondering about the fate of the world.

"Is. . .is he going to be alright Piccolo?" asked Dende, coming out from hiding in the bunks area.

"I truly don't know. . .I just don't know. . ."

**Page Break**

A big camouflaged van rocked and rolled through the forest valley, bumping up and down from the rocky terrain. It came to a screeching halt, reaching the edge of a cliff, shaded by ever green trees. The bold black door slid open, two slender figures stepping out onto the rich green grass. They studied the surrounding area, amused.

"Nice place, wouldn't you agree, brother?" inferred the beautiful blonde, studying the city landscape.

"I have to agree sis. I mean compared to that urban mess of a city Tokyo, I'd say this is a much more relaxed city. Should be more fun and less tedious this time. . ."

"San Angelica is it? I like that name. I wonder if they have any stylish clothes. Those kimonos from the market shops were really cute on me. Shame our commanders wouldn't let me take any back." she recollected, pushing the left side of her hair behind her ear lightly.

"This time you let me come up with the games, ok?"

"Fine with me, but I get first dibs on scoring each round."

The raven haired twin smirked. "Deal."


	10. The Past Meets the Future

**Authors Note: Well hello everyone! Hope all of you had a fun and safe new year's. I sure did. And hey, I'm back close to three weeks. Thats not bad now is it? I told you I'm not quitting this story till I finish it, so please stay with me. My objective is to at aleast try a chapter a week, two weeks at the most. Well I hope that are ready for some rewarding action that will follow suit once you begin reading. So I'll shut my jaw and just let you go on to our first major conflict! Enjoy!**

**Note 2: I uploaded a edited/complete chapter of chapter 8. I added a very heated and dramatic interesting bulma/trunks convo that got cut short originally last chapter. I suggest you re-check that one part out, its worth it trust me!**

Chapter 9: The Past Meets the Future

The orange gloomy flames raged through the surrounding city buildings, almost masking the bursting panic of the cities' scurrying inhabitants. Almost.

Zap. Boom. Whoosh.

Zap. Boom.

Chaos. Pure Chaos. People pushed, crowded any space available to try and escape the falling debris. Drivers crawled out their cars as people would topple themselves running on top of the roofs.

"Its raining hell fire!"

"Armageddon has drawn upon us!"

The panic continued to enthrall as a huge chunk of burning rumble came rumbling downward, squashing some of the crowd underneath graphically. This stirred the direction of the crowd to the other nearest available route.

Suddenly the windows of nearby stores blew out, slashing and gashing nearby civilians as the razor edges pinged to the ground. The ground shook adjoining with all the malice around. Cars parked blew up, flipping completely into the air before coming back down. One. Then two. Then three.

The cars slide and circled themselves topside down. Civilians stomped and ran over one another trying to get to any safety available, if there was any. A raving man moved with all he could muster in such a cramped crowd. This type of stuff only happened in the movies, right?

This all had to be a bad dream. Just one big bad dream.

The individual's thoughts were ended abruptly as a stiff knee planted itself right into his head, breaking his neck like a twig. He crumpled to the ground, dead. A blonde woman in blue denim clothing floated in the air with her knee still extended, her face pleasuring from all the heinous actions.

Her heinous actions.

In a flash, she roundhouse kicked another rushing passenger, sending him high into a wall equivalent to second floor height. He was already dead as he plopped back down to the ground. The mysterious blonde settled her vertical base on the concrete road as she surveyed her pest.

They couldn't be allowed to flee.

She raised her hand as she manipulated her invisible power, swinging several destroyed cars across the masses. The cars flung into the unlucky individuals, plowing them into the next wall, creating a set barricade. The crowd stampeded as they tried to go over the turned vehicles.

So futile.

A blue beam flung from her open palm, striking part of a building that hovered over the crowd. Large pieces and chunks broke away from the building as they fell to splatter unfortunates underneath. Loud screams of fear and death filled the area as the rocks hit ground zero, causing quite the bloody mess.

She smirked as she basked in the gore, the panic, the fear she so much enjoyed. Her face wrinkled, realizing something was wrong. She was the only one playing the game. Where was her so called brother?

But before she could ponder about that question, it was answered. "Hey sis, look at this!" She turned around, facing a nearly destroyed gun store. Walking out was a young raven-haired man with a black sleek looking pistol.

"What's with that stupid toy?"

"This."

The young man pointed the gun at a random crowder running between the two. He pulled the trigger, ejecting the bullet from the bolt. The bullet ran straight through the brain of the random man, spurting some grotesque bodily fluids. The corpse flattened to the ground immediately.

"Isn't that cool?"

"So? I can do much worse." The woman stated, smashing in a nearby face without looking. Blood spurted onto the backdrop as she removed her fist from the now unidentifiable victim. She shook her open hand to flick some of the fresh red blood off.

"Yeah yeah. But the visual and sound you can't beat, like in all those movies. Look at this." The young man spun the gun with the hand he held it in, though then he fumbled with it and almost dropped it. "I'm still working on it."

"Goof. . .I thought we were playing our game, remember?"

"We can do that anytime."

"Your just sore cause I was winning."

"Yeah right."

"Men and their toys. . ." she humphed as she threw back her long blonde hair. The raven haired man had his sights set on a man in a suit with a briefcase up against a wall. He was looking on in utter horror at knowing he was being noticed by the too. Poor bastard.

"And just who are you?"

"Lo-Look sir. I don't mean any trouble! I'm just a desk accountant! Just please let me go. . .please!"

"You look pretty smart. How about we play a game?" suggested the young man, rasing his newly acquired hardware to the man's forehead. "What do you think is the percent probability that I'm going to pull the trigger?"

"Uh-um. . ."

"Come on, your good with numbers right?"

"Hurry up Seventeen! Your wasting time."

"Hold your horses sis. This subhuman should have a fair chance at this, otherwise it wouldn't be a clean game."

The accountant dropped to his knees begging for his life. "Please! I-I got two lovely daughters at home. They've never even had a boyfriend or had a prom night yet. . .Please!"

"Here's a helpful hint for ya. Its not two digits. That should help, shouldn't it?"

The man mumbled as his panicked mind couldn't make a decision.

"Times a tick'in. . ."

"F-five. ..Five!"

"Ah so close. Just multiply by twenty and you get one hundred percent that I'm going to pull the trigger!"

"Bu-t you. . .said no two digits."

"I never said it couldn't be less than two digits, did I?" Tears poured out the mans frightened eyes. His cause was lost.

"Game over. You lose."

BAM!

The bullet pinged against the wall, but time wasn't met with a corpse slumping against the wall. Nothing was even there, like the man had never existed. An illusion.

Seventeen, irritated, looked to his sister who was facing the right direction, something catching her eye. He followed her line of sight as he spotted the accountant still alive, held by someone that looked quite their age. Ripped, muscular. . .and with purple hair?

Slowly, the unknown figure stood up, letting the accountant flee for his life, ranting nonsense. The figure clenched his fist, his veins popping out his arm, pumping themselves thick with blood. He stayed quiet as the wind blew his lavender hair lightly, the whole place seemingly becoming a ghost section.

"And what do we have here?" Seventeen inquired, swirling his gun around before tucking it behind his belt. The mysterious young man slowly turned his attention towards Seventeen, revealing his black tank top and loose fitting jet black jeans. He gazed at Seventeen for a moment before focusing on the one he knew as the most ruthless killing machine.

Both Trunks and the women's eyes caught each other, staring. They weren't afraid of what they saw. The calculating chilling coldness versus the fearless bravado kind. Neither backed down nor moved. Silence.

_Unit Eighteen! Identify the subject's current status. _

Eighteen's eyes flashed red briefly as it scanned the intruding individual. Her internal digital screen came to life, analyzing the individual's vital signs, brain waves, and heartbeat. Nothing showed any signs of super human strength or power, concluding that what just happened was impossible. Illogical. Error.

She never trusted data anyways.

The man then moved his hand to his ear, tapping his finger against it. "I have a secret."

The twins eyed each other, suggesting themselves further involvement in the truth of the situation. An echoing voice shot through their radio and video ear pieces. _Unit Seventeen and Eighteen! Do not comply! Exterminate subject immediately and then continue objectives as planned! Do you copy! Do not comply! Do not!_

That was all they needed to here.

They immediately switched off their headsets, too curious to worry about their silly commanders. This irregularity could prove for some real excitement. The man that laid before their eyesight smirked slightly, happy with their compliance.

"Impressive entrance. Bonus points for spoiling my brother's fun."

"And he is going to pay dearly for it." shot back Seventeen. Seventeen's face comforted his remark with a smug display.

Their opponent simply chuckled at the two. "Your just like I remember." The two twins levitated mood changed to disdain.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Seventeen insisted sternly. Eighteen herself was displeased with the provoking remark.

"You shouldn't worry about that. What you should worry about is me."

"And why is that?" Eighteen questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because I'm about to kill you two."

Seventeen laughed. "You? Kill us? Do you even know who your dealing with? Even if you are more advanced than a normal human."

"You won't be laughing in a few moments." Seventeen face grimaced at the seriousness in the man's remark.

"I admire your confidence. You're a complete fool, but a confident one. That's worth an extravagant death, wouldn't you say so brother?"

"Very." Seventeen pushed off his feet, darting straight towards the lavender haired man. He reeled back his fist, ready to pound him into the nearest wall. When Seventeen threw his fist, he felt wind gust around him as a arm hooked under him by his side. Catching him off guard, Seventeen was thrown by his own momentum through a stone wall leading into another building, disappearing from the man and Eighteen's site.

Eighteen face sneered in distaste at the young man. "What-What are you? Your not a human. . ."

"That's my secret. . . " said the being. He simply slid his legs and rolled his arms and shoulders straight. The wind howled and moaned in the air during the eerie quietness.

The calm before the storm.

Little chips and fragments of cement started to bounce on the ground, the ground itself rumbling slightly. The tremors increased as lamp post lights started popping, spewing glass from above. Windows near or above crackled and exploded violently. Row after row. The cement underneath the man broke into several pieces as it shot up in the air, creating a barren crater.

Pillars holding up several buildings broke and exploded around them. Yellow electrical sparks zapped and whizzed across the nearest roads numerously. One whizzed straight by Eighteen, barely able to move her head in time.

The former man howled, the wind carrying the threatening primitive growl. A warning from a predator. Deep and menacing.

His muscles burst with new tissue. Each muscle pumped itself several inches bigger, thicker, harder. His lavender hair displaced, flashing golden blonde, streaking up violently. The blue eyes turned pure white, like a mindless beast being unleashed.

His strands of hair became thick, spiking up in fattened groups, sharp as razors. A golden aura appeared, engulfing his entire body. Burning. Raging. Ravaging anything within its grasp. The floating manifestation's head jolted forward, looking straight at her, the pure white eyes being replaced with turquoise ones.

A loud boom and burst of wind finished the process. Eighteen's hair flew back violently as she braced her arms, covering her face. What was this-this thing?

The howling erupted once more before it disappeared, leaving the quiet scene to be controlled by nature. Eighteen peeked from her arms, staring in amazement at this, this _thing_ that floated in front of her vision.

Strong, firm, sleek, deadly, cold. Like her, but yet, not. It stared at her, cold and emotionless. Killer instincts. It's ominous power moaned as it burned around him. The transformation was complete.

The earth stood still again.

"What are you?"

A few moments passed with silence. "What I am is meaningless to you. What you should be concerned with is how your death will occur."

"My death? I don't care about this fancy trick of yours. I am the ultimate being! I have the ultimate power! I-"

"Then prove it instead of talking!"

There wasn't a moments hesitation with Eighteen as she literally flew towards this being, ready to demolish him limb by limb. She struck her first blow with her right forearm. Blocked by his forearm. She struck with her other. Blocked by his.

Another try. Blocked. Left exchange. Blocked. Right hook. Blocked. Hard elbow. Blocked.

They were pace for pace, neck and neck. Blow for blow. No advantage, no disadvantage. Every blow, blocked. God dammit it was blocked!

Like a tiger dashing to its prey, Seventeen remade his appearance known, attempting an ambush from behind. The golden blonde being simply flipped directly over Eighteen, clearing both Seventeen's high kick and Eighteen's punch. The being dropped down, already facing the two as they side stepped towards him, angered.

"What are you?" Seventeen demanded.

The being simply smirked in response. "Me? I am a future ghost that has come to haunt." The ground began to rumble as the being's voice raised. "I am the fury which you will create. I am the pain for which you will suffer!" The flame around the being solidified, glistening a pure yellow flare, engulfing him. The ground beneath the twins shuffled and shook violently.

A great and terrible power was about to be reckoned with.

With amazing speed, the being clashed into Seventeen's jaw with a straight kick, sending him flying backwards several yards. Eighteen hadn't even moved as she stared at the amazing display of speed. She attempted a straight punch, but it was avoided and grabbed easily.

The hand that clamped her arm squeezed tightly, sending messages of pain through her nerves. She squinted as she threw a strike with her other arm. Blocked. The pain increased as she felt the burning flame start to engulf her. The heat was burning her up, singeing her exposed skin. She gritted her teeth as her head fell down, crippled from the agony.

He was going to pay for his insubordination.

"Does a machine feel pain? I think not."

Eighteen's head shot back up, wearing a sadistic smirk. "But you do!" She opened the palm of her clutched arm, unleashing a blue colored blast point blank into his face. Her face dipped back into shock as the blast circled around the beings golden flame. Impossible.

Suddenly the being ducked his head from a incoming knee. Seventeen glided over his sister.

"Amateur." The being then smacked Eighteen into Seventeen, jetting them both into the air abruptly. As they regained their footing in the air, they looked down, to nothing. Both heads shot up to meet fist planting into each of them. They drilled into the concrete, leaving separate craters.

The twins sat up, dusting the crumbs of dirt off their clothes as two feet came to the ground. They looked up, both their eyes cold and emotionless. They were tired of playing around.

"All that power and no fighting experience. Your practically useless hunks of junk."

The twins gave no wise crack or irrational remark. Both stared at their opponent, ready to began again. Ready to break him like they did everyone else. It would be different this time. Very different.

With a strong gust of wind, the twins emerged in front of their enemy. They barraged him with numerous punches and kicks, each being blocked. Move for move, he was still keeping up. The twins keep at it, only increasing the timing of their blows. Little by little, his defenses were weakening.

Time to attack.

Seventeen kept attacking as Eighteen phased behind him, delivering a crippling knee to his spine. For the first time, the man showed pain on his face as his legs quivered, still upright. Seventeen took the opening as he landed a straight uppercut to his chin, knocking the irregular man into the air.

Eighteen flew up to meet him with a powerful knee into his spine yet again, damaging the tender area even more. This stalled the man in the air as she flipped away, edging hovering over him. Her hands crackled with blue streaks of energy as she charged up, and released a torrent of overflowing blue energy at him.

This time the energy was too much, and engulfed the man, rocketing him down into the ground, creating a gigantic explosion. Buildings nearby crumpled, filling the streets with their ruin. Seventeen and Eighteen floated firm above the destruction, surveying the sight for life. Did they kill him?

The smokey fog didn't help confirm their supposed kill. But they heard nothing. Questions of what they were facing popped in their head. Red Ribbon had never mentioned something humanoid that could do the things they could.

Suddenly golden flames exploded from out the ruble, sending mess out into the air. There he stood, clothing tattered, skin dirty, but still very alive. And pissed. The twins let an odd hesitation pass as they opened both their hands, shooting burst after burst of energy straight down towards their target.

The red and blue energy mixed in a colorful display as dust continued to fog the visible area, covering their target. They could care less about sight as they kept their bombardment up. If they had to destroy the entire city to kill him, they would despite their orders to not go near the west division that held the Tech Inc. headquarters.

An image flew through the fogging smog, the being still very alive. The blast were literally bouncing off him. He appeared right in front of them, ready to strike, but he disappeared. They turned to their backs to be surprised. He had both his hands planted against them, unleashing a huge golden energy attack, drilling them both into the ground at a level even lower than the street.

The thundering shower of pure untamed energy rocked the ground's very foundation, literally tearing anything near apart in violent fashion. Clouds of smoke hovered all around, blinding him from seeing anything concrete. His flaming energy glowed and shruddered around him, burning bright in the gray mass of fog.

This was easier than he thought. They were so inexperienced. Indeed they were strangely way more powerful than they should have been, but they bared any real fighting technique. They were as sloppy as a novice. Just like a couple of teenagers. . .

Without warning, a fist ran across his face, completely catching him off guard. His jarred head shot in the direction where it had came from. Then he felt a knee in his spine again, stinging his nerves. They were on fire.

He spun around, elbowing as he did. He caught nothing but swift air. The thickening smog was blocking his sight. He couldn't see anything. As he looked around, he felt a strong fist enter his stomach, causing him to gag. His eyes caught Eighteen's shadowy figure as her palm backhanded him his face with no give. Then as he retailiated, she disappeared into the fog, out of his sight.

What the hell was this? He instinctly shot energy blast around, trying to hit something that wasn't there. How could she be fighting him like this after taking his blast? And besides that, her blows felt too calculated, to precise than before. . .

As his panicked state increased, he heard two big booms come out the ground, the smog finally clearing as he saw Eighteen and Seventeen gunning straight for him. Eighteen's face was espically pissed off.

Trunks thoughts circled in his head as he countered the duo's brutal offense. Their clothes were torn and streaked with debris. They were desperate. Nothing fancy but head on attacking.

Trunks managed to keep up with the two, his super saiyan powers keeping him in the game. He grabbed Seventeen's fist as he strained it in his hand. He raised his other hand immeditatly and shot off a diversionary blast at Eighteen. She shrieked as she flew through a building, the blast exploding inside.

Seventeen groaned in pain as Trunks landed a devastating kick to Seventeen's temple, sending him flying toward the ground below, rotating in the air as he rocketed. Trunks was breathing heavily hiding in some remaining dust clouds as a huge blue blast came without warning, nailing him head on. It sent him into the junk yard that was formally the commerce section of San Angelica's version of wall street.

He skid across the debris, blowing up ruin and dust as he came to a halt. He got back on his feet quick, winded as he looked up toward any sign of Eighteen. He saw absolutely no sign of either as he surveyed the area.

After a few settling moments, Seventeen appeared in the air, a trickle of blood going down his chin. He let himself fall to the ground, landing roughly where Trunks was. The two of them stared seriously at each other, knowing the fight would continue soon.

A loud feminine scream echoed as Eighteen bursted through the building she was blasted in. She jolted furiously towards where the battle was waiting, stirring up debris and rubble as she landed to a big boom.

"Bastard! I'm going to find out what you are, even if I have to rip you limb from limb myself!"

Trunks face contorted into a cocky smirk. "Problem is, even as a double team, you two can't beat me."

"Bullshit!" Eighteen launched at him, ready to pulverize him for all the trouble he caused her and her brother today. Enough was enough!

Trunks crouched tensely, anticipating the attack. He was ready. As Eighteen reared back to punch him, his senses went numb. Without a hint, his head throbbed with a horrible headache as it bent backwards due to a planted foot of a kick, sending him flying to the right. He smacked straight through a building, hitting the opposite side of the other wall.

Trunks wasted no time in getting on his feet, jetting out the building into the air, where he could gather what happened. As soon as he laid eyes on the open terrain, his eyes dropped wide open, still not believing what he saw.

The figure floated a few inches from the ground, bringing her leg down from the devastating kick. A smug smirk enveloped on her flawless face as she ran her left hand through her left locks of silky blonde hair, moving them behind her ear.

Just like so many times before.

Seventeen mirrored Trunks reaction at the disbelieving reality, even more strange than fighting the unknown super saiyan Trunks. Way stranger.

Eighteen stood less than three feet from a slender sexy figure clothed in denim vest and skirt, with dark leg stockings and tan boots. Her denim vest. Her skirt. Her boots!

The blonde hair, the blue eyes, the stance, the figure, the complete look. She was standing three feet in front of. . .herself?

"Ju-Juuhachigou! How the-"

"You didn't really think you'd seen the last of me, did you Trunks?"

Juuhachigou then turned her attention to her gawking brother. "Wow. Your just exactly like I remember, _brother_."

"_Juu-Juuhachigou_?" Eighteen stuttered, not able to process any complex thoughts.

Juuhachigou's responded simply with a prideful smirk. "Strange isn't it? Looking directly at yourself with no mirror around." Eighteen lip quivered as her eyes stared, shaken and stirred inside.

"And I have some unfinished business with you, Trunks. Your long overdue towards your owed death" She stated, her lips curling even wider. "I'm here to collect the interest."

"You. . .you were the one hiding in the smog!"

"Good eye, even if that saiyan brain of yours inhibits your ability to think. It took you this long just to figure that out. Poor boy. Just like your ignorant father."

"You shut up about him!" shouted Trunks, anger coursing through his veins.

Juuhachigou placed her hands on her hips, tilting her head. "You've turned into such a brainless brute. And to think after all your mother and Gohan did to raise you after father kicked the bucket. How ashamed I'd be that all that effort was wasted on preventing you from becoming just like your fat-."

"SHUT UP!"

Juuhachigou spread her arms out, taunting him with her stance. "_Make me_."

It took no time as Trunks fired up his golden aura of power, flying straight forward at the one thing he hated most in the world, even more than the current androids. She would be the first to die!

Juuhachigou's smirk only grew wider as Trunks neared her.

_Perfect._

Right as Trunks hit the ground where she stood, she dodged his powerful foreseen punch, and countered with her own sinking knee to the gut. This threw him off balance as she bobbled him in the air with her knee, finishing her impressive combo with a quick stun blast to knock him through a nearby building, causing its foundation to crumble.

Both the twins stared in amazement at her handling of this super being that was giving them a huge trip of trouble. She wasn't even as powerful as either of them or as fast as Eighteen.

But she had anticipated everything. Every minute action calculated in her hand. No wasted movement. Clear. Precise. Deadly.

A loud scream of anger erupted not too far, Trunks aura blasting out from the wreckage site. His golden flame rushed with pure radiating intensity, threatening to torch anything that touched it. "I'M GOING TO KILL ALL THREE OF YOU!"

She had him now.

Juuhachigou turned her head to the twins, grinning smugly at the two. "Feel free to join in anytime." The two looked at each other, Seventeen cracking a smirk as Eighteen caught on.

Three on one. Could a super saiyan survive that?

Juuhachigou rushed straight towards Trunks, but then disappeared in a flash. He wildly threw his fist even after the faded image was apparent in his mind. Seventeen appeared at his side, smacking him in the rib area. Trunks gagged as he repaid Seventeen with a hard elbow to his chin.

Eighteen came from his right side of his eye sight, smacking him dead on with a kick that didn't hold back. His head jolted, disorienting him. As he struggled to regain himself to counter Eighteen, Juuhachigou made her presence known by sinking her fist into his abdomen. Not giving a second for him to mentally acknowledge the splintering pain, she fired off a strong blue energy blast, sending him rocketing in the air.

Blood spurted out Trunks mouth, flowing through the air in a streaming fashion. Time slowed down as he saw Seventeen's image form, meeting his face with a stiff receipt elbow. Trunks felt his nose break as he was sent plummeting to the ground with no give as he exploded into it.

The world was going merry go around as he struggled to his feet, noticing blood draining from his nostrils. He struggled back to his feet, disoriented. How could he be feeling it like this so early? How? He was more powerful than all three combined!

Without warning, Juuhachigou formed, sinking her fist right into his chest. Trunks heard three popping sounds as he felt an intense pain flare in his chest. He strained as he backed away, falling to his knee.

She had broke some ribs with that shot.

Each breath stung as he looked back up, getting smacked in the face by Juuhachigou. Blood shot out his mouth in a flowing stream, soiling its richness on the ground.

The actions of the battle started to become a blur to Trunks as he senses started to feel numb. Each of the androids were taking turns with various varied blows. He simply relied on instinct to block and try to attack. The openings grew fewer and fewer as he noticed he was taking damage faster at a alarming rate.

Like a pack of wolves, killing their meal for the evening.

Seventeen threw a iron fisted throw, uppercutting Trunks straight into the air. Trunk's ears ringed painfully as his body completely failed him finally, unable to do anything but go with the momentum. The next thing he felt was Eighteen's sick boot smack his head with such force he was sure it would explode.

The speed of which Trunks was knocked was faster than any One hundred seventy mph race car. He flew through a couple of buildings before smacking and going through the stone walls of a baseball stadium. His body came out through the stadium seats, skidding across the first row seats, tearing them from their sections as his aimless path continued.

His body meet the field, skidding up huge clouds of dust as his exposed arms were skinning badly from the speed. The grounds traction slowed him finally. If he were still able to control his bodies movement, this would have been a good thing.

It wasn't.

Trunks felt his power escape his grasp, too much for his body to bear in the state he was in. He felt the power he so enjoyed leave inside him, burrowing deep down, wanting to heal before its mighty return another day. His features returned to normal as his hair untangled and became lavender again. He felt betrayed as his savior abandoned him.

No. . . don't leave me now. . .

Step. Step. Step.

In his silent thoughts each step echoed like a piercing needle. Finally the culprits, Seventeen and Eighteen hovered over him, each smirking widely as possible over their guaranteed victory.

Both the twins clutched his lifeless arms, pulling him up to his knees. He had no will to fight them in the state he was in.

He was finished.

"Trunks, Trunks, Trunks. How much you've grown and how little you've changed."

Trunks bobbled his head looking up at Juuhachigou walking straight towards him, casually with her arms crossed taking him. He grimaced at her with what little control he had left.

"When will you learn dear? Its not power that wins but manipulation. Control. How do you think I've stayed on top for so long? Just look at how easily I beat you today. The might super saiyan! Ha!"

"Shou-da. . .killed you. . "

She got in his face, grinning as bitchy as she could. "Yes you should have. But you've never had the balls and never will." She continued, "I even admit you had me fooled for a while before I finally realized you're power was meaningless. Your still the same reckless boy that's just pretending to be a great calculated fighter. Looks like Gohan taught you nothing."

She paused, thinking. "Like father like son. Both utterly reckless. In fact, I have a story to share with you before I kill you. I will yet make sure you learn your lesson!"

Seventeen and Eighteen gripped tighter on Trunks, making sure they had him pinned and trapped.

"Your father's last, great battle ended like this. On his knees, dying, helpless to my forbidden mercy."

Trunks body seemed to come to life as he tried to break free, but it was useless.

Juuhachigou chuckled as she continued. "And don't mistake it, your father was a terrific fighter. The best I've ever faced. But just like you, I got into his head, and it ruined him. Just like its ruined you."

"You beat yourself Trunks! You've made my vengeance as easy as your mother!" Trunks shot to life, but his screaming mental anger was useless in the physical world.

"So now, I think it's the curtain call for our vendetta. Your fifteen minutes of fame are up."

"Goodbye," she winked, with a friendly hint of a smile on her face.

Trunks face contoured in a look of pure unadulterated hatred as Juuhachigou raised her hand, charging up a enormous expulsion of blue energy. Trunks eyes danced with the blue ball, his object of death, so close and intimate with him.

Just how she loved it.

The concentrated blue blast unleashed, focusing strictly on Trunks, un-touching the twin androids. As soon as the blast swept up Trunks entire body, it expanded widely, growing as fast as it spread. The blast angled vastly, obliterating half of the baseball stadium and any nearby buildings as the blast exploded, producing a mushroom cloud of debris falling..

The wind blew forcefully as the twins braced themselves from the roughness. Nothing but rubble from that section of the city remained. Flattened completely.

As things calmed down, they looked to where Juuhachigou stood, not having moved an inch, but just smirking pridefully.

"You two are lucky I interfered. Both of you would have likely been killed. I suggest you polish up those valuable fighting skills." she suggested. "Till later, children."

She flicked her hand as she began to walk away in the other direction, before being interrupted. "Who. . .are you?"

Juuhachigou turned around, meeting the questioning gaze of her mirror image, Eighteen.

"Almost forgot," Juuhachigou mentioned, digging in her left pocket. She revealed a pink cell phone decorated in cute flower designs. She tossed it to Eighteen, catching the strange contraption. She studied the gizmo before returning her gaze back up at Juuhachigou.

"When your ready for your answers, call me." Both Eighteen and Seventeen starred in puzzlement. "Remember, autodial 'Number 18'."

And with her last smiling gesture, Juuhachigou flew off, disappearing into the blue clear sky landscape, leaving the two confused and doubtful android twins alone to sort the mess all to themselves.

Did they really want the answers?

**Reviewers Guide:**

**Do they really want the answers? Lol(Ok, seriously, the questions.)**

**1. How do you like 17 and 18? I mean do I write them well as far as character traits and the like? do they seem like killer android teens if there really were a couple?**

**2. How was Trunks entrance/transformation/diagloge?**

**3. Did you like somewhat awkard fighting? Did I show 17/18 inexperience good? Was the fight easy to picture vividly in your mind and interesting at all times(no punch kick punch kick mentality here)**

**4. What about my major plot device with the re-emerging of our favoirte 18, Juu? did you see that one coming?**

**5. Lastly, what do you think about the shocking climax? What do you predict will happen with these shocking turn of events? Is Trunks really deceased?**


	11. Interlude: His Fatal Attraction

**Authors Note: Well hello there! I am very sorry for the long delay. Blame the ACT and not being able to have access to a computer to write. I hope my few but precious readers are still around. Face front true belivers, I am not qutting this story till I finish it. Projected time will be late may at the moment. YOu can expect an update a week, two at the most. This chapter is near 10,000 words, so I think your getting your money's worth. It took forever. I'm ready to move on. Enjoy though. Hopefully you'll have a favorite new character(besides Juu obviously, lol).**

Interlude: His Fatal Attraction

_The wind blew in violent gust at the top of the stone bell tower. The howling echoes of thunder clapped with the lightening striking in the sky. The brass metal bell rung it's shattering, dreadful sound. _

_At the top of the cracked ruins lied the object of his desires. His dreams. His affections. Blonde, bold, and beautiful. Flawless. _

"_Interesting predicament our halves are in, isn't it?"_

"_What predicament? What is this?"_

_She laughed without a slight hesitation. "Its always your half that denies everything. Does ours have to explain?"_

_He studied her, dressed out in her classic Red Ribbon attire. She looked exactly like when he first met her. But yet, something was off. Way off. _

_She moved to crossing her arms as she walked over, taunting him physically. "Isn't yours here to catch a dashing bride?" She pointed using her finger, signaling the direction to look. His gaze turned to meet a beautiful bride in her extravagant gown, weeping uncontrollably._

"_Beautiful isn't she?"_

"_Yes. Very beautiful." he agreed. "Why is she crying?"_

"_Because she tried to marry in the church. Church is a divine place of light where the likes of us have no place. Its broken her pathetic human heart."_

"_So. . .sad."_

"_Foolish girl. Trying to live a normal life while hiding her past sins. Did she really think she could get away with deceiving innocence?"_

"_But she is innocent,"_

"_No she's not! She's a liar! A fake! She doesn't exist!"_

_Gohan knelt down to the fallen bride, uncoupling her hands from her face and clenching them into his lightly. "What's wrong?"_

_Her watery blue eyes gazed up into his, looking for some type of solace or comfort. "It will never work, will it Gohan?"_

"_What won't work?"_

"_. . .Me. . .I'll never have the humanity to care, to love. I have no heart and soul. I can never-"_

"_But you have a heart. You have a soul. I can guide you, show you the way," he struggled as a wave of emotion hit him. His hand felt across her warm cheek. So soft. Her eyes watered more as she began to tremor slightly from his caring words._

_She fell into his embrace, sobbing hard. He clenched her tightly back, re-assuring his comfort and support. Inside his arms she felt so fragile, so vulnerable to any threats. He brushed the side of his face against part of her tender flesh and silky hair, letting her feel his warmth. _

_He would never let anything happen to her, no matter what._

_Black slithering tentacles found their way around Juu, ripping her away from Gohan's arms forcefully. She was hoisted up in the air as she shrieked helplessly. _

"_Juu!" Gohan yelled, looking back to down to meet the other one, Juuhachigou. "Let her go!"_

_Juuhachigou chuckled with an evil smirk on her face. "Our half told you. She is a fake! She doesn't exist! Our half is what you want."_

"_Free her now!"_

"_With pleasure." she hissed, rasing her arm as it unbelievably stretched outward, forming a sharp blackened axe. With one swift maneuver, she swung directly at the defenseless Juu._

_Whack!_

_Instant kill. Blood spurted out the huge wound as Juu's corpse was dropped to the ground, discarded like garbage._

_No. . ._

_Gohan rushed down, kneeling as he looked over her dead body. Her gorgeous white gown was now stained with her own crimson red blood. Slaughtered like an animal. _

_No. . ._

_The evil figure standing before him mocked the slaughter by laughing callously. She laughed! His eyes reflected the most pure animalistic hatred one could possess. _

_The devil's eyes showed no remorse. No remorse!_

"_How. . .How could you?"_

"_How could ours what? Get rid of a nasty distraction? Easy. Just like ours kills everyone else. Anyone else with humanity."_

"_Why? Why do this day and night over and over again? What damned satisfaction does this senseless bloodshed bring?"_

"_Because our half is heartless. Our half is created that way. Nothing will ever change that. Humanity must die."_

"_Even yourself?"_

"_No! That is not ours! That's an imposter! Our half is the only real! Our half!"_

"_You're a monster. A coward! She was completely innocent in all this, and you killed her!_

"_No! She was already dead! Dead long ago when our half was fully created and realized! Nothing remains of that innocence anymore. Our half is the ultimate evolution of her being!"_

"_That can't be true. Somewhere, deep down-"_

"_Useless hope and faith. This innocence you won't find in our half. But that is irrelevant. Your half desires only our half. We desire to be complete."_

"_I'll never desire you!"_

"_Your half's lies are so pathetic. We desire each other to be joined together, to fulfill our lustful fantasies."_

_Silence passed between the both of them as thunder and lighting manifested all around._

"_Guilt got your tongue? Your half shouldn't be ashamed. We'll make it easy for you." _

_Without warning, her arm stretched out unrealistically at Gohan, knocking him off the tower, falling into a never ending abyss. He had no time to react. He couldn't even move. He expected his end was near. His eyes closed, wishing it all away. All away._

_As he opened his eyes after a few hesitant moments, his surroundings had changed as well as his position. He was still in a abyss apparently, but white and endless. He was lying in a white bed, under white covers. Nothing else was in sight._

_In those few seconds, he felt a warmth against both his hands under the sheets. Juuhachigou inched upwards towards his face. It sank in that both of them were naked and very intimately close. She hovered near his face, holding herself stable with her arms. Her perfectly round breast hung downward, missing his chest barely by an inch. _

"_Your half, simply, can't resist us," she seductively expressed. Her lips moved in close, teasing him with her warm breath. So close. So near. No more could he resist her torturous temptations. _

_He had to taste her paradise again._

_Gohan arched his head up slightly, meeting her prepared lips as the moistness sensation overtook him. She replied with even more vigor for the kiss, going deeper inside his mouth. Her body relaxed onto his, wanting to not just feel the heat from his mouth but all over. _

_Chills of sensational pleasure ran through his body as her tender warm breast squished against his chest softly, adjusting to their new compacted shape. Under the sheets his hands ran alongside her toned tummy, circling close to her belly button. She let out a delightful moan from his foreplay as they both refused to let up their fierce kissing. _

_He was lost in her. She was a devil. A monster. A murderer. He wanted her now. None of the horrible or horrific things surfaced in his mind. All he could think about was how sweet, how pleasurable she felt. Nothing else mattered but his hormonal rush._

_Suddenly his body melted through the bed, falling down into a black dark abyss. The only light source visible was Juuhachigou smirking with evil intent through the glass like window through the bed. His body helplessly flipped, struck with nothing but an endless stream of darkness. _

_Before knew it, his face slammed hard into some type of non-existent ground. He grunted as his body splatted with no give from the force. An invisible puddle his head was lying in rippled drenching half his face and hair in non-existent water. He sat back up slowly with quite the headache. He noticed he mysteriously had clothes back on once more. It was his solider camouflage gear._

_In the distance he noticed a figure lying still on the ground. It was the only thing foreseeable in the nothingness that surrounded him. He picked himself up, shuffling fast to the apparent body. He stopped to a complete halt as he recognized the corpse._

_It couldn't be. . ._

_His gaze met his former dirty blonde mentor and surrogate mother, the Boss. She was beaten, bruised, bloodied. Dead. Who could have done this?_

_His hand shook as he knelt down, inching close towards running his hand across her forehead. How terrible this was. . ._

_Her eyes popped open, sending him jolting back in reaction. Slowly her back arched upward, popping and cracking as she did. Then her head turned upward to where he scrambled back too his feet. As her sight locked onto him her neck loudly popped from being put back into place._

_The physical ghost slowly sat up with a cold, hateful look in her face. "Why have you forgotten me Gohan?" it demanded in a chilling tone. "Why have you forgotten me after all I've done for you?"_

"_I-I haven't forgotten you. I love you, Boss-"_

"_You've forgotten me! You've forgotten your purpose! You are the legendary super saiyan. The one to bring true order and balance back, to unite the broken saiyan kingdoms."_

"_I can't do that. I"m not the legendary one. Its already happened."_

"_Stop making your pathetic excuses! You are a soldier! Your mission is your way of life. Your purpose. Nothing else matters."_

"_I know that!"_

"_Then why do you fool around with that mechanical woman? You give up your heritage and pride for a fake pretender?"_

"_I don't fool around! I don't give a damn about her-"_

"_It"_

"_It then! I don't care. I'm tired Boss. I'm tired of the killing. The endless fighting. This whole damn crusade! I just want some peace-"_

"_Peace you shall have once you fulfil your destiny. Hear me when I say you will never find your peace until you do what you promised me at death."_

"_But-"_

"_You promised me! Never forget that my son! Never forget!"_

_Her image started to fade away, becoming transparent to the background. "Wait, don't go Boss!"_

"_Its too late. I'm already being forgotten. . ."_

"_No!" _

_Gohan lurched outward grabbing nothing but useless air as the image of his one true parent disappeared. He was caught up in disbelief that she was gone again! Not again!_

_Black slithering tentacles spewed out from behind Gohan, clamping him around his body rendering him defenseless. He heard the familiar sadistic laughter as he was turned around meeting his captor._

"_Now we will finally be us! Two-gather at last! Nothing stands in ours way!"_

_The monster that entangled him hanged out her long slimly tongue with saliva dripping steadily. Her eyes were razor pure white. Her teeth were big, jagged and edgy. A hideous monster._

"_What are you?"_

"_We are what you want. We are us now!"_

_Juuhachigou used her other hand, plunging her blackened living tissue onto Gohan's chest. It splattered it's mess fluidly. _

"_Your heart now belongs to ours!" it howled, laughing psychopathically. Gohan felt his insides being tugged around as he screamed, helpless to it's terror. _

_What had she become?_

He shouted to the top of his lungs, shooting up horrified in his bed. His eyes were bloodshot, wide awake. His whole body felt chilled to the bone as his gasping breathing started to return under his control. His mouth stayed wide open as he looked around the room, reassuring himself that there was no danger.

He let out a relieving sigh as he wiped the sweat off his face. He leaned over, resting his forehead on his hands. He was still shaken and stirred from the terrible experience.

How could he have such nightmares?

He let a few minutes pass, reflecting, trying to piece what little he could remember to form some type of cohesive complex thought. For the past three months, the dreams had started to become more intense, haunting him with their hidden cryptic meanings.

Bit by bit, he felt like his sanity was starting to fall apart.

Why wouldn't her image leave him alone. . .

**Page Break**

The van rumbled and rocked inside as Eighteen sat, slouched against her uncomfortable seat. Seventeen sat across from her, his eyes closed, obviously thinking to himself. The two guards in the front were occupying their own attention while the one that watched over the two twins had his head down pathetically asleep.

None of them noticed that Eighteen was twirling a pinkish small cell phone in her hands over and over, anxiously playing with it. Her eyes danced over the polished flower designs on the outer skin. She rubbed her thumb over the buds, feeling the small bump when she rubbed one.

According to the twin's set of rules, any type of personal possession was forbidden and immediately confiscated. This had pissed her off when they refused to let her keep those kimono dresses from their little escapades in Tokyo. However, judging from her surrounds, nobody was about to bust her on the electronic keepsake.

She simply couldn't shake the bizarre intensity that plagued her mental capacity. All she did was keep questioning herself, interrogating it relentlessly through her mind. How was it possible? How could there be a, a _exact_ copy of herself? No foreseeable flaw or obvious fakery. A perfect replica in every sense. How was it possible?

Was Red Ribbon hiding something from them? Some top secret experiment that escaped? Pfft. Who was she kidding? A explanation that ridiculous didn't fit with any of the presented reality. Besides that nugget, her and her brother were the top secret weapons. Nothing else.

Somehow, this all tied in with that strange young man that turned into some type of super being. What in the hell was that anyways? Impossibly that thing held magnificent strength that challenged her and her brother's powers. But truly it didn't matter now. The deceased wouldn't answer any of her questions.

As she thought more about the young man she felt a twinge of familiarity. Of all things unique about the mysterious young man, the purple hair before he transformed had struck her with a weird deja vu. Strange, since she never seen a male human have such outlandish hair color. The familiarity disappeared once he transformed, but for those few precious seconds she felt a strange nostalgia about it.

Another strange factor to her was how calculated and precise her double was. She seemed so much more mature in a way. Older in the mind. One could tell she knew how to handle herself. If one thing, she was very impressed with her double's manipulative abilities. It far exceeded anything her brother and herself mustered up in the situation.

An area she needed to improve upon.

But yet, could the double be playing mind games with them? Was she trying to undermine Red Ribbon? Or them? Couldn't they trust her as a comrade? What was she after?

This whole mess was driving her nuts! She wanted the answers to her questions desperately. She had to have them!

"_When your ready for your answers, call me." _

Eighteen flipped the cell phone open, her eyes meeting the animated screen. A cartoon caricature of Eighteen shuffled to the left side within it's 2D limitations. It then put its small hand over its mouth, giggling relentlessly as if her funny bone was getting tortured.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" giggled the cell phone.

"Are you ready to have some fun?"

"Are you ready to have some fun?"

"Are you rea-"

Eighteen clamped the cell phone shut, silently answering the cell phone's question. How dare she mock her like that! That woman had a lot of explaining to do. . .

"Clever little bitch though. . ." she mumbled.

Another loud beeping noise made it's presence known inside the van. Not the kind Eighteen wanted at moment. She quickly hid the cell phone in her pocket as the guard next to her woke up with his eyes still crossed over. A big monitor came forward turning itself on, ready to receive communication.

The guard nervously saluted the blank screen as Seventeen carelessly opened his eyes keeping his arms folded. General Kernvic came on the screen with a very displeased look on his face.

"Seventeen! Eighteen! Did you complete your mission?"

"Yes. We did just as you ordered. The west division was left completely intact, untouched by us," answered Seventeen.

"May I ask why we couldn't touch it? Strategically speaking, it's a huge mistake. We could have easily destroyed one of our enemies most treasured resources."

"It doesn't matter what either of you think. We think, you follow."

"Then maybe you should let us do the thinking for you?" taunted Eighteen. "Your plans are flawed."

"Enough!" screamed Kernvic. "Why did you two disobey direct orders to not disconnect the signal from your video headsets?"

"Because we didn't want any peeping toms watching. So what?"

"You will follow orders at all times!"

Seventeen sighed as he frowned. "What does it matter? We did what you _ordered_. We obliterated the city. Red Ribbons won."

Kernvic stalled a moment, almost agreeing. "Next time, I don't care if I order you two to take a shit on each other, You will follow orders!"

"How crude," snorted Eighteen, throwing her nose up at him.

Kernvic disappeared as the blank monitor retracted back in its silhouetted hole.

Seventeen rested his head back against the seat resting his eyes once again with his arms still crossed.

"Dick."

**Page Break**

The hot streams of water bursted onto his pensive body creating chilling shivers from the contrast in temperatures. After a few moments his body adjusted to the soothing relaxation. He closed his eye lids feeling the droplets crawl over his skin, coating a new layer over him.

A sigh of relief escaped him. The warm water was numbing his nerves, freeing himself from the physical stimulations of the world. Nothing on the outside could influence him.

But his troubles weren't from the outside regions of struggle. No. His disturbing thoughts conflicted from within his internal torments founded over a rapidly grown affection. An affection that was callously consuming his heart and soul.

It was all about her. Only her. The physical perfection of the type of shape and mold a woman should possess.

_Gohan descended to the lower deck of his space ship, deciding to check on his newly-acquired passenger. It had been sometime since their heated argument in the control room which left his guest figuratively steaming from the ears._

_So much for starting off with a good relationship._

_Surely now she had calmed down as it had been quite some time since he could hear the echoes of her unintelligible yelling from below. At least he hoped that was the case. Things didn't need to stay nasty between the two. Too much of a hindrance for the mission even if they personally disliked one another._

_Just as he raised his head from ducking under the door's roof, he met his answer. Breathless. The site before him left him breathless. Blown away._

_Apparently she had already taken liberties with his bathroom, clothed in nothing but a tightly wrapped towel._

_Wow. She looked so, so radiant. Like a goddess unfolding her golden wings to unleash her beauty to enlighten all around._

_The wetness that covered her seemed to reveal the true substance and depth to her usual murderous figure. Her movement, her blonde hair, her skin flesh tone, her tightly covered breast, her smooth pair of now attractive legs. All her feminine assets struck him in awe._

_For the first time, she seemed so innocent, so fragile, so tender._

_He pressed his lips together, teasing her with a whistle. She turned around with an almost embarrassed look on her face. Caught by surprise._

"_Don't you know to mind a ladies privacy?"_

_He replied with a teasing smirk letting her go about her business._

_The innocent moment disappeared slowly just as the small amount of his admiration vanished also. How could one be fond of a artificial woman?_

He sat in the lonely kitchen area chewing the usual cooked meat. Nothing but the ships brooding hum and lifeless vents received to his ears. Everything was the usual. Like his meals.

The same meal six times a day. Everyday. Same raw taste. Same texture. Same nutritional value. Always the same. Never different. He swallowed hard.

Once upon a time his life feed off excitement, thrills, and rushes. The question of survival always present. . .

_The squad rushed down the tight-end back alley of the ruined palace. They were led by Gohan. He was point-man. They reached the end which led into the open courtyard. He halted himself at the edge of the corner, pressing his body firmly against the stone wall._

_Three tailing soldiers in the unit stopped in accordance with Gohan's open hand. They all lined in formation along with Gohan, tense with their trigger fingers. Gohan peeked from out the wall, his minute scouter lens flaring alive detecting six viable targets on the second level balcony north of their position._

_Their defense formation gave away that they'd been alerted and warned. This was going to be rough. He raised his strapped rifle planting its butt into his shoulder. He nodded to Raiven, who hand gestured the other two rag n tag soldiers to get ready for their run._

"_Covering fire!" yelled gohan as he popped from out the wall spraying his shots to decoy the enemies. They were taken by surprise ducking down for cover as calculated. Raiven waved his left hand in circles as the two soldiers sprinted across the courtyard making it to the other side. _

_With his clip empty, Gohan immediately hid back behind his concealment savior, bombarded with lethal sparks from enemy fire. The discharges splintered into thousands of pieces upon impact._

"_Shit! Damn rookies shoulda been faster. Down to my last clip." Gohan jammed his last clip into it's steel socket, pulling the lever to synch the ammo with the chamber. The chamber clicked ready for lethal use._

"_Odds always against us huh?" inquired Raiven. _

_Gohan cracked a slight smirk. He preferred action no other way._

_Raiven side-stepped outwards firing wildly at the soldiers atop. Gohan ran outward making it near a broken down statue, preparing to give Raiven his receipt cover._ _Before Gohan could situate his aim, a soldier popped up from atop the balcony firing several shots at Raiven. Raiven was already running missing the shots._

_Too early._

_A pure crystal shell penetrated through Raiven's upper back, escaping through his chest. Gohan's pulse skipped several beats as he stared in fear. _

"_Raiven!" he screamed running foolishly to his best friend kneeled body. Gohan latched onto his arm hoisting the limp limb over his shoulder. He dragged the dead weight as shots whizzed and danced past their feet._

_To avoid the last hurrah of fire, Gohan dived toward the statue dragging Raiven's limp body along. Both flattened against the ground. Gohan ducked back up, safely pushing Raiven up against the statue. The shell had inflicted Raiven with a lung wound._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine I'm fine, just got the wind knocked out of me," he babbled, blood dripping out his mouth._

"_To hell you are!"_

_Gohan gritted his teeth as shots were being scattered around the statue, ripping debris apart from their limited protection. They wouldn't survive at this rate._

"_Unit Zero-Fate in need of support. Man down. In need of medical assistance. We're pinned with six targets closing in. Repeat. We're in need of support!"_

_Gohan pointed out his rifle shooting for decoy purposes. As soon as the his finger left off the trigger, he poked out his head, assessing the situation. Shit! They were attempting to flank around them on the east and west sides._

"_You two boys are always getting into trouble," echoed a mysterious voice from his headset._

"_Kelta? Where's your position?" _

"_Third floor west of here."_

"_North of the courtyard."_

"_I should be able to find a sniper position to cover you from the edge. But I'm encountering resistence of my own here."_

"_Hurry up! I can't keep them from flanking much longer!"_

"_What am I, an angel?"_

"_. . .you better grow some wings then."_

_Her chuckle echoed through his headset._

The white glove slid over his hand, fitting it's structure snugly. His feet hovered near the ground, fastening one at a time of his white tan-tipped boots. He switched the four clamps down on both pairs securing his footwear. He sat up off the bed glancing at his large cabinet slot filled with his military fatigues.

Gohan walked up to it questioning what to wear. His eyes came across his collection of gun hoisters and black fitting straps. Long ago the attachments were equipped to his body every morning, feeling just as natural as any other of his body's functions and configurations.

They made space for the weapons that saved his life. Now they were nothing more than old relics past their time. A time in which he would prepare his armaments every night before lock down. . .

_The lone light above swayed left to right caused by the fan above it in the small fenced area. It served as a checkpoint where you loaded up and checked out the weapons needed for the next day. He sat in his little own world, alone. Usually everyone checked weapons out the armory in the morning. But he never liked that. He preferred being the lone wolf. The man that prepared ahead the rest. _

_The buzzer sounded alerting him to another presence. He looked up to see a tall raven-haired girl_. _The new recruit of the day. He didn't give it another thought as he simply went back to fitting his clip with the capsulated bullets. _

"_What you doing up this late? Don't you know its sack time?"_

"_I could ask the same to you. A certain swab's curosity could get them in trouble with the superiors."_

"_Hey. I might be new, but I'm no rookie. I'm a highly ranked marksman."_

"_A very valuable skill. Can you hit moving targets too?"_

_She scoffed at his remark, sitting straight across. She balled her hand, leaning upon it pensively as she examined the man. He was still dully going about his work without even bothering to acknowlege her precense._

"_You do this every night?"_

"_Pretty much."_

"_Even on the off days?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Do you ever go out and enjoy yourself?"_

"_Nope. Not my type of thing."_

"_Aren't you taking it all a bit too seriously? What's life without a little excitement?"_

"_I'm content with it. I have an image to keep."_

"_Ah I see. Your the big macho guy around here who's way more mature than the rest of us. Totally dedicated to his line of employment and nothing else._

"_Pretty much." He said slapping his newly constructed clip into his gun._

"_What a bore," she spat, sitting up to leave him alone for the night. She made her way to the door._

"_Hey," Gohan called to her, gaining her attention as she turned her head. "Try to be less obvious next time, ok?"_

_She grinned back at him. "And they said you had no sense of humor. . ." _

Gohan looked to the left side where his sight met the only article of Earth clothing in his possession. A blue t-shirt with a pair a blue jeans folded below the hanging shirt. Nothing fancy.

He continued to stare at the former attire, memories resurfacing from his most recent visit. A mistake he wanted to forget. He countered his own thoughts by remembering the origin of the garments. A gift from the human daughter of James Briefs. Bulma, wasn't it? He couldn't remember. She was a firery upstart woman. He however enjoyed their fun little chats from time to time. He wouldn't mind having one of their chats to block the ever lifeless echoes that flowed around him endlessly.

Staying at their private hospital rehabbing had been one of his most trailing periods of his life. To even recover had been a miricale in itself. Five months seemed like years as the days crawled to a snail's pace. He just took it one day at a time.

Lucky for him, he had a certain guest that endured along with him. The same mentioned mistake.

"_Peter, I-I can't do this. . ."_

"_Hey. Yes you can Lois. Its alright to feel this way."_

"_But that's just it Peter. I can't feel this way. I'm cold. I'm vindictive. I have no heart to share."_

"_But you do. Its just been buried deep beneath the icy thickness of your reputation. But deep down inside, I see the true you, the one that no one sees. I want to know that girl. . ."_

"_Oh Peter-"_

_Cough!_

_Gohan leaned forward from the upright bed hacking up gook into the cup held in his right hand. Finished he leaned back, clearing his throat of the soggy mess. His eyes traced back to the tv with the two so called characters kissing very vulgarly. Pfft. What a croak of shit._

"_I thought you said that you didn't watch this stuff?"_

_Juu attention stayed completely focused on the tv, enticed by its images. "I don't."_

"_Then why am I forced to watch this?"_

"_This ones' one of those rare good ones. Its called the C.O. It's a californiaian teen drama."_

"_You said that about the other two shows yesterday."_

"_So. I have varying taste."_

"_Aren't they all the same useless thing? Who's going to buy that a villian can fall in love with the good guy?"_

"_Shhhh!"_

"_Fine," huffed Gohan who focused his attention back to his torture of the evening. _

_Her eyes never even once acknowleged he was conversing with her. _

He quickly pulled his lesuriely blue upper wear over his head, exiting outward to the steel ramp. He emerged on the surface of the desolated planet surrounded by nothing but heavily shaded dry rocks. The sky above him was blanketed in darkness, with blue streaks of electromagnetic energy glistening through the skies, acting like veins of life.

His head eased upward, closing his eyes as he did. His state of mind reached a calming sensation that enjoyed the dreaded fear that invoked all around. It matched the anarchy and chaos his thoughts entrenched.

_Lift up again. Life down again. Life up again. Life down again. _

_His muscles were fatiguing._

"_Faster."_

_Gohan complied with his push ups as the Boss walked around him, studying every little detail. Form, pace, energy exhurted. Nothing he could hide._

"_Faster! Chin up! Arms Wider!"_

_He grunted hard. The wear and tear was already wanting him to cave in. But he couldn't. He had to prove that he was honorable enough to be trained, disciplined and tutored by her. _

_The legendary soldier. The Boss._

Punch-punch one-two. Punch-punchthree-four. Kick high kick low.

Repeat.

Gohan shadow boxed the air, picking up the pace each time he extended one of his arms. His feet hovered over the ground, praticing fighting on the usual situation of having no base to help position and strike your attacks.

The current routine was one that the all-important Boss had taught him years ago along with many, many other drills(though not adapted to battle power training. That was configured with his own modifications). Senseless thoughts and images swirled through his head as he recollected old times. Good times.

Time had passed from the days of pupil training. Everyday he'd wake up to the same, bad taste of sweat and willpower. She made him thrive for more than delicious cold water in that hot desert so many years ago.

Nostalgia beckoned for one last hurrah.

_He sat dirty, dusty, hungry, and isolated from the rest of the group. Seperated. Discriminated. There was no hope for the boy who hadn't "shined his first skull". Just like his biological father, whoever he was._

_He contined to sit staring at the murky grey mud. He never looked anyone eye to eye. How could he with his shame. He had no voice among the crowd. Never would apparently. Deemed nothing but disposible garbage. Children were bred like rabbits. Someone more worthy could always replace you._

_A loud commotion started up to the right. He looked up to the see what it was. All the kids were gathered, squirming after a person in the center of the commotion. He studied the woman realizing that it was the soldier the corporals always told them stories about. Great stories. Legends. She was the greatest figure in saiyan history(besides any royal blood)._

_They informed them she was going to visit the unit soon. He didn't care in the slighest. It wouldn't do anything to help his situation. He heard several kids shouting off their kill counts proudly, hoping falsely to impress the greatest soldier in the world. _

_Competition. I'm better. No I'm better. No your wrong. I'm better. No I am!_

_He couldn't blame them. He'd boast about his kill count if he had one to even boast about. He looked back down. His moral going down each second. No hope at all._

_He heard footsteps walking towards him. Did it matter? Not really. The nosies of the other kids drowned as the coporals ordered them to the campfire to wait for a speech from the Boss shortly. He didn't plan to attend unless they yelled at him. The mud was much more enticing to him than lying pep talks. The mud simply understood him better._

"_Hey there_. _Why are you out here all by yourself?"_

_He looked up slowly, meeting the clear blue eyes of his questioner. Tall, blonde with long hair. Beautiful for a adult lady. She seemed. . . different from everyone else. Those type of eyes he had never seen before. Different._

_She smiled at the dirty boy. "Hoarse voice?" she joked, sitting down against the tent with him. His dark brown eyes kept staring at her, intimidated. She dug around in her pocket revealing a small ration. "Hungary?"_

_As soon as she extended her hand offering the food, he politely grasped it from her and began picking away at it feverishly. Tasty. A few seconds passed before he looked over back at the Boss, still munching on the bar. She was silently sitting there, studying him. She smiled. Was this some type of trick?_

"_Got a name?"_

_He paused, staring at her before he spoke. "Go-Gohan. . ."_

_Her smile widened. "Gohan huh? That's a nice name. One of the best I've heard. Sounds kind hearted and noble."_

_The boy just continued his blank stare with his puppy dog eyes and stained face. He would have smiled if he'd remembered how. _

His pacing had slowed down as the nightmarish images forced their way into his invisible eyes. The pain that engulfed his heart that day was felt once more.

Why Boss? Why?

_The wind howled and bellowed ominously as he disturbingly gazed at the site below his feet. Horror. There lied the Boss, beaten and brushed, dying slowly. His mother and mentor disappearing before his eyes._

_One great fight for survival between the two respective warriors._

_She gazed with those old and worn blue eyes, struggling to give him a warm smile. Blood dripped out the side of her mouth in a alarming but calm pace. Her body was protruded. Broken. Unable to move at her will. A coldness was soon coming._

"_Bu-Boss."_

"_G-Gohan. . .my son."_

"_Don't talk Boss."_

_She grinned, re-assuring him. "It's too late for that. Gohan, I was sent here by. . .King Vegeta to-" she coughed, struggling with the rest of the message. "Top secret. I was to pose as traitor to join the CRU, to find out their plans." Gohan's eyes opened wide. Why did she force him to fight her?_

"_Gohan, you must-you can't let Omega obtain the dragonballs. At all cost!"_

"_Don't speak anymore. I'm not going to let you die like this. You can't die. . .not because of me." _

_She contoured her pained face into a smug expression. "I'm nothing but an old warhorse whose time was long ago. I have nothing more to give to my country. I've done all I can. . .and all I was meant to do. . ."_

_Gohan's face flinched with each patriotic word she uttered. This couldn't be happening. She was a immortal legend. Her nose started to bleed, dripping down both sides of her laid back head. He kept his focus on her beautiful blue eyes._

"_I've given up everything. I have no family or relatives. I never had the opportunity to bare any children. . . but I have you-" _

_Her hand shook violently as it rose to caress his warm slashed cheek. He clutched her hand, aiding her with keeping it steady. He closed his eyes, enjoying the touch as he continued to listen to her soft words._

"_I've passed my techniques, my knowledge, my experiences. Passed them all to you. All I have left to give you is my life, by your hand. You must take my place now. You must carry the torch!"_

_A single tear escaped Gohan's right eye, sliding down the Boss's hand and arm. He re-opened his eyes, hearing her distressing moans, struggling to stay alive long enough._

"_You-you must promise me that you will go back to Planet Vegeta. That-that you will reunite all the kingdoms and stop the war that's destroying our home. Promise me. . ."_

"_Yes. I promise I will. For you. . ."_

_Her eyes glassed, becoming watery. "You, you remind me so much of your father." Gohan's face formed shock. "My father?"_

"_I served with your father during the Great War. He saved my life. I never knew such courage and heart. Just like you. You both look so much alike. So different than the rest of us. Please don't hate him. He was the right one after all these years. . ."_

_Gohan stayed quiet, not letting his biased feelings of the dad he never met intrude in the moment. "I knew since the first time I saw you that you were special. I know with all my heart that you can accomplish what I couldn't. You can bring true peace and order back to our government gone corrupt."_

"_How can I? I'm just another soldier, like you. . . ."_

"_Your wrong. You. . .-your, you're the legendary Super Saiyan. . ."_

"_No, I can't be. . ."_

"_You. . .are the one. Not even the mighty King's eldest son Vegeta can match up. You have the strength, the courage to ascend. Gohan! Please save our people. . ."_

_He nodded. His only option. Tears and blood flowed down her cheeks, caused from joy. "You make me so proud. You'll never fully know how much I love you. . ."_

_The wind blew silently, signaling that death drew near. Both the two just enjoyed each others stares one last time._

"_Now kill me. Reclaim your saiyan heritage! Take what is yours!"_

"_I-I-"_

"_Prove your loyalty! Kill me!"_

_Gohan's heart beat as he did as told, firmly clinching her head, delaying the inevitable. He looked into her eyes one last time. She was shedding tears, smiling as pain free as she could. She was ready for some peace._

_Good-bye. . ._

_He felt the sick snap of her neck as he watched her face go limp, her breathing stop. She was dead. Her eyes laid lifeless. The tears still streaming down her face. He lightly ran two fingers over her eyelids, shutting them for the final time._

_Rest in peace. . .Boss. . ._

Rage began to boil inside. He began throwing hammers right and left, wanting to subside the pain. Why did she have to die? Why! He leaped several feet away, completing several flips the moment he landed. He sneered as he threw his fist through a solid rock. It shattered to bits and pieces.

How could he honor the Boss's wishes? How could he stand to go back to King Vegeta, knowing that he used Boss as bait to try to undermine and gain the dragonballs from the CRU's noses. Her entire legacy was forever tarnished. For none would ever know she really wasn't a traitor. Everything she stood for disowned.

She gave it all up for her love of her country. How could he when he held no love for the politically crippled saiyan empire?

Once though, he was proud to serve his country any way possible. Once long ago, he thought he was on the verge of being happy. . .of being fulfilled.

_He and his comrades lounged around the very loud and noisy bar area. That night, he was the star of honor. Earlier in the day he and his comrades had overtaken a enemy cell positioned within the saiyan capitol of Vegeta. The cell leader had attempted an elaborate getaway, one which took him through central downtown._

_Gohan pursued him every step of the way, making the biggest catch of the day. Of the week. Hell, the month for that matter. The guy had been responsible for numerous attacks on top government buildings. His comrades were so proud that they forced him to the bar they always went to while in town. This was his first time. He never went out. Never._

_They all surrounded him on adjacent bar stools, laughing and making the loudest ruckus possible. He took a swig of his drink, every drink on the house for him. He never tasted fine drinks before either._

"_Getting boosted yet my friend?"_

"_I don't know. Just keep filling my drinks," he sluggishly said. His head was heavy and spinning. The rainbow of dance floor lights seemed to mix into pretty colors. Was he seeing color splashes?_

"_Oooo! So the rookie thinks he can out drink us does he?" Raiven joked, nudging Gohan playfully. _

"_Just keep the drinks coming you guys. I'll take you all down one by one!"_

"_Hey now. Take it easy my comrade. We're all for good fun here. Aren't we boys?"_

"_Good fun!" they cheered._

_Raiven toasted his full glass in the air. The rest followed shortly, along with Gohan. "To the man who went through all the trouble to deliver the Turvin Bomber to our glorious empire! Hacuri!"_

"_Hacuri!"_

_Everyone threw there head back, drinking the full shot all the way to the last drop. Gohan leaned back. his head buzzing even more. "Look, look. If it weren't for you guys, I'd never pulled it off. I couldn't have done it without big Rollice over there, with his big ass machine gun,"_

_The crowd started bursting out laughing, even Rollice getting a kick out of it. "I couldn't have done it with Makalic the wizard, Juven the grenade juggler, dirty Durke, and my best bud in the whole entire world_, _Raiven the crude. Cheers to you all!"_

"_Aye!"_

_They all laughed and bellowed loudly. A night full of laughs and idiocy. Just like always._

"_Aren't you forgetting someone?" a feminine voice came from the crowd, closing in near. He recognized it was Kelta. Damn, she was looking rather good tonight. More attractive to him than usual._

"_Mmm. So you think you're a big shot now huh?" she teased, sliding her finger around his chest._

"_He already was Kelta? What did you do today? Huh?" Raiven gloated._

"_I was the one that covered all yall's sorry aimless asses. None of you bumbling idiots could ever make it without me and my rifle."_

"_Yeah well suck me,"_

"_Pfft. You wish you'd get fucked by something other than an animal."_

_The soldiers bursted out laughing hysterically. Kelta always won the insults. Raiven was just too drunk to realize not to pick a fight, as were they all. _

"_Well Gohan, if your tired of hanging with little boys, you can come spend some time with me. I'll make you into a real man."_

"_Owwwwwwwwwww!" they awed, breaking down into repeated snickering. Kelta gave a very sexual smirk at Gohan, leaving. Gohan sat there, staring blankly at her proposal. The guys' wanted for his response, wondering how "Mr. Cold" would answer the challenge. After a small pause, Gohan jerked his full glass and scoffed the entire thing down, slamming the glass on the table. His comrades burst out in applause, teasing him further._

"_What a lucky night you'll be having," Raiven trailed off._

_Gohan wiped his mouth. "You think?"_

"_You have no idea what your in for. . .trust me," Raiven assured._

Kelta. It had been such a long time since he thought of her name. His first, his only love, if he truly knew such a thing. They were just in the right place at the right time at the right situation. Two near age adults with the case of raging hormones.

_Gohan stepped towards the doorway, stopping in front. The doorway retracted, letting him be greeted by darkness. Was this the right room? He stepped in taking a few weary steps. He thought about calling out to her, but decided on holding the urge. Where was she? _

_Suddenly he felt something come from his side, attacking him. He collided with the wall, feeling a warm body pressing firmly against his. He felt something like a tongue enter his mouth. Wait, it was a tongue! She was maneuvering everywhere inside his mouth. What the hell did you do? She grabbed his hand, guiding it to groping her body in a controlled, smooth movement. His senses were firing off the wire. Did it feel this good?_

_She moaned inside his mouth, wanting more. She pressed inward, getting more wilder. He pushed off unexpectedly, mumbling. "Look. We, we can't be like this. It's-its not gut-good. What will those say?"_

_She grasped to him forcefully, looking him straight in the eyes with all the lust in the world. "Don't you know we're breaking all the rules tonight?" she concluded, thrusting her tongue once again into his warm mouth. His drunk talk didn't make much sense anyways. Gohan unexpectedly thrust her half-way onto a nearby table stand, knocking most the items to the floor. He used the shock to part her lips and enjoy what she had to offer. He gripped her strongly, firmly. If she wanted roughness, he'd give her roughness._

_She struggled to resist and take control once more, but she was enjoying his new-found hostility too much. He literally threw her on the nearby bed, squeezing himself tightly against her body. He kept her lips occupied with his, forcing his hand against her soft legs, moving to her petite breast, gripping the left one tightly reaptedly, stimulating her all over. Her moaning grew as they challenged the line with just how animalistic they could get. _

_It was going to be a long and joyous night._

They'd probably never gotten in that situation if he'd never been drunk. It wasn't much a secret she had a thing for him, but he didn't get involved in that type of thing. A relationship with any opposite sex was pretty much a impossible for the serious soldier. Having sexual relations wasn't something he would tolerate for himself. He couldn't stand banging some whore and having a kid, just like how his father decided to do with him.

But, that night turned out to be something special for both of them. . .

_Gohan opened his eyes lazily, feeling a heaviness in his head. . .and on his chest? He turned his head, his eyes re-focusing on the morning light. As he blew a breath, a small piece of long hair blew up before it smacked him lightly in the face, tickling his nose. The short dark mass of raven colored hair lied on his chest as he breathed rhythmically up and down. _

_What the. . .they didn't. ..did they? He twitched his left hand, accidently brushing against apart of her breast. The smooth sensation caused flashes of his thrusting and her loud groaning to enter her mind. So they did. . .do it. . .last night. Damn._

_Well, he had crossed the line now so their wasn't any going back. Who knows? It might have happened sooner or later between the two. She had grown on him quite a bit the past couple of months, though he would never acknowledge that to anyone but himself. He had enjoyed the night however., What more could he say?_

_Just then Kelta's head stirred, yawning as she inched her body forward. Her warm smooth skin brushed with his flesh, sending shivers up his spine. She hovered near his face grinning smugly. "Good morning."_

"_Good morning."_

_She slowly sank her lips into his, sucking on his upper lip as he focused on her lower. A few seconds pass before she let go seductively, chuckling happily as she did. He smiled back at her, satisfied. _

_They let time pass them by as they laid cuddled with each other, enjoying the close intimate connection._

_Maybe he liked her more than admitted._

Was it love? He didn't know. Sure he felt special about their relationship. But like always, a piece of the puzzle was missing. Something was always missing.

It wasn't her fault at all. All his. Everything in his life, the glass seemed half-empty. Nothing full-filling. Always wanting something more. When would it stop?

But it did stop. A few months ago, for a few seconds. A few precious moments. The emotions started to flood back in. He never knew something could taste as sweet as she.

She looked, she looked so innocent. So lost. He couldn't help but reach out and touch her. Those tears in her eyes looked so real for once. She appeared so real. . .

What was he saying? How could he think of her so softly? She was a mass murderer! A cold hearted killer! She only cared about herself. . .

She was just a fucking machine! Not even fully flesh and bone. A machine and nothing more.

But, she didn't taste like metal. She tasted sweet. She tasted warm. She felt like flesh and bone. Wasn't she a woman once? She didn't chose this, did she? She was once innocent, wasn't she?

No! Whoever she was dead! She couldn't be loved! She couldn't give love. She didn't' know compassion or mercy. Why did he struggle with it?

But. . .she never did run off when he was rehabilitating. Everyday he spent stuck in that room she stayed with him, enduring along. Why? Why did she stick around? Why didn't she go around, wrecking havoc? Torturing innocense like she boasted? No one could have stopped her.

_His vision was gray. His eyes were too heavy to open. His body was numb. Was he conscious, or dead? He couldn't stand this limbo much longer._

_He felt something. What was it? Something wet across his forehead. A cloth like. He was burning up. It felt good. Who put it there? He couldn't open his eyes to see nor raise his absent voice. _

_Something grasp one of his hands. The left one? It felt small and soft. Was it another hand? It felt like it. It was squeezing, trying to comfort him in some way. Could he reply?_

_Slowly, he felt his fingers moving, then he felt his hand grasping to other, holding as tight as he could. Don't worry. He was going to be alright. He was going to be alright._

Everyday she sat by him, never saying much, but flipping through one of her many magazines or watching televison. But she sat there everyday, peaceful as he'd ever seen her.

_He held himself on the two bars. Barely actually. It was incredibility hard. How was he ever suppose to walk again trapped in this state? _

"_Come on Gohan. I got you. Take slow breaths in and out as you take your steps," advised the physical therapist. Gohan nodded back at her, proceeding to taking his first two steps. Pain unfathomable shot through his legs. Through his spine. He clenched his teeth, holding back as he moved forward. He reached the personal goal of two steps. _

"_Can we try four next?" she asked. He nodded, willing to do whatever he had to get better. He breathed as he looked to the side, catching something in the shadows. A slender figure was leaned against the wall, watching him silently. _

"_Now Mr. Gohan, lets give it a try."_

The entire time she stuck by him. It was him that split after the confrontation with his alleged _brother_. The very thought spiked anger in him. He was a saiyan! He wasn't a shameful half-breed. No! It wasn't possible.

But it wasn't his _brother's _words that shook him up, but Juu's own. She pledged that it was the truth. How could it be? Was she just playing with his head? She knew how to play mind games.

His hair grew out. So what? There were always fluky traits in societies that differed. He was saiyan. That's all there was too it. But her word, her _word_! He cared for her word. Why did he care about her damned word?

His energy level up-roared, sparkling blue streaks flowing around him. The ground began tearing itself apart as his anger rose. Everything lead back to her! Everything!

Why couldn't he have a moments thought without her in it? Why did her image haunt him night and day? He couldn't get rid of her, no matter how much he tried to block it out. She was always in his thoughts. Tormenting him. Calling to him to run back to her.

No he wouldn't! She was a heartless being who took lives for the meager pleasure of it. How could anyone with a heart take life so trivially?

But his hands were dirty as well. . .

"_Where is your base you saiyan bacarda!" spat his captor. Gohan felt a hard hand go across his face. Blood splat out instantly in reaction, staining the ground. He was dazed, bruised, sweating like a mess in the hot jungle area. Tied to a tree with his best friend. No rescue was in sight. But he wouldn't tell. He wouldn't rat out his comrades!_

_Another slug across the face, leaving more marks. "Tell me!" he ordered, raising his sharp machete to Gohan's throat. "How much do you value your life?"_

"_Don't tell them anything Gohan! Don't tell!"_

_His captor sneered, completely forgetting about Gohan. He started to move to the other side of the tree. "What about you saiyan, would you like to live?" he threatened loudly. _

_Raiven you bastard! Why'd you open your mouth?_

"_Don't tell-ARRRGHH-"_

_He chillingly heard the machete enter Raiven's flesh, cutting him somewhere mysteriously. All up to the imagination. He heard several more swings, accompanied by several more agonizing screams._

"_Raiven! Raiven hold on. There coming man! There coming!" he cried, trying to discourage the worst case scenario. But it was no use. The butchering continued and continued and continued. No mercy._

_It seemed like hours before the blood finally stopped pouring, so much that his feet were slipping on it. The smell was horrific as he was forced to listen to his friend's dying whimpers. Moans. Sobs. Cries of pain. How evil._

His friend died for nothing.

_One of the recuse soldiers finally came over to their area, cutting him lose from the tight ropes. Gohan fell to the ground, gasping for air. "We-We didn't tell them anything-"_

_The soldier gazed up at the organs and parts discarded in a vomit inducing pile. "Oh my. . .the location we gave you was bogus, incase you were captured. . ."_

_Gohan's face shot up, full of grief and anger._

His naive innocense was lost that day.

_The rage and hatred in Gohan's face showed no remorse for the man. He jammed the pistol straight into the capture's throat. The fear in the his eyes was evident, but Gohan didn't care. He didn't care at all. All he felt was coldness. Numbness. Rage. Madness. His remaining squad members looked on, questioning the site._

_BAM!_

_The gun's bullet exploded through the man's upper chest. Blood flew everywhere. Even some of the innocent prisoners. Wives and children of their men. The squad members looked on in terror at what unfolded before them. They questioned if it was over. They were wrong. _

_The innocents screamed. They had no right to scream. Screaming for sin made you'd sinful. Oh yes. There would be more blood spilled._

_Gohan's hand gripped the pistol harder. He looked to the one on the right and swung his arm at her. The pistol slapped her jaw so rigidly she instantly fell to the ground. He wasn't about to give her a chance. Another shot, another dead. It was all the same. Justice would be served. _

_Now there were only four woman and two children left. They all deserved to pay. They were the enemy. All the enemy. The enemy must be eliminated. He pulled the trigger. The shot would leave the woman un-recognizable._

_He shot the other two without much hesitation on his part. Now it was just the two little children. Crying. Screaming. Kicking. Throbbing. The evil little spawns of their mothers and fathers. No life was their sentence! _

_He jerked the gun straight to the little boy's head, killing him. He then turned his attention to the last child. He pointed the gun at his head and pressed the trigger. Click! It was empty. That wouldn't save the boy. He quickly grabbed the boys throat, forcing him on the ground. _

_Choke! Choke Choke!_

_Die! Die! Die! Die you little bastard!_

_A few more squeezes...and the boy was dead._

_Gohan stood back up, studying the lifeless corpses. His scary gaze met back up with his squad mates. They all looked scared. Afraid of him. None of them mattered. He was far too gone from the world. No one could bring him back. No one could understand the demons he had to put down. To kill! _

_The woman he loved strode up to him, shaking, concerned in her expression. He wouldn't have it from her. He danced his eyes upon the sky._

"_Their...Their just women and children...Gohan." she managed to say. "Please, don't let the hate take you. Gohan? Don't let it take you from me. . .don't let it. . .?"_

_Her pleas went unanswered. He didn't care._

The next day he moved on to ensigning in operative work, running away from the situation.. How could he face Kelta about it? How could she understand what he did to get revenge? How could any of them. He was the one tied, tortured, and forced to listen to the his best friend being butchered!

How could've he and Kelta live happy lives after that? How could they? How could he live at all?

He screamed as loud as he could, unleashing his enourmous balled up power. He wanted to be free of doubt. Of choices. He wanted to ultimate power to wash it all away. The power of the super saiyan. He had to be the one! He had to be!

He felt a surge enter his body, coursing through his veins. He felt power. . .power that was exceeding his limits. Magnificent power! Power with no end. His muscles pumped up, increasing in size and volume. He could fell it! His body was streching to its outer most limits.

Push a little more and it was his.

He clenched his teeth as his muscles pumped. An excurxiating pressure formed around his tissues and insides. Pain. Terrible pain shook within him, wanting release from his body. He couldn't shut it off. Too much! Only if he could hold on just a little longer. . .only a moment more.

But then he explode.

He screamed as loud as he could, giving out as he crumbled to the ground. He struggled as he pushed himself up, giving in to the urge of coughing up red wet blood. He stuided his own fluid as his face seethed in anger and disappointment. His body reeked with pain and exhuastion.

He wasn't the super saiyan. He'd already been beat to it.

**Review Questions:**

**1. What do you think about the dream sequence. Fortelling. Mysterious. What visions do you draw upon it. What Insights?**

**2. How about the small part with Eighteen thinking about past events. What do you see hinted or the general direction I'm going with that?**

**3. How do you feel about Gohan after reading this chapter? Does this make you associate more personally with the character. How far does he stack up that totem pole now. Did you enjoy his natural logical mental progression? Do you like the character?**

**4. Did I help paint a overall picture with how the previous un-written entry makes a impact. Were some of your questions answered?**

**5. What flashback scenes did you enjoy? And why?**

**6. So far, have you liked how the Gohan-Juu relationship has developed? Does it seem like the attraction could truly happen between the two?**

**7. Anything other comments?**


	12. Recovering the Pieces

**Authors Note: Back so soon am I? I never would lie to my loyal readers. Never. Not much to say other than I'm glad to be back on a regular basis and that this is far from a long winded monstroucity(like last chapter, which is why none of you all reviewed. After all the effort I put int last chapter too. Boo.) So what is the after math of the destruction of San Angelica? Read on!**

Chapter 10: Recovering the Pieces

Highland Mental Institution. A place that served as home to lost souls and the most disturbed men and woman to roam the Earth. Serial killers. Rapist. Pedophiles. Drug Addicts. The depressed and socially stunted. You could find several varieties of crazies screaming their mindless rambles daily in the hallways of Highland Mental Institution.

But there was one patient of Highland Mental Institution who considered himself sane. Soft-spoken. Well-mannered. One of the true geniuses of the century. Down in room twenty-four, one would be greeted by a firm handshake, and asked to be served a cup of tea. It wasn't everyday you met the world famous German scientist, Dr. Petrovich Gero, was it?

Classical Mozart filled the room with its soothing rhythms, entertaining Gero as he flipped from page to page of his current magazine. A imported French print entitled _Femme Fatal_. It was chalk full of scantily-clad women and revealing maid outfits. Stereotypical of them French. Always showboating.

He snarled slightly. All these damn brunettes were upsetting him. Imperfects! He reconcentrated on _Marriage of Figaro_. Ah, better. Wolfgang could calm any soul with his brilliant orchestra of mood and feelings. A shame nothing in the modern world could mirror his absolute creative genius. Up there with Van Gogh, both ahead of their times.

The page turned, unfolding. His breath stopped short. What beauty. Long blonde hair. Ruby lips. Big, bare breast. Long legs. She would make the perfect subject for artificial reconstruction. She deserved to go up on the wall.

Gero pulled out his long scissors, one of his several privileges, and very carefully began cutting along the printed woman's skinny figure. Indeed she would make a fine specimen to experiment on. A worthy addition to the Aryan race.

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Finished.

Gero held his head back, holding up the trimmed cut-out. She was clothed in nothing but leg lingerie. He would named her Milla. Yes, Milla was a good name. One of Nordic legend. Gero pulled out his paper note book. He meticulously penciled in number forty-four. Milla, Aryan. French. Oh he could just imagine her seductive accent. Etes-vous un Aryen sexuel séduisant?

He dug around in his lower desk drawer, hastily grabbing a small jar full of thumb tacks. He unscrewed it, reaching towards the bottom. Almost out. Two was all he needed. Gero jolted up, standing at the part of the wall where all his beauties watched him every day. All forty three of them. A man could consider himself in paradise. He did. He skimmed the wall, trying to decide where his new prized photo would go. Things were getting crowded. Ah, there was a spot. Right in the center. How wonderful. She would be the star of the show with her other forty three supporting cast members. What an opera that would make.

Stick here and stick there. Now she was immortalized forever. Pretty. Beautiful. Slightly flawed, but nothing he couldn't fix later.

Milla. A beautiful name. Milla. Oh how he missed her. Milla. His most perfect subject. Milla How he wished she would have survived. Milla. He'd give anything in the world to be in his lab, giving her the gift of Aryan perfection. Milla. Only if he could touch her again. Milla.

So long ago since that time. So long ago. Experiment after experiment. Divine woman after divine woman. All so beautiful. They deserved to rule this world. They were better than all humans. Superior. Gods. He could have created a true, living paradise. No corruption. No pain. No free thoughts. Only beauty. Only perfection.

Some of his subjects he couldn't resist. He had to touch them. He had to grope them. He had to enter them. Oh sweet heavenly heaven, they were so beautiful. Drugged. Dazed. Confused. Scared. Panicked. What a rush he got. What a rush.

Angels. Who could resist to enjoy them? Innocent. Virgins. Like Milla. She was his favorite. After her no one stood the critique. Not one. She was perfect! She was the one! He remembered every detail of her operation. Her screaming. Her fear. Her terror. Opening her abdomen, peering into her insides while she screamed, replacing organ after organ with metallic substitutes. Her blood spewed all over the counter. All for perfection.

He wished that moment would have lasted forever.

Gero view looked down to his teddy bears, all with small red ribbons tied behind their ears. His facial expression grimaced at the bears. Bennett! That bastard! He pulled the plug on her. On his whole operation. American dog! He killed Milla. Not herself. It was the American Dog! He was jealous of his work. That's why he plotted against him with his own Artificial Human project.

Yes! He turned Red Ribbon against him. He used them for his own selfish desires. He'd kill Bennett if he could. He had the superior project. CELL! CELL was superior. But the fools laughed. Laughed! The greatest conceived bio-weapon of all time! Discarded without care. Fools!

Gero sat, staring at the wall, regaining his mental composure. Now, now, he was over-reacting once again. Envisioning things. Yes, envisioning things. Red Ribbon didn't matter. Oh no. All the fools were being manipulated by Mr. Anonymous, the real power behind Red Ribbon. He was playing them all for fools. Fools! Fools! Fools!

Gero sat down on his small bed, clicking the remote to his small tv. It was close to the time when he checked the news anyways. His mind stayed a blank space, trying to remember what his rambling was about. It was so hard with the medication they gave him to remember things. It severely reduced the rate of his professional research.

The tv. screen flickered with images of wreckage. Buildings were reduced to nothing but rubble. A baseball stadium was shown half standing, and half completely wiped off the map. Hundreds of cars littered the lifeless streets as viewed from the helicopters. The reporter questioned what kind of weapon could have caused this.

Dr. Gero knew. He knew all too well Red Ribbon's Artificial Human attack strategies. It would all be for naut. Soon Red Ribbon would pay. Mr. Anonymous promised him that. Dr. Bennett was nothing but an expendable pawn Mr. Anonymous sent to rile Red Ribbon to handing Gero over to the United States.

Mr. Anonymous wanted Gero's precious research. Plain and simple. It was all apart of Mr. Anonymous master plan. Gero was sure that soon, it would be enacted. Red Ribbon would be wiped off the face of the Earth along with Bennett's outdated toy super soldiers. A grin formed across Gero's old wrinkled face.

The world would soon know his glorious vision!

**Page Break**

The orange sun lumbered in the sky. From morning till sunset. Once the regular bustling city, now changed. Nosey. Now quiet. Eerie quiet. An awkward stillness had set in the destroyed backgrounds. Debris, piles of it scattered throughout the landscape. Humans. Corpses littered the streets, contaminated. A news helicopter swirled above, along with military aircraft. A catastrophe emergency.

Who knew this could happen so close to home. This was the United States of America. This was California, the sunny capitol. This was San Angelica. Golden beach, now three-fourths destroyed. Homes. Businesses. Schools. Public buildings. All destroyed. Where did they go from here?

No time to think about that. People in need. Families in need. Citizens could be dying. At this very moment they could be dying. Suffering. He had to help. Sure he was nothing but a meagerly paid construction worker, but these were his people. They needed his help.

He kept his strict pace of brushing away rubble, his muscles feeling taxed from his efforts today. He had to keep going. People were depending on him.

Truth was, however, that he was close to his own personal meltdown. He had no idea if his wife was alright. God forbid anything happened to her. There neighborhood was on the east side of the city. That was one of the reported demolished sections.

He couldn't call. All the power lines were down. His only hope was that she'd been picked up and brought towards the Tech building, which served as the emergency shelter for the city. Maybe she was shipped somewhere else. God pray she was still alive. Working at this hellish pace was the only thing that kept him from breaking down.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Somebody had to be alive in this wreckage. Jesus. The baseball stadium was a mess. What type of weapon could cause this destruction? He'd taken his two kids to the baseball stadium over the years to watch the San Angelica Sharks play. Cheap seats, but plenty of fond memories. Dammit. He didn't have time to think about those things. He had to keep focused.

The light in the area increased dramatically as the emergency overhead lights were turned on. Finally. He touched the button on the side of his hard hat. His dimmed light clicked off. It was too dark anyways for the thing too be of real use.

"Hello? Anyone their?" No answer. He continued to remove the broken rubble. A deep groan alerted his ears. Where? "Hello? Please say something, anything. Hello."

No answer. He climbed further up on the junk pile, trying to get a visual. Please God let him find the person. "Hello?" His anticipation grew. Wait! A hand! "I'm coming buddy. Please just stay calm and hold on. I'm coming!"

He pushed. He pulled. He heaved. He was determined to save another life. Nobody was going to die on his watch. There had already been enough dead today. "Hang on!" He strained himself, pushing one last thick piece of rubble. It was a heavy bastard. There! The rubble flipped on its other side, revealing the injured formerly under it.

My God. . .

It was him. The boy that broke his damn hand months ago. The purple hair was unmistakable, along with his masculine build. Jesus. He looked bad. Real bad. How did he end up over here? He didn't like the kid much at all, but now wasn't the time for personal vendetta's. A kid was hurt. He had to get him help.

"Hey Phil! We got another one over here!" Phil made his way over, breathing heavily. He was overweight and far from being in shape. "Help me here will ya?"

"Damn Stan. Looks like he got ran over by a train. Look at those ribs." They both took opposite sides, counting to three before they picked him up. "Sucker's heavy man. How many times a day this fellow works out?"

"Looks like steroids to me."

"How you come up with that Stan?"

"I used to take them. They get ya big easy."

"Shrink your dick huh?"

"Nah. Just your testicles. Has nothing to do with the size."

"Hey Jeter! Help us get this guy on the flatbed."

"He the last one we need to load up?"

"Yeah. The other flatbed will work just fine. This guy here needs medical attention as soon as possible."

"Geez. Your not kidding." Jeter turned his attention to the injured that occupied the flatbed. "We got one more coming on board. Please scoot and lean as far back as you can. This one needs space to lay down."

The survivors all complied the best they can, coping with their own injuries. Stan and Phil hoisted the young man overhead as Jeter supervised on the flatbed to make sure the young man was safely positioned.

"Alright man. That should do it. Gary! You can go to the shelter now. This loads full."

Stan wiped the sweat off his forehead. He took the small opportunity to rest. He watched as Gary cranked up the truck, waiting for them to strap the safety rail in place. He noticed that the "big guy" jumped into the truck bed, standing close by the boy's body.

Strange that he was leaving now. The big guy had been a great help for them. He had the strength of ten men it seemed. He never said much of anything. Not even his name. Clothing suspiciously covered his body, leaving everything to the imagination. Maybe he was burned severely once in his life?

"Wait!" shouted Stan. He climbed on top of the truck bed. He hovered over the teenager's bruised face. His eye lids were marginally closed, twitching from nerve reactions. "Hey. Can you hear me?" he asked. The boy's eyelids opened a tiny bit. He could see half of his blue eyes. Good enough.

"Please, check on Silvea for me. Make sure she's alright." His only response was more eye lid twitching.

"I think he heard you." Stan looked up to the eight foot tall masked man. "I'll make sure he gets the message."

"Th-thank you." The man simply nodded in response. Stan jumped off the truck bed, locking the safety rail in place. He swatted the back of the truck. Gary signaled his hand out the window, stepping on the gas. Stan watched as the truck slowly went its way.

Hang in there kid. Hang in there.

**Page Break**

The truck bed shook and vibrated across the debris littered street. The civilians aboard stared at each other. They stared at the night's sky. The bright stars. Look upon one and make a wish. Pray for things to be ok. Pray.

A little girl, age five, sat on the left side. She clutched to her only possession, a old dirty, wet, brown teddy bear. One of its eyes were missing, pulled off by her baby brother. She wondered where her family was? They were all together this morning. Maybe mama and papa got lost? The city was all different now. She were sure they asked for directions.

That's where help was at. People needed help at the moment.

Her attention turned to the man that lied on his back. His head bobbled to her side. She looked at his eyes, halfway open. Was he awake? She crawled over the man, still clutching her bear.

"Are you ok mister?" She studied his non-responsive eyes.. Her available small hand found its way to grasping one of the man's fingers. His head just kept rocking back and forth. No response..

"He's sleeping."

She looked up at the big tall guy. He seemed like one of those giant towering monsters from the Power Ranger's show. "Why?"

"Tired.."

The little girl studied the man's battered body. "Will he need a doctor to clean him up?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Bigs is a good doctor. He always treats me well when we play doctor."

"Mr. Bigs?"

"My teddy bear."

"Oh. Mr. Bigs huh? Did you name him?"

"My daddy did. I don't know where he is right now, but I'm sure he's alright. My daddy is big and strong. He can pick me and my brother up at the same time!"

The tall man stayed quiet. The rest of the crew nodded their heads down. "I'm sure he is kid." She smiled back at him. She was a delightful as ever. Pure innocence.

The crowded truck bed let quietness cloak their personal sorrows. The little girl's tragedy was only one of many. Hundreds. Thousands.

"What could have done this? What type of weapon could do such a thing?"

A man wearing a pair of cracked bi-focal glasses raised up. "Weapon? What are you babbling about? It was Red Ribbon. Haven't you heard? They plant bombs across the fault lines. It was an Artificial earthquake."

"It wasn't an Earthquake. It was aliens man! I'm telling you. Aliens! Super-powered aliens. They come to take us over!"

"Are you blind? They didn't look like aliens at all. They were human. Freaks. I got a good look at the girl. She was scary as hell. I've never seen such lifeless eyes."

"I knew it! That's the same woman that attacked Alum three years ago! Lying government bastards! They denied it all this time! Its all a conspiracy against us! The governments in on all this!"

"Shut up will ya!"

A few moments of silence passed. "So, you saw her for sure right? Wasn't she blonde?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Unmistakable."

"Haven't the Muslims been going on about this stuff for years? The Aryan hand of Alla."

"What's an Aryan?"

"The blonde man! Keep up. Shessh."

"Anyways, maybe this is some type of terrorist action. Maybe Iran or Palestine have some sort of relationship with Red Ribbon. I know for a fact that was the same woman that attacked the mall three years ago. I saw her with my own eyes then, and I saw her today. No doubt. Somethings going on."

"Its Armageddon! Armageddon!"

"I'm gonna beat your ass if you don't shut up."

"Calm down everyone!" said the tall man. Everyone immediately complied. Only a fool could think they could take the tall man.

"The real question isn't if Red Ribbon is behind it, but how can two people wield that, that magic power? Its complete fantasy. I saw them blocking bullets like in the matrix."

"And what about those big bright balls? What are those? How can balls of light blow stuff up?"

"If those two are Red Ribbon's weapons, then how is our government going to fight it?"

Everyone sat, discouraged at the thought. No sane or logical explanation existed for them to grasp. What could they do?

"Pray." said the big man. Indeed. Pray.

**Page Break**

The loading truck came to a stop, parking in front of the masses. A lost sea of people. People without homes or family members. A feeding frenzy of chaos. Disorder. Aids rushed to the truck bed, lowering the guard. The civilians started to file out. Some of them needed help. Man helping man. Equality in desperate situations.

A couple of aids hopped into the back of the truck bed. They rushed over the fallen body of a young male. They were stopped.

"Don't worry. I got him."

"You sure man? He looks kinda heavy."

"You two would be more helpful elsewhere. He needs special care." The two men nodded as they left to help the others in need. The tall man slung the boy's arm around his neck. "Time to get up Trunks."

The big guy lifted Trunks off the bed, placing his feet on the ground. Trunks' body slouched on the big guys. The tall man started to walk, carrying all of Trunks dead weight with him. Trunks groaned unconsciously in his continued daze. His ears rang endlessly as his vision resembled shades of gray. The world was in selected fragments. History in peril.

_Trunks. Wake up Trunks. Wake up. _

Was that his mother? He wanted to get up, but couldn't. The plain deadness had been his conscious for the longest time. He didn't want to leave its irregular comfort.

_Good-bye. A blue eye winked at him. _

Good-bye? Why? A blue rush of wind carried him far. Blackness.

_A pair of red lips smiled at him._

Hatred. Hatred for the smile. Who did it belong too? Something familiar. Jewel? Was it you and your beautiful smile. Your beautiful eyes. Please let it be you. Smile at me again.

_Come on Trunks. Wake up! _

His mother again? No, no getting up today. Jewel had to be helped. She was lost.

_I beg you. . .check on Silvea for me._

Your mother? But she's at home, safe. I want to help you Jewel.

_Trunks!_

Jewel! Don't go. I love you.

_Trunks!_

"Jewel!"

Trunks' body jolted upward, the expression on his face, scared. One second passed before he felt the pain of his actions. He groaned, lying back down on the vertical head rest. The pain! He clenched his teeth to calm himself down. His chest felt like it was on fire. A raging, burning fire.

The nurse bandaging him shrieked. "Jesus I'm sorry! Please forgive me. I was just trying to get you up." Trunks eyed the nurse, breathing a sigh. His new surroundings slowly came too. Actually, they were familiar surroundings. This was his room. An IV machine stood to his left, dripping its' fluid contents into his bloodstream. His black tank top was completely ripped off. Numerous tight bandages replaced his chest wear.

He felt like a train wreck.

His eyes glanced back at the nurse, who was still pensive from the scare. "I'm-I'm alright. . .just jumpy from the shock."

"Well I'm finished with you. If you don't need anything, I'd ask that I be excused to go help with the other patients. We're already overrun as it is."

Trunks twitched his eyebrows, curious about her strange biased generosity. "Yeah, sure. Your better use somewhere else." The nurse bowed to him in appreciation. She then rushed out the room. What did she mean overrun?

"What do you expect? Another close, loyal servant of Briefs."

Trunks turned his head towards a monstrous figure of a man. It only took a second to realize who it was. "Pi-Piccolo?"

"Not much a disguise, but who wants the headlines to read that big green men walk this planet?"

Trunks began to chuckle. Suddenly pain ripped through his chest. "Ow. Don't make me laugh." Piccolo's disguise wasn't exactly the best. Long sleeve t-shirt, baggy pants, and a bandana scarf(with a hat) that covered his face. It was enough to not be noticeable for anyone that didn't know any better. Piccolo wasn't exactly the worlds most snappy dresser.

"Your ribs are pretty bad off. Most if not all are fractured. Three broken on your right, two on your left. Also, left arm was out of socket. I suggest you make a sling to reduce the soreness."

"What are you, my doctor?"

"Might as well be."

Trunks looked out darkened window, noticing the huge masses outside. Tents had been set up. The people seemed to be intimidating ants as they brushed about in panic. What a mess.

"Survivors. A few more inside the complex. Besides that, all you can find are corpses." Trunks eyes kept his stare at the scene. His mood grew grim. Sorrow glistened in his eyes. All those people, their lives taken. Destroyed. Crushed.

It was happening all over again.

"I was a fool. I let my arrogance consume me. All those people. . .because of my recklessness. . ."

"What happened?"

"They were more powerful than I anticipated; in a completely different league than Juuhachigou ever was."

"Someone must have altered them. Someone must know something."

"They were amateurs. Reckless. Even two on one I could have taken them. But. . ."

"But what?"

". . .She showed up."

A small smirk appeared on Piccolo's face. "All this time, she was just waiting for the right moment. I should have known." Piccolo paused, staring out the window. "There was no way she could co-exist in a normal world forever. All she knows is death and destruction."

"You sound like your sympathetic for her?"

"Not at all."

Dead silence passed between the two.

"Makes sense she showed up. The severity of your ribs shows it wasn't done by a couple of amateur fighters. Only an experienced fighter could damage a more powerful being like yourself."

Trunks listened on. "Looks like we caught a break. We're lucky those two lacked the proper know-how to finish you off. They'll think your dead. We can use that to our advantage."

Trunks hesitated. "She shot me point blank."

"What?"

"Point blank Piccolo. She got me point blank."

Piccolo turned towards Trunks, answering him with a stare. Not even Piccolo's vast knowledge could answer such a gaped plot hole.

"Trunks! Trunks!" Both males attention turned towards the doorway. Bulma rushed inside. She gasped in horror at the sight before her. "Trunks! Are you ok?" She melted at his side.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm just a little banged up."

"A little banged up? Jesus. You look like a beaten punching bag!" She grabbed the side rail of the bed. "You worried the hell out of me." A deep sadness filled her beautiful blue eyes. It hurt him to even glance into her concerned expression. Trunks had failed to notice the numerous stitches and staples that covered his body.

"I'm alright, I swear. I'll be fine."

"Piccolo didn't find you until after dark. I thought they killed you!"

Trunks shook his head. "As long as they tick, I tick."

"Bulma!"

The trio's attention turned towards the door once more. Meeting their sights was Goten.

"Goten!" Bulma shrieked. She without thought piled into his arms. They both squeezed as hard as they could.

"I left Japan as soon as I heard." Bulma snuggled her face in his neck. She needed comfort. "I was going crazy. I don't know what I would do without you Bulma. I really don't."

"I love you too Goten. I love you too."

Trunks lightly smiled at the two. He was happy both were ok. Piccolo's rare, soft smile hid under the cloak of the bandana. All their family was ok.

Goten released his tightness on Bulma. He for the first time studied Trunks, eyeing him in amazement. "What in the world happened to you?" Trunks was silent to answer.

"He fought them Goten. Juuhachigou interfered. He lost."

Goten gazed at Trunks. "You fought them all by yourself?" Trunks nodded. "That, that is awesome. You-you're a real hero man. . .just like my father."

"I'm no hero Goten."

"Look, I owe you an apology for what I said back at the dinner that night. I didn't mean what I said."

Trunks face accepted, smiling. "Don't worry about it. It was never an issue for me."

Goten smiled back. "I really am sorry. You, your on a different plateau than I could ever be. Without you, we have no hope."

"Yeah. You'll get better and beat them next time won't ya? No surprises a second time, right?

Trunks chuckled. "_No surprises_."

"I think we should let him get some rest you two."

"Of course. We need to go help out down there anyways. Get better soon. We're counting on you man."

Trunks nodded. Bulma and Goten both started to walk out the door. "Hey, wait Bulma."

"Yes?"

"Please, check to see if any of the Pagnola's are down there. I-I have to know if there-"

"I know," she said, softly. "It won't be easy with the mess down there, but as soon as I find out anything, I'll let you know."

"Thanks."

The couple left the room, shutting the door behind them. Piccolo flicked the light switch. The room went dark. Trunks laid his head against the provided pillow. Piccolo formed with the dark shadows of the room. Alone again.

For the longest time, Trunks stared at the ceiling.

He stayed strong in front of his mother and Goten. Happy. Hopeful. However, there was no fooling Piccolo. Inside Trunks was troubled. Deeply troubled. Tortured.

He wasn't laughing. He wasn't smiling. No arrogance. No pride. Nothing. He should have been dead. He should have been deceased.

But he wasn't.

She let him live, but she wouldn't let him sleep.

_She raised her hand. Her lips curled into a smile. She said good-bye._

_But she winked at him._

_She winked._

**Review Questions:**

**1- What did you think of my Dr. Gero one shot? **

**2- How do you feel about Stan being the one to find Trunks?**

**3- Was my personification of "real people" done well? Did they seem like they went through a trama?**

**4- What do you think is the future with Trunks/Piccolo/Bulma/Goten? What was your impression of their conversation?**


	13. A Game of Pawns

**Authors Note: Well hello. Hah. Back so soon yet again! I'm always straight with my audience. When something gets in the way that I can't help, I can't. But rest assured this story will get finished! Please bear with me through all the small bumps in the road. Well, enough chit chat. Read on!**

**One last note: The first part of this chapter introduces a certain plot thread that would "theoratically"been seen before(but not in this story). Just a warning for ya. Another thing. . .We are offically in ACT II stage now, and things are going full speed ahead. You'll all be in for one hell of a ride now. Things won' tbe slowing down for a while now. Lastly, wheres the love?(cough reviews cough).**

Chapter 11: A Game of Pawns

Two similar figures stood close by. Each examined the numerous volumes of data on the bright screens. The monitors outputted the only source of light. It needed to be kept dark. Secretive.

"Our project is failing. Gohan has failed countlessly to obtain the Super Saiyan. Even Vegeta has doubled his power without its aid."

"Don't forget that Vegeta is our direct descendent. He has our blood. But you fail to realize there are several factors that will prevent Vegeta from fully embracing the power. Thus, he will never be one of us. I have firsthand seen Gohan's adaptive abilities. He possess the perfect mixture of human and Saiyan genes to revive us. So what if it takes time? We have time."

"Why are you so self assured? He failed on Namek. If it weren't for the interference, he'd be dead right now. And don't forget that Vegeta's future offspring has already achieved Super Saiyan. He's the leading forerunner."

"But he lacks the mental ability to control and understand it. His saiyan genes are unnaturally mixed. A flaw that will block his ascension. Only Gohan has the embedded qualities to realize it's true potential."

The other man stalled. "Maybe so. But I still wouldn't count out the others. Strange that a human figured out time travel. Didn't you say that the process was impossible to replicate without certain planetary energy resources?"

"Yes. It is impossible. I believe its one of father's dirty tricks. Damn him for using his abominations to foil my plans."

"Speaking of abominations, the cyborg has proven to be a effective variable. I do wonder why father would send such a being that was responsible for the complete destruction of his precious creations?"

"Maybe he didn't. Either way her involvement has certainly been in our favor. Along with Trunks, they have changed circumstances that would have proved to be difficult task for Gohan. I have a feeling that the comradeship of the two will be of use. The pain of loss could push him over the edge, so far over that he might ascend himself."

"Then we wouldn't have to go through the trouble of setting him up, correct?"

"Exactly. Let's continue to let things play themselves out. Then, when the opportunity presents itself, we'll make our move." A smug grin flashed over his face.

The current events and their following outcomes looked very promising.

**Page Break**

One-Two! Open the door.

_Clap. Clap._

Three-Four! Mr. Biggs! Shut the door.

_Clap. Clap._

Five-Six! Set up the plates.

_Clap. Clap._

Seven-Eight! Eat till your stuffed in the face.

_Clap. Clap._

Nine-Ten! Mr. Biggs eats like a pig!

Julie giggled loudly. Trunks smiled in return. She was so much fun.

He'd been forced to use his only available hand to clap with hers. His left rested in his suggested self-made sling. Just tie a few white rags and presto, a sling. Indeed, the arm socket in question had turned very tender the past three days. How Piccolo had a knack for such things, Trunks would never know.

"Mr. Biggs says he likes you Mr. Trunks."

Trunks peered over towards Mr. Biggs. "Oh does he? Well I like the both of you too." She smiled back at him. What a sweet kid. He would have enjoyed her company on a more formal basis.

It was a shame they had to meet like this. In the wake of a disaster. The Tech Inc. building doubled as the city's main emergency recovery site. It was something to be thankful of. The building was a massive testament to advanced architecture design. Hundreds of rooms fitted with functional home necessities. All of it came directly out of James Briefs pocket. It was a wonder where he got all the money from.

"Mr. Biggs wonders what will be for lunch today."

"Why does Mr. Biggs wonder about that? He doesn't eat does he?"

"No silly. Mr. Biggs just wants me to have my favorite dish today."

"What is your favorite dish?"

"Chocolate!"

Trunks chuckled. "That's not a very healthy choice you know?"

"But I like it. It melts in your mouth."

Trunks leaned in closer to her bed. "Tell you what? I don't know what I can do for lunch, but I think I can arrange you with some chocolate for dinner? How does that sound?"

She could barely contain the gleefulness. "Really? Wow! You're the best Mr. Trunks!"

Children. They were such amazing things. How could they be such a joy? This was all such a-- _new _experience for him. Sure he _knew_ that it was instincts that dictated men and woman to raise children, but until now, he never fully understood why. Now he did.

They were precious to love and care for.

"Did you know that Mr Biggs misses his right eye?"

Trunks heaped his functioning arm up on the bed rail. He rested his chin, taking a glance at Mr. Biggs again. "No, I didn't. How he lose the eye?"

Julie hoisted Mr. Biggs into her small lap. "My brother pulled it off. He's the baby of the family."

"How old is he?"

"Three."

"Heh, I'm a only child. It must be nice to have a younger sibling to relate to."

"Most of the time. Sometimes though, he can be real whiny."

"How come your mother never sewed a new eye back on Mr. Biggs?"

"Because Mr. Biggs is afraid of needles! But he doesn't want a button for an eye. My mama always wanted him to have a button for an eye. She said it would tickle her funny bone."

"It would tickle me too."

"Why?"

Trunks moved his hand to Mr. Biggs missing eye. "Well Mr. Biggs could have a huge eye," he said, while making a huge circle with his two fingers. "Or, Mr. Biggs could have very, very small eye," he said, shrinking the circle.

She giggled helplessly. "But then Mr. Biggs would have two different eyes!"

"Exactly!"

He enjoyed her high pitched giggle of happiness. He wished he knew the secret of her unlimited cheeriness. She acted like there wasn't a worry in the world for her. Ignorance was bliss.

The giggling died down. A moment of silence passed. Julie's face suddenly turned sour for the first time. "I miss my mama and daddy. And my brother. They still must be lost. Can't anyone give them directions?"

Trunks dipped back into his previous depressed mood. There was no question that they were dead. It had been three days. Chances were slim. Almost-nonexistence of their survival. No one knew how Julie turned up. Julie couldn't tell them anything. She was suffering from mild internal bleeding. The drainage tubes plunged in her insides were helping. She looked like she was going to be alright. She would live.

Trunks eased up to the rail. His eyes were heavy but strong. "I'm sure wherever they are, their in a place where they can't be hurt. I know that their happy that you're safe." Trunks ran his hand through her long, light-brown hair. "I know what its like to have lost parents too."

"You do?"

"Yes. But you know what? As long as you remember them, they're never really gone. They'll always be with you, no matter what." A slight smile cracked on her face. Good. She didn't need to suffer now.

When she realized her family was never coming back, she would have someone to share the pain. She would have someone to clutch, to hold to as she shed her wet tears. He would burden the pain along with her. He would be there for her now. Always.

"You know what Mr. Trunks?"

"What Julie?"

"Why do you have purple hair?"

Ah! He should have known he would be asked that. How utterly blind he was to the fact no one but him possessed natural lavender hair. It was a definite first.

"Well, I not sur-"

A knock from the door disrupted the conversation. Trunks turned as the door creaked open.

"Mr. Boon. I have a message from Ms. Briefs. Its urgent."

"Alright, I'll be there in a sec," answered Trunk. He nodded at the social worker. She smiled back at the two. It was a touching scene. She hung by the door way as Trunks returned his attention towards Julie. "I have to go for the moment, but I'll be back with the chocolates I promised you. You be good know, ok?"

"Okay."

Trunks stalled. He smiled one last time. His hand reached out and rubbed her cheek. It was an unplanned reaction. He shifted his eyebrows suggestively to reassure her silently. She gave him one of her big, bright smiles that could light up a Christmas tree. He sat up, turning towards the doorway.

"You seem to have a way with children. Ever worked with them?"

"I can't say I have, regretfully."

The social worker smiled. It was one of those warm smiles. The kind that could melt men's hearts without thought. Mid-twenties. Short, blonde hair. Beautiful. Caring. You had to respect people that dealt with youth. Didn't pay much, but made a hell of a difference to those unfortunate kids. You couldn't buy that.

Chase Anderson. That was her name. They had bumped into each other the day before, while Trunks was walking around observing the people. She claimed that a little girl had wanted to know if the "purple hair" guy was ok. What a coincidence. Julie had apparently seen him while he was unconscious. He obviously had no recollection of seeing Julie.

But he was glad about the whole situation. For the first time in a long while, he felt like he was making a difference. No fighting. No training. No pain. All he had to do was help pass the day for a recovering little girl. Wasn't that something to feel good about?

It didn't take him long to find Bulma. She was organizing and carrying supply crates across several lined up tables. Whoever said that a daughter of a CEO of a company had to be selfish, arrogant, and "star crazed" was wrong. Very wrong. Trunks could see darkened bags under her eyes. Apparently she hadn't had much sleep.

"Hey Trunks," she called. Her voice lacked its usual peppiness.

"Hey. Don't you think you should give it a rest? Can't someone else do that job?"

"Probably, but I hate to sit by twitching my thumbs when people are in need. Besides that, I'll have a heart attack from worrying about my dad."

"Your dad?"

"I haven't heard from him at all. No phone call. No message. Nothing. I don't know what's up."

That was strange. It wasn't Mr. Briefs character at all. Trunks knew him long enough to know even on long business trips or during emergencies, he always found time. Trunks tried to think up of a answer to calm her worries. "Well, the US military has yet to issue a statement. Maybe their in top secret meetings or something."

"I hope so. I'm worried about him."

"I'm sure he's alright. I'd bet he's tucked safely underground in one of those advanced military bases. Things must be real tense if he hasn't contacted you at all."

She smiled lightly. "I think you're right. It's just the daddy's girl in me," she chuckled. Trunks smirked in response. Her face then became more serious. "Trunks, we found Mrs. Pagnola."

**Page Break**

He stood at the doorway. Her eyes were closed. Resting. She was peaceful for the moment. It was a miracle that her physical well-being was intact. That wasn't the problem. She was going through a psychotic episode, or mental meltdown as the doctors recited it. The stress over the disappearances of her two children coupled with the abuse had done its damage. The attacks finally broke her.

The doctors mentioned that she had been in a state of shock, and could have died, but she recovered. However, there was still danger. If she didn't snap out of it soon, some of the damage would be permanent. He dreaded that thought. She didn't deserve any of this after all she'd been through.

He slowly stepped up towards the bed. Being subtle was important. "Mrs. Pagnola?" he whispered. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Sta-n. . ." Trunks kept his silence, letting her recognize herself.

"No-your not Stan. What happened to Stan!"

"Shh. Its alright. He's out at the moment. Your safe. Don't worry."

She kept her stare. After a few seconds, a warmth overtook them. "I remember you. . .Trunks, right?" He nodded. She cracked a light smile. A moment more of silence wouldn't hurt. "You have such a warm, friendly face. I've missed it."

"Thank you ma'am."

She sighed. "You make me feel so old when you say that"

"Say what ma'am?"

She smiled. "That. _Ma'am_."

"I'm sorry ma-" He grinned, amused.

"You haven't been by to visit in so long. Where have you been?"

Trunks became nervous. How did he answer that question. This could upset her if it went the wrong way. "I'd-I've just been busy. Mr. Briefs has had me working around here. I would have dropped by-"

She smiled, struggling. "Me and you could talk up a storm."

"Yea. I wouldn't mind having some of that great green tea you make."

"I wouldn't mind be back in my kitchen cooking something delicious."

"I would have been here sooner, but the registration didn't get around till today."

"That's ok. This place houses so many. I'm sure you were looking."

"Yeah. This place is twenty football fields put together."

She turned her head to the other side. "I remember now. Stan managed to get me a dozen roses. Aren't they pretty?"

He studied the counter the flowers laid on. He noticed a big card with a red heart on the cover. It stood upright next to the dozen roses. "Yes. Very pretty."

She smiled. "Stan is a great husband. He loves me so much." Trunks didn't really know the answer to that question. He didn't see love written anywhere when Mr. Pagnola had a beer bottle clutched in his hand.

"He's such a darling. He didn't come in till yesterday. He'd been up for forty-eight hours straight trying to help find any survivors. Now he says he doesn't care if he loses his job. All he cares about is my heath."

"That's good. That's really good."

"I-I remember now. He told me he found you at the baseball stadium wreckage."

"He-He did?"

"Yes. Said you were real hurt too. You must be alright now, right?"

"I certainly am now. Just mostly sore. My left arm was displaced, but that's about it." He decided to leave out the details on his still-mending ribs. They still acted as a great source of pain.

"I'm so glad. Were you going to see the Sharks play?"

"Um-yea. That's what I was doing. I've never been too one of those games."

"My Stan used to take Jewel and Joey there all the time when they were just little." The expression changed in her face. She sat in silence. "Jewel. . ."

Oh no. . .

Tears began to well in her blue eyes. She started shaking. "Jewel! My baby. My poor, poor baby. What have they done to you!"

"Ma'am, calm do-"

It was happening so fast. So sudden, like he pressed a button to turn her madness on.

"Where is she? You were suppose to find her! Where is she?"

Trunks stood. He didn't have an answer. "I-I. . ."

"I saw my baby's eyes! I saw her eyes! What did they do to my baby! Jesus my baby!"

What did she mean?

"Those blue eyes belonged to the devil! They turned her to the devil. The devil!"

"Please Mrs. Pagnola!"

She started yelling as loud as she could. "Jewel! What did you do to her! Those eyes were the devil's eyes! They were my baby's. I want my baby back. She was so frightening. Please! I want her back! Please!"

"Silvea!"

Trunks turned around to see Stan rushing past him without a thought. He grabbed a hold of the protective rail, leaning over to his Silvea. "Silvea! Calm down!"

She refused.

Stan pressed the emergency nurse button. It didn't take long for nurses to pile in the room. Silvea started thrashing about, screaming for her daughter. The nurses a long with Stan did their best to hold her still, but the aged woman put up a hell of a fight. A nurse yelled for some anesthesia. Another from the group dispatched, taking about twenty seconds to re-enter the room with a needle.

The rest of them continued their struggle as the nurse stuck the needle in Silvea's IV entrance, injecting the serum directly through the blood stream. She stared to fade away. Soon, she fell into a deep sleep. The nurses breathed sighs of relief. After a few moments, they left while the head nurse comforted Mr. Briefs on his wife situation.

"She should be alright Mr. Pagnola. For now a least. Her displacement of reality should go away within the next couple of days. The trauma of her experience just needs to wear off. . ."

Stan sat on the couch, hunched over. He cupped his hands into his face. He then withdrew to look back up at the nurse. "Thank you."

She nodded. She left him and Trunks alone in the room. Things got real quiet. Trunks could feel the tension. Thick as a wall. He lowered his head. His eyes danced on the floor. "I'm sorry–for everything."

"No. . .no. You did the right thing. You've. . .always done the right thing. Unlike me. . ."

Trunks stared at him. What was he trying to say?

"When you broke my hand, my wi–Silvea was hugging me. She was crying for me. I couldn't understand it. Why would she cry? I just hit her twice, called her names. Why was she hurting with me? Why? The next morning, what she'd do? She fixed me breakfast. Breakfast! Just like any normal day."

Stan gulped. He continued. "After all the years of my abuse, I get my hand broken, and she sticks by me. What did I do to deserve it? Her love. Her unconditional love."

Tears began to stream out his eyes. He was choking. "What am I but a lowly paid construction worker? I never had nothing to offer her or our kids. I don't amount to anything! And I've taken it out on them. All these years I've done it. Silvea the worst."

He was struggling with gasping cries. "I even hit my little girl! I hit her! How can a father that loves his daughter the world over hit her? Even when he's drunk? She always was an angel to me. I wanted the best for her. I wanted her to go to college. Be something. Fulfill her dreams of stardom. Just don't be like us. Don't be like mom and dad."

He was sobbing hard. He was fighting to get it out. "Now its too late. I've lost my baby girl. I've lost both of them. Now I might lose my wife. My wife! I love her so much. So much. If I lost her I don't know what I'd do. She's all I got left. The only one. What would I do without Silvea? What would I do without you!"

He was trembling with guilt. "All these years she's loved me not a ounce less. Not one. I haven't touched a bottle. I haven't yelled at her. I haven't hit her. I've just tried to love her. That's all I want to do is love her." He sank deeper into his sobbing. He couldn't control it. "Silvea! What do I do without you? With Jewel? With Joey? How do I go on without all of you!"

His endless cries of pain continued for several minutes. Trunks stayed the entire time. He never spoke a word. He didn't need too. Listening to Stan's plea was enough to comfort the misery.

How sorry he felt for all of them.

**Page Break**

Time had passed towards the afternoon. The sun glistened in the sky, providing the only warmth to the chilly air. The wind howled and moaned in the wake of the disaster. It was saddened.

People unfortunate to not get away in time lied in the grain streets and cracked walkways. The open food markets laid wasted in ruin. Important structures of the city shared along with the destruction. Drifting smoke rose above the city, forming a blanket of decay.

Industrialization, destroyed. The ports, trashed and burning. Citizens that didn't escape, dead. Shanghai was a ghost-town.

Shanghai stood no more.

It was another victory for Red Ribbon, but was it a victory for them?

Eighteen was perched on the hood of a small, dented car. She watched with disinterest as her brother took aimless pot-shots. She discovered he liked to blow things up and watch them crumble. How boring could you get? Normally, she would have protested, but at the moment her mind was enthralled in a more important matter.

On the other side of the globe, General Kernvic watched the HUD's of both Seventeen and Eighteen. He held his hands behind his back, staring at the computer screen. He wasn't much a man to show any emotion outside of anger.

His face started to flinch. He was rather annoyed at both of their complacencies. Especially Unit Eighteen. Unacceptable. But yet, he tolerated. After all, they succeeded in destroying one of the Chinese's most precious resources.

Shanghai was the crown jewel of China, even counting Hong Kong. To keep one's enemy in check, just lop off its head. Shanghai severed as the Chinese's top economic income(only rivaled by Hong Kong). The ports around Shanghai were most valuable to China's intake of trading supplies and resources. With them destroyed, the Chinese would suffer a huge dent in maintaining its status as a superpower.

Soon, the world would crumble to Red Ribbon's might. His dream of absolute dictatorship wasn't far away. He smirked at the thought. Emperor of the world.

Kernvic eyed the monitors. He noticed Seventeen approaching Eighteen. Strangely he said nothing. He just looked at her. Eighteen was tapping the side pocket of her denim skirt. Seventeen turned away hastily, floating the other direction.

A message from Seventeen filtered in. "Permission to head to Baoshan rural district to kill any remaining survivors?"

Kernvic crossed his arms. He spent a moment thinking. "Granted. One hour before you report back to the pick-up point."

As Seventeen took off, Kernvic eyed Eighteen's screen again. Still sitting around doing nothing? She was lazy today. Kernvic thought nothing of it as he went back to watching Seventeen's monitor.

It was all to easy for her. Eighteen walked down the street. She stopped when she felt she was far away enough from being heard. It had been torturous sitting there for so long. Placing her headset on the car's antenna would prove to keep them and their damn surveillance busy.

She dug the small cell phone out her pocket. The time had come. She wanted her answers. Eighteen flipped the cell phone open, watching the previous gag reel appear.

"Are you ready to have some fun" it giggled.

She clicked the right arrow button. Yes was highlighted.

The cartoon caricature produced pom-poms, and became very animated. A cheerleader in fact.

"Yay! Hooray! Yay! Hooray!" A tiny smirk fitted Eighteen's face. "What a clever, _clever _little bitch.

The main menu popped up. Hah. Simple to navigate. It didn't take long to reach the auto dial option. Funny. All of them were titled "Number 18." She pressed select.

"Autodial 'Number 18'. Press send."

Eighteen hesitated. Then she pressed send. She held the phone up to her ear. It ringed. It ringed again. Pickup.

"_. . .Why hello. I was wondering how long you would test my patience."_

"I'm just. . .curious."

"_Don't you know curiosity killed the cat? By the way, I enjoyed the show. Very Impressive."_

"You're here? How?"

"_The cell phone has a tracker, naturally. You expect me to pay for long distance?"_

"I don't trust you."

"_You don't have a choice. Not if you want my answers."_

Eighteen hesitated. "Where?"

"_Just follow the 18 icon."_

She hung up. The cell phone vibrated. A detailed map of Shanghai appeared. Just as she said, the blue 18 icon pinpointed her exact location. Did she think of everything or what?

It didn't take long to fly up to the forty-four storied building. At the top lied a extravagant penthouse filtered with ancient Chinese architecture. Very stylistic. She landed on the rather large balcony. A single, lone coffee table sat in the middle. . .along with her _imposter_. Her physical appearance was hidden by a folded out Chinese newspaper.

"Have a seat."

Eighteen cautiously made her way towards the table. She kept all focus on her double. She wasn't going to fall for a trick. She fitted her bottom in the chair. She stared callously.

A few moments passed. She folded the newspaper, revealing her appearance. "Those Chinese are quite the meticulous type, don't you agree?" Eighteen studied her. Her hair was tied back into a neat pony tail while her eyes were hidden by sunglasses. She wore a tight, yellow Chinese dress.

If she was correct, it was a cheongsam, a very popular 60's Asian choice. In today's modern fashion sense it was a bit too formal(except for the side slits exposing the legs), but still very, very sexy when worn correct.

In fact, she was drawn to wanting to try it on.

Juuhachigou sipped on her tea. Her eyebrow shifted towards Eighteen. "You know, there's nothing like relaxing, completely naked in a high-end hot tub. You've got to love all that hot water rushing against your bare skin. Tickles your bottom too." She pointed towards the open sheet door, where steam was still flowing out.

Eighteen turned her attention back to Juuhachigou. "What do you want?" Her blue, cold eyes stared.

"For you to learn to relax. Take it easy. Have some fun."

Eighteen's facial expression didn't change. "Who are you?"

Juuhachigou took another sip of her tea. "I knew you'd get straight down to business.." A smirk came across her face. She placed the small tea cup down. She leaned on the table, putting her hands together. "For us to have any kind of on-going relationship, you must prove something too me."

"Prove what?"

"That your ready for a change. . ."

**Page Break**

General Kernvic stood silently as he studied the monitors. Personal in the room with him typedamong their keyboards and/or various other task. Everyone worked without thought as the duel monitors showed both Seventeen's and Eighteen's HUD's. They landed near the pick-up van. The door slid open. Seventeen stepped in.

Everything seemed normal.

Eighteen took a step. The guard tried to slide the door back. It was stuck. He looked up to see Eighteen holding it, smirking. His eyes went wide as Seventeen's fist plowed through his chest. One gasp was all the man could muster. He dropped like a fly went Seventeen removed his forearm. It was drenched in blood.

"What the hell!" screamed Kernvic. Everyone in the room was shocked. Panicked. "Cease at once! Cease at once DAMMIT!" His eyes were bulging out.

The two remaining guards jumped out their opposite doors. The one of the right ran as the one on the left pointed his rifle at the van, hesitating. A big boom erupted as a side of the van imploded, sending steel everywhere. Both the twins stepped out.

"Stay back!" The soldier fired off his rifle. The bullets were spraying right at them. Useless. Ineffective. In a blink of an eye, Eighteen disappeared.

"Boo." she whispered. She sank her knee into his spine. A loud snap followed with a thud. He was dead with another blink of the eye.

The last remaining solider kept running. He made it into the nearby forested area. Without warning, he smacked into Seventeen's form. He fell to the ground. His rifle was displaced to the right. He had no chance getting to it in time.

"Please! I was just doing my job! Please! I-I have no loyalty to Red Ribbon!"

Seventeen picked up the rifle. He studied it with a thoughtful expression. "I'm not killing you because your with Red Ribbon. I'm killing you because your human."

The man screamed. Seventeen plunged the rifle through the man's gut. The man gasped his last breath of fresh air. Half the gun was sticking outward, half through the man nailed in the ground.

Eighteen blasted the black van. It exploded on impact, creating a orange mushroom cloud. She smirked. Rebelling felt good.

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"_

"We're tired of being your slaves. You want to take over the world? Do it yourself. We have better things to do."

"_Better things to do? We created you god dammit!"_

"So what? We weren't asked."

"_You can't do this!-"_

"Ah, I beg to differ. We were created to be above humans. We are destined to make the rules, not you. Correct?" said Seventeen, rejoining Eighteen.

"_BULLSHIT! YOU BELONG TO US!"_

"Hah, hardly."

"You bore us," Seventeen spat. He took off his head set. Crush. His hand opened. The pieces sprinkled to the ground..

"Bye," said Eighteen, grabbing her headset. It too, was destroyed.

Free at last.

"SONOFABITCH!" Kernvic yelled, slamming his headset on the ground. The entire crew stared in awe. No one could believe what just happened. The key to winning the war. . .gone.

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

Both the twins turned their attention towards the noise. Juuhachigou revealed herself, clothed again in Eighteen's exact attire. "Bravo. Bravo. I knew you two had some of the old spirit in you. Imagine how unstoppable you'll be when I'm done training you proper."

Eighteen wasn't in the mood. "Look! We did what you asked. Now tell us! Who are you?"

"Well, simply put my dear," she stalled mid-way. A smug grin formed on her face. Her sun glasses slid off, revealing the same cold, crystal blue eyes that Eighteen possessed. "_I'm you."_

**Page Break**

Red lights flashed around the room as the crew positioned the incubation tank dead center in the loading bay. A drill sounded continuously to alert all staff of the scheduled biohazard release. All corridors were sealed shut and locked. Things had to go smoothly.

On the upper level, behind reinforced glass, a tall dark haired man stood, smoking a cheap cigarette. On the outside, he showed no specific emotion. But on the inside, he was filled with excitement. The four year long project would finally be put to the test. Everything had fell in place for the creature's proper testing. All his objectives were counting on its success. Still, it was a shame.

The war would be over before it even started.

"Mr. Briefs! Everything's ready sir. Should we proceed?"

He paused for a moment, exhaling smoke. He studied the scene. Every detail was embedded into his eyes. His memory. It was important to stop and smell the roses.

"Turn off the sedation fluids. Let him loose."

The final warning came about. Soldiers on the lower deck raised their auto-machine guns in anticipation. The countdown reached the final seconds. Everyone started sweating. This was a time to be nervous.

"Zero." The man pushed the button. Silence.

The soldiers were hesitant. The eeriness about things didn't help their attitudes. "So, what do you think it is man?"

"All I know is all the higher ups shit themselves when they've mentioned it in the past. Guess that's why they got us down here."

"A waste of my damn taxes is what it is." The man earned a chuckle and two from his friends.

"This is bullshit. I want some real action for once." They all nodded, agreeing. Suddenly, a low growl ran through the air.

"What-what is that?"

"My stomach. I had some greasy shit for lunch." Now they were busting a gut laughing.

BOOM!

The tanker exploded. Thick fog sprayed everywhere. "Shit! What the hell was that?"

"You can't see nothing!"

Without warning, a razor, sharp-edged tail flung out from the mist. It stabbed right through a soldier's head. Blood splattered on the wall. Everyone panicked.

"Ames! What the fuck!" The soldier started spraying bullets aimlessly through the thick fog. What the hell did that? What! A loud screech echoed throughout the corridor. He heard someone yell for help. Jesus! What was going on! "Someone get a visual dammit!"

A red like-beam shot out the fog, completely disintegrate the remaining two soldiers. Oh God! He was alone! "Help! Please somebody help me!" His bullets continued to scatter recklessly as a huge reptile creature jumped from the fog. It sank it's razor sharp teeth into his upper torso. Blood spurted in globs all around. The dying soldier screamed as the beast ripped his flesh into shreds. Blood was dripping out its mouth.

"CELL!"

It stopped. The beast turned it's head up towards the speaker. It's eyes stared in a trance. It awaited its orders.

"CELL! DESTROY THE RED RIBBON ARMY!"

It growled loudly. "R-E-D-RI-BB-I-O-N" The docking bay doors clicked and clanged as they opened.

"GO! NOW!"

The creature snarled one last time, sprinting on it's four legs. It meet the cool desert night air. One thought ran though it's simple mind. Destroy Red Ribbon. Destroy Red Ribbon. Destroy Red Ribbon. Destroy. Destroy.

James Briefs' finger lifted off the Mic. speaker button. He took a deep breath to recover from the unusual loudness he used in his voice. Then, like nothing had happened, he put his beloved cigarette into his mouth, taking a puff. He blew the resulting smoke out his nostrils.

He was impressed with Cell. The only flaw he saw wasn't really a flaw at all; Cell's mutilation of the soldiers. It was a unintended accident to say the least. He blew another puff of smoke. He wasn't going to worry about it. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made for the greater good. History taught that lesson. He'd make sure their families were compensated for the losses. Well compensated.

He pushed more smoke out his nostrils. Everything was going his way. If the cards played right, all the hands would be in his favor. A smile crept across his face.

Things always went his way.

**Page Break**

It was 8:30 AM. Trunks had gotten up an hour earlier. He planned to spend most the morning being company for Julie. Then he'd go visit with Mr. And Mrs. Pagnola for a while before he went back to spend the rest of the day with Julie.

For the first time in all his life, he felt alive. Truly alive. Julie was the first person he'd met that didn't want his relationship based on need, or circumstance. She wanted him as her friend because he was Trunks. Plain ole Trunks. Trunks Briefs.

Was this what Bulma and his grandfather were talking about? He believed so.

He walked down the busy section as people moved at a constant rate. He tried to keep out the way. In his only good hand, he held a whole box of chocolates. Just a little snack to spoil her even more. He smiled. Man. Was he deprived as a child or what?

He reached the room number. He used his shoulder to bump the door open. He walked in. He paused. Where was she? He strolled around the room, noticing that Mr. Biggs was placed on a counter, left alone. He sat the chocolates down to pick up Mr. Biggs.

"Julie. . .passed away early this morning. They didn't catch all the internal bleeding like they thought."

Trunks turned around meeting Ms. Anderson's blue eyes. "But. . .how?"

"She went into a coma before they realized it. It was too late, after that."

Trunks felt his heart become heavy. He couldn't breath. His head bobbled down to hide the conflicting pain. He clutched Mr. Biggs, hard.

"The doctors are understaffed and don't have the equipment needed to treat people properly." Trunks stayed silent. "I'm sorry Trunks. I hate it. I really hate it."

"I hate it too Chase. I hate it too. . ."

It was his fault.

_All _his fault. . .

**Reviewer's Guide:**

**1--What are your estimations about the first scene? What do you think really going on?**

**2--Did you enjoy the Trunks and Julie's plot thread? Did it work well? Did you get a sense of reality from it?**

**3--What do you see in the future of the andriods, now that our favorite, Juu, has revealed her deck of playing cards to the twins? Do you like this direction?**

**4--What about my reinvention of Cell? Yes I know its different, but do you like it?**

**5-Before I forget, was the Pagnola's little drama convincing for you? Did it grab you?**

**6--Any interesting comments you want to add.**


	14. Straddling the Line of Dangerous Love

**Authors Note: Well hello. Time again for the usual weekly update. I had this finished by saturday morning, but I held back till today. I think all of you who read this story will greatly enjoy this chapter. It advances the plot in so many ways. I hope to update again by at latest the weekend, but I won't make any promises. The next chapter is not going to be easy to write, but well see. Anyways, if your reading this story, please please review to help motivate me!(not that im running short, but some positive review points would definitly make me more enthused to pump things out quicker). I would so greatly appericate it. Well, enjoy the chapter. I'm off.**

Chapter 12: Straddling the Line of Dangerous Love

"The creature has just breached the armory! All remaining units deploy to support!"

General Kernvic stared at the computer monitors. He didn't move. He didn't breath. His face conveyed the absolute madness that had overtaken him these past three months. Everything was being lost. Everything.

This, this _thing_ had single handedly wiped them out. Single handedly! Nothing but the androids wielded the necessary power to destroy them. But that damn monstrosity had achieved the impossible. His dream was dead. . .

No! It wasn't dead. It could never be dead! The dream of paradise could not be stopped by anyone. Anyone! He would not let it die! Never! Tonight, there would be a resolution. One entity would be left. He be damned if it wasn't Red Ribbon. If it wasn't him.

His eyes danced around the monitors. He watched as the creature rampaged through the armory. Tanks and equipment trucks exploded like fireworks. Soldiers were dropping like flies. They were torn open, ripped apart. Several others met their doom by seething energy streams from the creature's mouth. They were getting slaughtered..

"Dr. Bennett! Release the androids to the armory bay!"

"But-but they're far from ready! They don't have the proper-"

"I said release them NOW!"

"We should evacuate!"

"NEVER! If you don't release them, I'll kill you myself!"

Dr. Bennett grimaced as he ran to the control panel, pressing the release buttons. Shit! The new units weren't prepared for this! Kernvic in habilitated the process when he only offered his most loyal soldiers(with memory completely intact). This watered-down the whole effect.

All Bennett's pleas fell on deaf's ear. Kernvic wouldn't tolerate another tremendous "failure of disobedience".

Storage water drained out two huge holding tubes. The glasses retracted, fully revealing the two subjects. Their heads slowly rose as their eyes opened. It had been a while since they had glanced at the real world with their cold, emotionless stares. Loyal, unthinking flesh.

"Unit Nineteen and Twenty! Go to the armory and destroy the intruder!" yelled Bennett. Both nodded in compliance. They broke through the wall, not wasting any time.

Cell hung on the roof, firing shot after shot of red, pulsing energy. Each time caused an explosion. The men panicked. Their fear rose as their rifle clips went empty. What could they do without their weapons? One option existed. Die.

A pack of four were hit by red energy. Nothing was left. Cell impacted to the ground, indenting the cement floor. It howled its ravenous scream. A few seconds later, it was feasting on tender flesh. It loved the taste of raw meat. Screams, screams, and more screams followed. Nothing could stop its rampage.

His two opponents shot through the wall. They surrounded the hideous four-legged creature without hesitation. Inside their CPU's formulated an attack strategy. A pattern for victory. Cell studied the two threats that surrounded him. His eyes traced each, ready for a fight.

The two launched their attack. Cell flung it's tail, knocking down Twenty. Nineteen landed a punch directly at it's face. The creature howled in annoyance rather than pain. The tough exoskeleton was left with a small imprint. Cell's mouth opened, releasing a torrent of energy. Nineteen was sent flying through the cement wall.

Twenty appeared behind Cell. He clutched Cell's tail, ramming him into a nearby tank. The impact caused the tank to flip on it's side. Twenty raised Cell into the air, hammering him onto the top of another tank. Cell crashed, caving the tank inward. The creature hissed in frustration.

Cell retaliated with a strong swing of his tail. The razor edge caught Twenty's throat. In less than a second, Twenty was decapitated. Blood shot like a fountain from his neck. Dead.

A blue blast pounded Cell out of nowhere. Cell crashed through several vehicles. Nineteen shot forward at his stunned enemy. Suddenly, Cell leaped into the air, catching Nineteen by surprise. Cell's four legs clamped onto Nineteen and thrust him to the ground. Nineteen was butchered within seconds.

Kernvic stared at the screen. He was frightened at the sight. They didn't even phase the creature. Impossible.

Minutes passed as the rampage continued. Kernvic watched quietly as the monitors recorded Cell breaking into the science labs. He slaughtered everyone, savoring Dr. Bennett for last. A few useless pistol shots were all Bennett got off before he met his gruesome demise. He screamed desperterly. Then he died.

Kernvic wouldn't let it happen to him. No! He would save Red Ribbon from demise! Save his father's legacy!

The few men that guarded Kernvic formed a defense line at the front door. Kernvic had proceeded to his private weapons locker. He took out his assault rifle and three acid grenade shells. That bastard was going to burn!

Kernvic shoved one of the acid shells into his gun. He joined his men behind the line. All had their rifles raised, waiting for their deaths to arrive. They only had a few more precious seconds to live. What a waste.

The door smashed to the ground, revealing the vile, green hulking creature. No words needed. Shoot to kill! Shoot to kill!

Bullets penetrated Cell's exo-skeleton as he howled. Enraged. Kernvic shot off his acid shell, scoring a hit on Cell's right leg. Steam rose from the wound. The acid was working.

Kernvic hurried to reload the grenade attachment. Cell's tail swung at the entire line, cutting most the men in halves. Screams along with globs of blood followed. Now it was a duel. Monster to monster.

BAM!

Kernvic's second grenade shell landed a direct impact on Cell's frontal lobe. Cell moaned in pain as the acidic venom ate away his wounded cranium. Kernvic frantically loaded the last grenade shell, almost dropping it. It clicked into the chamber as he aimed the gun. He was faster than Cell's tail.

BAM!

Direct hit again. Cell's body crumbled to the ground as he head melted away. The beast was defeated. . .

A small grin appeared on Kernvic's reliefed face. He. . .he did it. He did it! He slayed the beast! His grin grew to wide relief. He began to chuckle at his foe's death. He, he was the last man standing. It was too funny. Hilarious.

His whole army wiped out. Everyone. Every weapon. But he survived! He did! Gerneral Kernvic, leader of the Red Ribbon Army! The superior being to humans! He! He was laughing away at fate's cruel joke.

Now he could rebuild. Yes rebuild! Start over again. It didn't matter. His dream, his legacy was alive. Alive! He was invincible. Laugh it up! Laugh with joy!

He turned around.

A pain strained his back. Then inside his heart. Cell's tail bursted through his chest, spraying blood everywhere. His eyes went wide in shock. He dropped his weapon, being lifted into the air. He was frozen. Kernvic gurgled, vomiting blood, meeting face to face with the headless Cell.

Slowly, Cell's head began to restructure. Im-Im-poss. Kernvic stared dull at his nemesis' fully regenerated head. He tried to scream. It was useless as Cell's jaws clenched on his upper body, tearing him in half. The general of the once all-powerful Red Ribbon Army. . .now nothing more than a piece of raw meat.

Red Ribbon was dead.

_Cell! Mission accomplished. Return to home point! Return to home point!_

However, the world could only wish that the nightmare was over.

A mysterious voice echoed through Cell's ear. _Cell! Ignore last order! Initiate objective perfection. Go! Now!_

Cell howled in the midnight cool air. He then bursted out the wall, landing on the ground. He began to sprint in the direction of his next objectives. He could sense his targets moving. His simple concious repeated his embedded objective.

"Se-ven-Te-een! Ei-gh-TEEEEN!"

"Per-per-fec-tion!"

**Page Break**

A lone, silver SUV rushed down the aged freeway. Nothing but country fields stretched the distance. It was like an endless, timeless road.. So damn annoying.

"How much longer before we freaking get there? I'm bored."

"Argh! Quit your whining brother. You always complain," snapped Eighteen.

Seventeen folded his arms. His head cushioned against the seat. "Well excuse me for expressing how lame traveling is. Why not fly from place to place? Much quicker."

"Now _brother_, remember what I told you. All good things come to those who wait. Patience is key," said Juuhachigou, keeping her eyes and hands steady on the road.

Seventeen snorted, closing his eyes. He surrendered to the lost cause that consisted of his two sisters. They were impossible to prove wrong. All the time they singled him out. Hell, he was stuck in the back of the SUV. How much clearer could the picture get?

Eighteen took a sip of her la tay. It was about half-empty; still warm enough for her taste. She sighed as she turn towards the right window, watching the countryside pass by. What a calm, peaceful feeling. Hah. _Peaceful_.

Riding in a car was like being disconnected from the physical world. You could sit and study the outside from a quarantined confine. It was like one of those snow balls you shook; peering on the inside to watch the contents settle again.

In a way, humans were a big jigsaw puzzle. Maybe staring out the window, watching the endless crops and farm stables would bring some type of revelation as too why they existed. Hell if she knew.

Eighteen turned to look at her other half, Juuhachigou; or Juu as she preferred(so much shorter!). What an image. So cool, precise, and bold as the sunglasses she wore. The woman seemed invincible. Untouchable.

It was this woman that was educating her day by day. She herself couldn't believe how ignorant she had been. It wasn't too long ago that her actions resembled that of her brother. She would have been whining too of the waiting. Why the waiting? Why not blow up city after city till every damned human was dead and everything destroyed?

She knew why.

Fun. Enjoyment. Pleasure. The world contained such lavish luxuries that must be savored. Slowly. The fate of the world would meet it's end in time. There was no rush. No rush at all. . .

"_Are we there yet?_"

"Brother!"

"Now, now. Calm down children. Arguing isn't healthy for brother-sister relationships," said Juu. She looked over to Eighteen and smiled. "You know how thick headed he can be. No need to get upset."

Eighteen squinted, looking back at Juu. "Weren't you annoyed by _your _brother?"

"Very." She smiled. "Bickered just like the two of you. But just because _we_ did doesn't mean you two can't realize sooner to appreciate one another." She paused, the smile disappearing. "Because once its gone, its gone."

Eighteen became defensive. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She hesitated. ". . .Nothing." Eighteen twitched her eyebrows before turning back to her side window. Silence.

"Why don't' you let me drive to kill my boredom?" blurted Seventeen.

Juu bursted out laughing "You? Drive? You must be joking!".

Eighteen chimed in, facing Juu. "Oh! You remember the last time you tried to teach him? What a nightmare!" she snickered relentlessly.

Seventeen sneered. "How is it my fault humans can't get out the way? If you gave me another chance–"

Eighteen interrupted. "Stop deluding yourself brother. You're horrendous! I already drive better than you, and I don't even care about driving."

"Ah! Screw you two!" yelled Seventeen. He closed his eyes, forfeiting again to his two sisters.

"Brother, you're so defensive. You're just no fun when you get like that."

Eighteen picked up her cup, taking another drink of la tay. She had grown to like the taste of coffee branded drinks. If she was a normal human, she'd be a Starbucks regular. She glanced back at the site of her brother, sighing. He was hopeless.

She preferred things this way. Relaxing, enjoying the fruits that the labors of man beared. Since they joined up with Juuhachigou, they had been on several personalized tours. Jinan. Beijing. The deserted mountainous regions of China and Mongolia. They'd seen all the sights and attractions tourist could dream of.

Most impressive was the Great Wall of China. To think human's in ancient times worked like little ants to build such a grand wall to divide boundary lines. Juu took some pictures of her and Seventeen posing there before they destroyed it.

One could think of this as a vacation of destruction. Have all the fun possible at one location before wiping it out of existence. That was Juu's philosophy. And it worked to the charm.

To think that something such as time travel could exist. Ridiculous, but true. It had taken a while before she became fond of having Juu around. Eighteen herself was already wise beyond her years, due to Juu's excellent tutorship. She taught her wits, patience, manipulation, psychology, even 'proper' fashion(believe it or not).

Juu edged out the twins roughness in combat. How to attack. When to evade. Dodge. Strike. Be deadly. Lethal. Either quick and clean, or brutal and ruthless. Juu knew it all.

A part of Eighteen simply admired her too death. To think she would turn out exactly like her. It made her proud. She was very eager to keep achieving to reach Juu's untouchable level. Untouchable. That sounded nice. She wanted to be untouchable.

But her favorite thing about Juu was that she simply had another shopping crazed partner! It was so nice to have a person just as passionate as she(even if a future version of herself). A neat thing was that it saved time on trying on clothes. If it looked good on either, it would look good on both.

Though Juu disagreed with her on this. She believed that it was _how _a woman carried herself that made something irresistibly sexy. The two C's, character and confidence. Not simply physical appearances.

"Cheer up _brother_. Well be there soon. We have an appointment tonight," said Juu, grinning.

"We do?" questioned Eighteen. Seventeen stayed indifferent.

Juu grinned. "For you two, it'll be a taste of the rich, upper crust culture of humans. You'll both love it." Eighteen peered near Juu, watching her dig through the middle storage apartment. She quickly produced three extravagant invitation sized cards.

"What's the occasion?" Eighteen took hold of the invitations.

"A classic opera at the world famous Mariinsky Theater in St. Petersburg. Then followed by that a big ball party for evening dinner." She waited for Eighteen to skim over the invitations. "What do you think?"

Eighteen was impressed. "Wow. Nice. Very nice. I was wondering why we weren't hitting Moscow first since its closer." Juu simply smirked in response. "What's the name of the opera?"

"_Queen of Spades_. It's a Russian classic." Eighteen awed at its significance. "Originally it was a french opera titled _La dame de pique_. The Mariinksy theater was where it premiered around 1890"

"Been around a long time, hasn't it?"

"It's the only place in the world where its preformed."

"That exclusive huh? Glad to hear this isn't the dollar theater." She looked towards Juu. "How you get these?"

Juu shrugged. "I can't tell you everything. You'll have to learn some of my trade secrets on your own."

"Bitch," teased Eighteen.

Juu smirked. "Hey. I still have to keep a few tricks up my sleeve." Eighteen raised her la tay, preparing to take another sip. "Always remember this dear; the world is yours."

Eighteen froze. Her eyes shot open. The invitations dropped to the ground. Her precious hot coffee dripped on her pants.

The phase repeated in a man's smooth voice. _"The world is yours."_

Seconds passed between the two. "Are you. . .ok?" asked Juu. Eighteen turned her head, meeting Juu's gaze.

"Have you ever. . .said that–before?"

"Not at all dear. It's just some phase from an old, trashy 80's American film." Eighteen looked indifferent. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"It–Its nothing. I just. . .SHIT! MY PANTS!" She hastily placed her la tay back in it's cup holder, staring at her pants in a rage. "Dammit my pants! I got stains all over them!"

A lightened smile fitted Juu's facial features. "You shouldn't get so worked up over a pair of pants. You've got to learn to not stress over such silly things."

Eighteen gave Juu a puppy dog face. Poor doll. She cracked her smile bigger. "Just think of all the fun we're going to have finding the perfect dresses to wear at the opera n' ball."

That was enough to crack a smile on Eighteen's face. A loud groan echoed from the back.

It made the two crack even more.

**Page Break**

Eighteen held out her arms. She held her head high, eyes shut. She could feel the female tailors straddling across her body, adjusting her trimmed-dress to the tightest fit possible. They played with her hair, styling it according to the instructions provided by Juu. She had decided on the color black to contrast her bright, blonde hair.

Keeping her eyes closed had been Juu's silly idea. She wanted Eighteen to be surprised. She trusted Juu's good taste, but could these bunch of clowns get it right? She would just have to wait and see.

She doubted her brother was handling this well. He couldn't stand for humans to touch him. If it wasn't for Juu's strictness, he'd probably blast them all away without a thought.

Juu was extremely strict about that sort of thing. No killing till it was time to destroy the city. And that time was when she decided she'd had enough fun. Simple as that. Even then, Juu never would take part in the massacres. She would always bide her time shopping or sitting back, drinking a martini and watching the show. Something just bothered her instincts about Juu's odd behavior. Why teach them to kill, yet not partake in it?

A door creaked open. Juu's Russian echoed through the room, ordering the tailors to leave. They mumbled in compliance, leaving at once. Humans were funny. They bent over backwards for something as ridiculous as a big wad of cash. It was only cheap paper. Easily destroyed and taken away.

She felt several tugs on her dress and hair. Her eyes twitched in response.

"Un-Un. You can't peak yet." Eighteen frowned. She wanted to see! "I have to fix up a couple of their mistakes." She tugged on Eighteen some more, making her jolt. "And these people call themselves _professionals_. Amateurs really."

Eighteen grinned. Her remarks were always amusing. Juu played around with Eighteen a good while before she let off. She positioned herself to the right of Eighteen, checking over her dashing figure one last time. "Ok. You can look now."

Her eyes opened, adjusting from the prolonged lack of light. Her cold, blue eyes met the gaze of another pair of cold, blue eyes. Her reflection stared back at her. The black dress. The blonde hair. Again, the black dress, the blonde hair. Her blue eyes. Her blue eyes.

"Don't you think you look absolutely ravishing? You picked the perfect dress. A classic french stable. And the hair!" Eighteen's hair was pulled back into a long pony tail, with the exception of a few strands that hanged over her forehead. She stayed silent. "Eighteen?"

A sharp male voice rang through her ears.

"_You look absolutely fabulous darling."_

_She awed at her black gown, eyeing back up to Tony. "Wow Tony! I. . .I don't know what to say. I've never worn something so–so fancy. Its like I'm in Hollywood or something."_

_He smiled back at her with that sense of eccentric charm he carried. "Hang around me long enough, and you'll get used to it." He walked up to her, leaning in closer. "I"ve never in my life seen a woman that looks as stunning as you right now."_

_She giggled. "Quit it! I can't rank that high on the list of women you've dated."_

_He stepped in close, stroking her hips. "No I'm serious." He grinned, staring into her eyes. "I've never seen such a pretty girl before--ever."_

_Her heart raced intensely. If only the moment could last forever. . ._

"Eighteen?" Her head stirred. Reality came back. She quickly glanced at the mirror. "Oh yes! Yes I love it! Especially the hair!" She turned to acknowledge Juu's presence. "I really–really love it!"

"Close to twenty years actively participating in fashion, I think I know something."

Eighteen paused to study Juu's outfit. She had the exact opposite, a pearly, pure, crystal white dress. Close to a slimmed wedding dress in a way. Two diamond earrings hung from her ears. Her hair was pulled back into a bun. Dammit! That looked so sophisticated! So proper.

"You look very eloquent yourself."

Juu smiled. "Thank you, but I must admit you look very pretty. Dare I say more youthful than me?"

"But you look _exactly _like me!"

"I'm aged mentally. _Mentally_. I can't dress like I'm eighteen forever."

She grinned. "Yeah. Your twenty years older than me. Your old enough to be my grandma!"

Juu grimaced. "Not THAT old!" Eighteen started giggling, followed by Juu. They both laughed it up. Juu turned, leaning towards the door. "Well, I think I better go check up on our brother. I'm sure he's a mess. You go ahead and finish getting ready."

"Later"

**Page Break**

The three of them filed through the double doors, handing their invitations to the usher. They emerged inside a small box of red filing seats. Juu herself lead the twins up the carpet aisle, to the front row of the upper balcony. They were among the richest bureaucrats in the nation. Politicians, industrial leaders, and ambassadors. This was where the VIP's sat. They would have made nice targets, but now wasn't the time.

They came to see opera.

Well, Seventeen didn't. Juu could tell just by the look on his face. As usual, he was dragged around into his sisters' activities. Juu imagined he would be bored to tears in minutes. He was already irritated by his slicked-back, gelled hair. Don't forget to mention the tux. He hated tuxes.

Juu knew her brother inside and out. He was completely boyish sometimes. Anything sophisticated that required intellectual thought, he shunned. A common, typical trait among males.

Women used their brains. Men were simply savages. Even with all his faults, it was still her only companion she'd ever known in the world. A platonic Adam and Eve in a way. The two superior beings.

Now, three superior beings existed..

Juu sat down at the dividing middle section, followed by Eighteen and Seventeen. The red cushions on the seats felt very comfortable. The stage was perfectly positioned from here. The only real negative Juu knew about was the waiting. Oh how she hated the waiting!

Time passed by dully as more and more people filled the seats below them. Juu looked over toward Seventeen, who was already slouched in his seat. She was about to pop him, but decided against it. What was the use? Her brother always slouched in plays and operas.

Humorously, Eighteen noticed and popped him upside the head. Seventeen whined, sitting up bitterly. A small smile cracked over Juu's face. No surprise there.

Finally the lights dimmed. The crowd's attention dawned on stage. The orchestra began their low hum, building up to the curtain drawing back.

_Two officers of the court stand in a garden, speaking about their friend Herman. Herman spends most his time at the gambling house, but always fails to tempt fate in his hand. But lately their has been a odd behavior about him. _

_As on cue, Herman enters chatting with a respected colonel. Herman confesses to his close comrade that he is passionately in love. But as his cruel fate would have it, he does not know her name. Just as he finishes, several officers enter on the stage, the most notable one Prince Eletsky. They began to converse normally, interrupted by the arrogant prince, who must brag about his upcoming marriage._

"_This beautiful angel has given consent to combine her destiny with mine!" he cries. His future mother in law(the countess) and his fiancé enter. Herman gasp in horror as its' the same girl he loves so dearly. Herman and the prince's fiance stare at one another. Herman eyes bleed with love, but he is forced to turn away, ashamed. _

_He joins the adjacent group, who are gossiping about the countess. They reveal that she knows the legend of the secret "three winning cards." The countess once had lost all her fortune, but after an affair with Count Saint-German, she learned the secret. Using the trick, she regained all her glorious fortune back. She went on to tell her husband, and a handsome young man. _

_It was on that night, that a spooky phantom appeared, and warned her of a mortal blow if she told another soul. This was the legend of the "three winning cards."_

_Herman grows excited upon hearing this. A thunderstorm rumbles, forcing everyone to leave the garden. Herman is left alone. Thinking. Pondering. "I don't even know her name," he thinks aloud. He grips his fist, shaking it in the air. _

" _While I am alive, the Prince shall never have my beloved!" The thunder and rain continue to pour._

_Lisa sits in her room with friends, who sing songs to try and cheer her up. She finally runs them out, wanting to be alone. She falls to her knees, clutching her breast, confessing that she loves the stranger, who's eyes carried a scorching passion never before seen in man's eye. _

_She hears a noise at the balcony. She slowly moves toward it. She sees Herman standing there, waiting for her. He has come one last time to see her before killing himself._

"_Forgive me, adorable creature!" cries Herman in despair._

_Lisa tears up, both of them holding each other close. Lisa nestles her head in Herman's shoulder, confessing her love for him. She picks her head back up, staring into Herman's eyes. _

"_I can't go on any longer. I must submit! I am yours Herman! I am yours!" They kiss. Forever in love, they kiss. The curtain falls._

A huge applause erupted. Juu and Eighteen stood up, clapping. Seventeen stayed in his seat with a scowl on his face. Eighteen sat back down, nudging Seventeen for his embarrassing behavior. He grimaced before returning to his sulking.

Eighteen looked over to Juu, who was almost in a trance like state. "You okay?"

"Ye–Yeah. . .just the last scene was good."

"Agreed."

For a moment, and just a moment, Eighteen swore she saw Juu's lip quiver. The orchestra began again The curtain opened.

_Herman waits inside the countesses bedroom. She enters, collapsing in her chair. She rattles off the grievances of the day, falling fast asleep_. _Herman springs to action. She becomes hysterical, shocked that he has penetrated her private chambers. Herman shakes her, pleading for the secret of the three cards. Herman wants to use the secret so he can amass the necessary fortunate to take Lisa's hand in marriage. She is unyielding of him, explaining she can't because of the death omen by the gray phantom._

_Herman doesn't want to hear any of it. He whips out a pistol to threaten her. The countess screams, clutching her heart. She falls. Herman shakes the body. She is dead_. _The door bust open. Lisa stands, unable to fathom the scene. Her mother is dead. Dead! She looks at Herman. _

_Lisa becomes angry. She is sick with grief for her mother. She yells for Herman to get out and leave. He tries to comfort her, but she refuses. Herman finally complies, running out the door. Lisa is left alone in the room, sobbing. She clings to her dead mother. The curtain closes._

People stand up to applaud the surprising twist. Seventeen also stood up along with his sisters. He clapped weakly. Faker. This time, he received no pop.

Eighteen turned to Juu, excited. "Wow! That was actually good. Don't you think so?"

Juu cracked a slight smile. "Very much. The execution was flawless. A classic example of the tragic love story." Eighteen nodded. "You really grow to appreciate these stories after seeing Shakespeare's plays."

"Shakespeare? Who is that?"

Juu gasped. "What? You don't know Shakespeare?" Eighteen shrugged her shoulders. Now we have to see _Romeo and Juliet_! _Caesar _too."

"If its like this _opera, _then we must do it soon."

Juu smiled. "Soon indeed."

The curtains slowly opened again.

_Lisa waits on a bridge. Its midnight. She had sent word by letter to Herman that she forgave him. She is full of doubt, wondering if he will show. Relief washes over her as he draws near. They both run as fast as they can, meeting each other in a tight hug. She tells him that she's forgiven him. She loves him too much. Herman stares into her teary eyes. He too, confesses his eternal love for her. He wants her more than anything in the world._

_Herman decides to reveal that the countess came to him in a vision, and revealed the secret of the cards. _

"_Recuse Lisa, then marry her, and the three cards will win in succession. Remember! The three! The seven! The ace!" she cried._

_He proclaims that he is going to use it to win the fortunate necessary to marry her. Lisa grows afraid. She begs him not too. She fears something bad will happen, but Herman doesn't listen. He becomes enraged. He shoves her away, running towards the casino to use the secret._

_All alone on the bridge, Lisa cries aloud. "Oh why these tears!" She moves to the edge of the bridge. Despair feels her heart. Everything she loved is lost now. Her mother. Herman. All gone. The inevitable has happened. _

_She is finally crushed as a woman. As a lover. Watery tears flow down her cheeks._

"_I am worn out by grief!" She drops off the bridge, meeting her death. _

_In the casino, Herman is about to use the secret of the cards against Eletsky. He is dealt the three and the seven. He is about to win! The third hand is dealt. Herman turns the card over. No ace! Instead, a Queen of Spades mocks him. He has lost all his fortune. The countess appears on the card, laughing him to delirium. _

_His heart feels with grief. Everything is lost now. Everything! He pulls out a dagger. The crowds panic. "Forgive me Lisa! Forgive me!" He stabs himself, falling dead on the table. _

_Fate and temptation have taken the lives of two lovers. What cruel fate exist in this world for such innocent natures. The curtain falls._

The crowd erupted to life, clapping hysterically. A complete, standing ovation. Eighteen was jubilant about the great ending. Seventeen was even clapping, though due to the simple fact that two idiotic humans bit the dust.

Only one person was silent. A great sorrow sang deep, down inside. Fate too, had taken her heart.

**Page Break**

The rich, extravagant ballroom was alive and ever-shifting. The three were seated at a dining table, around the center area where the rich and wealthy danced. Seventeen and Eighteen sat together; Juu on the opposite side. An orchestra band played for the crowd, leading the dancing couples.

Juu cupped her glass of red Chianti wine. Italian. Very popular. It lightly burned as it went down. She studied her brother and duplicate. Eighteen meddled with her dessert, a piece of chocolate eclair cake. Seventeen was still chewing on his giant steak. He gripped his glass of wine.

"Brother," warned Juu. Seventeen grimaced, moving his hand underneath the glass. "Better."

"Your so basic brother. Why can't you get the proper manners down?"

Juu cleared her throat. "Eighteen. You haven't used the proper knife."

She wrinkled her nose. "What's the difference? They all cut, don't they?"

Seventeen chuckled. "So what happened to proper dining sis?" She scoffed at him.. She put down her fork, sighing.

"So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

Juu paused for a moment, thinking. "I don't know. We have several options. I think I'll just sleep on it."

Eighteen leaned over. She rested her elbows on the table. "What about another opera?"

Juu cleared her throat again. Eighteen realized her disruption. She sat back upright, frowning. She hated making mistakes in front of Juu. It made her feel inferior. She turned to her brother. He eyed her with distaste..

"I've had enough opera to last me forever. No more operas." Eighteen gave him a irritated look. "How about we just trash this place tomorrow? Now that would be real entertainment."

Juu's answer was plain and simple. "No."

"Brother, you are so narrowly envisioned. Why can't you find something that entertains you."

"I do have something that entertains me. Killing humans. What else?"

She scoffed. "So simple minded." Before Seventeen could protest, Eighteen interrupted. "Brother, lets dance!"

"What? No–"

She stood up, grabbing him. Seventeen literally flew out his seat. "Come on brother. I've never danced before!" He growled in protest. But as usual, he lost. Juu traced the two as she snapped her fingers. A waiter was called to attention. She quickly ordered another bottle of red Chianti wine using her perfect Russian dialect.

Her attention never left the two, who were twirling and shifting around. Eighteen was doing ok. Seventeen was more or less stumbling around. He never could get it right. Eighteen really looked like she was having a good time, even if her dance partner wasn't worth much. She leaned on the table.

She remembered what it was to be like her. Young, naive, fresh, still trying to figure out the world around her. Everything was an adventure.

How she wished things could be like that again. . .

"Excuse me miss," said a voice. She broke away from watching the two. She turned towards the man approaching her. "I don't believe we've met."

She smiled. "Yes, I do believe we haven't. I'm Ms. Juu."

He gripped her gloved hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Juu." He kissed the tip, letting go.

She flashed her eyes. "How charming."

"Tango?"

She grasped his hand. Together they paced into the dance area, mixing in with the rest. The music struck a cord. The tango began.

Juu turned a full circle, meeting his black eyes again. _Pace back. Slow. Slow. _She shifted shoulders, arching back towards the left. His hand supported her weight as she came back up. _Pace back two more. _She dropped again, then back up. _Slow. Slow. _The pair intertwined in a circle twice before she turned her back to him.

His hands touched above her hips, guiding her stride. _Stride. Stride. Now the opposite way. Fast. Fast. The opposite way again. Slow. Slow. _She turned around, latching onto his hand, leaning back. She paused. He pulled her back up, both meeting each other's gaze. Only for a moment.

_Pace back. Slow. Slow. Go forward. Fast. Fast. Pace back. Fast. Fast. Keep going. _He took her hand, pointing in their direction.

"Are you cheating?"

He grinned. "Only a little."

_Now turn back. Slow. Slow. Switch sides. _As she grabbed his other hand, he pulled her in close. Her breast collied with his chest. She gasped, grinning seductively. She was enjoying this.

Juu raised her thigh. Her body slide against his. He grasped her thigh, dragging her on one heel. _Backwards. Slow. Slow. _She then dropped her leg, arching back as far as possible. He bent along with her, close to her face. The finish.

Their eyes caught each others. The black and the blue. Juu couldn't help but grin. So impressive. His eyes glanced to the side, avoiding her deep look. Finally, they returned to the proper dance form. They slowly straddled amongst the ballroom floor.

"How did you learn to tango?"

"I'm a fast learner." He paused, smiling. "And I had a great partner."

She smiled in return. "I'm impressed." They inched closer. "Why are you here?"

"To stop you. All three of you."

She raised her eyebrow. "How did you find us?"

He clenched her hand tighter. "How doesn't a soldier find his targets?"

She rested her chin on his shoulder. "This doesn't involve you. You should leave, before its too late."

"As long as you're involved, I can't."

She sighed. "We just can't seem to get away from each other, can we?" Her breath blew on his neck, sending small chills down his spine.

"Why are you doing this?"

She whispered into his ear. "It's a game."

"A game?"

"Its always been a game. You know that."

His hand ran down the side of her love handles. "I can't let you do this."

She sighed again. "I know. You have to be the upstanding boy scout that saves the world from _tyranny_." She sounded more aggressive than she meant. "That's how you were bred after all. To be the hero."

He hesitated. "Why can't this be like on Namek? Both of us on the same side."

She interrupted "We were never on the same side. We just shared a common goal." Her hand began to caress the back of his neck. "I've always been the villain. Always."

"But you don't have to be–"

"But I was bred, just like you. It's the only thing I know. Same as you."

He stayed silent. She wrapped both arms around his neck. She nestled her head on his chest , feeling his lungs pump air in and out. "We killed Trunks, Gohan. He was the legendary Super Saiyan. How can you stand a chance?"

He stalled. The news wasn't exactly shocking, but still chilling to hear. "Either way, I have to try."

She perked her head up, gazing into his eyes. "I know." She smirked. "You're the hero, right?"

Time stalled as they gazed at each other eyes. A kiss wasn't far away.

"Juu!"

Juu turned her head, finding Eighteen making her way through the crowd of people. Seventeen was slouching behind. Juu turned back to look at Gohan. He wasn't in sight. Gone.

"I didn't know where you were. You weren't at the table." She paused, studying Juu. "What were you doing?"

"I was just–looking around is all. Kinda got bored sitting around." Eighteen shot her a suspicious look.

Seventeen joined them. "Are we gonna leave now? This is boring."

Juu put her hands on her hips, smirking. "We have a slight change of plans. Tomorrow, we destroy the city." Seventeen face brightened up.

"Why the sudden change? That's not like you."

"I just. . .feel like it. There's other places to go and do things. Trust me."

Eighteen hesitated, before agreeing. "Fine with me." She pointed her finger up in the air at the chandlers. "Party's over." An invisible power wave rocked the chandlers, sending them falling to the ground. The people screamed in terror, fleeing. Most didn't make it. They crashed to the ground, shattering in pieces. Screams filled the hallways.

It was only a small taste of the terror to come.

**Page Break**

Dawn. Gohan sat high up in the mountains, enjoying the cool breeze of air. In the distance a thunderstorm was brewing. He hadn't slept. His mind wouldn't allow it. Not with all that was on the line. There was no getting around it. This would end in pain and suffering. If he was smart, he would leave.. This had nothing to do with him.

But he had to answer the question. Could he feel alive again?. . .

BOOM!

The first battle cry had been sounded. Gohan got up, watching from the distance as ash began to rise from the city. A building had fallen.

He sat up, enjoying his last moments. This was it. He was ready.

**Review Questioniare:**

**1. The 1st section, what do you think will be the consequences of it?**

**2. 18's personification of herself and Juu(SUV and tailors room). What are your thoughts? How has that relationship developed for you? Do you like the direction of it?**

**3. How was the opera I included? Does it make sense within the stories context. **

**4. Was Gohan and Juu finally meeting up again enjoyable? **

**6. Overall, did the whole "high class" theme of the chapter seem authentic? **


	15. No Holds Barred

**Authors Note: Well, I'm once again back. Sorry I didn't get this out last week, but this is a major, major chapter. So it takes longer(longer in length too). So anyways, You'll be doing enough reading(and hopefully reviewing), so I keep this short. Just letting you know I'm still alive and not abadoned the story. I'll try for another update by monday. See ya then.**

Chapter 13: No Holds Barred

WHOOSH!

A blue streak of energy exploded.

BOOM!

Another building met its demise. People scurried for their lives. It was business as usual for the three. Seventeen swung his hand in a diagonal line. A red, razor chain whipped out Seventeen's hand. He swung it sideways. Upon impact, it reduced the victims into lifeless body stumps. An endless splattering of blood and organs would follow suit. The whip retracted into Seventeen's hand, vanishing.

It was a technique he himself created. Creative expression of energy use. What a wonderful tool.

Eighteen walked several steps ahead of her brother. She turned her head towards him. "Is that what you call impressive? How very sad." She raised both her palms up into the air. "This is how you do it."

Balls of blue energy flashed in her hands. In one second, they broke off into hundreds of dagger-like arrowheads. The points flew up into the air. Then, on cue, they rained down on the crowds. Women. Children. It didn't matter. The heads were indifferent. They stabbed whatever they could. Several were pounded like they were being shot with a machine gun at point-blank range. Blobs of blood spurted all over the streets. Utter gore.

Silence.

The energy flow dissipated from Eighteen's hands. She closed her palms, turning back to Seventeen. His face scowled at her. "Now that _is _mass murder." Close to two hundred dead filled the streets. Butchered. Slaughtered. Dead.

Her technique was inspired by the game of darts, and what a game it was.

Seventeen snorted. "So? I like killing up close and personal. I could be a show off too if I wanted."

"Then show off."

Seconds of hesitation confirmed the truth. He couldn't. She smiled in satisfaction. "Oh brother, brother. How much you like to blunder." He snarled in response, his only option. "Never to top sis', because he always gets dissed." Her laugh echoed through the street way.

She was too clever for her own good sometimes.

"Are you done acting childish?" yelled Juu. Eighteen looked up to a café balcony, where she was seated very casually. She held a cup of coffee, watching the two with her dark sun glasses. Strange, since there was no sun out this morning. Only dark clouds surrounded the area, followed by the occasional growling of thunder.

Eighteen sneered at her future half. She hated being called _childish_. "Sometimes, you're too mature." She turned away.

"And sometimes, you're too juvenile."

Eighteen scoffed back, floating up in the air. She was searching for new targets. A few seconds was all it would take. Aw-ha, found! Several humans were scattered near a building. The recent quietness had stirred their false sense of hope. Sadly for them, it wasn't over.

She raised her index finger. A small, blue dot formed at the fingertip. She would simply crush them by blasting chunks of rubble off the building near them. Watch them go splat. What a spectacle.

ZAP! It whirled in the wind as it traveled. BOOM! Direct hit!

Rubble sliced off the building, tumbling down towards the nearby civilians. They screamed, but their fate was already decided. Now watch them go splat!

A blue rush engulfed the rocks. Only crumbs of the former cement blocks pelted on the innocent. Eighteen grimaced. Someone ruined her game! They would pay! She scanned the area for an energy signature. Nothing registered. This only irritated her further. Who the hell did that?

Juu was still seated, but staring in the blast direction. Seventeen stayed indifferent.

"Brother, have you detected anything?"

"Nothing."

"Where is _he_–whoever it was?" Juu looked down at Eighteen. Why did she stutter?

"Right _here_!" All three looked up towards the right, where a muscular figure stood on a staircase. His arms were crossed as he stared down the two artificial humans. Juu jumped out her seat. She grabbed on the handrail, leaning over it. Eighteen and Seventeen both stood dumbfounded at their mysterious new challenger. Who the hell was this?

"Identify yourself." she ordered. He responded only by dropping down to the ground in front of them. A few more seconds passed. No answer. "You've already pissed me off. I'm not playing games!"

He gave her a death glare. "I'm not either."

She clenched her teeth. She fought to control her temper. "You say one more snide comment and–"

"Kill me? Go ahead and try." He quickened himself into a fighting stance. Her eyes bursted open with rage. No one disrespected her!

Suddenly, Juu phased in front of her, extending her arm to prevent Eighteen from harming him. "Ah-Ah. Don't be rude to our guest."

"_Guest_?" blurted both the twins. Their faces became puzzled.

Juu smirked. She saluted the figure. "Its been a long time, hasn't it Gohan?" A slight smirk crossed his face.

"Gohan? Isn't that the great fighter you told us about? The one that you teamed up with on Namek, right?"

"Correct."

Eighteen planted her hands on her hips. "Well, he's kind of nice to look at, _isn't he?_" Juu tilted her head back towards Eighteen, giving her a glare behind her sunglasses. What was she implying?

She turned her attention back towards Gohan. Her composure regained. "I like the new uniform." Her reference was to his new shoulder-less armor. Way more stylish, in her opinion(non-dorky).

He grinned. "And you hated the old one?"

"That thing was ugly, period," she answered, tilting her head in her cute questioning manner. "So, what do we owe the pleasure of your company?"

Gohan scanned across the three of them. "To stop you."

Juu grinned, sliding off her sun glasses. "Naturally." She hung them on her right sleeve pocket. "Its going to be a pleasure fighting you one on one again. Finally." She paused, thinking. "Its been what, three years? We never did finish our little series. Remember?"

"One to one. All tied up."

"Not for long." Juu started to stretch her limbs and neck. "You have no idea how much I've wanted this. You're the only good fight around with Vegeta's absence." She rotated her neck. It popped loudly. The euphoria rushed to her head. "Oh! Its been so long." She rotated her shoulders a couple of times to finish. She crouched down to the ground. "Now, give me some real excite–"

"I want him," said Eighteen. Juu's cockiness disappeared. She turned back towards Eighteen, shocked. Gohan's eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"I want _him_," she commanded. That was unlike her. Juu shot her an irritated glance. She didn't back down. "You've fought him already. Twice. And never finished the job." Eighteen shot Juu a stare. It was the coldest stare she'd ever given anyone. "But I can _finish_ him for good. Unlike you."

Juu face was mixed, even hinting concern as she looked back to Gohan. The wind howled in the silent moments that passed. "Fine," she uttered. She turned back towards Eighteen. "He's yours."

Eighteen glanced up towards Gohan. "I want no interference. One on one all the way." Eighteen peeked at Seventeen, warning him as well. "This is _my _fight." Juu acknowledged her wishes by nodding.

It was time to prove she was a serious threat.

Juu and Seventeen molded with the background as Eighteen focused her complete attention on Gohan. He stood with a cool and calm expression on his face. Eighteen ran her hand across her blonde hair. The strands fell in place behind her left ear. Her hands fell below her waist line. She was ready.

Gohan pointed his finger in the air. He wagged it. "Now Juu. Your replacement still counts as our tie breaker since it's still–_you_." She was forced to crack a smile.

Eighteen's face grew fierce. "Don't belittle me. I'm not her."

"Now tell me, when was the last time you looked in the mirror?" he countered. "I think someone's in self-denial."

She snapped. "Stop your smart mouthing! This is serious. I'm going to kill you!" Eighteen felt herself entering a fit of rage.

"Well, you better stop talking and start fighting honey."

Eighteen's jaw dropped. "HO–HONEY! YOU–"

"EIGHTEEN!" The sound attracted her attention to the distant Juu. "I've taught you better than this! Ten seconds in and you've already fallen to his mind games." Eighteen turned back towards Gohan, reassessing the situation. "Focus!" yelled Juu. Eighteen closed her eyes. She began to breath in and out. Deep, deep breaths. Calm down. Be calm. Focus. Focus!

She opened her eyes, reformed. She took her battle stance. She was ready.

"I thought you wanted one on one. I didn't know you needed a personal advisor to get you through this. That's unfair, you know?" He received no response from her. His casualness dropped. The mind games wouldn't work(for now at least). He ducked into his fighting stance. Those cold familiar eyes met his.

For a moment, he felt like time hadn't passed at all. Those cold eyes were the same that day as well. Cold. Emotionless. It was scary how much they'd changed.

Eighteen leaped off her feet. She was soaring straight towards him. As soon as she reached, he stepped to the side. He dodged. She quickly twisted her body, blocking his forearm. Quick attacks. Keep on your toes, offensive strikes. The goal was to keep him busy, move for move.

The two's bodies flickered across the street. It was hard to keep up with their multiple movements. Gohan blasted off into the air. He was trying to lure her to fighting him at a elevated disadvantage. She wasn't falling for it. Within the next second, she whooshed straight past him. Her feet were now trying to decapitate his head. Trying that was for fault.

He grabbed hold of her foot. She was twirled in a circle before he released her. On instinct, she expanded her invisible power, stopping dead in her floating state. In a flash she was turned. Her hand released a quick blast to stun him. He countered with the same. Both blast collided, exploding.

Eighteen blurred behind him. She striked with her knee. He blocked it(turning around), clenching her thigh. He threw the leg up, forcing her body to go along with it. Gohan began to charge two quick-shot orbs in his hands. All he needed was a second. Just a second! She regained herself by flipping back mid-drift. Without warning, a kick was swooping down to imprint his head. He dissipated the energy.

Her foot missed within inches. So close.

The two juggled through the air in the following minutes. Neither gained momentum nor the edge. Their fast strikes and reflexes kept them at the set breakneck pace. Could either one be broken?

Eighteen extended her arm. Her irritation was rustling from within. It didn't take any time to act on her opening. Gohan pivoted his body to the side, extending his arm past her back. His foot picked up, tripping her towards the concrete street. It almost worked. She prevented the fall with her hands. Recovering, she pushed herself upright. The bottoms of her feet clicked the ground. Gohan stalled in his fighting stance. The window of opportunity was lost. Both stood less than three feet apart from each other.

Tense.

Gohan eyes traced the outline of Eighteen. He smirked. "Impressive." Her lifeless face didn't flinch. "You fight well. You're quick, and you think. I like."

Her face broke with a confident grin. "Oh, you like?" She gripped strands of her hair, tossing them behind her left ear, again. "I bet you'll like it when I crush your skull with my bare fist."

"But that's just not possible."

"Why is that?"

He flashed his eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Gohan's eyes tranced up to Juu's, who questioned his hint. She didn't have time to speculate as he continued. "But if you think you're draining my power with those _warm ups _you call punches, think again. My power doesn't fade away so easily."

She tilted her head. "Hm. That is a problem. Whatever shall I do?"

"Why not just give up now? Save me the trouble."

She chuckled. "Oh no. That isn't an option." She glanced her eyes over his shoulder. " I think its time to play a different game."

"What ga–" He turned his head sideways. His eyes widened.

"Oh shit!" People were still here!

He turned back as her image faded away. He gritted his teeth, immediately jetting towards the direction. Dammit! He wasn't fast enough! Eighteen materialized near the small crowd. She seized two woman, one carrying a baby. Without hesitation, she flew toward the highest point in the vicinity, a motel palace.

Gohan jetted as far as he could, stopping with the silent warning of harm. He clenched his teeth, shaking his fist. "Dammit! Leave them outta this!" She was indifferent. "They're not involved in this!"

An grin combed over her face. Her eyes beamed brightly. "Oh? Who was the one who interrupted me and my sibling's killing spree? Hm? You did, so I believe this has everything to do with them." She chuckled. Her face showered in malice. "I don't mind playing doubles."

"Leave them alone!"

She ignored his order. "Let's play a little game shall we?" Gohan's heart pounded inside as he watched the two females pleading for their lives. The baby was crying fiercely. "I'm going to drop both, but kill only one. Which will it be?" Gohan swallowed, hard.

"Tic tock. Tic tock," There was a pause. Then, she grinned from ear to ear. "Sorry. Times up." Gohan hunched himself over. His heart beats echoed. His breath grew short. "Time to make a CHOICE!"

She extended her arms. They were released.

There was only a second to choose. He flung towards the mother and child. Juu was right behind them. His eyes caught her right hand, which was pointed towards the lone woman. A small blue dot was charging at her fingertip. He'd made the wrong choice.

The beam fired.

Gohan released a blue energy ring from his right hand. It clenched to the woman's waist. The beam zoomed by. It missed, barely. The ring stabbed into the nearby wall, holding the woman in safety.

Eighteen didn't have time to react. She felt his knuckles imprint on her cheeks. Her mouth hanged to one side as spit streamed outward. She was frozen. The force sent her rocketing towards the ground. Her body crashed through a brick building.

Gohan knew better.

He plopped to the ground with both innocents in hand. They nodded their heads in appreciation, both close to the verge of tears. He didn't have time for thanks.

"Get out of here! Now!" He pointed his arm away. They got the message. Suddenly, he felt paralyzed. His eyes shot wide. His mouth gaped open. It was the most terrible pain.

He felt Eighteen's knee cushion off the center of his spine. His limp body skidded on the ground. He didn't make any sudden movements.

"You–You hit me. . .YOU HIT ME!"

The feeling in his hands and legs felt fuzzy. He twitched what he could. They still moved. He struggled to get up. His muscles were trembling from the shock. A gagging cough caught his throat. No juices yet.

"Hey, Gohan."

His head raised up. Suddenly, he couldn't move. He was paralyzed with fear. Eighteen was standing, pointing her arm towards the remaining survivors. A bright, blue ball surged in her palm. She'd found her grin again. They wouldn't be survivors much longer.

No. . .

"Too bad." she said. The blast erupted from her hands.

NO!

Something blocked it. The energy pulsed. It was trying to explode. Without a moments notice, it was heaved into the air. It exploded. Harmless.

Juu had stopped it.

"I said ONE ON ONE!" screamed Eighteen, whose eyes burned with rage at her double. Gohan eyes met Juu's figure. He was relieved. "What the hell are you doing!"

Juu shot her own, famous cold look. She kept it simple. "If you want one on one, keep it that way, or I'll relieve you." Eighteen squeezed her fist. She growled in total protest.

Gohan dazed eyes fell on Juu's face. A small smile cracked upon his face. He began to stand back up. Juu's eyes caught up with his. She glanced away.

"Fine!" she snorted. Her arms dropped as she faced Gohan. She was eager to vent her anger. Juu backed up several steps, becoming a spectator again. Gohan crouched into his defensive position. Most of him was together to fight.

Eighteen stepped off her feet. Using the speed, she wrapped herself like a cannonball. Gohan's only action was to cross his arms to minimize the damage. Her speed was too great. They collided. Both clashed through the double wooden doors leading into the building.

The building's foundation started to rumble. The magnitude of the blows caused nearby glass to explode. Boom! Silence. Boom! Boom! Silence. Boom! It was clear it was a one sided struggle.

Gohan flew through the outer wall. He impacted the opposite building, sliding down it. Eighteen emerged from the hole. She was ready to pound on him more. Then, the building crumbled due to the damage taken. Dust and debris blew everywhere.

Gohan extended both his hands. Still sliding upside down, he fired off a blue blast. Eighteen took the hit dead on. It knocked her backwards. Minor at the most. Gohan flipped, catching himself with his legs. He leaped back up into the air without delay.

Both began to box once more. This time, however, Gohan's efforts were growing weary. He faulted more and more. The shot his spine took was more severe than first thought. Amazing he was still able to put up a fight; that should have killed him.

Eighteen threw her right arm. It was grabbed. He yanked her in close. He tried for a knee to the gut, but he felt her available arm holding his pressure back. They were face to face, man to machine. Their faces grimaced at each other's. They broke apart.

Immediately, she raised both her hands. Two orbs fired out them. She hit nothing as he shifted down, clasping to one of her legs. He increased his flight speed to build up momentum. Before she could budge, he slammed her straight on the hood of a car. It dented along with the engine collapsing. The alarm beeped and beeped.

He yanked her up by her denim vest. Before he could move, she planted her open hands on his chest. She smirked. The invisible energy unleashed flung him down a line of parked cars. He crashed through several. A sick thud followed. He gasped, his back shattering the window shield into pieces. Pain of the upmost shot through his already irritated back. The tips of his fingers felt numb again.

He didn't have time to ponder. A blue blast zoomed towards him. He leaped from the car. It exploded among impact, followed by a orange cloud of flames. The force of the blast knocked him loose. His body rolled across the ground. He stopped laying on his belly. He got to his knees.

He looked up.

Gohan felt Eighteen's boot jam into his chin. His head snapped back from the whiplash. He bit his tongue, hard. Blood gushed from the wound. His eyes crossed as he was sent flowing through the air. Everything seemed to spin.

He felt her fist drive into his abdomen. Blood gasped out his mouth. She let his body hang still on her fist. His body hunched. Finally, she removed it. He dropped to the ground like a sack of heavy potatoes.

"Alright sis!"

She dropped to the ground as silence overtook the area once more. Slowly, she strolled up at her leisure towards his still body. His back was facing her. She planted her foot underneath his shoulder. Her foot flipped him over. He was unconscious, or something close to it.

She wagged her finger, smiling. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." It was all going to end now. For months to come she would bask in the glory of this victory. She deserved it.

"_Checkmate_"

Gohan popped to life. He raised his hand, releasing a white orb. Eighteen easily moved her head. What kind of last desperation shot was that?. "How pathetic," she chuckled. But yet, he was smirking. Huh?

She detected the energy ball heading back down. "Wha–" The white orb smacked her in the face. It exploded in front of her eyes. She screamed loud. Her hands cupped over her face. A flaming sensation flared over her eyes. She couldn't see! It burned! It burned!

Now was his chance.

He kipped back to his vertical base, squatting opposite from her. Her screams of agony still rang through the air. He tightened his body, his muscles becoming hard as the surface of rocks. Without turning, he launched himself into the air, leveling his foot with her head. He swung.

His boot sunk deep into her flaccid cheek, leaving a mark of his boot's dirty imprint. It would be the first bruise Eighteen ever acquired. With that strike, the races began. She went off.

In less than twenty seconds, the one-sided fight began to resemble a super-charged game of volleyball. From the left to the right. Right to the left. Spike! The away team was scoring all the points. Zero offense from home.

Seventeen watched in horror, yelling numerous unintelligible encouragements towards his sister. They only served as an annoying distraction. Juu on the other hand, kept strong and silent. She studied the fight without showing the slightest bit of emotion. Her eyes looked on as her arms stayed cross. The only concern she held was how long to the let the game go on. How much longer could it before the line was crossed?

She didn't know.

BOOM!

Another shot sent Eighteen rocketing aimless through the skyline. She repeatedly tried blind attempts of offense. There was no sense of direction to attack from. That sonofabitch!

BOOM!

She could fill the air rushing past. Such speed. It continued, endless till suddenly there was nothing. Hurt. Pain. Unbelievable pain. She met impact. She gasped, shrieking loud. Her body didn't struggle, but her gasp continued. She held no hint that the crater she laid in would be her grave.

Gohan hovered over the site, forcing his arms out over her position. He grimaced as blue electric sparks sprung from his body. They crackled and popped, the ugly depths of his power revealing itself. The area started to rumble slightly. The blue sparks began to dance over his body at a more rapid rate. He resembled an electrical conduit.

A swelled sphere of blue energy formed at his joined hands. It's circumference and thickness increased with each new volume of power inputted. He had to make sure it was more than enough to kill her. This was _his_ only chance to end this _now_.

He fired.

The next few seconds that followed, everything became a foggy, gray blur. A blue mushroom cloud formed, engulfing the entire section of the city. Smoke, ash, and rubble filtered out as visibility became clear again.

The entire site was a wreck. Just one big, massive crater. He was lucky he kept the blast as concentrated as he did. If not, it would have demolished near half of the city, maybe along with some hidden pedestrians. He couldn't be responsible for that.

Juu scanned the area around. Her motions and demeanor didn't flinch an inch. Seventeen on the other hand, was shocked, but quiet. He wasn't going to panic unless Juu showed signs of worry. That would mean things were _real _bad.

Gohan traced the spot where Eighteen had laid, sprawled across the ground. He kept his head hung low, waiting. The smog finally cleared, revealing the result. Eighteen stood firm and strong, her face bold and fierce as the most experience fighter. She'd stopped the blast without hassle. The smoke that rose from her singed hand told that story. He lowered himself to the ground, keeping his emotionless stare at his enemy.

Eighteen flipped the usual strands of hair behind her ear. The familiar feeling of cockiness and confidence overtook her actions once more. "Aw, why the gloom?" she asked, snickering under her breath. "Did you really think your _pathetic_, _flawed _powers could kill me? Sure, it could kill _Juu_, but I'm not _Juu. _My power is greater." She turned towards where Juu was floating in the air with her brother. "Good thing I took your place, isn't it?"

The taunt irritated Juu, but she preserved. She couldn't really argue with it. "True. But who was the one that got into the position by letting their guard down and getting blinded?" A combat-savvy fighter simply wouldn't make such a cumbersome mistake.

Eighteen snorted at Juu, turning her attention back towards her opponent. "How long do you plan to keep this fruitless game going? You must realize now, even if your power has more depth, that it still won't kill me." She lifted her hand harmlessly, studying her singed nails. "You already know I never exhaust, unlike you." She paused, titling her head, examining. "Do you really want to find out how much of that second wind left in you? I can assure you, its not much." Another pause. She started looking at the other one. "And when you run out, you're dead. So why don't you be smart, like Juu claims you are, and give up?" Her endless rant became one line longer. "I have nails to re-polish."

"Your–right. . ." he said, catching her full attention. She waited for his stubborn attempt of turning her statements into a lame joke or a vicious insult, but none came. "_I can't win_."

All three of the androids jaws dropped(Juu's jaw hung lower than the rest), unable to fathom that remark coming from such a esteemed warrior. How could he just, _give up!_ "Well, I'm glad you've made up your mind. Now just be still, and I promise your demise won't be painful."

Gohan ignored Eighteen, glancing over to Juu. He stared into her eyes without retreat, searching for the answer he needed. A hint of emotion sparkled in her eyes. His head hung back low, signaling defeat. Juu gulped, not knowing how to react. The game was in danger again.

"Before I kill you, tell me something. Why bother to show up? You have nothing to do with us, or these pitiful humans. Why risk your life?"

His head remained looking down. "Because I've fought you before. Nobody deserves to suffer for your sick pleasure."

"You mean Juu?" A sharp smirk cracked on her face. "Would you kill her if you could?"

His eyes slowly met hers. Both his eyes pierced her blue, cold ones. They carried such a bold, clear, and determined message. "No. I would never hurt her. She's not you. . .anymore."

Eighteen fought to hold back her laughter. ". . .Fair enough. We all have our opinions of people. Now you can take yours to the grave" She poked out her hand..

It didn't phase him. "I'm left with no choice." He slid his legs on the ground, along with lowering his arms. His face stayed strong. "I must do what is right. You can' t be allowed to exist!" She tried to insult, but he yelled. "Even at my own expense!"

The ground began to shake. Small pieces of rubble began to float away in the air. Lighting flashed in sync with its' cousin of thunder. A storm was beginning to brew. The rumbling shifted into violent tremors. He clenched his teeth, howling along with the wind. His long spiked hair began to flash shades of gold. A flaring sound followed each attempt. His eye lids were replaced by soulless, white pupils. A strong, flaming yellow aura surrounded his growing muscular body.

His chest burned with a terrible hatred. A terrible fury. A terrible evil. IT HAD TO BE RELEASED!

His arms threw back. The new power ushered itself present, exploding all around him. He screamed loud as the rest of his old identity was ripped away. The current of power was like a bomb detonating. Walls of the nearest buildings began to cave in. Every glass within range broke in a flowing stream of sharp daggers. The three androids braced themselves from the dangers. They felt the glass and rubble sprinkle over them. A never-ending inferno.

Silence.

Eighteen, along with the rest, slowly began to peek from the protection of their arms. They gawked in utter awe. A golden angel stood before them, trapped in the sinful flesh of a mortal. His eyes had been black. His eyes had been black.

Now they were turquoise.

Juu's eyes were wide open. It wasn't possible. No! It wasn't possible! He couldn't be the legendary one. He couldn't. Trunks was. How could he be? The more she looked at him, the more it scared her. He wasn't Gohan. Not at all.

Eighteen just stared. This was the second time she'd seen something like this. This so called _Super Saiyan_. Last time, they only survived by ganging up. They had to gang up. No. They couldn't gang up. They didn't need to gang up. This was still one on one. She knew how to fight now. She would beat him by herself!

Let the mind games strike first.

She brushed back her hair once more, placing a smile on her face. "So, you think turning colors scares me?" Gohan stayed silent. "Quiet now aren't we?" She began to make her way towards him, walking ever so casually. "The big tough guy act, how typical of males. I mean, don't you realize I see RIGHT through it." She got right into his cold, lifeless face. "Aren't you paying attention? Don't you see your enemy right in front of your face?" She stomped her foot. "What should I do since the big and vicious Super Saiyan has reared its' ugly head once again? What should I do, you sorry saiy–"

"Don't blink."

Before she could flash her eyes, he disappeared. She didn't register he was gone till a few seconds later. Frantically, she spun her head left and right. She found nothing. Nothing! It was like he'd been wiped off the face of existence. Calm and quiet. Where he'd go?

_Beep! Beep!_

Her internal energy scanner flickered, catching a trace of energy. It was his former position. How much time elapsed, she couldn't calculate. It went off again. Then again. Then again. Then again! Dammit! Where was he?

He formed right in front of her, leaning in towards her face. Her head jolted back from the shock. She was a prisoner of his next two words. "Too slow." A single bead of panic sweat rolled down her forehead.

BOOM!

An explosion of pain flared at her chin. Her body lifted to the air, continuing on its' own momentum based course. Everything was happening too fast for her to process. _Too fast!_

She felt her right elbow and calve being clenched. She didn't have time to determine his move; just fell the spiraling pain. He drove her back into his knee, causing a crunch sound. She screamed in agony. Unbelievable! She resembled that of a twig about to snap.

In the change of tactics, she felt herself being trapped in a great big bear hug. Her face met up with that which was formally Gohan's. It simply grimaced at her. She couldn't afford nothing but the same expression since his attack had begun. Pain and panic. The two p's.

Suddenly, they were crashing through building after building, with Gohan using her as a shield. Each time knocked her further and further into a loop. They finally reached that of a construction yard, where he dropped her, his makeshift bomb. Eighteen went crashing through a T building. Her trip ended inside a huge pile of dirt.

Tiny crumbs of soil began to clog her throat. She fought to rejoin the real world outside the overfilled "sandbox". She succeeded. Her lungs burned as she inhaled deep breaths of oxygen. Dirt stained her blonde hair and denim clothing. A distant, lifting sound ringed in her ears. She looked up.

Gohan was lifting up an actual I-beam to hit her with. An I-beam! She froze. She gasped. He swung.

PONG!

The cold, hard steel slammed into the upper side of her body. Before she could even calculate the repercussions, she was crashing through building after building; wall after wall. Ironically, another steel object stopped her. A water tower.

Her body broke inside, tilting the water tower towards the streets below. The once tall structure wrecked, releasing its liquid contents on the roads. No sign of retaliation.

The former saiyan known as Gohan lowered himself to the ground. Juu and Seventeen stood on near, distant buildings. Both of the two were trying to figure out how this was possible. Juu had way more theories and analysis than Seventeen, but her conclusions were the same. There was no answer, other than to accept the grim reality.

Without warning, a huge gust of energy blew apart the water tower wreckage. Eighteen stood, completely soaked head to toe, pissed. As if on cue, tiny droplets of rain began to fall leisurely to the ground. Oh, the irony.

She snarled in the frustration. "You! You think you can kill me!" He supplied no answer. His eyes just stared empty at hers. "I'm going to end this now! I'm going to! NOT YOU!" Her fist clenched. She was summoning the fullest depths of her power. Nothing happened except her muscles tightened, becoming extremely defined.

She wasted no time. She zoomed towards the golden angel. She launched her arm to the fullest extent. Nothing was held back.

She missed.

She swung again. She missed. She uppercutted. She missed. She tried several times again. She missed. She missed. She missed!

Juu's thoughts raced as she watched the events unfolding. This was exactly what she'd feared of the super saiyan. Complete and utter dominance. Eighteen couldn't strike him, not even once. And he was letting her attack, letting the anger and frustration build up in his opponent.

He was toying with her.

The pair flickered in and out, on the ground, up in the air. Ever-shifting positions. Eighteen growled in absolute frustration. She could no longer hold it back. "STOP RUNNING! STOP RUN–"

Her eyes bugled. Her mouth hung open, breathless. Time stood still. She was now crippled. Wet strands on both sides of her head shifted. She couldn't move. His fist lodged in her stomach prevented it. Her expression remained zombie-fied.

He removed the fist. She dropped to the ground a few moments after. The bottom of his feet clicked the street. He waited. Eighteen wiggled her fingers, trying to summon all her senses back together. She got about half-way, stuck. "Say—Say something!"

He remained silent.

Anger coursed through her again. Her expression sneered. Both her hands shot out unexpectedly. She screamed hoarse with a scorching inner furry. Hundreds of her dagger-like beams unleashed toward the Super Saiyan. The bastard couldn't dodge this!

He stood his ground. The beams clashed with his thick energy aura. Some missed, some didn't, but it mattered none the less. Her attack was useless. She stood back up, in awe and shock. It wasn't possible. It wasn't! In the time, she was too pre-occupied to realize he was about to use the very weapon she created.

His aura released the arrow-heads it captured, flying directly towards their former owner. She only had half a second to react. Not enough. Her body twisted, trying to avoid the sharp stabbing pieces. She felt several scrap against her limbs; several against her right cheek. Then, without warning, the big one hit. It dug inside her deep.

A small cry escaped her throat as she fell to her knees. The wound burned feverishly. It was down the left side of her abdomen. Her hand cupped against; the blood already bleeding profusely, staining her denim cloth and undershirt. Her throat began to fill with those same juices. She wanted to gag. A flesh wound. . .how could she get a flesh wound?

Her other available hand graced the side of her cheek, where the blood was sliding down her face. She began to shake all over. Her eyes began to shed tears. Not from the pain, or the situation, but from a foggy, scary dream. One that she couldn't hold back. . .

_Four sharp, tearing pains flared on her right cheek. She yelped in terror, stumbling to her knees. The cuts burned. She kept her teary face down, unable to look at the monster that inflicted them. _

_A soft, warm breath tingled in her ear. Each word filled her with terror. Chill after chill ran down her spine. Each word caused more tears. More hurt. More pain._

_Her heart stopped beating. "Think of me when you sleep. Never to know when I'll come to kill you in your dreams."_

The now heavy, splashing rain knocked Eighteen back to reality. The fantasy went away, as did the impossible tears, ones which soaked in with the rain. You couldn't tell the difference.

_Thumb. Thumb. Thumb._

She glazed her eyes to the front view. Gohan's white boots stood within the personal vicinity of her face. Before she knew it, he yanked her straight up to standing in the cold, hard rain. The vision, dream, whatever still had its disorienting effects clouding her mental functions. Her bewildered eyes stared into his emotionless gaze. What did she do?

Scream.

The most intense pain shot through Eighteen as she felt the Super Saiyan's fingers tearing into her flesh wound, gashing it open more. Such a cruel, intense pain. She hollered like the young, eighteen year old girl of her former, unknown existence. A wound of the flesh. Pain of the flesh. Now she was suffering like the rest. The screams refused to die out, repeating along with the pain.

She was silenced. Her body zoomed across the street before skidding through the murky rain water. Th proverbial sea parted as she came to a halt, causing a major wave of water to splash.

She leaned up with one hand, recovering. Her eyes were dazed, in a fog. Thick juices rushed up her throat. She couldn't hold it back longer. Her head hung low as blood vomited out, staining her clothes and running off onto the ground. Her white-striped undershirt was turning a new color; dark red.

Too much of her precious crimson was being lost.

She reverted to supporting herself with her elbows. Her breaths started to become shallow, harsh, and painful. The world was slipping away a piece at a time. But the golden angel stood out from among the gushing rain. He metaphorically represented the lone lightbulb in the darkness. Or the good that shunned the evil around. Take your pick.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Juu in protest. The game was on very thin ice. The former saiyan that went by Gohan turned towards her. He gave a her a cold, chilling stare. It was a warning shot. Stay out the fight, or you'll be next. He turned around.

Juu couldn't believe it. Not one word. Never in her life had she'd seen Gohan give such a cold, disgusted look. Hate through his eyes, windows to the soul.

Eighteen's internal scanners went off the haywire, alerting her that her body had stabilized her condition. The bleeding had stopped. Strength began to return. She stood back up on her feet, both arms drawn down. When she clenched her fist, she could feel her amazing power coursing through her veins once more. Her look became that of re-determination and endless vigor. She was ready to fight again.

He was waiting.

He launched off, disappearing into nothing as he flew. She studied around, looking for his possible attack locations. But something caught her eye. Through the thick rain, little beads of water bubbles bursted, creating a stream. She jumped in the upper-right direction. He reappeared, throwing a powerful punch at her former position. She blasted backwards. Her eyes didn't leave him..

He spun around, disappearing again. She waited. Again, the little beads of exploding water caught her eye. She ducked. He reformed over her, missing with a lopsided kick. She flipped away to escape his range. Now was her chance to assess the situation.

A grid formed inside her eye view, pinpointing Gohan's last location(he'd disappeared again). The grid quickly plotted one fo the several exploding droplets. In a instant, his path was calculated. Countered. Laid out. It was now or nothing.

She threw her leg.

_SMACK!_

Direct hit! Now her boot had imprinted on his face. The Super Saiyan broke through a building. The harsh rain around them exploded, resembling fireworks from a July forth show. Eighteen jumped back, letting the rain shield her from an attempted strike.

"Alright sis! Get him!"

Gohan reappeared near the spot where he was struck. His figure stood strong. A small stream of blood ran from the outer regions of his lip. Nothing but a minor mark. He let out a wad of spit. His eyes turned back towards hers.

"I got you know you bastard!" taunted Eighteen, smearing her face with the upmost cockiness.

The Super Saiyan did something against character. He smirked. "So, you're actually going to fight back now." He clenched his fist, erupting the golden flame around him. "Either way, you'll meet you're demise." The aura moaned around him as it became thicker and thicker. "How does evil such as you deserve to die? Should I burn you alive? Silt your throat? Or break every bone in your slender body." He crouched. "Any way I choose, I'll enjoy your death!"

That wasn't Gohan at all.

The two launched at each other. Explosion after explosion erupted from their even attacks. Each one match for match, move for move. Eighteen was keeping up this time, able to track his positions. Clutter and clutter of rain continued to explode.

What a marvelous fight it was turning out to be.

Juu herself couldn't believe what she saw. The two were neck to neck. The power. The speed. Incredible. Eighteen was carrying herself like a real fighter. She'd picked up the slack finally. A part of her felt proud. Another part. . .

A cold, damp revelation crossed her mind. Against her will, it rang true. She was _obsolete_.

Each the combatants grabbed the other's fist, trying to force the other tug-o-war style into submission. They sneered with complete disgust, unleashing their power to the fullest potential. The environment around them started to dissolve and tear from violent tremors. They both growled as the strain on both began to kick in. Eighteen was growing upset inward that Gohan's flame wasn't flickering; it was only growing, creating more thick layers. The whole situation was creating a tornado like effect with the rain.

Eighteen's hands felt hot. Forget that. They were burning! His eternal flame of gold was exceeding his realistic max of energy. It was growing out of control. A spark zapped into her previous flesh impalement. She screeched. Opportunity now knocked. He yanked her gut into his knee, near the wound. Her breath drew short. He swung her half-way, letting her fly down, skidding through an alleyway. A large splash erupted in response.

Eighteen got up with haste. Gohan was already heading straight towards her. She prepared to strike.

BAM!

Gohan slapped against the left side of the enclosed brick walls. His body dented the wall, but didn't break. The golden flame dissipated. He'd lost his concentration.

Eighteen stared in dismay as it wasn't her that landed that hit(she would have knocked him through it), but her brat brother. He motioned for her to hurry and help him. She disagreed, but now _wasn't _the time to argue about it. They both began the assault.

Without warning, a golden ring shot at Seventeen, encircling his chest and arms. He fell backwards, trapped in the golden's rings clamp. Eighteen continued along the narrow alley alone. One quick gush of energy flushed her backwards again.

Suddenly, he felt a arm clamp him in a sleeper hold. Like a wild animal, he began to try to grasp the android behind him responsible. She knew her technique. He couldn't grasp anything.

A cold breath tingled in his ear. The voice of a angel quieted his restless mind. "_Trust me." _Something deep within him sparked. Something he'd forgotten till this moment.

Now, he would listen.

Juu threw him straight into a wall. His head rocked straight into it. Eighteen sat back up. She ran over to the squirming Seventeen. In a instant, she ripped off the ring. It dissolved into several harmless parts. Now, it would be three on one.

As the three ganged up in the alley, Gohan's Super Saiyan ability seemed useless. Being attacked from all directions in a cramped alley didn't leave one with much defensive options. It wasn't long before he was taking shots instead of dishing them. One thing struck Eighteen curiosity.

His burning flame never came back.

An elbow from Juu met his face. He felt blood gush out his nose. In a heartbeat, he crippled to the ground. His head bobbled back and forth. The water level was flooding his ears. Everything but his eyes remained still. The three angel of deaths hovered over him.

Juu began to chuckle. "So, you think I'm soft do you?" He rolled on his side conveniently. "You think I'm one of these fifthly humans now?" She sent a sharp kick into his chest. He groaned in pain. "I'm not what I used to be. Is that right?" Another kick followed. "I'm not this cold, heartless machine anymore, right?" She sent double the kicks this time. Blood puked out his mouth. "You won't hurt me you said." Another strong kick. "But who said I wouldn't hurt you!" She pulled foot back, putting all the force behind she could. She swung.

Gohan's limp body flew forward. He crashed, denting a garbage disposal. His head squished against the compactor. He looked out of it. Really out of it. Seventeen and Eighteen watched in the background as Juu walked up to finish their enemy of the good and commonwealth.

Juu knelt down to his body, jamming her face straight into his. Her damp locks of blonde hair glazed against his face. She smiled with the cruelest intentions. "I never cared about you, or these pathetic humans. Humanity is nothing but a sad illusion." His eyes just crossed into hers. He remained silent. "This justice of yours means nothing. Right and wrong never had the place in this world." She stared deep within his eyes, making sure he saw the truthfulness in them. "Only the strong, and _heartless_ survive."

She squeezed her hand onto his throat, hoisting him up in the air. She backed one hand behind her. A blue orb appeared, glistening with each new charge of energy she put forth. A smile graced her cold, soggy, but still beautiful face. "Game over for you." She brought her other palm forward. The hand opened, pulsing with blue energy. She winked. "Adieu."

He was tossed up into the air. Her hand drew forward. The blast shot forward without delay. It engulfed him completely. A loud growl of pain echoed throughout as the blast exploded mid-air. The entire skyline turned blue with radiating energy. The twins braced for cover with there arms. Gushes of rain wind blew past them.

After a few moments passed, the energy cloud cleared, showing no signs or trace of their opponent that was the former Gohan. The only sounds they could hear were that of the heavy rain, followed by rumbling thunder. Juu walked past the twins, heading out from the alley. They followed suit.

They caught up to her, observing that she was peering towards the sky, smiling. She turned towards the two. Seventeen smirked at Juu, relieved it was over. Eighteen eyed her with a suspicious look. "Why were you _smiling_?"

Juu became baffled at her question. "What are you talking about?

"Why'd you smile at him?"

Juu scoffed. "I wasn't smiling at him! I'm happy we won." She looked towards Seventeen for support. "I came out on top like always. . .We all did!"

"Yeah sis. What are you so uptight about?"

She didn't give up. "Brother! She's hiding something!"

Juu gave her a weird gaze. "I think that you've lost it a bit from all the blood loss." She gasped. The full details of Eighteen's injuries sank in. "My God! You're a mess! We have to get you fixed up right away!" She turned towards the direction to lead them to some place to recover.

With surprise, Eighteen latched onto her arm, spinning her around. "No! I want to know now! What's your problem?"

"Problem?"

"Why did you save those–"

"_SE–VEN–TE–EN! EIGHT–TE–EN!"_

All three of their hearts stopped beating. Their ears ringed with pain from a violent and animalistic scream that roared, tearing through the airspace.

"_SE–VENTE–EN! EIGHT–TE–EN!" _it snared again. One last, primal scream erupted, followed by nothing. Silence.

"What the hell was that?" Seventeen asked.

"I–I don't know," Juu said, stumbling on her words from the shock. She could see the twins were more concerned than she was. She lifted her arm, pointing west. "Seventeen. Take Eighteen to St. Isaac's cathedral. It's that direction, close by." She dropped her arm, looking the other way. "I'm going to go back to our hotel and get some clothes and try to scourge up some medical supplies for Eighteen's wound."

"But, is it safe? What about you?" Seventeen asked.

She gave him a stubborn glance. "Don't worry about me! Just do it." He nodded. Both the twins took off in that direction, staying low. Eighteen shot one last glance at Juu, before the two faded off in the distant.

Juu sighed. Things really weren't panning out the way she wanted them. Part of her felt spooked now with the mysterious whatever it was. It be best if they got out of her without any trouble.

She stood their for the longest time, thinking, letting the rain help soak in her thoughts. When she finally got the nerve, she went on about her business.

The rain poured and poured that day. Not once did it stop. How could it, given the situation?

**Review Questionaire:**

**1--Overall, what is your first impression after reading this entire chapter.**

**2--Was the fight easy to picture, easy to read, greatly choreographed? Timed well?**

**3--Any thoughts or predictions you have about the subtles hinted at in this chapter?**

**4--Did this chapter seem to really ramp up your interest, andappear like a culmilation of prior events?**

**5--Any other comments?**


	16. The Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note: Well I'm back yet again for another timely update. Don't expect me to faulter just yet! Not really much to say other than, enjoy this one. We're half-way through ACT II now! Oh, and could PLEASE some more of you that read review. Its not going to hurt is it, after all the effort I put into this, I'd greatly appericate it. Thanks in advance(if your there).**

Chapter 14: The Light in the Darkness; Banished

The little digital clock on the wooden counter exposed the time with it's bright, red numbers. 2:18 AM it read. Time was stuck in that horrible, horrible abyss of nightlife. This was the time meant to rest well, to prepare for another upstart, productive day. Instead, this early morning served as nothing more than a hellish, inner purgatory.

Bulma laid sprawled on the fine, rich leather sofa. Her head resided on it's pillow-like arm rest. She felt like she was resting on a cloud from the skies. The curves of her body had sunken in the couch, creating a hint of a mold that any typical male would find "attractive". Sexy would be the more common, less sophisticated word.

She chuckled to herself. Males could learn to have a bit more _depth _to their sometimes limited personality. Not that they were limited. Oh no. It was that they chose to be. Many normal, average guys could think alright; fool you as a professional advisor of football, a strategic champion of chess, or chief engineer of auto parts. Deep, colorful minds. But when it came to women, you could just see those IQ points drop. Drop hard.

The problem was, bluntly put, they thought with their hormones. Ah, hormones, the little evil bastards that whispered in men's ear and turned them dumb. Real dumb. According to them, women were cattle, whose only purpose was to satisfy that savage, sexual urge. A trophy to hold in triumph to buddies. Look at that, me proud beauty!

When women conversed, all that came out was sheep blab. Bah! Bah! _Will this women ever shut up so we can get down to business? _Yes, this was the nature of _men_.

She sighed to herself. Men all approached women like game on a hunting trip. Like hunting, they had methods and tips on what should attract a girl, attract one that would go home with you. Like fishing in a lake .

Problem was, they used the wrong bait. Didn't they know a way to a women's heart was to listen to _your_ heart? Sadly, that wasn't something most men's egos could handle. No, they preferred to hang a trophy on a wall, like a deer head, than value and cherish a real relationship. God created women so that man wouldn't be alone; not for splattering come inside a moist vagina.

The fingers of her hand that held the sleek remote found its way to the channel up button. Several uninteresting flashes of infomercials passed. Then she hit the news. It only took half a second to switch. Her mind couldn't stand any more harassment from financial brokers or mind numbing, boring mathematics. Now, she liked math. Loved it, actually. Any type of math that was involved with a scientific situation she'd be passionately devoted towards solving.

Science was after all, her favorite subject and area of expertise.

But alas, she was stuck in the never-ending agony of Corporate Human Resources(CHR). All she dealt with day in and out were numbers, figures, and loathsome characters on a blinking computer screen. Sure she was the head of the _entire _department(appointed by no one other than her own father, right after college graduation), but all it meant was more work and more responsibilities. Work and responsibilities she didn't enjoy nor want.

It was the laughing butt of a "promotion". All the board members and stock owners were chuckling along; their fat pot bellies flopping up and down along with their mockery. Haha. Haha. Hah. She could see those twisted faces and wicked grins form again in the deep recesses of her mind. _The CEO's daughter. Haha. Ha. _

Sometimes her father would invite her in board meetings to take "notes"(as he put it aloud in front of the board, embarrassing her further). Being in the same room with those assholes was bad enough. They treated her like a damn secretary! _Would you mind getting me a cup of coffee? _Or how about, _can you go run this off later? _

Bulma grinded her teeth together. The stink of jealousy and dislike had ran through her life before. It was nothing new. She was, after all, the daughter of the CEO of one of the top ten biggest companies in the world. People could always look at that and say she had it easy. _She's a spoiled, little brat. She's never had to work a day in her life. She gets whatever she wants. She goes cries to daddy when theirs a problem. _Yeah, go cry to daddy!

This was totally unfair for her. She excelled at everything because _she worked hard!_ Yes she was gifted in intelligence(namely science and math), but she had stuff she'd struggled with, but she prevailed, because she, get this, _worked hard_. Never in her (adult)life was she handed anything on a plate. How could she help she'd been born with the proverbial silver spoon in her mouth? It wasn't like she'd handpicked the situation herself.

But, that was just the way things would probably always be. She was used to the ridiculous presumptions. Even so, it frustrated her to no end that people thought she had it easy. It wasn't like she hadn't paid the price. . .

"_Mommy."_

Before it could even began, the thought was shut out. She would have no part in it. Not one. A few slow, painful moments went by before her composure and thinking mechanics started moving at normal pace again. Her eyes focused back on the bright plasma screen.

Everything was alright, however. It had taken a long time for her to figure it out, somewhat longer than usual for her, but she'd realized it none the less. This position was only temporary. She'd finally figured it out in one of those days in the board room. As the usual pricks were being pricks to her, she had looked up to her father. And there he was, with that ever so charming smug expression.

It had hit her just like that. And it made her feel so much better. She had felt as light as a paperweight that day. There was an out. There would be an end to the harassment and embarrassment. Thank God there would be an end. One day, _she _would be respected and feared(in the business sense). All along, it was part of her father's plan.

He was giving her a crash course in something that couldn't be taught in Harvard or Yale(where she attended). She was learning just how harsh and cruel the corporate world could be. He was hardening her, making her pay her dues. Realizing that made her love her father even more.

"_Go get'em princess."_

A small smile curled on her lips. Her father, what an fascinating specimen. You really, really couldn't compare him to anyone. He was one of a kind. Like Michelangelo, or Da Vinci. A true masterpiece of the human race. He was so _wise _and _realistic_. If ever there was a person with solutions to all the problems in the world, it was him. He was passionate about the world around him, the people around him, and life. That was what separated her dad from those asshole board members and greedy stock holders. He had a heart.

But, he was still flesh, and everyone had their vice. His was women. The same, barbaric mechanics of men she thought about earlier applied to her father as well. There was not a time you would find he didn't have something planned. He got around, too much for her taste(she nagged all the time), but he did nevertheless.

But really, she was okay with that one flaw. He never, as far as she'd seen, made any of these one night stands(or several night stands) feel like garbage. He always treated them with respect, and valued their little, private escapades. Their was an invisible mutual agreement in place. Both parties understood what was going on, which made everything ok.

Her father never tried to hide it. He had nothing to be ashamed of, and neither did she. Unlike all the brutes that made up most men, he had loved, and still loved her mother. In his eyes(she thought), there was no woman that could measure up, which was why she figured he never had anything serious. He enjoyed the vice(sex) of women, but he would never again have that deep, intimate connection with another soul.

All in all, the reasoning made her respect her father's numerous sexcapades.

Bulma rubbed her legs together, feeling the slight tingling soreness from her rustling with Goten earlier. Humph, who was she to talk about? She was a kinky girl. She liked _sex_(Blame her father's genes for that one).

But(and a big one at that), there was a time and place for certain things. Certain things were meant to be private. Things like sex.

It had been a few years since she once was that blushing virgin(late in her sixteenth year), awaiting for that large, blood-filled pink thing to penetrate her tight canal for the first time. She'd admit to herself that she was a little "loose" at the beginning, but as she matured, she realized that something such as sex should be saved for _serious _relationship. Serious as in soul mate, as in marriage.

She thought back, figuring it was some time in her high school senior year at SGTP(School of the Gifted and Talented Program) that she went cold turkey after her awe-inspiring epiphany. She'd kept her word too, something she was proud of.

However, celibacy was NOT being practiced now. She'd broke it with Goten a year and a half ago. What could she say? Three years was a long time for a relationship. That was more like marriage territory. But the point was that it was meaningful. She loved him. . .didn't she?

She stretched out further on the couch, eyeing the clock. 2:40. Damn. Sleep wasn't coming anywhere near her tonight. She didn't really think it was wise to contemplate social issues when you were cranky and sleep deprived. It might brainwash you. Even so, she couldn't help but continue.

She supposed in a way, part of the reason she'd wanted to do it was because due to their commitments, it was just hard to find real time to spend together and have fun. Human Resources may be considered a butting joke, but it was very time consuming. Too time consuming. She'd already lost contact with several friends because of the atrocious demands.

Even still, it would have been workable if Goten wasn't consumed with becoming the MMA world champion. Always he was off to Japan, going to some silly tournament. It was no secret he was flunking in his studies; he never did care much for education. It was like a big playground to him.

And _that_, his misconceptions of the real world, was making it harder and harder for them to really socialize deeply. It was like two different realities were tearing them apart. He was still in that young, adolescent college mind set. Those days had passed for her. She lived in the real world.

His opinion of "desk jocks", as he called it, wasn't very high. He simply refused to see how her job could be more demanding and time-consuming than him becoming the MMA champion. It seemed that time and time again the things they had in common were lessening.

But it was so easy to just name negative after negative. She had fallen for him for his _positive _traits. The first night they met really spoke volumes about him. Her and her little pack of Yale "yuppie" friends had decided to go to one of the numerous fighting events. Blood and guts they said. She didn't really care, but went along.

Thanks to her, and her source of fake ID's, they were able to get into the private bar section and watch the events on a big screen tv while downing some booze. It all appeared to be the normal girls night out thing. Then, he was up.

By the time the fight started, the girls(including herself) were squealing for the cute guy with long black hair. He looked kind of small compared to his opponent; a big, black muscular guy. They could have swore it would have been a squash. But as if magic took place, he beat him.

Bulma would later learn that "magic" wasn't "magic" at all, but the genes of a saiyan. Genes that were hardened and made for fighting.

Goten that night ended up with a KO to win. But even at that, it had been a bloody mess of a fight. Bulma could distinctly remember all her and her Yale friends shrieking that high-pitched, girly scream as Goten was literally leaking blood from his swollen forehead.

It was after the event where she finally met him. Thanks more to her "connections", and a little bribe money, they were able to get backstage to see about their immediate object of affection. It was almost comical when she thought about it. He gave them all that big, bright smile he was good at. But he was covered in nothing but that dried thickness of dark brownish blood. It looked real silly when she thought about it.

He was such a funny, loser-like, goof ball. Boy did she ever love that. That was why she was so attracted to him in the first place. His innocent, naive qualities. He was really--_pure_. Really, he was. At heart, he always held the best intentions for you–or anyone. He could be considered an overgrown kid at times–but one that really wanted to be a hero, and a true role model. How many guys were there like him?

One in a million.

He was so sweet and naive that it was all her drive for them to have sex. It was really funny thinking about it now. She had to actually give him a _walkthrough _on just how to "make love". He was simply timid about the entire thing(not that he didn't know about the birds and the bees). But now he was pretty confident, and _good_(thanks to her).

Goten was the anti-thesis of most of the former men in her life, like Jacob Delwell, the former all-star quarterback of San Angelica High. He was the one she'd decided to "spread those legs" for. Her adolescent life proved that no matter how smart you were, you could still be stupid. Real stupid.

Jacob Delwell, the high school star. Or really, the high school jackass. Arrogant, selfish. A prick to the ninth degree. And she went with him for five months. Bleh. Just thinking about him again left a sour taste in her mouth. But their was satisfaction in the fact that he, the self-proclaimed next big thing in football, was in jail for marijuana possession charges. So much for that. How the hell could she have ever got mixed up with him?

Oh yeah, being a adolescent.

Damn. She could rant till the sun came up. It was time to backtrack to her initial problem again.

The truth was her and Goten were struggling with keeping a full time relationship going, but she had a feeling it would all work out. Maybe one day both their lives would finally get situated, and then. . .

She sneezed. Allegory season. She rubbed her nose in response. Maybe she should be back in the bed with Goten. It be nice to snuggle up with him again. Nice and close. But yet, she didn't feel sleepy. She felt restless.

Where had this insomnia case come from? Two weeks and still going. She figured it was all the pressure from leading the city's recovery operation after the attacks. Pile that on with the stress of Human Resources, her missing father, and don't forget the world was in turmoil. Yes Bulma girl, that would make anyone a nervous wreck, even a strong girl like you. Not strong enough apparently.

Maybe she should go and see a psychiatrist? She felt like she was going to explode from all this pressure piling up. Worry. Anxiety. It never ended for her. Hell, some sleeping pills would do her real good right now.

Well, one thing she could leave out of her worry was the safety of the world. She was sure Piccolo and Trunks were training like mad out in the Nevada desert. They could stop those terrible monsters. Her spine shivered just thinking about the one that went by Juuhachigou. What a terrifying one she was.

Cold. No emotion. Heartless. Bulma was sure that _thing _wasn't human anymore. How could something with a soul be so cold?

"Poor Trunks," she blurted aloud. To go through his whole life, suffering because of _it _and _it's _sickening sense of pleasure disturbed her. She was sure he was driving himself mad out there training. It made her quiver inside when she thought of the hardened, but empty look on his face. He was always trying to hide the pain.

She'd wish he'd open up. To her, to anyone. He was always so seclusive, so independent. She just wanted to reach out and touch him, let him know he wasn't alone in this anymore. It was the truth. He wasn't.

She remembered seeing how bad he was injured. Her heart seemed to sink to a new low. It was even upsetting her now just pondering about it. . .

"Princess?"

Bulma gasped, straightening upward. She turned her head to the side. My God! It was her father! "Daddy!" she cried, leaping over the couch. Before he knew it, she had clasped to him tight, making sure he had no where to go but her sweet, slender arms.

The clock struck 3:00 AM.

He returned the hug, clenching as tight as she. It had been so long. She popped her head up, unable to contain her wide smile. "I've missed you so much daddy! I've missed you so much!"

He smiled back at her. "You have no idea how much I've missed you. It's been torture, real torture not being able to see my baby girl." For a moment, he felt he was holding his nine year old aqua-haired daughter again. The light strands of her long hair lacked a unique, sophisticated hairstyle. Her plum colored t-shirt was several sizes too big, draping to her middle thighs, and she had nothing underneath her underpants(unknowingly for him, they were skimpy nylon panties).

All that was missing was her big brown teddy bear with the red ribbon.

Her expression became concerned. "Where have you been Daddy? You didn't call or anything."

"You know I would have princess, but we were on lock down. Its not allowed." Her face dipped into puppy dog territory. That look always made his heart flutter. "But I'm fine. I always am, princess."

She cracked half a smile. "Yeah, but with the attack and all, I've been so lost without you."

He grinned, shocked. "Are you so sure? I heard you grabbed the bull by the horns after those horrendous attacks. You represented the company well on tv." His grin changed into a tender smile. His hand dropped to her side. "I'm so proud of you princess."

Her eyes seemed to become watery. "You–You mean it?"

"You think those fat slobs on the board could do what you did? Hah, hardly. Your leadership squashes them like flies." He stroked her hair with his hand. "You're the future of this company."

She couldn't hold it back any longer. She clutched to his chest again, sobbing from the joy of it all. Such a crybaby she could be. James simply stroked the back of his daughter's head. "Its all over now, dear. Red Ribbons been destroyed. There won't be any war."

She paused, catching enough air to speak. "But what about the androids? How can you stop them?"

He continued his stroking. He leaned closer into her ear. "All you need to know is that no one has to worry about them. Not anymore. Even Trunks won't have to lift a finger."

Bulma tried to make sense with what he was trying to say, but she didn't care. She was too overjoyed. "I don't know what I would do without you daddy. I don't know," she sobbed.

He clenched his daughter tighter. He himself almost became choked up. "I don't know how I would exist with you either, princess." He paused, listening to the small breaths of his daughter. "I couldn't go on without you. I just couldn't."

She began to cry more. Her tears were choking her throat. The words he spoke shook her up even more, even more to the point of, "_I miss Mom._"

The expression on his face contoured, somewhat. He was struggling. Strangely, an indifference came about his face. He looked plain. His hand massaged his daughter's back. Slow and easy. "I . . .miss her too, princess. I miss her too."

**Page Break**

Small, wispy echoes of heavy panting filled the dimmed church, lit up by nothing but dozens of candles that hung on chandeliers. The two were situated near the side, the injured one on the make shift table. She held herself upright with her sides twisted, causing her revealed ab muscles to ripple. Nothing but her white bra and panties clothed her.

The _other _one was standing at her side, _playing _around with the wound, as far as the injured one was concerned. Did she really have to be so precise with it? Even if she knew what she was doing, it still hurt like hell.

Juu leaned over, examining the would for the seemingly one hundredth time. She shook her head. "Its bad. Definitely went deep. I can even see some _metal_." Eighteen scoffed loud, protesting her assessment. Juu's right hand produced a big, red ball-like thing that must have come out of a sewing kit. "Bite down on this."

Eighteen clenched down on the bitter tasting red ball. Yuck! Her demeanor began to falter as she watched Juu shaking a mysterious can, creating a rattling sound. Disinfectant spray. Her muscles became very tense. She bit down harder. Juu shook the can again. Then, she sprayed.

Eighteen's squealing was both loud and shrill.

The piece of nasty fabric dropped out her mouth. Her stomach bulged in and out as her heavy panting set in again. Her wound had been on fire! A couple of moans passed before she regained control.

Juu was now rubbing that yellow-orange-brown medical alcohol on the outer rims of her circular injury. That aroma stank. It was turning the small ring of her pale flesh into light brown tone, resembling a Hispanic skin color.

Her eyes forced her to watch Juu prepare a needle to sow the fleshy hole up. Eighteen relaxed a bit, figuring the worst was over. She studied Juu, who seemed to be in another world. Real focused you could say. It seemed like routine for her. How strange.

"You seem like you know what you're doing."

She paused to look at her, then continued. "Don't you know how too? I mean, don't you have the files on human anatomy?"

"Yes. Yes I do," she said, tilting her head as she watched needle penetrate her flesh. "But you seem like you've done this before."

Juu didn't glance. "I have."

"When then, may I ask?"

Juu didn't falter in her answer. She just kept stitching. "I helped sow up Gohan when we were on our little trip." She paused, adding, "after I kicked his ass"(She lied. It was after he'd kicked his own ass in that gravity thing. But who said she couldn't take the credit?).

Eighteen lips pressed at the sound of that name, but Juu continued. "I guess I just have the hands for this. Its not like I've ever done it or anything." As she finished, she grabbed a large pair of scissors and sniped the ends of the thread off. She turned her attention up to Eighteen, smiling. "Ironic, isn't it?"

A small, calculated smile curled on her lips as well. "Very."

Juu held a pad over the wound while she wrapped the brown looking bandage across Eighteen's waist. When she let go, it held tight. She smiled. "All better, _baby doll_?"

Eighteen grinned. "Much better."

"Well I try dear. I try."

Eighteen jumped off the hard makeshift table, going to her pulled off outer wear. "The only thing that would make me happier is if you'd had let me kill Gohan. Especially after what the bastard did to my face."

Juu glanced at the wall, remembering Eighteen's reaction when she looked into that handheld mirror she brought with the supplies. Utter terror. The four slash marks on of right cheek caused her to scream in the horror that her beautiful face could be _scarred _like that, even if it wasn't permanent, it was still unfathomable. It was annoying to have a large, tapped patch covering her cheek.

For Juu, it brought up a more sinister meaning. The four slash marks brought back that image of that beautiful young girl at that mall three years ago. Absolute beauty. Inside, it made her jealous because the girl had something she didn't. Innocence and lively eyes. Eyes with feeling. The bitch deserved the scars, because she had scars all her own. Scars that could never heal.

She finally regained her thoughts, looking back at Eighteen who was pulling up her wet, dirty skirt. "Why are you putting those clothes back on? I brought you some new ones."

Eighteen turned around, still exposed in her bra. "I know. But I want to take a shower, and I doubt there's one here, in this. . .."

"Cathedral Eighteen, cathedral."

"Yeah, whatever." She pulled over her long sleeved T shirt. "You know we don't like our hair all dry now, do we?"

Juu smirked. She was right about that. Dry hair was horrible. However, she had learned that sometimes, proper hygiene wasn't as important as survival. Smell was irrelevant. "But how are you going to not get wet coming back? Its still raining cats and dogs out there."

She looped her belt together, leaving off the denim vest and black cut off. "How you did. The umbrella, remember?" She pointed towards it, in a mocking sort of way.

"Yeah–yes I forgot."

Eighteen mocked her by slapping the side of her head, bugling her eyes wide. "Sometimes we all just get a little out of whack, don't we?" She walked up towards the umbrella.

"It's just that–whatever it was that screamed out there." She crossed her arms, trying to hide her uncertainty. "I have no idea what it could be. And it called your names."

She looked up to Juu, smirking. "Well if I see it, I'll squash it for you. Sounded like it had the intelligence level of a retarded child. Couldn't even get _our _names right. That's insulting."

"Maybe so, but something tells me we don't want to cross whatever it is. It might be waiting for us to get separated and–"

"So that's why I'm taking brother along," she winked. "I'm sure you'll be fine in this large _cathedral_, as long as you stay in plain sight." She walked up to Eighteen, patting her on the shoulder. "You're the big girl. You can take care of yourself, right?"

Juu smirked. "Right." She followed Eighteen towards the entrance. With her cloths and umbrella in hand, she knocked on the men's restroom. "Brother! You can come out now!"

It didn't take any time for Seventeen to burst through the door, looking foul at both his sisters. "Jesus! What took you so long? It smells in there ya know?"

"Yes, but there's no way I'd let you, or any male, see me skimpy."

He raised his eyebrow. "Couldn't I have just stood the opposite way and not looked?"

Eighteen's answer was simple. "I don't trust you." He snorted. Eighteen's demeanor changed to that of a prissy sister. "I need you to come along with me so I can find a place to shower."

"I thought you didn't _trust me_, as you put it."

She glared. "I can shut the door in a bathroom you dumb ass!" Seventeen frowned, before his sister retrieved his favor. "Besides, remember that thing that was hollowing along. I need a lookout."

"Fine." he said, begrudgingly.

Eighteen look at Juu. Her expression formed into something that seemed _too _pleasant and _too _uplifting. "Well, take care for now." She began to walk towards the large, front wooden doors. "Make sure there's no _uninvited guest_, ok." And off she and Seventeen went.

Her last remark wobbled on the verge of mistrust. Her previous stresses and such were beginning to make Juu leery. She sighed, alone.

It was no use thinking about it now. There were other concerns, like how they would get out of here without any trouble from whatever that thing that screamed was. One thing for was for sure, it didn't sound human.

Juu strolled upward through the center of the pews. She crossed her arms in response from the spine tingling silence. Only the echoes of her feet made sound. The shadows of the chandeliers swayed back and forth slowly and silently. It was getting eerie. Real eerie.

She moved forward, examining the area around her. Numerous paintings filled her eyes. Pictures of saints, holy men, and virtue. All of them were entrapped in extravagant gold rims and wall designs. The arches had golden Latin dialect inscribed into them as they traced their paths. So much work. . .for what?

Her questioning gaze moved upward. Now she was in-snarled with the dome above her. A large, scenic dome full of blessings. The painted circular glass displayed numerous men scattered about. Men of strength. Men of valor. Holy.

It was like she was looking up at heaven; someplace she would never go. Even at that, she couldn't help but be in awe.

Her head snapped forth, leveled once again. The sight that her eyes settled on caused her heart to stop beating; her breath taken away. There, straight ahead, hung the man that all these humans worshiped like sheep. It was their Shepard. Their savor. Their lord.

Jesus Christ hung on the cross in front of her.

The father, the son, and the holy spirit. He was in pain. He was in agony. But he stayed strong. He stayed true. He sacrificed himself for everyone's sins. Everyone. . .including her.

No!

_Her face sneered. Her hand clenched shut. He didn't love her! Everything he said, all lies! She wouldn't be like this if he had loved her! Wouldn't be like it at all. But no, he loved his precious humans. Loved them to death over her. Why? Why not her? _

_Great anger shook through her veins like the very blood that boiled on her insides.. _

_She would make him suffer! Kill all the humans he cherished! Then he would know what it was like to be her! Then. . ._

Then, a great spell of dizziness filled her head. Gasp slowly found their way out her throat as she sat down in one of the many pews, trying to recover from the shock.

What–what was that? Had she gone mad? She could only focus on regaining her lost breath. Something inside her felt chilled to the bone, something long lost and forgotten, but the image had brought it back. A long, lost connection. . .

"Impressive, isn't it?"

Juu twirled her head around. She followed his steps till he was standing right next to her pew. He kept his gaze fixed at the stone man that hung on the cross. "They're always so fast to teach us how to destroy," he paused, turning to her. "Than to create."

She didn't give an answer. He plopped down on the pew close to her. A little too close. Her eyes traced along with his turquoise ones. "Some of us are ashamed of who we really are, who we want to be," he said, smiling very lightly. "So much that we decide to hide behind mask, to deceive the world around us." His turquoise eye faded, along with his golden hair, back to their natural color. Black. "But in the end, we only deceive ourselves."

Her eyes kept on him, not once glancing away from the change. "You didn't let them kill Trunks, did you?" He rested his arm on the pew's wooden supporter. "Just like you didn't let them chance killing me, right?"

She tilted her head, her expression staying indifferent. "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

His smile only widened. "But I am. You've been putting on a charade the entire time. You haven't hurt anybody, have you?" She looked to the side. Silence. He had her all figured out. "But what I don't understand is why, Juu? If you're changed, why are you allowing them to do this?"

"Because it's a game."

His face became concerned. "This isn't a game. People are dying."

Her nose wrinkled at him. Her lips pursed. "So? This is what I was created for." She glanced away. "This is my purpose."

"Purpose? How is helping two punks slaughter people a purpose?"

Her temper flared. "Because that's all there is to it!"

"That's not–"

"_True_? What the hell do you know about me?" She shot her head downward, avoiding the expression she envisioned on his face. "I tried the so-called _life _for three long, hellish years. And what was there?" Her nose sniffled. "Not a damn thing."

Gohan sat quiet, listening. "I was stuck in that same place. Never changing. Always the same day in and day out." She crossed her arms in her lap. "I had to end it Gohan. I had too."

His armed reached out and comforted her shoulder. "Juu. . ."

Juu suddenly jerked back to life, swatting his hand away. Her face shot up, full of anger. "Don't call me that!" Silence passed as her sharp tongue calmed down. "This is the only way for me. Nothing can change that."

"Not even me?"

Her head turned glanced to the side. "Sorry. Not interested."

Gohan leaned his head back against the pew. Seconds of odd silence passed. Even the air between them felt weird. Suddenly, Gohan started to chuckle. Juu slowly turned towards him, rasing her eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

He managed to stop his chuckling, replacing it with a smile on his face. "I remember a dream I had." Juu's eye brows questioned him further. "It was like one of your soap operas. Me and you were getting _married_, if that's what you call it." She immediately snorted. How insane the was. "Everyone was there, even Vegeta. He was the head of ceremonies." Juu brushed the left side of her hair behind her ear as he went on. Gohan's smile grew several inches wider. "You actually said _I do_."

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

His smile faded. "But I couldn't tell you _I do_."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It all sounds like a stupid dream to me. Forget it."

He didn't follow her advise. He hung his head low, in a solace fashion. "I realize now what it was trying to say." He turned his head, meeting her gaze. "At the apartment, when I ran from you, I thought I was confused. But I wasn't really. I was scared."

Her eyes seemed to flutter as he spoke. "I was afraid to give up everything on the chance that something between us could work. I felt I would be throwing everything away, but now I realize that all I care about is helping you."

His eyes glazed over with the deepest emotions she'd ever seen from him, or for that fact, anything. "I'd throw it all away just for the chance to see the true you. The one that's lost inside. I know I can help you find her if you give me the chance."

Her mouth dropped open. Then, her expression became a mockery of his little "pledge". "What about Boss? What about becoming the all-powerful Super Saiyan that you finally have? Isn't that all you care about, what you've strived for since you were knee-high?"

"The Super Saiyan legend is nothing but a farce. It's power is useless. It can't change the world." He peered closer into her sight. "But I don't want to change the world. I just want to change _you_."

"Will you just stop it!" she hissed back at him. "I'm getting worn out by your silly idea about this long lost woman buried inside me. I'm nothing but what you see before your eyes."

"Then why did help nurse me back while I was injured?"

"You were my benefactor. You got me involved in all this mess! What was I suppose to do, move on like nothing happened?"

"Why did you gripe my hand everyday when I was too disoriented to fully wake?"

Juu launched on top of him. Her face stalled within inches of his. Her blue, cold eyes drilled straight though his. Chills shivered down his spine from her unnatural look. She was actually scaring him. "I don't have feelings for you, or anyone. I manipulate people. I torture people. I kill people. I am heartless and I am cold. Nothing can change that."

She pushed past him out the pew. Her back was facing him as he sat quiet and still. He was shivering from what she said. His eyes were wide open. It had been a long time since she'd spoken like that. A _very _long time.

Gohan rose up slowly, not knowing what to do or say. Her point had been made crystal clear. She was now staring at the wall lifelessly, ignoring him completely. What could he do?

The craziest thing he could think of.

He ran up behind Juu, swooping her into his arms. She gasped in surprise. Her mind melted away as she felt her slender, fragile body cradled in his arms. One hand under her thighs and the other across her back. Her eyes locked up into his. The cold gaze had vanished, not leaving a single trace. Her head was leaned in on his chest. She could hear his breathing again. What a feeling.

He reached the large podium at the front of the room. Carefully, he laid her on top of it. It was just enough room with her knees bent. Her gorgeous blonde hair laid sprawled over the table in numerous clumped strands. He watched the rapid inhaling and exhaling of her chest as he caught back up to those enthralling blue eyes. She looked so bewildered and scared. It was like the apartment all over again.

But this time, he wasn't going to run away.

He discarded both his dirty, torn gloves to the ground. With his warm flesh exposed, his hand found it's way to the side of her face. He stroked along her pale, soft cheek, caressing his thumb under her left eye. Juu let out a gasp of shock and hidden pleasure from his touch. He could tell her heart was racing. So was his.

"I. . .I don't. . ."

He nodded at her. "I swear I'm going to get you out of this. Anything it takes, I'm going to get you out of this. . ."

Juu's lip began to quiver as her eyes dampened. He stroked along her face once more, even more passionately. He was getting just as breathless as her. Trembling, in fact. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on.

He leaned in close to her face. Both of them halted as they sensed the closeness of the other. Feeling his breath so close sent shivers up her spine. She stroked his face with her hand, preparing to draw in his kiss. He owed her one from the ball.

He leaned in. . .

_CHOP!_

Gohan head collapsed on her breast before sliding backwards out of her view. She shot upright in surprise. Then, she froze, staring in horror at the perpetrators.

"Look brother, we caught ourselves a live Super Saiyan!"

**Reviewers Questionaire:**

**1--How was the first real look into the psyche of Bulma too you? Does that raise her stock in your eyes?**

**2--How do you feel about the continutal rocky relationship between the andriods? what do you see in the future?**

**3--Gohan and Juu. . .need I say anything more? How did you feel about them. Did their conformtation live up to your personal expectations? **

**4--After the shocking ending, what do you expect to happen next?**


	17. A Game No More

**Authors Note: Well hello? Thanks to the one other person that reviewed. Please review again. This chapter I hope gets you hyped up for the next. I definitly doubt you'll be disappointed the direction I'm going. I, sadly, for the first time can't say when the next one will be up(its another "big event like ch. 15), but all I can say is I'll be working on it, and when its finished, its finished. The conclusion of ACT II is just around the cornor. . .read on, true beliveres!**

Chapter 15: A Game No More

Darkness. Blackness. No end in sight. He felt airless. Was he floating? A weight so heavy was keeping him down. Where was the source? Up? But that didn't make sense. Where was gravity? Nowhere. Was he dead or in another world? Not sure. Where was the light?

There was no light to get out.

A piercing sensation penetrated something. Him? The feeling was somewhere behind. The large weight flinched from the intruding steel. A warm, gooey rush overtook the area. Something foreign. Something not wanted.

It burned as it traveled down his spine. It dulled his nerves. He felt numb. The vile liquid rushed to his brain, absorbing into its fragile tissues. It made the weight feel heavier. Way heavier.

Now he was swimming out of control. He could feel the weight swirling and swirling. Lush colors were popping up all around. Pretty colors. Red, green, blue, yellow, orange, and purple? The colors were so brilliant. So vivid. They seemed to have no end. Harmless.

Maybe he would continue on their road till he found the end? He hoped they never ended though. Never.

Eighteen removed the needle from the back of his neck. A cruel smirk curled upon her lips. The sonofabitch would be out of it for the night and most of tomorrow with that dosage. . .if it didn't kill him. She flicked the needle away, circling to the front of her captured guest.

They were all encased in the cathedral's old cellar. A small, dusty old room which was perfect for the game they were about to play. Gohan's arms hanged from the rope that bonded his wrist together. His feet dangled above the floor. Besides the reactionary flinch from the needle, his head was sunk towards the ground.

He was now her _property_.

Eighteen cupped his chin with her fingers. She leaned forward, studying his brainless, crossed-eyed expression. Good. The drug had already clouded his mind. Now the fun could began.

"You ready for the show _Juu_?"

No reply. The figure in question continued to lean on the wall with her arms crossed. The shadows cloaked her distant eyes. Her silence was her answer. No, she wasn't.

"Well lets begin then," Eighteen said. A second later, her fist lodged inside his stomach. His throat gagged from the pain. "Like that?" she asked. His wheezing breath was the only response. The punishment would continue.

Her hard elbow smacked him in the face. His body swayed to the left, rocking back and forth unsteady. Salvia dripped out his mouth. The first stage of a reddened bruise appeared. The mark only encouraged her further. More blows followed, each hit intentionitly more painful than the last. She was relentless.

Juu titled her head away, unable to watch.

Eighteen grasped Gohan's face, bringing it in line with hers. She ripped the bandage off her face. "You see this. You scared my beautiful face." His eyes stared blank. She gripped his face tighter. "Do you have any idea how long this will take to heal up? Do you!"

Her nails pierced the flesh on the side of his cheek. She sunk them downward, hard. He grunted loud. When she removed them, blood dripped off her fingernails. Thick little droplets. She examined his face. The right cheek was just about covered in running blood, running down his face, splattering along his neck, and draining down towards the floor.

Apparently, she'd hit a vessel.

She found her charming smirk again, pleased with the gashes. "Now how does it feel to have your face ruined, just like mine?" His head raised upward to eye her. The burning must have woke him up a little. His wobbling mouth struggled to speak.

"_J. . .Juu. . ."_

Eighteen bursted out laughing.

"What? You call me by that–that _pet name _for the other?" Her eyes gleamed with a deeper satisfaction as she continued her chuckling. "Sorry, but I'm _not_ the one that playedhanky panky with you." A loud groan escaped his throat after she launched her fist once again into his ab area. It was the start of a barrage of hits. Soon, he resembled that of a bad dancer, twirling and shifting around to no end.

He was dancing to her beat, and her beat alone.

Her fist plowed into his stomach once again, forcing streams of blood out his gaping mouth. His body swayed from side to side. Eighteen paused, fitted with a gleeful smirk targeted at Juu.

"You want a piece of him? I mean, after the _compromising _position he put you in, I'm sure you have your own frustrations to take out." She kept her face hunched to the ground. Silence. Misery. Shame. All wrapped in one she felt them sting with Eighteen's words. _"Because you're already in enough trouble as it is, toots."_

"Hey sis! I want my turn." Eighteen turned around to face her eager brother. "I've got this great game I've been dying to play."

She glanced one more time at her counterpart's sulking status. "Sure. Have your fun." She stepped aside.

"I think its time we rolled the dice on this one." Seventeen reached behind his back. He brought it back forth twirling a black revolver. He stopped it next to his face, smirking. "This is a colt single action army. Possibly the greatest handgun these humans ever made." He ran his hand up the long, polished barrel. "Pristine, circa 1964." Then, he pointed it straight at Gohan's head.

_Click!_

He swung the gun back forward. "Now that wouldn't be fun, ending the game so suddenly." He flicked the chamber open. It was empty. "Tell me sis, you ever heard of the game Russian Roulette?"

Juu felt herself go breathless. Eighteen shook her head. "Go on."

He reached into his back pocket, producing a fine tipped bullet. "We take a bullet, put it in a random chamber," he said, fitting it into the left side hole. "Spin." The chamber made a whizzing sound from the spin. "Load." He synced the chamber back with the gun. "And there you have it, all set."

Eighteen crossed her arms. She was enticed by the concept. "I see. A game of chance."

"I got five shots," he said, twirling the gun. "Five shots to kill him." The twirling of the gun filtered through the walls of the absent domain. It was just Seventeen, the gun, and the target. Gohan.

He stopped, pointed the gun, pulling the hammer back. Time stood still. He squeezed the trigger.

_Click!_

Seventeen drew the gun backHe kept the smug smirk on his face. The revolver juggled in his hands as he moved closer to the steady and silent body of his enemy. It didn't take a second more to fire again.

_Click!_

In annoyance, Seventeen slung the revolver against Gohan's head, causing his head to snap back. Juu looked up, grimacing. He flopped the gun over his side, under his back, then held it over his shoulder. He pulled the trigger.

_Click!_

"Blow his brains out brother!"

The barrel jammed under Gohan's chin, pressing the flaccid flesh underneath. He was growing annoyed. He pulled back the hammer. "Spatter you sonofabitch! Splatter!" He squeezed.

_Click!_

"SPLATTER!"

_Click!_

Seventeen sneered in rage. His waved his arms up in down in protest. Beaten by his own game. His own game! "Fuck it!"

He spun around. He raised the gun. He pulled the trigger.

_CA-PUNK!_

The gun exploded. He yelped from the sensations of his singed hand. The perpetrator, Juu's index finger, illuminated the surroundings with its tiny light blue streaks. The point dissipated. "You lost your game. Fun's over."

Eighteen stepped forward. "Oh. Looks like somebody got a little nerve finally." Seventeen stroked his reddened hand. Eighteen's eyes turned fierce. "Too much nerve for her own good."

Juu didn't back down. "A gun ruins the fun. Didn't I teach you that?"

"Yes. But what type of _fun _do you mean. Looking to rustle around the bed with him?"

Juu snorted. "I would never–"

"Never what? Make _love _to him? It sure didn't look that way back at the altar."

Juu's face sneered. "I was luring him in so I could drop him. I can't compete with a Super Saiyan head to head."

"Drop him?" she questioned. "More like, waiting for his pants to drop."

"Never!"

"Prove it then! Prove you're still one of us!"

Juu remained silent. Things were tense. Somehow, she had to respond. "What do you want me to do?" The question echoed inside her mind as Eighteen strolled to an old, rusted tool box that sat on a wooden table. She unhooked the hinges off it, throwing the top off. Suddenly, it flew to the middle of the room, smacking Gohan dead on. The numerous tools of steel rained and grated against him. The impact had busted his nose. Blood oozed out.

Eighteen walked towards the scattered pile. She took her time as she contemplated several objects of horror. Then, she picked up a butcher knife. Fat and thick. The blade gleamed in her eyes. "Let's see." She took a few seconds to study Gohan. Her face became plastered with a smirk. She turned back towards Juu.

"_Cut out his eyes_."

Juu's mouth gaped open. "Wh–What?"

Eighteen began to pace back towards Juu. "He possesses the eyes of a soldier, yes?" She stopped right in front of her terrified gaze. "It's time you unmade him one. Steal the very thing he values." "Make him worthless," she added. The knife found it's way to Juu's hand. "He's all yours. Do it!"

Juu glanced toward Gohan, then back at Eighteen. Her eyes grew cold, serious. She nodded. She started to advance. It seemed to take forever to reach him.

There he was. Tied up and drugged out of his mind. It was going to hurt. He was going to suffer. But at least he wouldn't know it was her. . .right? It was better for her to do it rather than Eighteen. She would make it quick, just for him.

She cupped his chin, pulling him within eyesight of her bold, blue eyes. It was almost hard to believe only a few hours ago she was caressing his face. Soft. Tender. Warm. Oh, so warm against her cold, neutral temperature. She could fell the heat literally radiating off his face at that point.

Her eyes caught into his disoriented ones. He looked so pathetic like this. He was always so strong, so willing to fight. She'd experienced that spirit first hand. It was no way for him to go out like this. No way at all.

But she didn't have a choice. She raised the knife at his eye.

"_. . .Ju. . ."_

Her face flinched with his words. The knife in her hand began to shake. Did he know? Did he know it was her, or was he just hallucinating. Babble. Useless drug talk. She swallowed, ignoring him. The knife continued its course.

"_Ju. . ." _

Her mouth started to quiver along with her hand. How could this be happening? Weren't they just together in the church? She was cradled like a child in his strong arms. His heartbeat. She could remember hearing his heartbeat through his chest. The feeling had caused her to melt on the insides in a gooey way that only he could make her. It was such a wonderful feeling. Now, she would never feel it again.

The knife continued its course.

"_Juu?"_

The knife stopped dead in it's tracks. She couldn't move it. She couldn't force it. It was stuck. One more inch and yellow liquid would have been jetting out his penetrated pupil. But. . .she couldn't move it anymore. She–She. . .

The knife fell to the floor.

She _couldn't_ do it. With all she had, she couldn't do it.

The sounds of boots clicking near her filtered through her troubled mind. Eighteen stopped in front of her. She bent down, picking up the knife. As she stood back up, she remained silent, wearing a grim expression on her face. It had come down to what she feared.

No words were needed. "Just. . .do it. . ."

One thrust was all it took. The knife penetrated the center of her chest. She gagged and choked, unable to restrain the red fluids that poured out her mouth and new, fresh wound. Her chest felt on fire. Raging! Eighteen plunged the steel in deeper. She hollowed loud from the severe pain. Her failing arms clenched onto Eighteen's for support. The crimson juices continued to overflow out her mouth.

Without warning, she was raised into the air, her feet now dangling. An even greater pressure surged in her chest. The knife cut in as deep as it could go. The stump only stuck out now. Eighteen applied more jolts of pressure. Juu hacked up blood from her throat.

She croaked one final time.

Her eyelids became heavy. Vision became blurry. Her arms began to dangle at her sides. She felt conscious slipping away. Her numbing mind traced the thick trail of blood on Eighteen's arm. She followed straight towards her blue eyes. It was like looking in the mirror.

The reaper killing the reaper.

Her body failed. She fought her eyelids as much as she could, but it was useless. They closed. For the last few seconds, she felt nothing.

Was this how it was to die? What a horrible. . .

Eighteen let go of the stump. The corpse dropped to the ground. No movement. No breathing. Not a thing. . .not anymore. . .

Chapter 16: The Choice

_Her eyelids flickered up and down, half revealing the hazy blockade of her vision. A yawn caught up with her. She lifted up off the couch, letting the prolonged breath of air enter. Strangely, something felt loose in the center, something burning with irritation._

_Her chest!_

_Out of shock and reaction, her hands grasped to her breast. The tips of her fingers rubbed against her indented navel. All she could feel was a thick patch covering the supposed area. Relief washed over her._

_But–how was she still alive? Or was she?_

_She was dressed in new, fresh smelling clothes, like the kind you put on after a warm shower to sleep in. Speaking of which, her hair also wasn't a shaggy mess. She could feel it had been washed, cleaned and groomed. No dandruff even._

_Her attention focused on the surroundings that encased her. A reddish-orange tempo filtered the room. The colors laced the room with a very intimate feeling. Soothing even._

_Across from her small love seat was a mini-bar, separated by the glass table in front of her. Her eyes studied the figure that sat on a stool. The figure was leaning on the bar, taking a swig out of it's clear glass. Panic settled in as she noticed the blonde hair that hung from the figure's shoulders._

_No!_

_She tried to push up. Her arms and legs trembled, rebelling against her will. She couldn't budge. Her chest started to flare up. It protested harshly. She yelped as she fell back onto the couch. _

_It was useless. She felt so weak and lightheaded. Her figure sunk in the couch, creating a pillow-like effect for her psyche. It was like floating on a cloud. Everything in her eyesight was fuzzy, nostalgic even. Wasn't this a dream? Oh she wished it was a dream._

"_Careful. Too much movement might re-open the wound." _

_Juu looked up to see Eighteen, also dressed in loose clothes, standing next to her. She placed two champagne glasses on the table, wasting no time with showering both with the splendid clearness of white wine. She placed the bottle back on the table. "Drink?" she asked. She sat down next to Juu. Her face wore a big smile._

_Juu looked nervously at her, then the glass. Was this some type of trick? Nothing was adding up. "I'm I dead?"_

_Eighteen's lips curled even more. She paused. "I don't know. . .Its up to you." She brought her glass up to her face._

"_Where are we? What is this?"_

_She leaned closer. "Whatever you want it to be, Juu." She took a drink, smooching her wet lips with the glass while keeping her eye on her counterpart. After a good gulp, she relaxed the glass._

_Her counterpart looked lost beyond lost. "Didn't you. . .kill me?"_

_Eighteen raised her eyebrow at her double, smirking. "Stabbed? Yes. Killed? No." _

"_How?"_

_She placed her glass down on the table. "I hit a pressure point to shock your body into a death state for about a minute. Long enough to fool brother."_

"_Why?"_

"_I can't kill me, can I?" She didn't respond. The thoughts still hadn't sunk in. "Drink your wine. It'll make you feel better."_

_Juu eyes shifted towards the glass. She cupped her hand underneath it. Surprisingly, she was able to life it without any trouble(unlike her earlier attempt at getting up). It tasted sweet going down. An elicit moan escaped her throat. Good. Very good._

"_Even now, you still cup the glass," she chuckled. Juu stopped her drinking as she glanced at Eighteen. "That's the thing about you, always so proper and precise."_

_Juu put the glass back down on the table. "What do you want?"_

"_For things to stay the same between us." Eighteen looked directly into Juu's eyes. "You've taught me so much about this world, this playground for us. If not for you, I would still be Red Ribbon's slave." She shifted closer to Juu. "Think about it. We could get rid of brother. He's nothing but a imbecile. Then it could be just me and you, the world to ourselves."_

"_But what about Gohan?"_

_She tugged in closer, her face filling with that calculated emotion that Juu herself had expressed many times. "You don't need him. He can't offer you anything I couldn't." She began to stroke her blonde counterpart's silky hair, smiling. "For the longest time I never understood what you wanted of him. But I saw it in the ballroom and cathedral, the way you were looking at him." Juu seem to freeze as the affectionate hand moved to caress her cheek. _

"_And I realized what you wanted. All these years of your existence, you've never been able to explore the physical pleasures of another, equal being." Her thumb pressed against Juu's lip. "An Aryan just as perfect as you are." She leaned in close. Her breath sent shivers up Juu's spine. "But I can give you that pleasure, and so much more." _

_Juu submitted towards the moist taste. Eighteen nibbled playfully on her lips. A muffled moan that could be mistaken for passion escaped Juu's throat. She felt Eighteen's hands make their way up to the round edges of her breast. Her fingers teased and tickled Juu's soft balloons. The thumbs extended over her small nubs, kneading them in strokes. Her nipples tightened._

_Juu pushed away. She turned towards the ground as she struggled to regain her breath. Eighteen looked confused. This wasn't part of the calculated outcome._

"_You only love yourself."_

_A smirk surfaced on Eighteen's face. "You know you too well." She sighed in defeat. The choice had been made. There was nothing she could do to save her now. "Since you've made your decision, I want to know one thing," she paused. Her eyes stared into Juu's. Their was a certain curious expression hinting in her gaze. "What makes him so special to you?"_

_She kept calm. Her gaze never left Eighteen's. " He looks past what people see in me, and what I even see. If I follow him, maybe I'll find what he sees."_

_Eighteen stood up, her face growing grim. "You know I can't allow it to take place. Its against the rules."_

_Juu remained silent. _

_Eighteen walked over to the bar, picking up a small bottle. "But I won't let you die in humiliation." She walked back over to Juu. She popped open the cork. "I'm going to free you from this heartbreaking world." She started to pour the liquid into Juu's cup. "You can still go with your dignity." _

_One last gush emptied the bottle. Eighteen discarded it to the side. "Drink. It'll kill you in twenty four hours." She picked it up and placed it in Juu's hand. "You'll sleep like a baby, I promise."_

_Juu's heart began to beat as she looked from the glass, to Eighteen, and back to the glass. Its bubbling nature unsettled her even more. What did she do?_

"_I'll continue your legacy, extend it beyond your wildest dreams. The Saiyans will pay for brainwashing you. Your image will be feared throughout the universe." Juu brought the glass to her lip. "Now, drink!" _

_One final moment passed before the horrible truth hit her. _

_She would never see Gohan again. _

_Never would she be cradled up in his arms, listening to his heart beat. Never again would she stare into his eyes, and desire a first, real kiss with him. Whether she drunk the poison or not, she would never see him again, ever._

_She drank the glass empty. _

_A wicked grin formed along Eighteen's face. Juu looked up. Everything was becoming blurry. Time seemed to slow down. Her hearing was droned; hollow. The swimming tides inside her heard rocked back and forth, back and forth.. Her muscles felt like lead._

_She collapsed on the couch, falling into a sleepy, endless abyss. She could hear the distant chuckling of her former apprentice. "Like one of those soap operas. Death in love, or love in death?"_

_Her last concious moment slipped away. She was gone. . ._

Chapter 17: Adam and Eve

On this day, the would be lovers would suffer the upmost pain. Sins _would _be judged by the almighty before the gates of heaven would open to his beloved creatures. . .

**Reviewers Questions:**

**1--Chapter 15--How did the drama play out for you? How do you feel about the events that transpired? **

**2--Chapter 16--How to you has the relationship played out between 18 and Juu. Was the dialouge good?**

**3--Chapter 17--LOL, not really. Any other comments you'd like to make?**


	18. The Eighteenth Twist

**Author's Note: Well, I even have to say I did this faster than I would have thought.**

Chapter 18: The Eighteenth Twist

A frightening jolt awakened him. His face shot up. The long, enduring rainbow road had ended.

Gohan was still alive.

He attempted to study his surroundings, but the dim light that shined over him didn't help matters any. His hands were suspended by something. His arms felt like crap. He tried to sniff through his nose. The big swollen wad felt numb. Not a good sign.

A stinging sensation was flaring on his cheek. He began to notice the dried blood from the cut, or cuts as he began to notice. What the hell had happened?

His arms jerked downward, ripping the rope that held him captive for so long. He dropped to the ground, saved by his legs. They almost gave out from the impact, wobbling from the strain. He noticed a bunch of scattered tools beneath him. Wrenches, sockets, screw drivers. The site only concluded that something dreadful had happened.

But what?

Blood. Dried blood. Globs of it splattered all over the floor in front of him. It wasn't his, he was sure about that. If not his then. . .

"_Juu!_"

His memory popped. Within the second, Gohan sprang back to life. Panic rushed through his veins. They wouldn't hurt one of their own, would they? He knew it wasn't much a stretch. He felt sicker. With the new sense of urgency, he jolted through the wooden door. It banged against the stone wall. He followed the stairs that led back into the main hall of a cathedral. The trail of blood on the floor guided his path.

He found himself staring at the altar in shock. There she laid. Still. Lifeless. Crimson soaked. His mind didn't even realize he was running towards her. _Not like this! Please don't let her be. . . _

She wasn't. Her body was still breathing, in a hoarsely limited way, but still breathing. He caressed against her dirty face as his eyes caught the horror at the center of her chest. She'd been stabbed deep. Real deep. He couldn't tell if it was fatal. Help him if it wasn't too late. . .

"Juu?" he said, gripping along the back of her head. He garnered no response. "Juu! Wake up!" Nothing. "Wake up Juu. _Please _wake up." A cold shiver stirred and shook through his entire body. It was the worst feeling he'd ever felt. The voice he heard next only made it worse.

"Don't you know its rude to interrupt the dying?"

He spun around. There they were. Eighteen was leaned against a pew with her arms crossed, devilishly grinning at him. The other "twin" was steady with his arms raised, ready to fight. He continued to focus on the woman. Her eyes resembled the pair of the one he loved, but the tone could never fool him. She wasn't Juu.

"What did you do to her?" he yelled, rasing his fist in the air.

Her grin grew thicker. "I had to take out the trash." His fist clenched tight as that raging, barbaric anger overtook him. She brushed his gesture off by flicking the dangling strands of blonde hair behind her left ear. Her smirk never faltered. "What am I to do with a love sick puppy other than put it down?"

"But how could you? She was–"

"_Was _one of us," she finished the sentence. Her face became twisted as she pointed her finger at him. "There's no one to blame but yourself. If you hadn't confused her with your silly ideas of _love_, I wouldn't have had to plunge that knife into her heart." From her hateful words alone, hate began to swell. Anger he hadn't felt in such a long time. "The tough bitch she is, she _still _won't die! But she can't fight her impending death forever."

He glared at the both of them. Emotions of every kind were feeling him. He wouldn't allow the reality to sink in. He wouldn't. There had to be hope! Both his fist gripped as firm and tight as they could. "I don't care what happens to me, but I won't let her die!"

"It's too late for that, _hero_."

He yelled in defiance to her remark. His hair stood erect as it turned gold. In seconds the burning golden flame engulfed his body. His turquoise eyes now placed their sights on the two; bold and determined. "I won't let you two leave this place alive!"

Seventeen chuckled. "Enough Super Saiyan. It is us who control the tide, not you." Eighteen lifted off the pew. "This time, I will kill you." Her arms dropped.

The battle had begun.

Within the moment, Gohan launched at Eighteen, swiping his fist straight at her. Her image faded as he struck. He turned to the side and noticed Seventeen hovering the air. A red blast unleashed towards him. Gohan swatted it away. It darted away until impact, destroying the entrance of the cathedral. The ashes of destruction hazed the background.

During this time, Eighteen reappeared in front of Gohan and sunk her fist into his unprotected abdomen. His mouth hung open as she batted him in the face with a sharp kick. He smashed through several pews. They all snapped in half like twigs.

Gohan turned the momentum on his side by flipping back to his vertical base. As soon as his feet clicked the floor, a sharp knee connected with his spine. He shrugged the mild blow off and swung his elbow behind him. It was blocked by the perpetrator, Seventeen. The two continued exchanging quick blows.

Eighteen reformed next to her brother. They engaged together and began using their patented double team tactics. Gohan's offense weakened with each pressing moment. The living flame around him began to shimmer away.

Seventeen's palm connected with the fleshy part of Gohan's cheek. Using the opportunity of the stunning blow, Eighteen planted her fist straight into Gohan's gut once more. A painful expression made its way upon his complexion. He didn't have time to contemplate the damage.

Without warning, Seventeen uppercutted him, sending him into the air. His body bent and arched at the peak of his altitude. In a flash, Eighteen sped above him, sinking her knee straight into his face. His body zoomed to the ground. He broke through the pews and dented the shiny floor panels.

Gohan felt a trickle of blood find it's way down his mouth as he opened his eyes. On instinct, he flipped away, back to his vertical base. Both the twins landed in his previous spot. They stood, sharp and deadly. Gohan gritted his teeth at the two.

"That Super Saiyan power of yours has been drastically depleted," said Eighteen. Seventeen smirked from his sister's comments. "You've lost your trump card Gohan. It won't take much to finish you now."

There was no way he could hide it. He felt like crap. His body ached, and his muscles were fatigued. Even this low-level Super Saiyan form was frying his energy faster than he calculated. He didn't have the opportunity to summon the same power he used in his earlier fight against Eighteen, but even if he did, he might lose control to it again. There was only one thing that had brought him back. . .

"And when we're done with you, I'll see to Juu."

He snapped on the very mention of her name. The golden manifestation that surrounded him increased it's diameter. The Super Saiyan roared in anger at them. With a flash, he struck off the ground preparing to attack.

It was as if a new determination had struck him. He was now the aggressor against the two. They were caught off guard by the sudden power increase. Gohan batted his elbow against Seventeen and knocked him straight into a wall. His impact caused a severe dent.

Eighteen launched a kick, but Gohan intercepted. He swirled her body around by her leg. When he let go, she crashed through several pews and finished her tour skidding on the floor. She yelped as her head clashed into the wall.

Suddenly, Gohan felt a arm attempting to strike behind him. He hunched over and let the arm pass over his shoulder. He grabbed it on instinct. In seconds, he smashed Seventeen onto the ground. The pew Seventeen went through broke in splinters, along with the floor shattering. Gohan hovered above him ready for attack as a shrill yell filled the air.

He turned towards the altar.

Juu cried another small gasp as her body moved somewhat. Her eyelids were heavy with a feverish tone. It was like she was trying to open them. His heart raced wild. "Juu!"

The next thing he heard was a swishing sound followed by the tip of a boot implanting harsh into his chest. He grabbed a hold of Eighteen's leg, unable to move. Red, beaming energy began to swirl underneath him. It released, serving as nothing more than a distraction. Seventeen slid away from the entrapment underneath.

As Gohan batted the useless energy away, he caught rays of blue energy out the corner of his eye. Eighteen was already charging a massive release as he also noticed Seventeen charging another shot from behind. No time to dodge.

"Time to die Super Saiyan!"

Eighteen released, followed by her brother. The powerful blue and red beams struck the target from the front and back. The golden aura became engulfed by the two beams. Gohan screamed as he struggled to keep his power up steady. He could fell the threatening heat scorch his skin. Sweat began to form, drip, and stain his face fiercely.

He grunted loud. His legs began to buckle from the pressure. He could feel his body screaming at him from the pressure. The flame that struggled to keep him alive couldn't take much more. He grunted loud once again. One of his knees buckled to the ground.

It was hopeless. . .

Another shrill cry erupted to his ears. His mind wavered. He remembered again.

Gohan clenched his fist into balls. He screamed as loud as he could, digging down deeper into his reserves than he thought possible. Something inside was giving him strength.

His golden energy expanded thickly against the two beams. The aura now was impregnable. The two beams rocked back towards their original origins. They unloaded on both their creators. Within seconds, the twins were sent through opposing walls. Gohan's flame faded away as he fell to his knees.

Seventeen crashed through into a hollow room and smacked through a couple of pillars. They crumbled in half, causing the roof they supported to fall to the ground. Seventeen shot to his feet wearing a sneer on his face. He wiped some blood that was dripping out his mouth. His hand stared at it in a rage. That bastard was going to pay!

Before he could move, several watery drops splashed onto his hand. Huh? What was this, a leak? He studied the substance closer as he felt the next drips plop onto his head. His head slowly rose towards the view of the ceiling above him. That wasn't water. . .

His eyes bugled as he saw a monstrous creature hanging above him. It's jaw was dripping wet with lusting saliva. It was starving for it's meal; one of two. It growled as it prepared to pounce.

"Fuck me. . ."

Seventeen's screams were muffled as he was digested down its slimy, organic tail.

Juu moaned as Gohan ran up to the altar. His Super Saiyan presence diminished; the turquoise eyes and golden hair vanished. He scooped her upper body up in his arms. She was slumped against them. "Juu! Wake up." Her eyes flickered, trying to awaken from their disoriented state. He surged her again. "Wake up Juu! We have to get out of here."

Slowly, her eyes opened meeting his. She could see the last shades of turquoise leaving them, and in their place his beautiful, black ones. One final gaze. . .

"We got to get out of here."

Her head shook. She was still hazy and gurgling from her throat. "Too late, its too late."

He grasped to her tighter. "No! Its not too late." He glanced into her eyes. "Listen to me, its not too late."

"Only way. . .only way to be free. . ." She was shaking in his arms. She struggled with her breathing. Her mouth hung open. She was slipping.

"You listen to me!" He shook her to keep her attention. "Listen to me." His hand cradled the back of her head. Her blue eyes faced into his. "Its not your fault Juu. Its not your fault. You didn't choose this. Neither of us did." His voice quivered with each passing word. "We're nothing but tools meant to be used and thrown away."

Juu saw the unsettling look in his eyes. She'd never seen such a look. "We've both done horrible things. Horrible things." He hugged her close, holding her against his face. Her lip started to waver from the sea of emotion in his words. "But we do have a choice Juu. We can go off and leave the past. Lead our own life." His face reared back close to hers; their bold eyes inches from the others "Both of us, together."

"What's the use?" She could feel her breath shortening. She shook her head sideways. "I don't know love. I was created to destroy, not love." She gulped loud from the snot going down her throat. "This is the only way. . ." She could feel him quiver from her response. He looked so sad.

"I. . .I need you," he croaked. He looked upon the verge of tears. Her head leaned forward. Her eyes resembled a mixture of confusion, fear, and concern.

"Why?"

He cradled her more steady into his arms. His breath was quick. His heart was pounding. He gazed into those blue, watery eyes of hers. He couldn't run from it any longer.

"Because. . ." he stalled. He noticed her body was tremoring in his hands. What she was about to hear was something no one could ever tell her. Only him.

"I love you."

For the first time in her existence, she felt real, wet tears drip down her blushed cheeks.

Sobs followed from the joy and utter bliss. How could she be told something so beautiful? How? After all the years of being cold and passionless, all she could do was stare into his eyes and sob without any control.

The lost girl inside had been found.

His mouth synched with hers. She closed her eyes and pressed against his lips as tight as possible. They both became lost to the grim world around them. Nothing mattered, except the kiss. . .

Their first, real kiss. . .

She drew back, hacking in pain. Something seemed to explode in her chest. She could do nothing but let out a droning squeak. Gohan felt complete horror grip him. "Juu!" he cried. Her eyes danced up towards the ceiling as she slumped into his arms. Her hand reached out and caressed his right cheek before stump dropped to a loud thud. Everything froze.

No. . .it couldn't happen. . .

He relaxed the slumped body to the altar. His face traced her chest. There was no breathing. He, to his absolute dread, eyed her face. Her mouth and eyes were still opened. No breath. No movement. He shuddered from the emptiness in cathedral.

Juu was dead.

Tears leaked out his eyes without haste. He could feel the sobs thrusting up from his torn and shredded insides. All he could do was let out his cries of agony and embed himself around her neck. Even with all the dirt and dust that had gathered on her skin, he could still smell that sweet aroma of hers. The scent only made his convulsions worse.

He leaned back up and looked at her lifeless complexion. He brushed away the blonde hair that covered her cheeks. His thumb couldn't help but caress against her cheek one last time. The soft feel of her flesh only created more pain. Sorrow and pain were the only two things he could feel now. He was numb.

"So the bitch finally croaked."

Pain and sorrow mixed to form anger.

He slowly turned his head towards the source of the voice. She was standing in the center of the cathedral. Her arms were crossed as she took a couple of steps. Her grin grew even bigger. "About time."

All Gohan could do was stand and simmer. He felt blank; like a void had cut open inside him. Only one train of thought was allowed exist in his head. Revenge.

"I don't know where brother went off too, but I'll be more than glad to kill you and retain all the glory myself." He stayed silent. His eyes told a different story, however. "And once I'm done with you, the entire Saiyan race will be the next to fall before me."

He sneered at her with utter hatred. "I won't allow you to kill anymore."

She laughed. "Because I killed the little love sick puppy?" She placed her hands proudly on her hips. "You needn't worry about her. She still lives in me."

He swatted his fist in rage. "You're nothing like her!"

She raised her brow in a mocking tone. "I'm everything like her, in case you forgot."

"She had something good and just on the inside. You'll never be able to take that away from her. Never!"

Eighteen became vicious. "No! There was nothing inside her. You ruined her with all your lies!" A cruel grin resurfaced. "But I will carry on her legacy and reduce this world to nothing but ruin!"

Gohan unleashed his Super Saiyan powers. The familiar changes in his complexion resurfaced along with the bright, burning flame. It was shimmering with energy; fueled by his savage anger. "This ends now!"

"Yes, for you, Super Saiyan!" she yelled.

They both collided in a fury. A huge shock released from their impacts, bending the thick walls outward. The dangling chandeliers fell to the ground as did numerous painting and statues. Some even shattered. The Jesus Christ stone monument still hanged; watching the final moments of battle unfold.

Gohan extended his right fist out towards Eighteen's face, but she move her head. Before he knew it, she clasped to his arm and yanked him in close. Using the full force of her power, she sank her knee deep into his chest. Then she repeated. Then she repeated again. Then again. Then again.

Flowing blood vomited out his mouth as he felt the final knee break several of his ribs. He gasped in pain as he slumped to his knees. He was hunched over, struggling to breath from his damaged chest. Eighteen's dark laugh echoed through the cathedral. "Amazing how quick one's end can be, isn't it?" The only response was more coughing and gasping.

His suffering display only made her gleefulness expand. She lifted her palm and extended it towards him. Her smirk grew as wide as her facial features would let it. This would be where her true legend and rise to dominance would begin. This was history in the making.

She tilted her head. "O how the mighty can _fall from divinity_."

Gohan looked up at her, but he wasn't coughing, or throwing up blood. He was in a rage. One last warriors cry. . .

She gasped helpless at the sight of his fist tearing through her previous flesh wound. Blood gushed out as Gohan pushed deeper into her flesh. She became paralyzed.

She looked down at the wound, which was spurting blood. Her bugling eyes traced his face. There was a heat growing in her insides. Streaks of yellow light forced their way through the small cracks and crevices of her wound. She tried to scream in defiance, but could only gulp in horror.

Gohan yelled as he fired the blast from inside her flesh.

A yellow, beaming light ripped through her upper back and continued on out the cathedral. Eighteen's head jerked up and released a torrent of blood out her mouth. The fluids splashed all over the place. The floor. The nearby pews. Her blonde hair. Gohan's arm. The pain was unimaginable. She attempted a cry, but only more of her crimson juices flooded out her mouth.

Gohan sank his fist in deeper, grasping onto something hard. He yanked his fist back towards him. Blood gushed out the wound along with a huge electrical spark that set Eighteen's inside nerves on fire. In his bloody hand, Gohan held something that resembled a steel device of some sort. It was one of her power cells.

Gohan returned his gaze back to the blood seeping and severely damaged Eighteen. She slumped to her knees. Their eyes intertwined with each others. The pair looked so much like his dead love's, but he was the one who knew better. Better than anybody.

They exchanged glances. Eighteen blinked a few times.

Her lip quivered, trying to speak aloud, but only crimson blood made its way out. She took her hand and caught a puddle of it. Her eyes stared at it with her failing mental capacity. Crimson red it was, her favorite color in the world. She just. . .didn't want it coming out of her.

She gave one last look at the cold gaze of Gohan's before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she slumped to the side.

Dead.

Gohan dropped the bloody metal fuse to the ground. It made a clanking noise upon impact and rolled away. A trail of _green glowing ooze _followed it.

Physically, his body breathed that of relief. His shoulders rolled inward. His body felt like it wanted to melt and mix with the floor below. But inside, inside there was no relief. No joy. No righteous victory. For him, the only thing he felt was emptiness. Cold, aimless emptiness.

Juu was dead, and nothing would bring her back. Nothing. . .

A loud, screeching roar erupted through the cathedral. Gohan whipped around. His eyes opened wide just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. The creature roared again as it pounced down from the ceiling. Gohan rolled out the way. The creature missed him, barely. He struggled to his feet as he watched dumbfounded. What the hell was this thing?

It was huge, green with dark spots covering its entire body. Razor sharp claws outfitted it's four limbs. It tapped them on the floor as it's long, snouted jaw sniffed over Eighteen's corpse. The head jerked towards Gohan. It sneered, revealing its carnivorous teeth.

It screamed a howling scream in a rage. It ruined it's meal. IT HAD TO HAVE THE MEAL!

It's tail flung at Gohan, who didn't have to time to evade. The lashing tail smacked hard against the side of his chest and knocked him against a wall. The shot felt like a concrete slab had been tossed at his side.

It roared ready to attack him, but then it stopped. It's snotty nostrils had picked up a scent. The scent had, impossibly, the same scent as it's meal, but it sniffed again to make sure. It smelled just like the intended meal.

Gohan watched the thing make its way towards the altar. He watched in horror as the thing hunched over Juu's corpse and studied her with it's nose. The green monster wrapped it's tail around her, hoisting the dead body into the air.

Gohan struggled to stand. His body ached. His vision blurred. His head throbbed, seeming to grow bigger by the second. He watched the tip of it's tail open up, suckling her head in first.

"Juu. . .no . . ." he gasped, dropping to his knees. His body was still recovering from the tail's strike. All he could do was watch as the former body of Juu was suctioned through his tail. The sight sickened him to no end. He pounded the ground in frustration. There was nothing he could do.

A loud, brimming sound began to echo through the cathedral. The thing was now glowing from it's pores. It hissed like it was in agony. The ground started to rumble underneath it. The dome above the cathedral bursted open, producing tiny shards of glass that shattered to the ground.

What was going on? It was like eating her had triggered something within the beast. Some kind of _power_. He watched the beast as a big white field of energy surrounded it, destroying anything it touched. It was _energy_. The thing hissed and moaned again as the field grew thicker and thicker.

He watched as Eighteen's body was lifted off the ground due to the suddenly-created gust of wind. The expanded white light now boomed and shot out towards him. He braced himself as the field struck him. The energy thrust him out the cathedral. Without warning, he impacted hard against some type of stone wall. He grunted as his back racked against it. He could feel several cuts on his back burning.

Whatever was behind him remained intact as the cathedral literally crumbled to pieces before his eyes. He sat, and just watched, wondering just what would happen next. A large lightening bolt zoomed from the white sphere of energy. It zapped deep into the sky, like a lighting beckon. The bolt provided light in face of the dark, cool night.

Another scream erupted, but this time it didn't belong to a beast; it sounded like a man's. Gohan struggled to his feet again, succeeding only by leaning against the wall. Whatever it was, he knew it was bad. Something tied to android had to be bad. He didn't like this; not at all.

The white sphere finally dissipated, leaving nothing but smoldering ash that blocked his view. He wasn't in a hurry. He would need all the extra energy he could muster. Though to be true, the saiyan in him was eager and excited at this new prospect. He grasped to his ribs. They still hurt like hell after what Eighteen did with them. He spat out a wad of blood.

This wasn't a good situation to be in.

The smoke finally began to clear. His mouth dropped open as he saw what had happened. The creature wasn't a creature anymore; it was humanoid shape, made from what appeared to be the male mold. That, or it was one ugly looking female-based.

Gohan studied it's long, stocky head. Green covered with black specs. It's exoskeleton looked tough, a mix of green and black. It clenched it's white, pale hands into fist. Curiously to him, it was looking into the sky with a slight smirk on it's face. It's tail now had vanished. . .like it didn't need it anymore. In the tail's place stood what looked like erect hard-crested black wings(if you could call them that). They looked good for protecting the vital back area.

The now-transformed creature slowly levitated in the air, studying the surroundings. Within seconds, the being started to move in Gohan's direction. And yet, it hadn't even looked his way, like it had _sensed _him or something. Strange.

It finally met up with him, twisting its stocky head and gazing at him. Gohan noticed the purple streaks the ran down from it's eyes. It's purple eye-color seemed familiar. For a moment, he could have swore they flashed crystal blue.

The new-transformed being smirked in amusement. It spoke perfect dialect. "Who'd thought I run into my better half out here while achieving my ultimate form." The being's smirk widened even more. "What luck, wouldn't you say?" The _voice _sounded familiar. The accent, the speech. He'd known he heard it before, but where?

"What are you?" said Gohan, trying his best to not expose his broken ribs as a weakness, even if they were screeching at him to cradle them tight.

The being simply smiled. It actually seemed delighted to answer his question. "The name's Cell. I am the superior solution to the android equation. The ultimate fighter!" Gohan stood silent. It was as if the world had been turned upside down. Cell planted his hands on his boney hips. "It's a treat to have a true, complex-thinking conciseness after all this time of being a slithering reptile. I'm sure it's something you Saiyans and humans take for granted. Don't you think?"

"What did you mean earlier by better half? Your no Saiyan."

Cell's face lit up at the very mention of his thesis. "Oh but appearances are truly deceiving. You never must judge a book by it's cover." He folded his arms. Gohan seemed like a pint-sized punk compared to Cell's lanky tallness. "In me flows the genes of saiyan blood, specifically yours."

"Mine?" questioned Gohan, who had no idea what chilling revelations Cell was about to lay down.

"I was created through genetic manipulation. Your genes along with that of the Saiyan Trunks, and even those of your younger brother were used in my creation. Piccolo's DNA was also necessary to sustain my form."

"The Namek?"

Cell grinned even more. "Yes, the Namek is responsible for my greener shades. It's a nice complexion, wouldn't you agree?"

Gohan shot Cell an irritated glance. "What's the deal with the androids then?"

"What can I say other than their part of my design. Inexhaustible energy." Cell's lips dropped into a scowl. "I was able to take model Seventeen, but you damaged the model Eighteen beyond absorption. However, the other one, even though she was dead, proved a nice substitute. An exact genetic match except for a weaker power," said Cell. He found his smirk again, adding, "But now I am the most powerful force in existence." He chuckled under his breath. "Even a mighty Super Saiyan like you is nothing but a bug to be squashed."

Gohan growled. "What are you going to do?"

"What my creator wants–to destroy everything on this planet."

"Who's your creator?"

Cell grinned. "Take a riddle instead?"

Gohan frowned. "I don't like riddles."

"Too bad. Riddles can be fun."

Cell unhooked his arms and began to flex his chest. "I suppose its time to kill you now." Cell frowned slightly. "I regret we couldn't have met when your power wasn't so utterly exhausted. I'd _kill_ for the chance to take on a full-powered Super Saiyan."

Gohan jumped into his fighting stance. His power _really _was drained this time. He didn't know how or if he could hold and draw power from the Super Saiyan inside him.

"But, there's always Trunks." Cell slid his legs apart and brought his arms at hips length. His eyes solely concentrated on Gohan. "But before I kill you, you'll get to see some of my marvelous power." Cell's muscles pumped up. "The same power that runs through you!" The ground started to rumble as a solid golden flame surrounded Cell's body. The same golden flame that surrounded a Super Saiyan when he transformed.

Gohan gaped in disbelief. This was bad, really bad. A fully charged Super Saiyan intimidation against a beaten, drained, and exhausted Super Saiyan was no contest. Hell it wasn't even a fight.

But he didn't have a choice.

Gohan zoomed in towards Cell and threw a kick at him. Cell disappeared as the foot went through his image. His mouth hung open from the shock as he couldn't find any trace of Cell. So fast. It was like Cell hadn't even moved at all.

Before he knew what hit him, Cell's foot smashed against his face and sent him torpedoing down towards the nearby city square. He smashed through a stone water fountain and bumped across several stone steps. Cell phased above him. He released a glistening ball of yellow energy. Gohan countered with his own. The balls collided and exploded.

Gohan used his energy to lift himself to his feet, but as soon as he finished, he felt Cell's foot jam into his side. Then, as he screeched, Cell jammed his fist into Gohan's chest. Raging pain bursted inside. He felt his ribs especially flaring with pain. Blood splattered out his mouth. He noticed Cell's large smirk on his pale face before his senses went blank. A kick planted on his head from Cell sent him flying down the center of the adjacent street. His body skidded on the ground, tearing up the cement along with Gohan's now exposed flesh through the torn backside of his Saiyan blue shirt.

He came to steady halt just as the images of the world around him started filtering back in. Slowly, Gohan shook to discourage his disorientation. He stood up, his shoulders slumped and arms dangling. Cell was slowly pacing himself towards his first opponent, and first victim. Gohan collapsed back to his knees. There was no fight in him. He had now reached his limits. He was as good as dead. . .but maybe that was what he wanted. . .

He glanced to the side. That was no way to think! It sure wasn't going to fix what had happened earlier and get him out this bind. His eyes became fixated on the manhole next to him. Didn't those lead to some type of underground sewer?

"You look a little strained. I guess you were more drained than I thought. What a pity." Gohan glanced upwards, locking his sights on Cell. He had to hurry. With all his might, he hoisted the iron cover up. Cell chuckled. "Frisbee now? How cute."

Gohan swung the iron plate. Cell stood his ground as the plate smashed into his chest. It simply bounced off and landed onto the ground. Cell eyed it, then looked back up as he was met with the last remnants of Gohan's Super Saiyan energy. The blast blinded his view, but it was utterly harmless. He felt Gohan's energy signal disappear. Strange.

When the view cleared, Gohan wasn't in sight.

**Page Break**

Gohan blasted the manhole open. It plopped near the ground, rolling down the street. He climbed steady up the ladder. As his eyes reached topside, they shut tightly from the morning sun. He hadn't seen any light in some time.

He pulled himself out the hole. The smell of fresh air almost made him overjoyed. Almost. The aroma down there was hideous. Horrible. There was nothing sweet in it, not like Juu's sweet smell. . .

He stayed silent. The whole night had been torture with listening to Cell's constant bombardment of the city and his painful thoughts of Juu. Not a passing moment went without her image, without her thoughts. The voided emptiness inside had become his new, closest friend. None of his physical pain could compare to the loss. None of it.

Everything remained silent except the whirling wind. "Juu. . ."

"Freeze!" yelled a unknown voice. It was followed by a chorus of cocking pistols. He turned around towards the direction of the sounds.

About twenty armed men in black suits and red ties were facing him. Sun glasses hid their human eyes. He noticed several were planted on a building with sniper rifles. He only looked baffled.

"Stand down everyone! We're not here to pick a fight," said a different one. The men slowly drew their guns down as the apparent leader of them moved towards Gohan. His attire was fitted the same as the rest. He flipped out a badge with a golden emblem on it, and then quickly drew it away. "Agent Bateman. The United States request an audience with you."

Gohan shot the man an irritated glance. "Why should I bother?"

The stern man didn't back down in the slightest. "Because we have _valuable _information that may be of use to you."

**As you can see, I really did mean something big and shocking would happen. Thoughts?**

**1--Gohan and Juu's last gulp scene? Touching?**

**2--Gruesome death for Eighteen, wasn't it?(By the way, did you notice how she had become the very person Juu was?)**

**3--What are your thoughts on Cell? Do you like my certain way of writing him?**

**4--The twist at the end? Thoughts?**

**5-Are you egaer to find out what the hell is going on?(more of a joke question, but what the hell?)**

**6--Was Juu your favorite character?(Just wondering. She was mine too Sob)**


End file.
